Blue Friday
by redchocopanda
Summary: You came when I thought there was nothing else I needed. Nobody else I needed. You weren't what I expected & the more I try to understand you, the more confusing it gets. You're confusing. I hate confusing. I want to stop. I tried to but I can't. Friday nights always make me blue but you... you love Friday & the color blue & when I look into your eyes, it's all I could see. Blue.
1. Alone

**Chapter 1**

' **Alone'**

* * *

" _ **Falling in love with a straight girl is like jumping off a plane without a parachute"**_

Now, if only Beca Mitchell knew that way back when she was still a young, tiny fool then maybe she could've spared herself the pain every tiny and foolish baby lesbian experiences. To her defense though, even the not so tiny, young and foolish still commit the same mistake so what chance did she have of being spared from a broken heart?

But that's a thing of the past. Beca, now with a stable career in one of the biggest digital music service companies has learned, through the hard way—that falling in love only causes disaster and will surely throw you in a pit of endless misery. It's pathetic and is the number one 'must never do' in Basic Lesbian 101.

Which is why, Beca has ultimately sworn off relationships. All of them, be it with a _confused_ straight girl or not. Completely opening yourself up to someone, body, heart and soul where you let the person have so much power over you that it's either they catch you or let you fall and die?

Hell, no.

Extreme as it may be, the twenty seven year old producer of live events has stuck to this belief since she vowed never to fall in the same trap again. The trap which she had unfortunately dove down embarrassingly three times—not counting the fleeting unrequited girl crushes which mind you, also stings but just a little bit.

Unfortunately, the source of the problem, as it seems, is that the brunette has had the misfortune of being attracted to a specific type, the feminine straight girl type to be exact, and despite all the warnings before the clumsy 'fall', she had still stupidly crashed down, hard.

Three times.

And before anybody tries to judge her, it really wasn't entirely her fault that girls are so beautiful—and act all clingy and affectionate around her despite the general knowledge that she's definitely not straight. It gets even worse when she's been made as the 'experiment'.

To elaborate further, let's revisit the past, most specifically, mistake number one.

It seems that there will be a time that straight girls would try to 'experiment' with their 'besties' because 'hey, what's the harm in kissing your female lesbian friend—who is secretly crushing on you—for experiment anyway?'

It's like some sort of achievement that once _unlocked_ would suddenly make you cool, wild, or talked about when it really isn't. It's wrong and it makes you feel used. Beca hates that feeling the most because she's been there before.

Three fuckin' times, remember?

How about lgbt++ friendly bars, some might say.

Well, not everyone in a gay bar is gay just like the fact that not everyone in the bar downtown is straight, take note of that because Beca certainly did after mistake number two. There's just something about straight girls with their innocent-yet-comes-out-as-flirty smiles, their captivating, beautiful, soulful eyes and their comfortable—too comfortable—and naturally affectionate gestures.

It's a trap so before you engage, abort mission. _Abort!_

Because right at the end, you're just a friend—or worse, _sister_ —to them and you'd be left in a corner once a 'cute guy' comes along. Okay so maybe that second was more of her fault for hoping otherwise—as all lesbians do with the straight girls they fall for—but still, she can't help her heart.

Now the third mistake, well, that was definitely not her fault. Sexual confusion is normal to those who are suddenly realizing that they're preferences might actually be different than the norm. This third one had been confused and Beca had become the source of said confusion. It was supposed to be heading in a good direction, the feeling is seemingly mutual and she thought maybe this could be something—or a beginning to something.

Turns out, mistake number three who still happens to be confused and still in the state of 'experimenting', deemed their relationship a mistake—along with their nights of _endless_ _passion_. In the end, she wanted picket fences, biological children and a husband that her religious parents would be proud of. As if Beca would never hit the mark on any of those—okay, biological children from two women is still impossible but there doesn't mean that there isn't a way.

The story is longer than that and is sure to create headaches but bottom line is, Beca's learned that three mistakes is enough and should never, ever, be repeated. She's done and out.

Her life is good without any of those complicated relationships or catching those stupid feelings anyway. She has an awesome job which she loves, a high-end condominium unit all to herself, a brand new car, her precious cat, Bella, and unlimited amount of freedom to do whatever she wants.

What more does she need?

"Hi! My name's Chloe. Chloe Beale. I'm the new promotions assistant. It's a pleasure to work with you," a chirpy voice breaks her intense scrutiny over the initial plans for the upcoming project they will be hosting next month.

Beca looks up to meet dazzling bright blue eyes, glossy auburn hair and a smile that could melt the polar ice caps—which would then be the end of the world, _her world_.

A hand is offered towards her for a handshake and Beca stares at it for a few seconds before lifting her eyes back up to the painfully beautiful stranger named _Chloe_.

One look, that's all it takes for Beca to figure this one out. From head to foot, this woman screams straight girl vibes and therefore, belongs to what Beca labels the extremely dangerous zone and should be kept at a safe distance away from her—a million miles away from her. She knows better now, which means, steer clear from danger and form a barricade in order to protect thyself.

By now the hand in front of her wavers a bit at the uncomfortable—hostile—silence yet remains there as the redhead speaks again.

"You're… Beca Mitchell, right? The over-all producer for live events? They told me to report straight to you," the uncertain tone is unmistakable yet Beca does nothing to alleviate the discomfort. She has zero intentions to do so too.

It's part of her rule book of protecting thyself.

 _ **Rule 1: Recognizing a threat as soon as you see it and proceed to expel said threat.**_

Lifting up the folders from her table, she hands them over to the redhead's outstretched hand and without missing a beat, replies in monotone, "Review those. I've compiled them all in order so it won't be that hard. We're having a meeting tomorrow. I would have given you more time but you're reporting in late for the festival season and we are in a rush. I'm expecting fresh ideas and punctuality," she finishes in a tone that clearly means business before motioning over for her assistant producer, Jesse.

With that, she gets back to her papers as Jesse, already sighing and internally shaking his head, quickly comes to the newbie's side. He adjusts his tie out of habit, a signature of his among their workmates. Jesse's neckties are one way to let everyone know what kind of mood he is in. Today seems like a good day with the vibrant yellow tie designed with what looks like robots.

"Assist her," she orders him without looking back up and based on experience, Jesse proceeds to follow the protocol for situations such as this.

He gives a stunned Chloe an apologetic smile before handing a couple of papers towards Beca that would require her signature.

The redhead, looking like she's still trying to process the fact that Beca doesn't seem to have no emotional capabilities or basic human social skills, tries to speak but Jesse's warning grip on her arm and eye signals hinders her from doing so.

Well, friendliness is simply not in Beca's blood and it's just best not to tap into her bad side if pushed further.

 _ **Rule 2: The only way to distance self from threats is to be cold. Be very cold.**_

"Contract from the energy drink sponsor," Jesse explains the papers he handed over to her before ushering the newcomer further away from Beca's work station.

Given the chic and creative vibe of their company, she doesn't really have a private four-walled office. Instead, she has her own space, distanced from the group of cubicles and tables in the center belonging to her team, just the way she likes it. There's a fully equipped snack bar with good coffee, mint-scented comfort rooms, a cozy area on the far left filled with plush cushions in the company's signature vibrant green hues for their meetings, a cushion hammock for those trying to find inspiration, artsy decors all over the place and of course, most importantly, everything and anything related to music from popular artists to indie bands from all over the world.

 _ **Rule 3: Stay in the safe zone at all times.**_

She glances up at the direction of the newcomer who is still talking to an ever enthusiastic Jesse as he gets her acquainted with everything. Maybe even teaching her that approaching one Beca Mitchell is supposed to be done with caution and that she should never expect any sort of emotional response when within the confines of their office building—and maybe even outside of said building.

Beca values professionalism to the core and is a strong believer that work and pleasure must never mix. Besides, she's always been more of a reserved type of person unless it's meeting with clients and sponsors. Socializing has never been her biggest strength ever since her school years and had been described along the lines as aloof, quiet, shy and awkward but in the business she's currently in Beca has learned to hide her introverted personality behind the position she holds. Now she just comes off as the strict and cold woman in charge—Rule number 2 _._

Besides, it's better that way. People are quick to follow her orders and commit less mistakes in fear of being reigned down with her wrath. Sometimes, you just need that sort of discipline to keep them from slacking and it works. Once you start letting your guard down and getting emotionally attached that's when they start abusing you.

Very much like those three damn mistakes she made in her life.

* * *

Beca's day ends late. The office is already as quiet as a church with most of the staff heading home when the clock strikes five. Beca, on the other hand, only calls it a day after seven. Amy, her friend who proudly introduces herself as 'The Fat Amy' also known as Beca's favourite friend—which isn't entirely true but Beca's not going to tell her that out loud—calls her regular overtime in work an old maid's mentality or 'the great drought', as she also describes Beca's romantic life. But then Beca only shakes her head and throws back something sarcastic or the nearest object her hands could reach.

Tonight is no different. The clock reads seven-twenty and Beca is shutting off her computer. Stretching her neck a bit, she exhales before getting up to grab her things and head home.

With her car keys in her hand, she is greeted a pleasant night by the security who opens the glass doors as she heads out. She walks towards her car, a black Lexus, and that's when she notices the blue Ford Escape parked opposite her. It wasn't exactly the model of the car that had made Beca notice it but the occupants of said car.

It's the redhead promotions newbie with most probably her boyfriend, who typically seemed like the type of guy to post work-out photos on his Instagram page with his chiseled face, impressive jaw line, broad shoulders and all. From the looks of it, whatever conversation they are currently having doesn't seem to be going smoothly, not that Beca really cares.

Entering her car, she naturally turns on the radio before strapping on her seatbelt and bringing the engine to life. Adjusting the rear view mirror in a perfect angle, an irritating habit of hers according to Cynthia-Rose who slaps her hand every time Beca does it because 'That's what serial killers do,', her eyes somehow flit down to the car parked across from her to find that the argument seems to have ceased and her presence—or her headlights—might've been the cause.

When she's found the perfect song choice for the night, she hears a car door slam closed and looks up to find that the newbie had left her grumbling boyfriend—who now looks like a dog has pissed on him—and is now walking towards the street seemingly opting to grab a cab instead—or Uber.

But again, that's none of her business so she drives without stopping, passing by the troubled newbie. She's just glad that she's not into the relationship thing because, well, that looks like a headache, a really huge unrelenting headache.

By the time she reaches her apartment building, the newbie and her personal problems are the last thing on Beca's head. The receptionist greets her like clockwork and Beca just gives a light nod like always, her heels tapping against the marble floor as she heads for the elevator.

When she enters her apartment, she gives a huge sigh of relief. It's quiet and peaceful at last. With her shoulders slouching, she kicks off her shoes tiredly and hangs her coat by the door before hearing a familiar little sound. It instantly brings a smile on Beca's face, the only genuine smile she's ever given today most probably.

"Hey baby," she coos as she kneels down to gently touch her cat's head, lifting her up a bit to plant a soft kiss on her nose, an act people in her office would never have thought she was capable of—with the exception of Jesse and Cynthia-Rose, of course.

She slips on comfortable cotton slippers on the way to her kitchen, her cat following right behind her. Bella, her beloved cat-child, is a gray Scottish Fold which Beca got as a present from her best friend, Stacie Conrad—who actually gave it to her with a joke that is as green as the inside of her brain but then what's life without Stacie and her sexual innuendos?

Music naturally drifts through the walls of her apartment as she turns on the microwave to heat up frozen pizza which is most likely her dinner for tonight. In the meantime, she pours herself a glass of red wine before padding towards her sofa to sit, a relieved sigh escaping her lips as she does. Nothing is ever going to top these quiet moments of bliss. Propping her legs up, Bella jumps up the sofa and curls on the opposite side, tail tickling Beca's feet. She looks out to the city lights scattering all over the buildings nearby and leans back contentedly.

And really, she'd never ever trade her serene nights for noisy, messy, stressful relationships that will only make you age thrice as fast than the average rate and give you heart problems, figuratively and literally.

She doesn't understand how people would trade freedom for pain or torture when you can live a life without any of those.

Love? That's just a temporary thing until the shit storm takes over.

* * *

Mornings are only complete when there's coffee.

Beca, a certified coffee lover, strongly believes in those words and takes her coffee, black with a little bit of sugar while she gets some snuggles with Bella—who doesn't always like snuggles because that's just how cats roll. It all depends on her mood, to be honest, which is why seeing her cat always snuggled up against Stacie Conrad is something which Beca deems unfair because somehow, her cat seems to love her best friend more than her. So naturally like any decent pet owner, she tries to break them apart.

Before anything else, it is important to highlight that in spite of her infamously cold and distant personality at work—or life in general, Beca actually has a best friend—also a group of friends too—and they go way back in college, freshman year, right at the time of Beca's second mistake.

Stacie is gorgeous with those long legs that seem to go forever and oozing sexual appeal that if made equivalent to electricity, could power a whole nation. It's easy to say that everybody is attracted to the tall brunette. Even Beca, before they had gotten close, admittedly had a small crush on her. Yet when Stacie catches Beca throwing heart eyes at her second mistake and is ready to offer her soul for the sake of unrequited love, she stages an intervention because as she says, 'Been there, done that. Girl, that's never gonna' do you any good'

Nonetheless, when Beca gets drunk _beyond the point of no return_ for the first time due to heartbreak and has embarrassingly done things that are… too embarrassing to mention, Stacie is there—to literally drag her out of the dumpster—and after that they seem to have formed some sort of brotherhood which ultimately wiped out every trace of attraction she had for the tall brunette. Besides, they are terribly alike in so many ways that they might as well have been brought up in the same home. Now, it makes her cringe to think that she ever had a crush on Stacie to begin with.

"Don't forget about Friday," Beca catches her best friend saying and doesn't hold back a groan of complaint.

Stacie rolls her eyes at that and sharply flicks her on the forehead with her fingers in response.

"Ow! Why? Why do you always do that?" she protests, rubbing the sting.

"Because it pisses you off and distracts you momentarily from heading down the path to eternal singlehood," her best friend simply states before snatching Bella away—again—from her and cradling her in her arms fondly.

Childishly, she retorts by lightly kicking Stacie's precious red Loboutins that had been neatly placed on the white carpet floor of her living room while Stacie herself perches on her black leather sofa. Everybody knows that Stacie's heart belongs to her shoes or as she calls them, her 'babies'. It's only fitting that she works as a top fashion designer, she looks like a model herself with the way she dresses up.

"I'm holding your child, if you haven't noticed," Stacie threatens as she strokes Bella's fur and plants kisses on her head—while her traitor child purrs contentedly.

Obviously, the threat doesn't weigh anything just like the billions of threats they had thrown at each other through the years and just makes Beca sigh in defeat.

"I don't need a girlfriend," she finally lets out, sitting down the other side of the sofa and this time it's Stacie who sighs out loud.

"You do," her best friend counters and Beca already knows what's to come next. "You're all work, work, work. Hell, you'd even go to the office on weekends and on holidays if we don't drag you in the opposite direction! Your dedication is amazing, Becs, but it's starting to become very unhealthy,"

Beca knows that somehow, Stacie is right and that her closest friends only worry about her but it's easier said than done. Love isn't her priority right now—probably not ever but they don't have to know that—and she's simply better without it. No more one-sided attractions, no heartbreaks, no complications and no problems. Besides, the more she distances herself from love the more successful she becomes with work.

She's doing fine and she could never understand why they are all so adamant on getting her to be in a relationship when she can just pick a woman to sleep with for a night. A much better option than being left torn and broken into pieces. Isn't that what their last Friday of the month get-togethers are for?

She's smarter now and never will she go back to the girl she once was.

 _A girl easily fooled and toyed with._

"No. What I need is to release some tension," Beca replies before smacking Stacie's arm playfully when the taller brunette makes a disgusted expression and a side comment along the lines of, 'Ugh, are you going to be doing it in the back of your car again because, I need to know before I sit my hot ass in it,'

"Work is stressful, okay. I need to relax," she continues before emphasizing, "In a non-sexual way this time,"

"Sure, Becs. Whatever you say," Stacie mumbles before eyeing her with sudden interest, as if she found out some dirty little secret Beca had been trying to hide for days now.

Based on experience that look—the filthy Stacie Conrad look—doesn't spell anything good for her. Although, honestly, it's better than the scheming Fat Amy look or the pleading kitten Benjie look which she can't refuse.

"Whatever that is, it's a no," Beca beats her to it but Stacie is basically an unstoppable force at this point.

"So, I've heard from CR that your new employee is a very pretty redhead with amazing bright blue eyes, an angelic smile and well-toned legs that would be nice to look at when spread apa—"

"She's also straight, in a relationship, and if you sleep with any of my employees, I'll burn your _children_ starting with your favorite pair," she interjects even before Stacie could finish her sentence, the smirk the taller brunette was sporting now turning into a look of someone who had just stepped on watery poop, a mixture of horrified and mad.

"Okay, one, I've never met a straight Chloe, that name screams gay from a mile away two, a boyfriend might just mean that she's bisexual or pan, like me, and lastly, I've never heard that bullshit rule before so, just admit that you're getting all possessive and don't like to share—which, by the way, is fine with me. You need happiness,"

Her words makes Beca press on the breaks hard as she looks at her best friend in disbelief, her defensive walls hike up to the roof and she's ranting about professionalism in seconds.

"Work is work and should never ever be mixed with pleasure. Not everyone named Chloe is gay and also, no, I do _not_ like her. I'm _very_ happy with my life right now! Oh and did I mention she has a boyfriend?" she says sarcastically, looking up before nodding dramatically, "Yeah, I think I did. End of discussion,"

"Alright, alright, you don't. Got it." Stacie exhales, putting her hands up in surrender as she stands up.

Bella jumps out of the sofa as well and heads off to probably the kitchen where she's definitely going to demand for her food in a minute while Beca follows her best friend to the door.

"Which means Chloe, whom you _don't like and is not single_ , can come with us on Friday and we can all be friends without anyone getting _hurt_ ," Stacie drawls out dramatically and Beca is close to actually burning all her shoe collection because really, there's no need to bring past mistakes into this.

"That's your plan all along, isn't it?" she groans, shaking her head but still, she doesn't squirm when a grinning Stacie gives her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug, as she always does before leaving for work.

"Oh shut up, Becs. I know you don't like having new people but we really need to expand our circle of friends. The hotter, the merrier!" Stacie says as she heads out the door looking like a runway model with her handbag and sunglasses preparing to strut down at a fashion show.

"I need new friends," she grumbles before heading off to the kitchen where her whining cat awaits her.

* * *

Friday morning comes five days later and what greets her on her desk is a bright yellow coffee cup, a contrast to her black and white themed office table—as is the color theme of everything she basically owns. And as if the offensive color wasn't enough, there's a post-it with a note that reads, 'Good morning!' with a smiley face drawn next to it.

One look and it doesn't take Beca a second to figure out who did this.

Chloe Beale, walking sunshine and Queen of all that is sweet and nice, has been everyone's favorite person in a span of five days with all these thoughtful gestures and her infectious sunny personality. It's like suddenly the bubbly redhead has made their office filled with some bright pink gooey aura.

Yesterday, it had been a small pack of chocolate chip cookies wrapped in bright blue ribbons sitting on Beca's desk with a post-it greeting her a good morning and then the smiley face. Of course everyone gets cookies and Chloe becomes an instant favorite. Even her presentation the other day was filled with flowery designs and cute little scrapbook-like things which is very irritating to someone like Beca who prefers things in a more… un-Chloe way. For some reason, it irritated her so much which may have been the main reason why she so harshly criticized the proposal despite it actually having a bit of potential. Well, you have to keep them on their toes every once in a while, right?

Today, however, it seems that Beca's the only one with coffee on her table.

Guess, Chloe has finally figured out that there's only one person in this building which she hasn't won over yet.

Good luck to her on that because Beca has no intention on joining the Chloe craze. It's too loud, colorful and that's just not her cup of tea. It's like that time back in grade school where she avoided sleepovers because all the girls ever do is talk about girly stuff, watch rom-coms and talk about boys. The only time she had ever joined in was because she couldn't say no to Lucy Ellison's pleading green eyes.

She's always been a sucker for pretty girls with equally pretty eyes ever since then.

Chloe has pretty eyes and Beca hates looking at them not only because they are really mesmerizing and that's how you fall for her trap but also because they remind her of her cat, Bella's big blue eyes which she can never say no to.

 _Damn it!_

"Hi, morning!" Chloe's sugary sweet voice cuts through her daily ten minutes of silence before work—because it helps her focus—and whatever warning Jesse might have told her must have escaped her head because she's quickly crossing through the forbidden invisible line between Beca's world and… the world outside her world.

It takes a lot for Beca not to throw icy comments and glares. The newbie is a newbie after all—a very irritating one—and still needs to learn what's not allowed so she internally swallows her annoyance instead and mentally reminds herself to tell Jesse that he needs to run down the rules in a precise manner to the newbie again, if possible with neon colored highlighters because Chloe seems to be the type to easily memorize things when they are all sparkly and bright.

Opening her eyes and swiveling her chair towards the smiling redhead, Beca prepares what she calls as the 'happy virus' assault. The girl was just always impossibly bright and positive all the time. She doesn't know exactly what it is but it's just very irritating to her.

"This is the edited proposal just like you asked," Chloe says as she hands over a folder towards Beca.

She takes it immediately, eyes on the folder as she falls into work mode, "I'm going to be reviewing this before passing it over to the clients. I'll get back to you if there are changes," she says absentmindedly as she checks her e-mails.

But then the redhead doesn't turn to leave just as she expects everyone to do so after the obvious end to the conversation and Beca feels that tingle in the back of her head which happens whenever people stare. She hates that feeling the most especially when she wants to be left alone—which is like ninety percent of the time.

Exhaling, she finally speaks, trying not to put a bite to her tone, "Is there anything else, Ms. Beale?" her eyes looking everywhere except the redhead.

"Uhm," she starts and Beca could tell that she's got that sheepish smile on her face when she says this.

"You have a little something on your—uhm, I think that's white… fur?"

The babbling mess of words makes Beca's brows scrunch up in confusion as she looks up to find the redhead motioning over towards the side of her black blazer which is, well, decorated in cat fur. Her beloved cat must've rolled on it before she hurriedly grabbed it to wear to work today.

"Bella," she blurts out, scolding her cat through telepathy—because cats _do_ have telepathic abilities—while trying to dust off cat fur.

As adorable as her beloved _child_ is, all that fur getting all over the place drives Beca crazy sometimes. Especially when most of her outfits are dark in color.

"Her name is Bella? That's cute! Is she a cat?" Chloe says and before Beca could even think she goes on to reply.

"Yeah she is. And no, her name's not from Twilight. It's a cocktail drink that I got wasted on when I—never mind" She stops herself, clearing her throat. The realization that she was just about to share too much information all of a sudden is so mortifying that she resorts to aggressively rubbing cat fur off her clothing.

Beca Mitchell does not do awkward, at least not in public and especially when in work. She's supposed to be the epitome of smooth, calm and collected. She's the boss of this department after all. Funny enough, awkward Beca only appears in public during three occasions. One, when genuinely embarrassed. Two, when she lacks sleep. And three, when in front of pretty girls she has a crush on.

Surely, it's reason number two. The incoming music festival season is a nightmare and naps are now a blessing.

It's unacceptable so she quickly gets a grip of herself—maybe even decides to take off her blazer because all that fur isn't coming off easily. Unfortunately, she left her lint roller at home and heading off to the bathroom to dab water on the fabric is a hassle for such a busy morning.

"Here, let me," Chloe suddenly says and before Beca could say otherwise, proceeds to grab a film of scotch tape from Beca's desk and rips it from the dispenser.

In seconds, she's stepping in Beca's personal space all of a sudden without a warning and pressing the sticky part of the tape against the fur covered blazer. She then repeatedly dabs it on the fabric where Bella's gray and white fur finally come off easily.

"I have a cat too. His name is Mallows, you know, from Marshmallow. Got to be creative when removing all the fur on clothes," Chloe says and she's so close to her that Beca can smell that fresh fruity-floral scent coming from either her perfume, or her hair or her body wash.

Let it be known that currently Beca is concentrating hard on not pushing off the newbie far away from her because, rule number 4. Yes, there's one more rule and it is actually the most important.

 _ **Rule 4: Avoid unnecessary physical contact.**_

A rule, Chloe 'the perky newbie' Beale is breaking by touching Beca's side. Gentle fingers press against her shoulder, her ribs down to her back as Chloe finally kneels down to work on getting out all the damn fur.

The moment this happens, panic floods through her and Beca instinctively backs away, catching the newbie's wrist in the process to stop her—also, she's poking on her side and it tickles. However, it only makes things worse when Jesse suddenly appears out of the blue to bring the documents Beca had specifically asked for.

It must've been a sight to see and Beca is certain that Jesse is itching to whip out his phone and take a photo—or a video because that would be ten times better. Her assistant producer gapes at them as if a miracle has happened in front of his very eyes.

And a miracle it is.

There was Beca frozen on the spot, looking like a burglar caught in the act, as she holds on to Chloe's wrist to stop her while the redhead is kneeling in front of her. Not to mention the single film of scotch tape dangling on the newbie's fingers.

It only takes a second before Beca lets go of Chloe's wrist like it burns and is up on her feet to take—harshly snatch—the document from Jesse's hands. Clearing her throat, she begins, "I have to go make a call," she says towards a still speechless Jesse before moving her attention towards Chloe who is now up on her feet as well.

"Thanks, Ms. Beale. I can take it from here," she says, her tone as cold as ice. "Oh, and I also appreciate the coffee and all the sweets but I prefer to see my table without it. We hired you for the specific set of skills you applied for and not waitressing,"

The silence that follows is terribly awkward and Beca is quick to grab her phone before walking off, not even bothering to glance at the look of hurt in the newbie's face.

She mentally curses the heavens for having to resort to putting her spikes up. It's harsh but that's the truth and the truth is better said early on rather than be all nice for the sake of satisfying others.

She ends up discarding her blazer like it was made of every single regret and embarrassment she's had in life.

* * *

She dreads Friday, more than the usual, and wishes that it suddenly disappears in the face of the universe.

It comes rolling in without fail nonetheless.

Jesse hasn't mentioned anything about yesterday's incident and Beca has a feeling that he's just keeping it in until their crazy gang is all together to listen. It's even unnerving to know that the cause of this impending embarrassment will be present tonight as well.

Looking at the bright side, there's alcohol in the club and a lot of _distractions_ —she's taking back what she said about non-sexual tension relievers and Stacie can say whatever she wants to say but she needs _tension relievers_.

By now, she's probably already the topic of the group discussions because she's the only one missing and like any group of friends that's exactly what they'd do. But then she had to make another important phone call earlier and Cynthia-Rose before she left with Jesse had given her a look that screamed, 'You better get your ass down to the club after all that or I'll come back to drag you there and believe me, it'll be ugly', and Beca takes it seriously because she's done it before. When office hours are over, she's not their boss anymore and couldn't fire them even if they forcibly hoist you up on their shoulders to the club.

So here she was, entering the club and automatically heading up to the flight of stairs to the right. When she checks her watch it reads eight thirty-five and she knows that it's considered late.

By now, Amy is probably crazy dancing, Stacie is probably already throwing sex-eyes at someone, Flo has already made everyone wear animal headbands, Cynthia-Rose is definitely yelling obscenities, Benjie is more likely to be laughing like crazy, Jesse is probably loudly re-telling his a capella story for the millionth time and Aubrey is… wearing an owl headband and currently throwing daggers at her with that pointed look.

"And finally, our black sheep has arrived," she says in that familiar anti-hero tone she always does while a chorus of cheers from the bunch of hyenas erupts at the sight of her.

Internally groaning, she drags her feet towards their corner and sits down the further end of the couch, crossing her legs and leaning back lazily. She grabs a drink immediately and avoids looking up into baby blue eyes that are certainly glancing her way. Flo throws her a sheep headband which she reluctantly puts on.

Aubrey stands up, flipping her glorious blonde hair backwards and Beca tries not to roll her eyes, "Okay, now that we're all complete. In behalf of our newest member of the couch," she motions over to a delighted looking Chloe, who was given a lady bug headband, comfortably sitting in between Jesse with his puppy headband and Cynthia-Rose with her tiger headband. "It's time for the introductions," she announces before getting straight to the point, which is very much like what Aubrey does with regards to everything in her life.

"So, it's only right that we start with Chloe, of course," Aubrey continues, facing the newbie with a sugary smile. "I hope you don't mind, Chlo Chlo it's sort of tradition and so you can be welcomed properly,"

The newbie is quick to her feet while Beca sighs, gaze dropping to the crowd down below. Her lack of interest does not draw much attention except for Stacie, in her fox headband, who using her foot, subtly nudges her on the leg to pull her attention back but that only makes her look elsewhere—in the opposite direction.

"Hello everyone! I… didn't know we had to do introductions—BUT anyways, my name is Chloe Beale. I work at the same company as Jesse, CR and… Beca,"

The mention of her name finally pulls her attention back as she glances up towards the redhead to surprisingly find baby blue eyes staring back at her. It catches her off guard yet she doesn't look away and so does Chloe. The moment seemed to last longer than intended and when the newbie looks away to continue enumerating a couple of fun facts about herself—blue is her favorite color, she loves tea and music has always been her passion—Beca gives an internal sigh of relief because she couldn't pin point whatever it is stirring at the pit of her stomach just a second ago and she has no intention of figuring that out because whatever it could be is definitely nothing good.

There's laughter around the table because of some adorable joke Chloe's said but Beca's already tuned out the discussion with thoughts of being back in her apartment watching a good series on Netflix and curling up in a ball underneath warm sheets.

When she tunes back in—also because her glass is empty—Flo, with her giraffe headband bouncing on top of her head, is done talking about learning how not to burn food by taking lessons and now it's Amy who is at the center of everyone's attention talking about something bizarre like alpacas or an ex-boyfriend that reminded her of a monkey—just like her monkey headband.

Looking around, she spots one of the waiters, Ashley, and raises her glass up. Being already familiar with her drink, she gets a smile and a quick nod that would mean she'd get her refill in a minute. Meanwhile, Benjie, who Beca considers as her precious _son_ , is under the spotlight looking adorable with his koala headband while he talks about his favorite cake and some sweet memory of his childhood. When she turns back, Stacie is eyeing her curiously and it's probably because of their talk days ago where she had so confidently said that she isn't looking for a sexual tension reliever.

 _Well, she didn't feel like wanting one days ago!_

Based on experience, when she lets alcohol flow fast in her system she's clearly looking to get wasted and going to bed in somebody else's apartment. Thus, the questioning look on Stacie's face.

So, she answers it with a shrug before turning back her attention to Jesse's introduction. He babbles about his favorite movies, his morning routine and something about his ideal date—where he always turns into a gross cheesy lovesick _puppy_ and makes everyone except for Chloe groan. Cynthia-Rose comments about his neckties and everyone jumps in to tease him about it.

This then makes way for Cynthia-Rose's introduction, telling Chloe to call her by her nickname, CR, like everyone else and how much she loves Drake. Everyone sighs at this because it's surely going to take hours and her making everyone sing, 'In My Feelings' or 'Passionfruit' before she stops so, Aubrey cuts it short when the opportunity comes and begins her own introduction. Now it's Beca who is sighing because she'd rather dance to Drake's 'In My Feelings' than hear about Aubrey Posen's hundred million accomplishments that led her to become Velvet magazine's editor in chief.

When Beca gets her refill, it's Stacie who is speaking and it's nothing that Beca doesn't know of—shoes, Paris, love and constantly being featured in Velvet magazine—so she doesn't really pay attention. When she swallows the bitter liquid, she feels everyone's eyes on her and internally curses because of course, she isn't spared from this back to school 'introduce yourself' portion. Beca hates that part of school the most. That, and group activities.

Having been left with no choice, she puts her glass down after Stacie nudges her again and sighs, "I'm Beca and I'm late today. I'm going to be late again for our little gatherings for the rest of the year because I'm in a relationship with my work. I eat with it on my mind, I hug it to bed and wake up to it in the morning. It's a very beautiful relationship that will last until the end of the time," she deadpans, knowing that everybody has already thought of that description when it comes to her.

"Here we go again," Aubrey sighs.

"That's a prison sentence not a romantic relationship," Cynthia-Rose mutters as Jesse snorts.

"You need to break-up," Flo declares, pointing at her.

"Or probably sex. You need sex. The romantic kind," Stacie slips in casually, giving her a look as she takes a sip.

"The classic Beca intro," Fat Amy comments as if she doesn't expect anything less before egging her on, "Continue, grumpy cat,"

"I'm going to leave now and search for new friends. This has been fun," she finalizes before lifting her glass up in a goodbye toast and gets up amidst their relentless teasing.

Ripping out her sheep headband, she settles on one of the bar stools and opens up her phone to check for emails from sponsors, managers and event coordinators as the bartender, Jessica, Ashley's girlfriend, gets her another drink. When a glass is served her way with a different drink, Beca offers a light smirk at Jessica's knowing look. She highly appreciates that Jessica doesn't have to ask what she's in the mood for.

The noise at the back tells her that her friends are now moving on to drinking another round of shots and dirty dancing—not the movie kind but literally dancing dirtily. In a few hours, she'd surely be getting Ubers—or Lyfts—for all of their drunk asses. That's if, nobody catches her attention and drags her to _wonderland_.

"Hey!"

Beca almost chokes on her drink as red passes her peripheral followed by impossibly blue eyes looking right at her.

Chloe hops on the stool next to hers without even asking and flashing her a friendly smile which wasn't the reaction Beca's expecting ever since she snapped at the redhead for something about… waitressing.

It was harsh and offensive. Beca should apologize but it's all part of the job and she herself had some fair shares of harsh words thrown her way.

Look where she ended up though.

But despite that excuse, yeah, she feels guilty. Guilty over the fact that there's nothing really wrong with home-baked cookies and warm coffee waiting for her every morning. That it's just in her nature to push people away to protect herself because nothing is forever. Besides, you get used to something for a while and then before you know it, it's gone and you are left on your own reeling from the loss. It's ugly.

'Sorry', a simple five letter word but for Beca, it's hard to speak it. So she settles for, a soft 'Hey' instead and plans to buy the redhead a drink as a silent apology, hoping Chloe gets it. But as soon as she executes that plan, Chloe speaks.

"Why do you hate me?"

Beca pauses, surprised at the blunt question—assumption—before slowly turning to look at her with a light frown. The redhead is surely intoxicated what with the slight slur of her words and the way she's leaning the side of her head on her hand as she looks at Beca with those blue eyes.

"I don't,"

"Do you hate cookies and coffee?"

She has an idea where this is going and contemplates telling Chloe the truth or not.

"No," she answers shortly opting for the truth because there's probably no use lying.

"But you threw them away. I saw them at the garbage bin and you didn't drink the coffee I gave you. Was it too sweet?" now the redhead looks concerned and Beca clearly doesn't think that pout is adorable.

Absolutely not.

"The cookies or the coffee?"

She stalls because this sudden forwardness is making her very uneasy. She's never really been naturally… confrontational.

"I get it about the cookies but I made the coffee exactly how Jesse said you liked it," Chloe explains earnestly that it baffles Beca.

"I—Why does it matter and how many shots have you drunk?" she asks, observing how the newbie sways a bit as she studies Beca like some specie she has never seen before.

"Because I want to be your friend!" she whines and there's that pout again.

It's not cute.

"Why?"

This certainly has never happened before and she tries to put as much distance between them as possible because Chloe keeps leaning closer as if Beca was magnet and it's… uncomfortable.

"Because I feel like you need one!"

Beca scoffs at this reasoning. Drunk Chloe is very amusing but this is getting really out of hand. This isn't grade school to need companions all the time. And speaking of companions, she glances back at her friends to find them already singing like a bunch of idiots—Aubrey and Stacie are already making out which Beca can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing for the ex-lovers. Everything's starting to go out of hand much earlier than she expected.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't. I already have a bunch of monkeys to look out for as you can see. Now go find somebody else to be your _friend_ ," she says as if she's talking to a toddler before trying to move to the next stool. She's trying to find someone to intimately spend the night with and having Chloe next to her is minimizing those chances of happening tonight—the cute girl she's been eyeing unfortunately left the second the newbie came crashing in.

A hand latches on to her arm hindering her from moving and Beca felt like she's being burned.

"You do hate me," Chloe accuses, looking much more sober as she looks at Beca intently.

"Giving you snacks and drinks isn't a bribe, that's just how I am when I feel like somebody needs cheering up. I minored in psychology and from the minute you saw me I can tell that you hated me. You hate me and you're sad for some reason which you don't have to tell me but it's affecting your view of me. You don't like any of my suggestions even if you haven't even given it a try. I work really, really hard, Beca. I am willing to learn from you and I'm very passionate with what I do, that's why I think I got the job. You're methods are strict and harsh at work and I get it, it's effective when striving for good results but we also need healthy working relationships and You. Hate. Me," she says and there's a slight tone of hurt in it.

She suddenly feels conflicted again and this woman is driving her mad.

"You still hate me after seven in the evening and now I'm starting to think that it's personal,"

"No—it's just," she huffs out not really knowing what to say. How could she when she's not even sure about why herself.

"I promise to be a good friend. How about I be your wing woman tonight and find you a really cute guy? I know you're single. Jesse told me. I mean, if I introduce you to your potential love will that make you hate me less?" Chloe interrupts her, alcohol clearly melding with her rational thoughts and that, Beca thinks is one of the reasons why she doesn't hang out with straight girls.

It's always about men.

She lets out a sarcastic laugh and Chloe's face scrunches up in confusion.

"C'mon, what's your type? Cute, boy next door? Bad boys? Smooth gentleman? Softie with muscles? Or just hot?"

"None of the above," she answers shortly before finishing her drink and getting up. "Nice try though, Beale but I don't think you'll ever figure out what my type is," she adds as she pays for the drinks.

"Really? Or is it just you don't want to give people a chance?"

She's already moved to leave but stops at Chloe's words and turns around to face the newbie again, there's something in her chest and she feels like it's about to spiral into something dark and unhealthy.

"You know what? Maybe if you stop caring too much about what other people think about you, you'd be able to throw out the garbage in your life. You strive to please people to the point of letting them abuse you and that's your problem. You're too soft and this life is ruthless. You're not going to last in an aggressive industry like this and even if you did, you will never be able to move forward. I'm sorry that our work relationship isn't compatible. I need someone who is cut-throat and if you can't be like that, then leave,"

She's storming away with success when an arm latches around her neck and a warm body flushed against her side. Fruity floral scent disarms her as she frantically flails, trying to keep her balance. She mutters a string of curses until she finally steadies herself only to freeze as arms wrap around her body, tightly.

"I hate you too," Chloe mutters, warm breath hitting Beca's neck.

"Then why are you hugging me?" she says in disbelief and horror, her hands hovering in the air as the redhead clings to her like a lifeline. Not even her family and friends have ever hugged her like this.

"Because you're probably right about me but I can't stop caring and you," she pauses before continuing, "I think somebody you cared about broke your trust,"

"Do you really want to get fired?!" she almost screams.

"You can't fire me after office hours because I genuinely hugged you in a club. I want to see you write that reason on my document of termination," Chloe yawns sleepily and Beca almost cries out in frustration as she tries to pry Chloe off her. There's a childish whine and arms tightening around her, all efforts wasted.

"I _can_ do that. This is harassment! Stop hugging me!" she angrily, or more like desperately, says all the while tearing off Chloe's grip from her but loses. The girl is surprisingly strong and now she is internally panicking.

"I won't,"

"Why?"

"My mother said you should hug the people who hate you because it freaks them out,"

 _ **Rule 5: Run away from drunk straight girls named Chloe.**_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hello, love.

So... Early Christmas gift?

Type **Boo Hoo** for 'What the hell is this? Me no likey this cookie' or **Woo Hoo** for 'Where the bloody potatoes have you been?! It's about damn time! Keep writing this shit you idiot and release the second fuckin' chapter before Christmas!'


	2. You're Late

**Chapter 2**

 **'You're Late'**

* * *

" _ **Falling in love is not a choice. Staying in love is."**_

Chloe never gives up on anything. Once she sets her mind and heart to it she sticks with it to the end—because making decisions requires consulting not only your head but also your heart. Unfortunately, all of Chloe's relationships don't seem to share the same view. But despite that she continues to take one step at a time, even if she needs to redo her steps and start again.

At 28 years old, she's redone her steps about three times.

After a breaking up with her first real relationship in high school because of immature reasons, she thought she'd die from the heartache only to find that the basketball player wasn't really a waste of her tears. Basketball may have brought them together it also was the very thing that tore them apart. Also, he was an immature ass. Back to step one it is then.

College came and she finds that she has a thing for musicians and falls completely in love with one. Chloe's always loved music and it's beautiful to find someone with the same amount of passion for it. The relationship, although intense and exhilarating was very messy and chaotic. It wasn't healthy at all and Chloe stumbles back towards another heartbreak, far worse than the first one.

Months before graduating college, Chloe's heart flutters for the third time again, relentless in hoping that she'd find love once more. This time, she made sure that it's going to last even if they came to the point where the kisses don't make her stomach flip anymore or his habits that were once 'cute' started to annoy her.

Graduation came and the long distance thing made them drift even further apart.

He broke up with her and is quick to jump in another relationship. It shouldn't really hurt but it still does because Chloe gives her all when she falls in love and maybe that's where the problem lies. She's been easily handing her whole heart to the wrong people.

Or maybe, she just doesn't try hard enough to make it work?

Her best friend, Tessa, thinks she's an idiot for blaming herself. But a relationship doesn't work one sided and so, she's still partly to blame.

Anyways, she tries dating for a while and this time she's learned to be more careful with who to give her heart to. Promising herself that the next one is going to be her heart's forever because Chloe doesn't give up. Never.

The next one comes in the form of Matthew Brandt, an American-Swedish aspiring DJ with gorgeous dark blue eyes and a panty-dropping smile. He's a musician and because she has this certain attraction to people passionate in making music, Chloe's heart takes an immediate dive for him. Add in that perfect charm, delicious abs and great sense of humor, how could she not fall for him?

A couple of dates and Chloe proudly introduces him as her boyfriend. A year later, they decide to move to Los Angeles together so Matt can pursue his DJing career and Chloe resigns from her job at a company for live concert events to support his dream. That's how much she was willing to give up just for him. She loves him that much. Besides, she's always wanted to go to LA.

The first year was the hardest. Matt was DJing in clubs, hoping to get his music heard by music executives from various media companies while she was juggling in between part time jobs. It's a struggle especially when none of the bigger companies she's applied to considered her for the final interview. Competition is tough at the center of the media and music industry.

It got harder when they constantly argued. Matt works at night. Chloe works during the day. They almost never get to see each other and that could cause loads of issues and misunderstandings.

Chloe tells herself that giving up because of something as small as that isn't acceptable. It's not worth it. Even if there's that gnawing feeling again deep down telling her that there's just something missing. It's a bad feeling which she's had the displeasure of having to feel ever since her first serious relationship.

But no, Chloe believes that a relationship works when you want it to work and entertaining thoughts like that is not going to keep a relationship going. So she stretches her patience and widens her understanding.

Another year passes and finally, Chloe's efforts paid off. Like a gift from the heavens wrapped in gold, a famous digital music company who also handles live music events and promotions suddenly opens a position Chloe has experience with so she doesn't even think twice in applying. Good luck and hard work truly make a good combination and Chloe finally gets the job.

The only problem is, the overall producer of live events _hates_ her.

The woman is literally a rock, void of emotion, compassion and lacks any sense of camaraderie. She doesn't even give her ideas a chance and keeps squashing all of them down the ground, all of which starts with the depressing opening line of 'let's be real here'. What makes it worse is the fact that it seems she's the only one in the office being showered upon this misfortune. Yeah, the others get their fair share of icy remarks but she takes the cake for the number of times she's dealt with the winter storm thrown her way. It's as if whatever she does is just not up to _her_ standards.

And if that's not enough, Chloe has apparently added fuel to the fire and those stupid round of shots last Friday night are to blame. It's also best to consider that losing this job is never an option. Which now might happen because she practically harassed her boss. But she reasons that it's not entirely her fault. That woman doesn't have a heart and Chloe forgets personal boundaries by getting _very_ touchy-feely when alcohol is involved.

Nonetheless, Chloe does what she does best when encountering mistakes in life, redoing her steps and starting fresh. Giving up is not an option and Chloe prides herself for her undying perseveran—

"I give up!" she storms in the pantry, earning confused and shocked looks from both Jesse and CR.

The two friends seated on one of the tables look up at her, Jesse mid-sip on his coffee and CR mid-bite on her sandwich.

"Uhm good morning to you too, Chlo," Jesse greets her cautiously as he adjusts his green tie, a typical color for his lazy Monday vibe.

Usually she'd given him a bright smile and a cheery greeting as well but instead, she sits down heavily on the empty seat in front of them, elbows on the table as she miserably holds her head with both her hands.

"She's not human. She doesn't have a heart. She's—she's a vampire!" she groans.

"Oh we're talking about Beca, for sure," CR smoothly comments, going back to eating her sandwich and Chloe finally looks up at the mention of the name that will haunt her in the upcoming nights.

The two friends only sigh at her plight as if it was something they were already used to. Chloe's heart sinks at that.

"Did she not get any hugs when she was a child?" she inquires in a rather serious tone because what else could it be? It's either that or she fell when she was an infant and acquired some serious brain damage.

"She hates hugs," Jesse says after sipping his coffee and Chloe's mind wanders back to Friday night when she got a little… _touchy_.

She almost forgot about that.

It didn't end well by the way and the repercussion of said abominable act has now taken effect this Monday morning.

Honestly, her morning started good. Matt had brought her flowers, showing how committed he was in making their relationship work after their huge fight days ago. He also got them reservations to the Red Garden, a five star restaurant on a Wednesday night—the only night he can be available—and Chloe could not wait. This would be good for them.

Great things like that are supposed to bring great luck all throughout the day. That is until, Chloe decided to redo her steps with one Beca Mitchell, the one woman in their office that has the ability to make her life hell.

It was only right that she apologize for last Friday night—wherein she aggressively confronted her boss, lost control of her words due to alcohol and hugged her for approximately more than five minutes before the poor brunette managed to shake her off and run. Let it be known that Chloe has indeed chased her out of the club complete with 'grabby hands'. Let it _also_ be known that from that day onwards, she has promised herself to stay away from Tequila shots until Christmas vacation rolls in.

But not to worry, Chloe has always been successful in redoing her steps. And she starts it with a sincere apology.

That is until, Beca coldly and unabashedly tells her that her proposal is 'lacking' and that she needs to 'step up' or else their decision to hire her 'is a mistake' before setting a deadline to present a new proposal. It's even absurd that the deadline is marked two days from now. Which would then mean that Chloe has to give up sleeping and eating—basically living like a normal person—in order to produce quality content that Beca would approve.

It's clearly unfair and close to impossible which she totally voiced out in a polite manner, asking her for at least an appropriate amount of time. Only to receive another blow regarding 'work ethic' and having a 'pathetic' goal that strives for 'just average'. Followed by a 'if you want to quit then stop wasting our time' speech in a challenging tone and leaving her no choice to say otherwise.

And now here she was, in full murder mode, slathering an unhealthy amount of peanut butter on her bread as she rants about how her boss must have been made in a lab where happiness does not exist.

"No wonder she's single. No man will ever want to deal with… with that piece of brick," she spats, angrily munching on her bread.

CR bursts into a laughing mess, almost falling down her chair while Jesse almost chokes on his coffee from trying not to spit it all over the place—or on his tie.

Somehow, despite her anger, she can tell that there's something off. What with CR trying to wipe her tears due to uncontrollable laughter and Jesse falling to the floor in a coughing fit. Other employees eye them curiously and Chloe is sure that she's missing something.

But with CR tapping her hand on the table a few times as she tries to regain composure and Jesse crawling back up his chair, looking like he had ran a marathon, it's hard to tell what exactly she isn't getting.

"Beca with a man?" CR starts before she's laughing like a maniac again and this time she manages to shove Jesse, who falls back to the floor again.

Chloe only looks at them in confusion, wondering what could possibly be funny enough to pull out a laughter as heavy as this.

"What?" she asks as Jesse climbs on the chair next to hers this time.

Wiping her tears and letting out a couple of broken chuckles, CR finally breathes out, "Beca isn't into men,"

Which only makes her pause and frown.

Sighing, CR starts to explain further but Jesse beats her to it, "She's a lesbian" before slipping a teasing, _'Harold'_ at the end.

"Since birth! Which is pretty damn obvious, Red. How come you didn't know?" CR adds before laughing like a hyena again.

Chloe literally drops her sandwich on to her plate, jaw slacking and eyes open wide as she looks at CR to figure out if she's messing with her then at Jesse who nods, proving it to be solidly true.

"B-But she doesn't—" she stutters, mind running at all the details she's missed, which doesn't really happen often.

Note that Chloe Beale doesn't usually make mistakes like this. A proof of that is her figuring out that CR is a lesbian and Stacie batting for every team from the minute she met them. She even sensed the sexual tension between Stacie and Aubrey. Even Benjie being gay was easy to see. Heck, she had so many friends from the rainbow community back in college—blame a capella.

But Beca? Chloe feels like she's having a heart attack.

"Yeah, she looks pretty feminine all over but you have to admit there are straight girls who look very lesbian too. Still, Beca has that vibe if you get what I mean. It's clear as day," CR continues before biting on her own sandwich.

And she's right. Now that Chloe thinks about it, Beca does have expensive clothes but they are mostly long-sleeved blouses, button-ups and well, pantsuits. Never had she once wore a skirt and Chloe had thought that it was a power move since the higher ups were mostly men and surviving, as Beca says, the cut-throat industry, women have to unfortunately hold back their feminine side in order to be taken seriously.

She does give her salute to the women who take command in high positions without having given up any of that because 'fighting like a girl' isn't supposed to be considered as weak or negative.

"Shit," she hisses as she goes back to holding her head with both her hands miserably.

"Why? What… did you do?" Jesse curiously asks her, a slight tone of dread in his voice.

Silence passes for a while before Chloe admittedly groans in defeat, "I told her I'd be her wing woman and introduce her to hot guys last Friday,"

There's regret in her voice and in a second, Jesse is gasping out a huge 'You did what?!' and CR is about to roll down the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"B-But how could I have known? She's so… she's so… cute and pretty! I-I just don't know!" she gives up, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Okay, now _that_ sounds gay," CR comments while Chloe groans.

"Somebody just kill me now,"

"Cute and pretty. Yeah, that totally describes Beca," Jesse sarcastically mutters in jest.

"I should have asked!" Chloe blurts out in frustration, more to herself than to them, before her eyes light up again once more.

"What's done is done. I was drunk and I'll apologize, again—you know what? I'll correct my mistake and introduce her to a girl then!" she finally says, pointing at CR proudly as if it was a smart idea

Both friends however pause at the suggestion. CR blinks at her, smile disappearing while Jesse slowly shakes his head.

"That's… not a good idea," Jesse manages to say as he looks down at his coffee.

"Why? Does she have a girlfriend? 'Cause she's not doing her job right if our boss is being a pissed off cat every morning," she grumbles.

"Nope. Beca's been single for a while now and… that's partly why we drag her out to the club every last Friday of the month," CR slowly explains and Chloe frowns.

Now add that to the list of things she didn't know. So, Beca is the cause for their little gatherings but… why?

"And why is that?" she cautiously asks, looking from Jesse to CR who both now can't seem to look at her in the eye.

"Uhm, let's just say that we really wished that you should've started working for Beca years ago because we're pretty sure that you'd get along better with her," CR vaguely answers and Chloe's frown deepens.

"What happened?" she asks, curiosity growing with the thought that Beca seemed like a different person years ago.

"We don't really talk about mistake number _four_ ," Jesse finally speaks up, eyes moving towards CR who sighs heavily.

"All you need to know is that Beca was supposed to… get married. They broke up a year ago and it was really ugly. It… really broke her. Ironically, she got a promotion at the same time. The last Friday next month was supposed to be the wedding," CR admits quietly, toying with the paper napkin as she speaks. "So, we planned it for almost a year hoping not to make it too obvious that we don't want her to be left alone on that day. If she knew about the plan or if we held a get together out of the blue on that specific day she'd surely never come. It's the only way to make sure…," she trails off before noticing Jesse a giving her a look.

"What? She's part of the group now, she needs to know at least that much," she explains to him in defense while Jesse sighs and then nods in surrender.

"It might've been a year since it ended but it's a big deal and it'll be great if you don't talk about love around her. She gets… defensive," Jesse tells her. "And you know, in regards to work, Beca is the most professional person I know. She just likes challenging people and pushing them to their limits. She can be quite harsh but it's for the best," he says before standing up and patting her on the back.

CR follows him after a couple of minutes and Chloe is left pondering about this new surprising information.

Glancing over to Beca's office, she watches the brunette drowning herself in work, face stoic and focus unbreakable. She recalls her sarcastic introduction last Friday night and the sadness those eyes hold as Chloe tries to pry open the layers she is hiding in. There's anger and hurt in it as well.

She tries to find the resentment she harbored earlier for the thorn in her life right now but comes up empty. Instead there's something stirring inside her chest, pressing down on her heart. It's not pity even though it almost feels like it. No, it's something else.

She's curious.

Curious about just how many layers she's buried herself under, how badly had she been damaged and how… much care would it take to fix her.

"Nobody deserves to be in that much pain," she mumbles softly.

Chloe never gives up on anything.

 _And anyone._

* * *

 **Tuesday morning**

Chloe sluggishly gets up, almost clumsily tripping over air with how disoriented she still was on the way to the bathroom. There are papers messily scattered on her work table and empty bottles of energy drinks from last night. She's been working on the proposal, gathering information on the music festivals last year, from the artist lineup down to the smallest production details. She needs to figure out how to get people and the media talking about this event in a positive way. Not only that, she needs to plan on how to woo artists—Rihanna—to participate in it.

She came up with nothing, templates blank and cursor blinking all night, before passing out on the bed. Matt was already sleeping next to her when she wakes up, dead to the world from working all night.

Mallows, her auburn colored American Bobtail, crosses in between her legs, rubbing himself against her while she prepares what she needs for a simple breakfast early in the morning. Chloe loves cooking. It's the satisfaction of seeing people light up at the food she made is what makes her want to do it even more. Besides, it takes her mind off of things that shouldn't be occupying her head in the morning, like work.

She pours milk in her coffee and adds sugar. One sip and that's it, the start of her morning.

She leaves food for Matt to reheat later and gives goodbye kisses for Mallows before she hurries out of the door.

"Morning!" she greets enthusiastically to everyone she passes by at work, earning equally warm morning greetings and smiles her way.

Well, everyone except for one.

"Morning," she repeats, only this time her voice falters into a much subdued tone yet as always even as the elevators close all she gets is a hum.

It doesn't even sound like a friendly hum. More like annoyed and not in the mood for basic human interaction.

She smells good though. Beca always does. In contrast to her powerful presence, her skin looks smooth, hair so soft and her features delicate, feminine. Chloe wonders what beauty products she uses.

But unfortunately questioning her is impossible when she stares straight ahead, stormy blue eyes empty and her stance still. It's like she'd freeze you to death if ever you tried to even utter a single word. Everyone keeps out of her way, intimidated and nervous with just the mere sight of her. Beca has truly made a mark within the company and is not one to mess with.

"Traffic sucks," she suddenly blurts out before she could stop herself, taking a step closer to the brunette who remains standing in her spot.

The few other people in the elevator are now looking at her like she's gone mad.

"Have you had breakfast? I have an extra sandwich if you want," she continues, her mouth just babbling words uncontrollably.

She takes a step even closer, now standing beside her as she flashes her a smile.

"I'm good, thank you," the curt reply comes and Chloe's smile widens.

That's a start.

"How's Bella?" she excitedly asks this time and finally something breaks the ice.

Beca, no matter how unaffected she may seem, looks taken a back at the question. Her grip at the strap of her shoulder bag tightens. Her eyes blink once and shoulders tensing up that Chloe is almost certain that she's about to get reprimanded for being nosey.

"Bella is good," was the only soft reply she gets before the elevator opens to their floor and then Beca is striding towards her corner, chin up and posture ready to seriously get straight down to business.

Chloe smiles again.

 **Tuesday afternoon**

There is no hope for the brunette. None whatsoever and Chloe is already scrunching her hair in frustration with how irritating the petite producer is. How can somebody cute-sized be so frustrating.

Yes, Beca is cute-sized.

Slim neck, pale skinned, pretty faced and cute-sized. They may be almost the same height but the couple of inches Beca lacked compared to her has Chloe mentally giving her that description. It helps thinking about it whenever Beca coldly throws her the snow storm— _shit_ storm.

"We can't get people to come if we don't pull up the big guns but how do we do that if the budget is tight? But that's not just that, there's another huge music event happening around the same time and now we are competing for artists to perform for us," Chloe says in a defeated sigh, head already planted on the table after having run back and forth.

"And then the _Queen of the Damned_ says that I need to 'fix it'. Fix it my ass!" she whines while CR pats her head encouragingly.

Moreover, her messy work area has been criticized and at some point she gets yelled at because she almost spills coffee on important papers.

Beca may be cute-sized but her temper is nowhere near cute.

 **Tuesday evening**

She doesn't even look away from her computer as Matt hurriedly kisses her goodbye. He only shakes his head when she exhales heavily and types furiously on to her laptop.

She chugs four cans of energy drink all night before passing out.

 **Wednesday morning**

She wakes up to dark eye circles two hours later since she passed out. She looks like shit and make-up doesn't really help but she doesn't have time. She's seriously going to be late but nonetheless, she never fails to greet everyone a good morning.

"I'm sorry I'm—"

"You're late,"

Beca doesn't even look up as she speaks and Chloe flinches at the cold tone. She swallows down hard knowing how much Beca has stressed about punctuality. It doesn't matter how they dress or what they do on their free time. The company isn't so strict on any of that. There's always a free vibe around the building and they've always encouraged creativity.

Just don't be late.

"Your proposal is due tomorrow so I expect that you won't be late again. We pay you by the hour to not only get the job done but to do it flawlessly and failure to do that is unacceptable,"

"I promise, I'll do my best to—"

"Clearly, you're not doing enough. There are hundreds of applicants who would kill for the position you are in now. So, get your shit together and don't be late," Beca firmly says and Chloe could almost hear the threatening tone, taunting her to quit.

Her chest starts to feel heavy, mood dropping down fast and there's a mix of all sorts of feelings that make Chloe want to scream.

Alluring steel blues look at her intimidatingly, prickling at her skin, making her fingers clench hard on her palm.

"I won't," she says and never had she felt so small.

Chloe doesn't give up. She'd fight until she couldn't physically go no further. She fought to get here and she's not backing down from this.

No matter how much Beca seems to want her to.

 **Wednesday afternoon**

Her body feels heavy and weak that she wants nothing more but collapse on a bed. She's drunk about four cups of tea and swallowed vitamin tablets yet her body still feels like it's waving a white flag furiously.

Now she feels a headache brewing and she massages her temples. It's the lack of sleep and the stress but she's not done just yet. There's a bit more to do. Just a little bit more until she can finally be finished.

She can do this. It's the only positive thought in her head right now.

Her phone beeps and it's a text from Matt reminding her of their date later this evening and she slaps her palm against her forehead because she totally forgot about that. It's the only time he will be available and Chloe wants to seize the opportunity but with the heavy workload, chances are they'd have less time.

On the bright side, less time is better than no time so Chloe vows to get the work done as fast as she can. She just needs to focus.

Mind over matter, right?

She doesn't see the worried looks coming from both Jesse and CR or a pair of stormy blues momentarily glancing her way.

 **Wednesday evening**

Chloe wakes up with a start. She finds herself still in the office. Her table is filled with papers yet what stands out is a cup of warm tea and calming oil. She should be touched by the gesture of her office mates but as soon as she glances at the time she suddenly sits up straight, flinching at the sharp pain of her neck having slept in an uncomfortable position. The blanket draped over her shoulders falls and only then does she realize that someone must've placed it there. She doesn't have time to be touched though.

Well, she doesn't have _time_.

She's supposed to be meeting her boyfriend at seven. It's now ten minutes after eight and Matt is probably waiting for her at the Red Garden. There's probably about three missed calls from him on her dead phone. The phone she forgot to recharge because she was too busy to do so.

Scrambling to her feet, she saves all her files and unplugs her USB harshly before stashing it into her jacket pocket. She takes a quick sip of the delicious tea and throws the small bottle of calming oil in her purse, taking note to thank either Jesse or CR for it before rushing off to the restaurant.

It would've only taken her about twenty minutes to get there from the office but traffic is heavy and by the time she reaches the Red Garden it's already fifteen minutes before ten.

Matt is gone.

He left after an hour ago.

She tries to apologize yet they still end up fighting.

She's past breaking point now.

They keep shouting at each other.

It's horrible.

He says that she doesn't care.

It's not true.

He's done.

Now he leaves.

The door closes with a bang and Chloe is left with nothing but tears.

It's a Wednesday night. The clock reads eleven past five yet Chloe is lost in misery with a bottle of Tequila. Drowning away the sorrow in her heart. It's over and it rings repeatedly in her head.

She wants to scream but it doesn't come up. She didn't want to give up. She cares but he says she doesn't and maybe it's true. Now she doesn't know why she even tries. She's not even sure about what she's even doing with her life anymore. Matt had been her life these last two years. But there's nothing to think about anymore. It's over. She's tired and her feet ache.

She feels like crying again when she reaches the door but she swallows it back in, knocking loudly, fist pounding relentlessly against wood.

He says she doesn't care.

So she gives up caring, for now maybe. Her one goal left is to rap her palm against the damn door until it opens. The whole neighborhood can wake up and yell at her.

She doesn't care.

For a moment, despite her inebriated state, she wonders if she's got the address right.

No, she's sure this is it.

She even cried in front of the receptionist telling her how important this is. It's a matter of life and death. Nobody can resist a crying woman. Also, she may have twisted the truth a bit but there's no remorse tonight. There's a lot she wants to unload off her chest and she will.

She doesn't care after all.

She almost gives up though, body pushing against the door out of fatigue and dizziness. But the moment she falls forward was the moment it suddenly opens and she stumbles straight inside.

She flails a bit, her hands reaching out to grasp on to anything until it does and when she looks up, her bright blues connect with surprised dark blues looking wildly back at her.

"H-How did you—"

"You!" she angrily says, pointing at the one true source of her misery who nervously backs away from her.

"This is all your fault!" she accuses in the same angry tone as she steps forward. "You, Beca fuckin' Mitchell!"

"Don't you come near me or I-I'm going to call security!" Beca threatens her, grabbing whatever defense weapon she can grab—the TV's remote control.

But all that falls into deaf ears as she continues to sway around forward, "I came here to LA so I can be with him… because I love him. We had it all planned out and now you… you come along and decide that I take everything for granted. You gave me an unreasonable deadline because you think your employees don't have a life just like you!" she presses on, chasing the visibly panicking brunette around the living room, clumsily dodging whatever is thrown at her—pillows—until Chloe corners her.

"You… you don't hate me. You hate love. You hate it so much that you… you,"

Tears roll down her cheeks one by one until she breaks into heart wrenching sobs.

"He's gone," she whimpers as she slides down the floor pathetically, one hand on top of her heart while the other clutching the fabric of Beca's pajama pants right near her ankles.

"And it hurts. It hurts so much and I'm exhausted. I haven't slept in two days and my head hurts. Now it hurts everywhere and it's all my fault. I should've been there on time. I should've apologized some more. I should've…" she cries, the reality of what had happened finally catching up to her.

"It's not your fault,"

Gentle hands slowly hold her, helping her up until she is standing upright. The world spins for a moment and she almost stumbles back down but those same hands pull her close to keep her still, her body leaning in to the comforting warmth.

"He left. You love him and yet he still left you like this. That makes him garbage. He's worthless and he doesn't deserve your love."

The words are like a blanket wrapping her through a cold night, soft yet warm, and she clings to it, coiling her arms tightly around her last lifeline.

Her eyes are slowly shutting close, desperate for sleep, and her body feeling heavier than ever. It's so warm and she's more than willing to give in to it. Everything blurs until it fades and the last thing she remembers is strong arms securely holding her close, catching her every time she starts to fall back again.

She lets exhaustion and alcohol take over her, the world giving way to the silence and the darkness yet she doesn't feel afraid.

She'll be alright here.

Safe, at last.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I love the responses. You guys are all darlings. For the old readers: Hey loves, thanks for still being here. You know I love you all, right? For the new readers: Heeeey! Welcome aboard the Red Panda Express. Here, have some virtual hugs and chocolates. Updates are once a week and my inbox is always open to all of you.**

 **Chloe is falling.**

 **Beca has her arms open and ready. This will be fun.**


	3. Absolutely Impossible

**Chapter 3**

 **'Absolutely Impossible'**

* * *

 _ **"Silent tears wept behind beautiful smiles are the worst,"**_

Evenings are best spent in bed, wearing your comfiest pajamas and tucked under warm covers while reading a good book and drinking wine. Add in the soft 80's music playing in the background and it's perfect.

Beca loves the evenings for all the peace and quiet it brings. A time to herself is the most important time. Being alone just means less problems. Less problem means less stress. Less stress means having a healthy heart.

Beca likes having a healthy heart.

Her cat Bella is lazily lounging at the sofa inside her room and is not in the mood for cuddles, much to Beca's dismay. Kitty cuddles are a nice and warm with their little cat paws around your face. And if only her cat isn't being a moody little bitch that she sometimes is, she'd be happier.

Beca secretly likes kitty cuddles.

She turns another page, too wrapped up in the story she is reading that when she glances at the clock she's surprised to find that it's already past ten. Which isn't really a bad thing if you're not like Beca who takes importance in getting her eight hours of sleep. Less than that and her day is ruined. More than eight hours of sleep on the other hand, is absolutely bliss. Sometimes, often in the winter season, she just wishes to stay in bed all day. Probably hibernate for half a year. Aubrey tells her that more than eight hours is unhealthy and a waste. But how else would she spend time? If she's not working, she's sleeping. With the exception of the last Fridays' of the month where she is sneaking out of someone's bed past midnight, that's how her life rolls and it's going to keep rolling that way.

Closing her book and finishing her wine, she pads outside her room and towards the kitchen, rinsing her glass before getting ready to sleep.

Her nightly routine is simple. Arriving home, she changes her clothes, eats take-out dinner, if she's not taking a shower she's washing her face, applying facial toner, a little bit of night cream then it's crawling in the bed with a good book and some wine or snacks. When that's done, she cleans up, brushes her teeth, kisses her cat goodnight before sliding under the covers to curl up in between her dozen of fluffy pillows, putting on an eye mask and shutting off the lights.

It usually takes a couple of minutes before her breathing evens out and she more than welcomes a peaceful dreamless slee—

There's banging. Loud irritating banging and it's coming from the outside.

Beca literally jerks awake.

Her cat, Bella, jumps up on her bed, looking at the door of her room, while she fumbles groggily around. The lights open and she rips off her eye mask, squinting at her surroundings and for a second she doesn't hear anything. She almost thinks that it's all a dream when it happens again.

Loud incessant banging and this time she's sure it's coming from the hallway of her condo unit. More specifically, her door.

It's about past eleven in the evening and not even Stacie would be causing this much ruckus on a Wednesday night, of all nights. But if it's Amy though, Beca wouldn't even be surprised. However, Amy would be most likely to crash Jesse's place though since she's allergic to cats—well she says that she is but everyone thinks that it's just because she has a traumatic experience of being scratched by a cat when she was child. CR says it's her serial killer trait.

With light footsteps she cautiously walks out of her room, her chest jumping as the banging continues after a momentary pause.

She's read this in crime novels.

Her mind is filled with all the possible gruesome scenarios with how this would end. None of them good. This could be a burglar, a killer or a rapist who has unfortunately chosen her as a target.

But then, criminals don't knock—psychopaths do though.

Finding a bit of courage, Beca crosses over towards the door, aiming to check on the monitor that would show the live video footage of the hallway. She had those installed when there were reports about cat burglars and cat-napping.

Bella's safety is top priority.

She takes one look at the monitor and frowns.

There's person out there all right but they seem to be leaning their head flat on the door and all she could see is auburn hair.

It's impossible though.

It can't be.

The moment she opens it, a body clumsily stumbles forward. She is quick to step back to avoid collision and reach out to catch the person's arm in time. She smells vodka and flowers instantly before dazzling blue eyes look up at her.

Chloe Beale?

"H-How did you—"

But she doesn't get to complete her sentence because the newbie is pointing at her with a scary tone.

"You!"

She gulps nervously as she starts backing away. She didn't even have any idea how this crazy employee of hers knew about her address—it's most definitely on the employee directory though.

Also, she's clearly drunk and the last time the newbie got drunk she had physically harassed her until Beca was running out of the club like her life depended on it. She shudders at the memory.

It was a very dark and embarrassing memory.

"This is all your fault!" the newbie yells, stepping forward and Beca knows she is doomed because trying to escape your own home just sounds absurd—her condo is on the twelfth floor and she does not want to die in the fire escape stairs, neck broken, like the victims of those crime shows.

"You, Beca fuckin' Mitchell!"

Shit's about to get real from this point onwards, Beca is sure of it and now she's on extreme panic mode—which doesn't happen… at all.

What has she ever done to deserve this?

Is this god's will, punishing her for being gay?

Maybe she's not praying to Hayley Kiyoko enough.

"Don't you come near me or I-I'm going to call security!" she tries to say that threateningly and it comes out weak—like those victims on crime shows.

Her hands instinctively grab around for anything to defend herself and she hates herself for not taking CR's suggestions about buying pepper spray for self-defense.

Her weapon of choice instead?

A fuckin' remote control!

She's doomed and her poor Bella is going to be an orphan soon. She should've taken Aubrey's advice about writing her will and securing the future.

"I came here to LA so I can be with him… because I love him. We had our future planned out and now you… you come along and decide that I take everything for granted. You gave me an unreasonable deadline because you think your employees don't have a life just like you!" the newbie starts to rant and that last one really hits home.

The nerve of this woman to forcibly enter her home and insult her work ethic! So what if she doesn't have a life? She's successful and can do anything she wants with whoever she wants. And why does she care about some pathetic relationship that she's not even involved in?

Furiously, she throws pillows as she continues stepping backwards from her redheaded psychopath. She almost pumps her fist when she hits Chloe straight on the face but her celebration would have to hold because the girl is relentless—like that blonde evil, but hot, robot chick from Terminator.

Now she's backed up at a corner, against her glass windows, with no escape routes and she's seriously about to scream for help when—

"You… you don't hate me. You hate love. You hate it so much that you… you,"

Her impending scream fizzles into thin air at the words, watching in shock as the newbie's tears fall down delicately and that's when she sees it. The life in those baby blues starts to dim, the sorrow in them evident and unmistakable.

She's seen it before.

In the mirror.

"He's gone,"

The sadness in those words presses down on her chest because she herself cried them out before and it's suddenly like déjà vu. The memories of the hurt and the anger pouring from every corner of her body. The nights spent wasting away on clubs because she doesn't know how to cope, doesn't know how to claw her heart out so she could stop… feeling.

"And it hurts…"

She looks down on the ground where the newbie kneels pathetically, sobbing painfully on the floor as she grips on to the fabric of her pajama pants, a silent cry for help.

Just like she did.

The problem was this sort of cry for help usually remains unheard buried under assurances that 'it's all going to be alright' or 'don't worry you'll find somebody else' when it's not what you need at the moment. It's all true but it does nothing to alleviate the pain.

"It hurts so much and I'm exhausted. I haven't slept in two days and my head hurts. Now it hurts everywhere and it's all my fault…"

Her fingers suddenly tremble, itching to reach out but there are rules she needs to follow. Rules she's made to protect herself. Because once you let your walls down, you become vulnerable and that's when people take advantage of you.

They stab at you repeatedly, leaving you bleeding down the ground crying and begging.

She doesn't want to be that girl anymore but…

"I should've been there on time. I should've apologized some more. I should've…"

She reminds herself of the rules again.

 _ **Rule 1: Recognizing a threat as soon as you see it and proceed to expel said threat.**_

This is clearly a threat. Blatantly attacking her and entering her home. She should do something about it.

 _ **Rule 2: The only way to distance self from threats is to be cold. Be very cold.**_

She needs to yell at her, tell her to go away and call security if she doesn't. The newbie's problems aren't hers to carry. She shouldn't care about any of this nonsense.

 _ **Rule 3: Stay in the safe zone at all times.**_

She should back away, far, far away. Lines have been crossed and now she needs to draw new ones.

 _ **Rule 4: Avoid unnecessary physical contact.**_

Leave her, it's what her mind screams. Pull away from that grip she's got on the fabric of her clothing. She has no right to touch her. This girl is just some employee who got hired because Beca had the last one quitting and running away in tears—and tons of curses aimed at her.

They're all weak.

And this one, she's just like— _the old Beca?_

"It's not your fault,"

The words tumble out of her lips before she could bite her tongue. Her whole body is shaking. Struggling to fight against the urge to run away. The urge to move and touch another soul. Afraid to reach out and connect because there's only one ending to that scenario. It's definitely not a happy one.

She's almost forgotten how the whole thing works.

It's been awhile since she… tapped into feelings.

But yet here she was pulling this newbie back to her feet. Maybe it's the odd similarity. Maybe it's those blue eyes. Or the way she tries to hold desperately on to her. She doesn't know. For whatever it is, she doesn't want to dive in deeper.

"He left. You love him and yet he still left you like this. That makes him garbage. He's worthless and he doesn't deserve your love."

Even her breath is shaky as she says those words. Not only because she's aware of how deep her involvement in this situation was becoming but because she's never talked about anything related to _this_ sort of matters for a long time with anyone before.

But there's just something about this scenario she can't place and it has her feeling uneasy. For some reason there's that need to protect this soul, she feels it even though she couldn't understand why.

Why she picks the newbie off the floor, or why she holds her with care, worried that she'd hurt herself. Why she just stands there as arms encircle her and cling to her like she was the last source of hope from someone who is drowning, she has no idea.

She doesn't know where to place her hands. Thinking twice before finally giving the redhead a small awkward pat on the back.

This hug is taking too long though and naturally she's starting to get antsy.

"Uhm… you done?" she slowly asks before faltering because for a second the embrace tightens.

So she's back to awkwardly patting the newbie's back.

"I-Is there someone I can call? Because I'll…" her frown deepens.

Not only because she feels uncomfortable being all _disgustingly_ nice and helpful but also because, she might be imagining it but, it seems like the newbie is getting heavy. And now she almost loses her footing and both of them would've fallen down hard on the floor if it weren't for her fast reflexes.

"Beale, you cannot be sleeping!" she says through gritted teeth, moving her shoulders in a poor attempt to wake the redhead up whose head is lightly bouncing near her neck.

There's audible mumbling but it's basically gibberish and Beca groans at how her perfect night is turning out—very horribly.

It only took one drunk psychotic redhead to flip her peace into chaos. It hasn't even been five minutes and she's been insulted, threatened, chased and groped—yes groped as of the moment because there's certainly a hand squeezing on her breast right this second and it has her flustered.

"Beale! Wake up, you drunk idiot!" she cries out as the redhead literally rests all her weight against her and now they are both sinking down the floor.

Less than a minute later, they do end up on the floor with Chloe all over her, trapping her in a corner, head resting on Beca's chest while she, on the other hand, tries to escape—or push naughty hands away from _groping_ around _private_ places where _groping_ is not allowed.

"Not this again!" she moans miserably.

It takes about five minutes of her struggling, squirming, pushing and grunting before she crawls out successfully to freedom. Now both of them are lying down the floor next to each other, Chloe passed out cold on her side while Beca is tiredly sprawled on the carpet, hair messy, clothes wrinkled and breathing heavily like she run a marathon—a sex marathon but without the pleasure.

Bella meows at her, curiously staring at them but makes no move from her position on the couch with her tail slowly swinging around.

On to the next step then.

Heaving and gritting her teeth, she pulls then carries—drags—the newbie—sack of rice—off the floor and finally lays—throws—her on to the bed before resting—collapsing—on the sofa seat of her room.

Her cat follows her and hops on to the bed which immediately catches her attention.

"Bella, stay away from that psycho. She looks harmless now but she'll make your life hell," she mutters, rather seriously, to her cat.

But her words fall into deaf cat ears as her fur child curls up next to Chloe's cheek and starts sleeping—adorably.

 _Traitor!_

That cat always had a thing for pretty ladies. Lounging contentedly on Stacie's lap, rubbing herself against Aubrey, sweet only when around the cute girls and following the pretty neighbor down the tenth floor for kitty rubs. And now she's getting cozy with the redhead.

 _Useless lesbian cat!_

She's about to stand up and pull her stubborn cat away from the dead to the universe newbie when she hears a knock on the door. This time it's a polite knock and Beca sighs heavily because this better not be another drunk redhead, a polite drunk redhead.

However, when she finds that it's the building's security, she immediately opens the door.

Turns out, security had been looking for a drunk crying redhead who entered the premise a couple of minutes ago with the excuse to use the restroom because she badly needed to pee. With one of the female staff busy attending a complaint from one of the residents, the male security had to stand a couple of feet outside the female restroom only to find out that Beca's sneaky employee managed to slip away from him.

Fortunately, Chloe had given her name earlier before entering the restroom and that's why they came up to check on her.

"She's with me," Beca assures them, massaging her temples as she explains some lie about how girlfriends fight from time to time and that results to… irrational behavior.

Basically, it was an awkward conversation and she pretty much slammed the door shut afterwards.

An alibi is essential. Her building's security is strict, given that it's rather on the high end scale of residential buildings. They've always been proud of the safety of their building and that is one of the main reasons why Beca had bought a unit. Lying was the only way so that she wouldn't be the subject of nasty rumors about having her work mate act like a criminal by stalking her address and breaking in her home. Neither does she want the police getting involved. At least, if it's something personal related, like relationship problems, it's more understandable.

"You better be on your knees begging for forgiveness tomorrow," she grumbles as she drapes her blanket over the sleeping redhead.

Her cat is still, unfortunately, sleeping next to Chloe and is now settled at the crook of her neck, paws around her cheek, obviously already claiming Chloe as one of her humans— _this slutty little feline._

Beca stares at them for a moment.

It's weird, how comfortable they look on her bed.

She's never brought women in her home. Her friends were the only other people who had stepped into her condo.

Having someone in her bed now, sleeping soundly next to her cat. It looks so…

She shakes her head, frowning at how absurd her thoughts are getting and grabbing two of her very many pillows before walking out towards the sofa where she is, apparently, going to spend her night.

Closing her eyes, she tries to sleep for a minute only to groan and get up again. With much difficulty she walks towards the kitchen with heavy steps, opening her fridge to take out a bottle of coconut water before heading to the bathroom to unlock the medicine cabinet and grab an Advil assuming that there will be a headache for the redhead psycho tomorrow. She places all of that on the small cabinet next to the bed for Chloe.

Dimming the lights, she finally trudges back to the sofa.

It's already past midnight and it's not even the weekend. Her sleep schedule had been ruined, she's spending a night in the sofa and having somebody else in her house is making it hard for her to sleep. She twists and turns, sighing every once in a while.

It's past two in the morning when she loses consciousness, last thoughts drifting to annoying redheads and shitty love problems.

It's broken, all the rules.

For the first time in a year, she's broken all of it and she doesn't even know why she did so.

She hates herself for that.

 _ **Rule 5: Run away from drunk straight girls named Chloe.**_

* * *

Beca stretches and twists before hugging the pillow so tightly, eyes still closed as she buries her face in the soft fluffy pillow. It's morning, she can tell from the brightness and the lively noise going around her. It's too bright though for six in the morning and something smells really delicious which then makes her stomach groan.

It's something… that doesn't usually happen.

Which is why her eyes pop open in panic and the moment it does she can tell, something is definitely different.

Wrong, is actually the right word.

She jolts upright and squints at the sunshine spilling from the clear glass windows to the living room. There's soft clatter coming from the kitchen and that instantly makes her heart jump.

The sun is too high up.

There's someone in her kitchen.

The clock reads 10:20 am.

"Fuck!" she hisses, looking around in distress as she stands up to walk to the kitchen.

The color red catches her eyes immediately and she freezes.

Chloe Beale. In her kitchen, holding a spatula and hovering near a pan.

Right exactly at that moment, the newbie turns, holding a plate on the other hand before her baby blue eyes connect with hers.

"Good… morning?"

Like a ticking bomb, the silence counts down to one until she erupts.

"What the fuck is good about the morning when you barged in my home last night, drunk, yelling insults and harassing—?!" she almost growls and the newbie flinches, suddenly looking small in her kitchen.

Beca wants to say more but she stops herself at the sudden rush of blood to her head. Her face is probably turning red right now and she's not surprised. Actually, she has all the right to be infuriated in her own home.

She rubs the back of her neck in order to calm down, closing her eyes as she breathes in and out.

Losing her cool is… not cool.

Bella passes by, stopping for a second—probably to check if she's alright—before proceeding over to Chloe and rubbing herself on the redhead's leg as a sweet morning greeting.

"I was trying to wake you up—"

"And why didn't you?" she cuts her off, her tone jumping through the roof before reminding herself that she needs to calm down, counting down from a hundred to maintain any semblance of sanity she has left.

Everything's messed up.

She's never messed up like this.

"I-I did! And you were mumbling in your sleep—which was cute—but you wouldn't wake up!" Chloe explains, hands flailing around before adding, "Besides it was nine in the morning. You'd still be… late,"

Her voice drops into a small tone, fingers fidgeting as she gnaws on her lower lip.

"I made you breakfast," she starts but stutters when Beca opens her eyes and sharply returns her attention back at her.

At least, it satisfies her when the newbie squirms under her glare.

"A-As an apology? And a thank you… for letting me stay last night," Chloe squeaks, carefully pushing a plate of food towards her as if she was some angry dragon that needed to be appeased.

She prolongs the glare for a couple of moments because the newbie deserved it before glancing down at the plate. A thought suddenly occurs to her and she doesn't waste time contemplating about it.

"Where'd you get that?" she asks, knowing that with all the empty cabinets, there's no way that dish would exist.

It's also the first time the kitchen would be thoroughly used. She never cooks. The microwave and the coffeemaker are the only appliances that she's tampered with. Beyond that, all the kitchen stuff remains sparkly and brand new. Stacie had once pointed out that it's a shame to have such a well-equipped kitchen when nobody even cooks.

Beca likes the aesthetic of it, so what?

She only has snacks, beverages and take-out leftovers. So, it's a surprise to find a plate complete of what one would call a breakfast.

"I had groceries delivered… online," Chloe answers, bright blue eyes flitting over to Beca's laptop and then she bursts out a sorrowful, "I'm sorry. Thinking about it now, I shouldn't have touched your laptop! But it was tiring to go down, I don't have the card key. I think your high-tech door also requires fingerprints or number codes and my hangover isn't helping—don't worry I paid for it!"

Beca's probably popped a nerve at this point. This girl is just something else. She has singlehandedly managed to destroy her everyday routine due to the embarrassing ruckus she made last night, made her sleep in her own sofa, stole her cat's affections, left her hand—paw—prints all over her stuff and now is the sole reason why she's going to be absent—for the very first time in about five years. All of which happened in no less than 24 hours.

She's probably just going to call in sick today. She doubts that she'd function well in this state. The itch to disinfect every single corner of her home won't let her work properly.

Besides, her stomach is grumbling. Loudly.

Another round of awkward silence passes before Beca slowly pulls a chair and sits down, eyes on the plate. She studies it skeptically, doubtful if it was something edible because it looks like something a six year old mashed together for her project. A mug of black coffee also gets slowly and carefully pushed her way, hands pausing as she sharply eyes the cup.

"I… didn't add sugar in that," Chloe explains softly, only being able to breathe properly when she nods.

She takes the fork without a word and starts poking on the scrambled eggs, swallowing because it does smell delicious and she's hungry. But before she takes a bite, she pauses, thinks for a second and then looks up at the newbie nervously standing in front of her.

Her eyes must look threatening because it promptly gets the newbie to blurt nonsense out of sheer panic like, "I washed my hands before I cook… I swear," and "I don't plan on poisoning you. I-I'd never!"

Sighing, she finally breaks the babbling before it gets any worse, "I don't like being watched while eating," and when it doesn't seem to be sinking in she adds, "Please just grab a plate and eat,"

Also, if her stomach goes bad then she's not going to suffer alone.

"Oh… oh!" Chloe mumbles before turning around to do just that.

In seconds, the redhead cautiously sits across her with her own plate and a cup of coffee. They sit in silence and Beca tries not to think much about what's happening because it'll just cause more anxiety in her part.

It's been a while since she had… something like this.

There's movement and instinctively her eyes flit across the redhead as she adds spoonful's of creamer and sugar in to her coffee cup. She frowns repulsively at the light brown liquid in comparison to her dark one.

She likes her coffee black with just a bit of sugar because that's how one should drink real coffee. It's much healthier without the sugar but Beca prefers to add a bit to hers.

Exhaling, she glances away because one's coffee preferences aren't her business and takes a bite of her food.

Which is surprisingly, very delicious. If the saying, 'Do not judge a book by its cover' needed an example this would be it.

"Uhm," Chloe says before clearing her throat to interrupt the silence.

Beca pauses again, hoping to answer immediately and get back to the quiet. She's not really big on small talk.

"Your… bedroom alarm actually went off at six in the morning and well, I… sort of tried to turn it off but I… ended up swiping it off the stand and breaking… it?" the redhead admits, hands flailing around as she tries to explain.

Beca's eyes slowly look up as she tries to push down her temper and painfully extend her patience.

"I… I'm sorry—I'll pay for it!"

All this misfortune, why does it have to be her of all people?

 _Why?_

* * *

By the time breakfast ended, Beca has given up in trying to understand how Chloe Beale's mind works.

She's too tired to analyze this psycho.

Chloe puts too much cream and sugar on her coffee. She smiles through a hangover—how she even smiles after a breakup is beyond her. She's manipulated Bella who keeps following her around like she has her favorite treats. She works messily in the kitchen—which looks as unorganized as her office table—although she did promise to clean it all up. The food she prepared looks really sloppy but tastes delicious. And she sings _Lavender's_ _Blue Dilly Dilly_ while she cleans up the dishes like some Disney princess—she's surprised she hasn't sung _Part of Your World_ yet. Beca is almost certain that if she had windows that open, birds will come flying in and dance around her.

But what takes the cake is how the newbie is begging, yes, begging her to let her stay despite their rocky work relationship, with her being her boss and everything else that has happened.

Now, Beca's sitting on the sofa, massaging her temples as the redhead drops on her knees and pleads.

"Please, just one more night. I can't… go back, at least, not now. Please?" Chloe continues to beg and Beca avoids looking into those big bright blue eyes lest she wants to give in.

"Don't you have friends?" she finally asks and the redhead sighs, looking down.

"I know I've been in LA for two years now but I've been so busy doing part-time jobs to even make close friends. I do have someone I could go to but she has a lot of roommates and it's quite far from the office. Your condo is like fifteen minutes away! Please, Beca? I'll forever be indebted to you!" she pleads some more, shifting near her which makes Beca move to the far end of the sofa.

The safe side.

"Are you not even worried about your cat? Think about Mallows!" she tries because as much as she kinda' pities her, having her stay here, even for just another night, is about to give her a stroke.

"He's with a neighbor right now,"

"Then why don't you live there for the meantime?"

"She has a husband, three children and her brother is crashing in right now. Besides, staying there is useless. She's literally my next door neighbor so I…"

"You can't avoid _him_ that way," Beca completes for her with a heavy sigh, a palm on her forehead as she closes her eyes.

When she opens them again, she almost has a heart attack with how close the redhead suddenly is, kneeling right in front of her.

"I'll sleep in the couch—actually I'll sleep wherever you tell me to! I'll cook and clean for you! And you don't even need to pay me! I'll even take care of Bella like my own!" she says and Beca mistakenly forgets about not looking into those really blue eyes.

Now she's fallen into the trap.

Swiftly looking elsewhere, her eyes fall over to her cat who is sitting just behind Chloe and gazing up at her… pleadingly.

"Seriously?" she mutters in disbelief towards her fur child who meows back at her. "You're even taking her side now?"

"This is so cute. I talk to my cat too," Chloe comments in a whisper, looking at the both of them in awe.

"Shut up," Beca immediately retorts, holding a finger towards her as she glares at her cat.

She leans back after a moment, letting out a puff of air and it's just what this day is all about, sighing and exhaling heavily. She's never been so stressed with non-work things.

However, she almost jerks away when she feels Chloe touch her knee. She's sure her soul jumped to the penthouse suite at the top floor of the building.

"Sorry," comes the meek apology.

"Just… stop touching me," she warns and Chloe nods, holding her hands up.

"Right, sorry again. So…" the redhead begins as Beca turns to look at her still kneeling down in front of her.

 _Say no. Make her leave and tell her not to bother you._

"Fine—"

There's an excited squeal and a cheer but before open arms lunge towards her, she holds a hand up along with a very firm, "BUT! There's a 'but' here,"

The happy seal noises die down and she sharply eyes the newbie who is swaying like a toddler as she tries to bottle up her excitement, a genuine smile on her lips and eyes dancing with life.

"You are going to cook and clean. Also, stop getting attached to my cat," she points over to her naughty feline who is currently ignoring her as she rolls away—more like strut in her cat like away.

"But I like her," the newbie tries to protest but is drowned out when Beca continues.

"I hate unnecessary noise. I don't do small talk and you're going to stay in your own corner… which is any part of the house away from me," there's a pout at that.

"Can I at least sit here?" she asks, motioning towards the opposite end of the sofa.

"…Yes," she answers after some thought before proceeding to lay out her millions of stipulations while Chloe perches over at the other end, facing her as she hugs her knees to her chest.

"Singing is fine as long as you don't do it on the top of your lungs. You're not to touch any of my things without my permission. I can lend you some clothes. And you are not to drink or even take a small sip of alcohol while you stay here. Got it?" she says before looking back at the redhead who is now currently cradling Bella.

Great, not even a minute later and her words are flushed down some public toilet. Guess it's no helping Bella getting attached to Chloe.

One look at the newbie and she knows there's a question bubbling and hanging at the tip of her tongue.

"What?"

"Can I call you Becs outside work? We're about the same age anyway—"

"No,"

"But why—"

"NO,"

* * *

"May I go to the bathroom?"

Scratching the side of her face, Beca reminds herself not to stress too much as she reviews her work papers, "Yes and you don't have to ask permission for that all the time," she breathes out before writing something down on her notepad.

It's been almost two hours since their strange agreement. She has busied herself with work at the kitchen table and Chloe has been busy either playing with Bella or browsing through magazines. She's also tried to pass by her several times, taking a curious peek earlier at her work before Beca gave her another cold glare. She's also showered and changed in one of Beca's hoodies and cotton shorts—which was a mistake because now looking down flawless legs is certainly not an option now.

There's a woman wearing her clothes, smelling like Beca's own shampoo while walking around inside her home and Beca still has eyes. Eyes which have always preferred and had been attracted to women since birth, as CR says. No matter who it was, having gorgeous legs exposed like that in front of her still catches her attention. It's just natural admiration to beauty though. She's not some hormonal teenaged boy or old perverted fart who thinks of doing dirty things to every female specie who shows skin. She's a gentlewoman. So she admires for a second, looks away and buries herself in paperwork instead.

Chloe disappears to the bathroom and Beca finally lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Having someone else around makes her feel conscious of her actions, especially when she could feel eyes looking her way.

She feels it strongly again though and she rubs her neck before jumping at the sudden small poke on her shoulder.

"Fuckin—!" she blurts out in surprise before she finds the redhead hovering behind her.

How long she had been standing behind her, she doesn't know. She hadn't even heard her come out and walk near her.

"Sorry," the redhead apologizes and it's like what, the tenth time she's said that word?

"I'm not here to make small talk or disturb you—I mean this is obviously disturbance but it's work related!" she quickly explains before placing a USB next to her laptop—a red ladybug shaped USB.

"See?" she follows, pointing at it and when Beca looks at her in confusion she continues.

"It was in my pocket and well, today's my deadline for the proposal you wanted," she says and Beca eyes the object.

She doesn't know but there's guilt gnawing inside her reminding her why Chloe had drunkenly landed on her doorstep. The words she threw at her last night.

This report was the reason why the newbie lacked sleep and ultimately got into a fight with her boyfriend.

But just as she thought of it, she almost scoffs at herself for suddenly caring.

It's work related and she has every right to be demanding. This festival's success relies on her ability to lead. She has deadlines too and tons of other projects lined up this month.

" _You gave me an unreasonable deadline because you think your employees don't have a life just like you!"_

She takes the USB, plugging it in her laptop wordlessly as she avoids looking up at Chloe.

She doesn't like the thoughts pushing in her head are at all and Beca may have shut out the softer part of her for so long but she still knows what pain is. Knows when she's inflicted it on someone so carelessly and discarded their own feelings.

 _She knows._

She lets Chloe open the Powerpoint presentation and this time she feels the newbie's nerves, eyes hoping to get her approval.

Beca could see it, there's potential, not only on the proposal but at the passionate redhead in front of her. She could see it, the similarity they both have despite the obvious differences.

" _Congratulations, you've been promoted,"_ she remembers hearing it.

She remembers having her head held up, looking proud and letting out a smile despite how badly her heart was breaking. She remembers shaking her boss' hand and promising to do her best even though all she wanted to do was break down and cry. She wanted to run but she stood her ground as she signed contracts. She wanted to shut out the world but she entered meeting rooms and entertained clients with a visualization of the drafts for their proposal. She ignored her friends' worried looks and told them that she's over it.

That she deserves better.

That she's not angry anymore.

That she's moved on now.

That she wishes _her_ luck with her life.

That she's alright.

Even though she cries to sleep every night. Even though she hastily bought an expensive condo unit because living in _their_ shared apartment only hurts so much she can't breathe. Even though she's drunk every last Friday of the month because the alcohol makes her vision blurry and the face of whoever she's sleeping with turns into _her_. Even though she's clearly broken.

The presentation goes on, slides flashing every couple of minutes and cute little animations popping up here and there while she remains silent.

"What do you think?" Chloe finally asks as Beca's eyes stare at the screen, unreadable and serious.

"Who do you think should headline the event?" she finally asks after a couple of minutes and Chloe goes on to press a button, apparently ready for the question.

"Her," Chloe points out to one of the most popular singers at the moment. A vision of red hair, green eyes and a seductive smile greet Beca.

"Paris Blake. She's about to release an album and I've heard that they are still deciding where she's going to perform it first.

Beca inhales sharply and shakes her head a bit. "She's not going to take it. It's going to be a challenge getting her for our festival,"

"But with the right proposal she will," Chloe presses on. "We need to get the press to talk about our event. Celebrities like to participate on those kinds of things that will end up on the front page. We get her on board and the rest follows,"

"Yes but we don't have the budget for her because we also have to woo the other top tier artists to perform for us. We bring in the fresh faces, new bands which is easy to get. They'll do anything for the exposure but we also have the bigger artists which will be the main reason for people to watch. Having her in with the rate she has now is going to be a burden for our pockets,"

"But what if we make her perform for less?" Chloe suddenly says, unwilling to let it go. Eyes determinedly looking at her for a moment before she finally drops it on her.

"What if I get her to come on board? Would you finally like me and be my friend?" she directly proposes, challenging her.

It throws her off balance completely because Beca thinks they've mentally agreed that they'd never get along. That they'd mutually hated each other but it seems Chloe is still hoping for otherwise.

This girl doesn't know how to give up.

She never thought behind drunken slurs and forced hugs she really meant it. Being friends, that is.

"Why is winning my friendship so important to you?" she asks, still confused as to why Chloe keeps pushing them to be close.

"Because I want to be your friend?"

"Still, is this… pity? Or do you want a promotion?"

"No! How could you think of me that way?"

"Then what?"

"Because I feel like we'd be really good friends!"

"How exactly did you figure that out?"

"I don't know! I feel it? I just… I just want to be close to you!" Chloe spits out.

Beca's frown deepens as she leans back, tilting her head a bit and crossing her arms defensively across her chest. She doesn't understand this. Can't even wrap her head around the idea.

"But I've been mean to you all this time," she finally admits but Chloe only shrugs. "You're weird," she follows with a comment which the newbie instantly takes offence in.

"Hey, you're the weird one for not wanting to be friends and being mean to me for little petty reasons!" she throws back and Beca balks.

Guess it's finally time to draw out the last card.

"I'm a lesbian,"

"So? I'm straight," the redhead simply says without even blinking.

"And that doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

Because there's always that negative thought that girls like Chloe had of girls like her. She's had people treat her like the plague or avoid her out of discomfort. The world might be changing but some things remain the same. Acceptance isn't always easy for people like her. Every time someone asks it's like having to come out again and again… and again.

It's always a struggle.

"No. Why would it? Except…" she suddenly pulls back a bit. "Are you planning to do something dirty to me?" she squeaks in horror, eyeing her maliciously with her arms coming up to her chest and Beca almost breaks a nerve again.

And there it is.

"What?! No! I'd never!" she immediately gasps.

Ironically, it's her who crashed into her home and groped her! She ought to let her know that it's her who is the potential predator here.

"Exactly," Chloe points out, relaxing back again, even moving her chair closer to her and Beca just stares at her in disbelief.

What planet did this girl come from?

"So what do you say? I get Paris Blake for the music fest and you get to openly welcome me in the group as your friend? Also, I get to call you Becs and stop giving me a hard time at work," she challenges which Beca doesn't plan on backing out from.

"You get her in the music festival and ensure that the event turns out successfully and you get to have my blessing as a member of our group, my most coveted friendship, unlimited cuddles with Bella and my respect as a workmate. Deal?" she lays out confidently.

"Fine. Deal!" Chloe verbalizes out with a smile.

But Beca knows she's already won.

The fighting spirit is cute but it's all in vain. There's no way she can pull it all off.

 _Absolutely impossible._

* * *

 **Authors Note** :

I'm on vacation but I'm still writing. I can't stop.

I love reading all your comments. Keep em coming, darlings.

Beca and Chloe make a bet. First to fall in love... loses? Oh crap- wrong bet.


	4. Track Number 5

**Chapter 4**

 **'Track No. 5'**

* * *

 ** _"Mistakes were meant to make you realize that it wasn't meant to be no matter how pretty they were."_**

"I really don't like this," Beca voices out, eyes on the TV screen as she grimaces at the images playing out.

Chloe thinks watching horror movies is a good way to relax.

Beca thinks it's dumb.

Having been criticized for only thinking about work and doing work on a day where it is a given to sit back and enjoy without the stress of thinking too much, Beca is dragged into watching horror movies. Of course she rejected the idea and called it a waste of time.

It was.

Her defense had always been that it's absurd to pay for something that would scare the shit out of you for an hour and a half. It's torture without the physical pain. Besides, when has a horror movie given the audience a happy ending? There's only either tragedy or cliffhangers. Real life's already full of that, they don't need more of it.

It gives you hope only to crush it down in the end.

 _Just like the mistakes her heart made._

Chloe calls her a scaredy-cat.

So now they are watching a horror movie—popcorn and chips arranged in a perfect line in front of them—because Beca hates being called a wimp and is out to prove to the newbie that horror movies are highly predictable. She's already predicted that none of the characters survive and therefore, a _waste of time._

Horror movies are like a psycho's—Chloe's—favorite genre

Let's all watch the many ways on how you can get morbidly killed because of stupidity!

Yay.

The death count is already three and so far Beca has painfully watched all the gore without screaming _yet._

Her companion, on the other hand, the instigator of this whole horror marathon, is hiding behind her, shrieking at every moment of surprise. Popcorn is already spilling on Beca's sofa and that irritates her as much as it irritates her on how stupid the main character in the movie is.

"Why does she need to investigate stuff on her own so bravely only to run off at the first sign of the supernatural? And in a dark, old, haunted house? What else is she expecting?" she exclaims in frustration.

"She's going to die," she predicts as she munches on some chips before adding, "C'mon ghost, kill her already!" she groans while Chloe peeks from behind her shoulder.

The redhead basically turned her into a body shield and Beca doesn't realize how close they are until a frightening thing happens on screen, again. A screaming Chloe hugs her for dear life while her chest jumps at the unexpected appearance of the so-called ghost—cursed witch—whatever it was.

Okay maybe it was really scary and hiding the fact that it does scare her is getting hard. As hard as being unable to ignore the fact that Chloe's body presses against her tightly and Beca can feel… a lot of _things_.

Every smooth curve, how soft she is, how warm her skin is and how she can smell her shampoo mixed with something sweet, something so… Chloe.

This was a really bad idea.

So she tries to shake her away, prying off hands that are tightly gripping her and pushing her away. How they ended up this close to each other, she doesn't even know.

"Stop hiding! If you're just going to keep asking me what happened, then we should just stop watching," she argues but doesn't get to hold the remote control because Chloe is hiding it from her.

"But we're getting to the good part!"

"What's good about getting a heart attack?"

"The thrill! It's exciting and fun!"

Beca will never understand her. The redhead is clearly from another world. Her decisions regarding Chloe must've been tampered by sorcery or something because a couple of days ago, she'd never even think of sharing the same space with the newbie. Now, they are pretty much glued together, watching horror movies and making a mess on her, supposedly spotless, living room.

Another frightening scene and Chloe's jumping towards her again, hugging her as she hides her face behind Beca's back.

She almost drops the popcorn bowl. Both from the fright and the intimate contact.

Sighing, she gives up trying to defend her personal space.

The movie ends just as Beca had predicted. Although, she also does end up throwing popcorn at the screen and unintentionally cursing in fright. Of course, the newbie laughs at her, like the psycho she is. And yes, they both scream at the same time at one point, huddling together in the middle of the messy sofa.

It's weird.

Because it wasn't that bad.

* * *

"More salt?" Chloe asks after feeding her a spoonful of the sauce she's cooking. She literally just brought a spoon to her lips and out of instinct Beca opens her mouth.

"Yeah, a little bit," she replies after assessing the taste around the palette of her tongue.

"Really?" Chloe says before bringing up the same spoon to her own lips and getting a taste.

Beca freezes at the sight. Did they just—

"Ooh! I love this song!" Chloe squeals excitedly as the next track plays. Beca tries to remember the title.

The redhead had fawned over her music collection earlier and why wouldn't she? Beca had been proud of her extensive music taste. She's got songs in almost every genre, from different countries and rare classic vinyl albums.

Reluctantly on her part, she lets Chloe choose tonight's music—The Millennial Club's _Santa Barbara_ —which Beca is surprised of because she thought it'd be something like mainstream pop or another Disney song. But Chloe seems to have the same extensive taste because not only does she jam to electric and RnB but is also into indie, chill and synthpop-esque style of music.

Somehow, this laid back style suits her.

Currently, the redhead is dancing to the beat and somehow it's a pretty picture. The smell of mushroom sauce, chill music and that sort of free, light-hearted ambiance—Chloe's dancing with Bella in her arms now.

That girl really is something else.

And maybe that's a good thing.

* * *

There are two cups filled with tea on the coffee table now. Thinking about it, it's not so different from Beca's usual evenings. Music still drifts from somewhere in the house, Bella is languidly stretching next to her and she's sitting crossed legged on the carpet, eyes in full concentration mode as she plans her next move.

They are playing cards.

"Hurry up!" Chloe incessantly tells her with that teasing smile and Beca gives up strategizing and leaves it all to luck as she randomly chooses one of the cards the newbie is holding up.

She picked the bad card and now the psycho is pumping her fists in the air, laughing like a maniac.

She shuffles her cards immediately, even turning around as she does so while mentally promising revenge.

Chloe ends up winning. Again.

The redhead is dancing giddily in celebration while Beca grumbles about cheating and demands a re-match.

She loses on the next game too.

Only this time there's punishment involved with a photo as proof that it happened.

Now she has 'Cutie Pie' written on her cheek with eyeliner pencil while wearing that stupid sheep headband Flo gave her.

Beca should've really thought this through and now the psycho has evidence—a photo that took almost half an hour to do where she shoots finger guns while winking.

She vows revenge of course and demands another re-match.

They don't get to though. Someone is ringing on her door bell and when she opens the door what greets her is a relieved Stacie.

"Thank god! I thought you died or something!" her best friend loudly says before examining her face in confusion and Beca has completely forgotten that she's still got words scribbled on her cheek while wearing the sheep headband—which she tears off her head immediately.

"You weren't at work today and Jesse was panicking! CR almost called the police! Aubrey has a billion of meetings so she couldn't drop by." Stacie starts to rant as she pushes Beca aside to enter. "I was busy with the new collection and you know I couldn't just leave that when the deadline is about to chew my ass. I ran all the way here and all you're actually doing is playing dress-up all by yourself—"

As soon as she utters those words, the long-legged brunette stops dead on her tracks, pausing in the middle of taking off her coat when she finds Chloe in the living room.

"Hi, Stace!" the newbie greets her as Stacie's eyes comically go wide upon the sight of Chloe wearing Beca's clothes, her jaw dropping and Beca instantly knows what's about to come next.

Her best friend whirls around to face her in a flash, features contorted into anger and proceeds to point an accusing finger at her. "How could you? Chloe, of all people?!" she hisses in low tone that she thinks only Beca can hear—it's quite loud to be honest.

"It's not what you think—"

"We just welcomed her in our circle and you go swooping in with your raging _toner_. Adding her to your list of last Friday of the month women—!"

"Stace, listen to me—"

"How could you take advantage of that poor sweet thing? God, she has a boyfriend, Beca!" Stacie yells, not really bothering to hide it anymore and Beca literally jumps to clamp her mouth with her palm.

"Okay, first of all, it offends me that you would immediately take her side when she's the one taking advantage of me—"

"I said I was sorry for touching your boobs last night!" Chloe cuts in quickly from behind.

The implication that the redhead spent the night at her place has Stacie's eyebrows rising again but Beca's hand remains on her lips, silencing her muffled angry words.

"And second," she sighs, ignoring the comment and Stacie's reactions. "It's best if you don't talk about the 'Boy' word just yet and remind her why she's actually invading my peace and quiet," Beca continues, voice lowering into a whisper.

Despite the smiles and laughter, Beca is not blind. She's already heard the redhead sobbing in the bathroom and quietly wiping away tears when Chloe thinks Beca's not looking. Those smiles can only hide sadness for a limited time.

Somehow, it's mainly the reason why she constantly humors the redhead with whatever she could think of.

Because Beca knows what it feels like.

She's been there.

"I had an ugly fight with Matt so I left our apartment and sort of, half unconsciously, fled here. Beca has been… kind to let me stay," Chloe says, clarifying things once and for all as the both of them slowly turn to her.

Stacie is quick to cross the distance and hug the newbie. Chloe explains more about the situation while Stacie whispers words of comfort and support that Beca is awful at conveying. She'd never really been the affectionate type. At least, she hasn't been that type for a really long time. Thankfully, her best friend is there to fix that, prompting Chloe to admit everything that has happened.

Stacie had always carried that comforting vibe that makes you share anything to her without the fear of being judged—Beca being one of those people, obviously.

"Who knew it'd only take Red over here to make Beca miss a day at work," Stacie teases with a smirk meant only for Beca to see as Chloe turns to grab some of their dinner for Stacie.

"I can't just leave her in my house that is, if I still want to have a house to come back to," Beca mutters in a low tone, elbow on the table with her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

All three of them had gathered at the dining area when Stacie had complained about not having time to stop by at a restaurant for dinner because of her panic earlier. Apparently, being absent at work for the first time for almost five years has her friends flipping with worry. More so, since her cellphone had been out of battery all day. Even Aubrey had called Stacie to check up on her—although it's mainly to ask if she can start making arrangements for an autopsy and the funeral service. Flo thought she was kidnapped—'It's the Mexican cartel, you guys. Beca is small so smuggling her across borders is easy. I know how it works and it's not fun'—and Fat Amy has already provided a hearse and snacks for the wake—'As Beca's number one best friend, all of you can sit down now because I have prepared the most heart-felt eulogy'.

"She's just scared I'd take Bella away from her because Bella loves me more now," Chloe responds simply as she gives Stacie a plate.

"Have you heard Bella and Beca talk to each other?" Stacie enthusiastically asks Chloe who nods eagerly.

"Cutest thing ever!"

"I know, right? Beca used to sing her to sleep when she was a kitten,"

"No way! That's so adorable! Do you have a video?"

"Actually I do but it's on my computer. I'll share it to you next time!"

"I'm still here, guys. Still here! And you said you erased it!" Beca stares at her best friend in betrayal. Stacie merely seems apologetic and has the audacity to look unaffected at all.

"I did, on my phone but… I had another copy?" the long-legged brunette shrugs as if it was the normal thing to do.

"See, this is why I don't trust people," Beca grumbles.

"Oh c'mon, how could I destroy the only proof that you're a sweetheart deep down?" Stacie says before picking up Bella from the floor and giving her kisses. "Right, Bella?" she coos as Beca rolls her eyes at them.

Bella nuzzles her head against Stacie's neck and again Beca feels betrayed.

 _Useless lesbian cat._

* * *

Stacie goes home or better yet, Beca kicks her out before she spills more of her secrets to the redheaded psycho—or steals more of Bella's kisses. Also because it's almost bed time in Beca's schedule and she'd rather go jump in the Pacific Ocean than have another day ruined.

Surprisingly, it doesn't bother her that much as she thought it would.

Chloe's cleaning up the dishes, Bella is fed and the music has mellowed down into a slower rhythm. She decides to help out in the kitchen and finds out how efficient they work together.

Chloe sings along to the music and Beca isn't even surprised anymore—because she's given up on trying to understand her—as she subtly moves her head to the beat.

The kitchen is spotless after a couple of minutes and they finally call it a day, much to Beca's relief. Chloe happily takes the sofa for the night and Beca finally gets to continue reading her book in her bed. She's more than half an hour deep into chapters and pages when she realizes her cup of tea is empty and the clock reads ten in the evening.

Taking the cup, she discards her book and makes her way to the kitchen. Her abrupt entrance catches the tears in Chloe's eyes and it takes them both off-guard. She tries to hide them and Beca, who hates awkward moments as much as she hates homophobia, continues to cross the distance towards the kitchen without a word.

Bella, unlike her however, is already by Chloe's side and softly meowing at the redhead. Beca doesn't even deny the fact that her cat is better at comforting people than she is. She's never been good on consoling crying girls and internally panics instead. But it isn't because she hates it when they do but because she doesn't know what to do—or what to say—when they cry and it makes her feel useless.

She washes her cup and hangs it up the drying rack, a full on debate on her mind. Should she say something? Offer her anything? Give her a pat on the back? But for what? Congratulations on surviving such a heavy ordeal?

Scratch all that.

Shaking her head, she turns around, ultimately deciding to just leave her be because there's certainly nothing she could do as of the moment that doesn't scream awkward and her body refuses to act on anything.

"Beca?" a soft voice stops her from her tracks and consciously she turns to the source.

Chloe has the bluest eyes she's ever seen. It's not just blue, it's like this rare colored gem kind of blue that you could spot from miles away. It's hard not to look at them when they seem to glimmer for your attention. You could simply get lost in that endless sea of blue and not even realize it. Any man would consider himself lucky to stare into those eyes every day. To be the first person it greets in the morning and last one it bids goodnight.

Rachelle had green eyes that Beca used to compare to emeralds even though the woman dismissed it every time, calling it a dull shade of green that sometimes turned gray at night. Nonetheless, she loved staring at them until they wouldn't stare back at her the same way Beca looks at her anymore. It was one of the things that broke her heart when the relationship abruptly ended, leaving a beautiful diamond ring sitting at the very back of her closet.

Beca wonders if Chloe thinks the same about her eyes too, that it's nothing special at all. Or if the man the redhead is crying about thinks about these beautiful blue irises that hold the stars and how his life would be when he realizes that he wouldn't be able to see them anymore. To look at him with pure adoration reserved only for him alone. That he should have realized how painful it is to see those very eyes loose its glimmer and shed endless pools of misery now that he has left.

How could he even stomach the act of turning away from them?

She couldn't possibly understand it.

"Thank you," Chloe sincerely says and Beca still doesn't understand anything because what has she really done to be thanked? So far all she's ever given is her half-hearted decision to let her stay—okay, so maybe she needs to be thanked.

But when Chloe motions towards her own cup of tea by the coffee table and the small bottle she lifts up for her to see, everything becomes clear and Beca figures that the simple act she had been unable to resist doing yesterday night has been brought to light. She didn't really think it meant anything or that the newbie would find out about it at all.

"For the tea and essential oil you left at my table the other night. It really helped," Chloe continues to emphasize.

To be honest she didn't think she'd notice or put it all together easily. Mostly because, she never would have foreseen having Chloe spending a day at her place where the same brand of tea is abundant in her kitchen and the very same bottle of essential oil sits at a corner of her bathroom.

When she quietly left a cup of tea on the sleeping newbie's table, the only reason in her head had been that a late employee is better than a sick one. A sick employee would mean zero accomplishments and extra work on the others which would cause delays.

Believe it or not, she relies on Aubrey for vitamin capsules because of course that woman knows the best brands which she then shares with both Jesse and CR. She even has them enrolled in the gym once a week despite her deep hatred for physical activities—Aubrey goes because health is wealth, Stacie goes for the extra attention she gets and Amy goes just to laugh at her struggle. It's also why she stresses on cleanliness around the office because clutter causes germs—and anxiety on her part.

"I—it's nothing," she quickly dismisses, biting back the urge to tell her the truth. Chloe has had enough emotionally and adding 'I need you to be healthy to finish the job' isn't exactly comforting to hear at a time like this.

She may be brutal in the office but personally, Beca has improved on learning how to talk to human beings without sounding sarcastic and hurting anyone. Mainly because Stacie would hang her upside down once she as much throws her spikes at someone like Chloe.

They succumb to silence and Beca feels as if she should say something but all that really comes out is, "Are you comfortable?" she blurts out before quickly following it with a, "Sleeping on the sofa, I mean," when Chloe gives her a lost look.

A small smile appears on Chloe's lips as she nods, "Yeah, very comfortable. It's actually better than my bed," she adds with a light laugh.

"Stacie actually picked that out when I moved in. Said it's perfect for snuggling and explicit aggressive bouncing—and I should let you sleep. Goodnight!" she quickly mumbles in embarrassment before glancing at Bella who is already lying on her back next to Chloe, already choosing the redhead over her—of course.

"Do you think he's right?"

The question suddenly thrown out of nowhere catches her off-guard. Bright blue eyes fall down the floor, insecurity spilling out in waves that Beca can easily feel it.

"What if I really am not doing enough?" tears start to fill up the corner of her eyes.

Beca's feet tentatively take a couple of steps.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I am not as committed to this as I thought I was. That it's all on me," a tear slips and rolls down her cheek.

Beca's hand hovers above the redhead until it finally lands gently on her shoulder. The touch makes more tears fall that she contemplates drawing away but before she does, Chloe's hand comes over hers, tightly holding it in place.

"What do _you_ think?" Beca asks softly, slowly taking a seat next to the broken redhead who shakes her head in between tears.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore and that's why maybe he is right. I don't know what I want at this point, Beca," she says, eyes finally looking back at her.

Her hand slides off of hers and she takes it as her cue to withdraw. Looking down at her hands, she presses on her finger as she contemplates on what to say and how to say it. Because the words attempting to spill her lips come from a special place in her heart.

Maybe it's time. Life probably thinks it's about time. It's been a year but based on experience the right time is hard to decipher when it truly is the right time.

There's only one way to find out though.

"When," she starts, her heart beating fast that for a second it's the only thing she hears.

"My ex-fiancée cheated on me. I blamed myself for it too,"

She feels Chloe's gaze land on her. It stays there for a while.

"I was so focused on getting that promotion because I wanted to be the best for her, for… Rachelle." She pauses, swallowing a huge lump in her throat. It felt like years since her name left her lips when it had only been about eleven months.

"I wanted the best future we could have together and so I thought that this promotion would ensure that it would be good for us. I was so into my work that I forgot that it's not the only thing that's important," she swallows hard again.

"You learn from the past, strive for the future but what really matters is that you live in the present," she says, turning to look right back at those lovely blues. "That was _my_ mistake. Being too focused on just looking at the future when I'm not really _living._ And those are the moments we can't take back,"

"Then when everything fell apart I began to blame myself because I thought I wasn't good enough and that the only thing I was good at keeping was this job. The job I chose over her, at least that's what it looked like," she sighs.

"But she cheated on you! That wasn't your fault," Chloe says, looking at her intently to convey her sincerity.

Those blue eyes are really a wonder to behold.

"You did it for her. You strived hard and that job, the position you hold is no joke. She could've just talked to you about it. Hell, she should've been proud! You…" her shoulders sag, a realization dawning on her as she continues to look at her.

"You cared. You really cared so much for her and she…" Chloe trails off

"Gave up," Beca finishes for her, finally gathering the strength to pull her gaze away from Chloe's dazzling blues.

"Believe it or not, it took me almost a year to see it. You'll always get to a point where you blame yourself when something you beautifully put together fails but it's useless being stuck to that endless cycle of self-blame. It's not healthy and I wished somebody slapped some sense into me many months ago," she paused, contemplating for a bit before admitting, "Well, Stacie tried but she was going through something as well and couldn't be there 24/7. Also, I was kinda' completely shutting people out… more than I do now," she reluctantly admits.

"What I'm trying to say is," she quickly diverts, "If I had someone who'd leave everything behind to move across the opposite side of the continent in a heartbeat for me, completely supporting what I love and fighting so hard to make what we have work despite everything else going on, I'd be constantly thanking my holy sun, moon and stars that I get to have that someone by my side,"

Her eyes find Chloe's again, the words she's uttered only sinking after almost a minute and surprisingly finds that she truly means it. But the second she realizes it, her heartbeat picks up its pace again in a familiar rhythm which hasn't been played in a long time.

She must've reached a new level of discomfort now that she is trying to open up to people. This must all just be heart failure or brain damage and her system can't handle it. Thus, the weird emotional spikes.

 _That must be it._

Clearing her throat, she dismisses the thought as she puts a bit of distance between them and continues, "If he doesn't realize that then he's an ass and doesn't deserve you."

She then stands up, not knowing what else to say or how to proceed after this until a thought suddenly comes and she lets out a heavy breath because this might hurt a little but now that she's made her point, the truth could be easier to handle. So she turns a bit towards the newbie who looks up at her.

"This job," she begins. "It's not for everyone. Whether you like it or not, we're tied to an industry that hides the rotten with glamour and fame. We present artists like a savory dish and deliver their art for the world to decide whether they succeed or not. We bring music to the masses. Anybody would think how much fun that is until it's not," she takes a step closer.

"It's exciting until you start dealing with shit from the upper management to the artist's agencies, rushing through deadlines, stretching yourself to meet various demands, keeping up with the logistics, losing sleep strategizing and planning for countless events and interviews. It's fun until it drains you completely and finally breaks you," she inhales, hoping that her words will finally get through to Chloe.

"I don't mean to belittle your skills, Chloe. You have potential, so much potential. You can do it but you now know that not everybody understands what it's like. If you're not careful, it can destroy you," she says in a softer tone.

The redhead looks at her in a way Beca can't decipher that it almost makes her squirm. But before she could try and escape it, Chloe speaks her mind.

"You just called me by my name,"

The awe in her face is unmistakable and Beca's jaw almost slackens at the conclusion she got from all that she's said.

"You're really… not from this world," she mutters, shaking her head as she looks at the redhead in wonder and disbelief.

She turns around, throwing her hands up in surrender and heading back into her room when Chloe calls her name. Sighing, she slowly turns back towards the redhead, mildly surprised to find a look that speaks of determination. The tears now gone and a light genuine smile on her face.

"I'm going to prove you wrong. Once I start, I never give up. I'm going to get Paris Blake for our music fest, earn your respect and you, Beca Mitchell are going to be my best friend," she firmly says and Beca wonders how she does it.

How this girl just finds strength even the dreariest of times is astounding. She can't be real. She's like this cartoon character that possibly fell from the heavens.

But truthfully, Chloe Beale is a mystery that amazes her.

"Then you better get some sleep and try not to be late tomorrow if you're aiming to climb impossible heights," she counters, this time confidently as Chloe slowly nods, taking in the challenge.

"And also," the redhead suddenly adds. "Your ex is a bitch and she doesn't deserve you. She's never going to find someone like you and when she realizes it, that's the worst kind of karma,"

A smile forms in Beca's face without any trace of sarcasm. A feat that is highly known to be so hard to pull out of her.

Unconsciously, despite knowing the reality, there's a small part of her that hopes Chloe doesn't fail.

* * *

"Seriously?"

Beca glances at the redhead who pauses to answer her with a look.

"Seriously," the redhead answers before pressing the button.

Music fills up Beca's car and it's good music but there's just one problem.

"I just feel like mornings should start in a… more positive note. Because _bitches broken hearts_ is quite," she trails off, adjusting her rear view mirror before meeting Chloe's eyes again.

"I mean, I like Billie Eilish. That's my girl, don't get me wrong, but the first song in the morning is like breakfast and breakfast is the most important meal of the day—and I do get it. Sad songs for the sad days, amen to that but," she explains, face turning into a frown as her words hang in the air when she motions at her car's audio player.

Chloe studies her for a moment, back resting against the car's door while her fingers tinker around Beca's guitar key chain—she swats the redhead's hand away from it at some point.

"Alright," Chloe finally mumbles, reaching over Beca's phone to switch the music.

A more upbeat music fills the car but it only takes seconds for Beca to give Chloe another 'seriously?' look, prompting the redhead to explain.

"It's got a happy vibe… if you don't listen to the lyrics," she quickly adds the last words in a soft tone as Beca scoffs.

"You really want to listen to Lany's _Thick and Thin_ in the morning… as we go to work?"

The question makes Chloe pause for a while, mind deep in thought but as the lyrics continue to pour out and she's blinking back tears, it doesn't take a second before she's pressing stop—just as Beca had predicted.

"You're right, bad choice," the redhead admits quickly before leaning back in defeat, shoulders deflating. "You know what, it's better if you pick. Play some Hayley Kiyoko or whatever,"

Beca's jaw drops as she dramatically whips her head towards the redhead's direction.

"Okay, just because I am a lesbian doesn't mean that Hayley Kiyoko is all I listen to," she replies defensively.

"You don't listen to her songs?"

Beca's lips snap shut at the question, letting the silence drown them for a moment before she finally replies.

"Fine, I do. All her songs are a _bop_ and very relatable for people like me. The straights have a million tunes to claim as theirs, okay? So don't judge us for being thirsty for something that finally speaks our heart out,"

"So, it's _Girls Like Girls_ then?" Chloe asks in a matter-of-fact tone, Beca's phone in her hand.

Beca looks at her in detest.

"Really now?" she spits out, eyeing the redhead like she's made dumb decisions—Beca is sure she has. This is one of them.

It takes another moment of silent judgement and challenging looks until Beca finally says, "Play _What I Need_. It's the one with Kehlani,"

"I know the song, Beca. I do not live under a rock," Chloe immediately lets her know as she opens up the Amplify app. "I've seen the music video and I do like it. Love is love,"

The morning is just beginning but Beca's sure it's going to be a long day ahead. Especially with this psycho next to her.

"Oh and your car smells nice by the way,"

* * *

"Morning Beca—Hey… Chlo!" Jesse greets them, pausing in genuine surprise as he finds the redhead walking behind her but she's pretty sure that it's the clothes Chloe is wearing that makes her friend clutch his silver superhero tie as if trying to decipher if his mind is playing tricks on him.

Having no clothes to wear to work, Chloe has borrowed some of hers. Beca's white long-sleeved see-through flowery blouse tucked under high-rise blue jeans, both of which belong to Beca's least worn collection of outfits. To be honest, she never really thought much about it until Chloe's walking out of her room and Beca almost chokes on her own coffee, internally admitting that the redhead was fashion smart—no wonder Aubrey likes her—to match two of those things together and look... good.

She looks _amazing_ , that's the real word but she's not admitting that one, even to herself.

Halfway towards her table, she also realizes that Jesse has lagged and is probably interrogating Chloe—which means Stacie thankfully hasn't babbled about the _embarrassing_ reason why she missed work yesterday. Surely, getting sick is a better excuse than having a wild Chloe Beale show up at the middle of the night out of nowhere to _harass_ her. She can even feel CR's questioning glance at her.

"Swanson," she says in a firm tone, the one that expects immediate results.

At her warning tone, Jesse is running up to her as she demands for updates on all their projects and meetings. He promptly reports everything regarding possible hindrances and troubles regarding various different reasons. Her table is full of papers and folders by the time he is done.

She instantly waves him off, wanting to get down to business but of course he lingers a bit, giving her curious look. When she eyes him coldly, he smiles annoyingly.

"So… you and Red are, you know, sharing clothes. Besties now? Or…" his eyebrows dance up and down and Beca swears that once work hours are over she'll be smearing his tie with soy sauce, ketchup and mayonnaise—maybe even vinegar.

Harshly handing over—more like smacking it right at his chest—the file she's been holding, she glares at him, "I want several copies of that, now. We're having a meeting in an hour,"

"Yes, boss," Jesse says, still wearing that annoying smile and knowing look before whistling some silly love song as he leaves.

He passes by CR's cubicle, who in turn looks at Jesse then at her with an expression of indignation that spells, 'Beca fucking Mitchell! You didn't!' which was even more emphasized when she throws glances back and forth between Chloe and her.

Now she's slightly regretting having two of her close friends working with her because right now, she's surely staying away from their group chat.

* * *

The morning passes by yet Beca already feels like she's been in the office for three days straight with the amount of work she needs to get done and that's just for this month alone. The next month is going to get even crazier.

Resting her eyes from staring at the screen for too long, she massages her temples and closes her eyes as she leans back her chair. The clock reads lunch time and Beca has a feeling that she might just grab a snack from the vending machine because she's meeting one of their potential sponsor partners in an hour for the upcoming the music festival—that, or have Jesse call food delivery.

She's already debating between Cheetos or Lays when a brown paper bag is laid right in front of her. Looking up, she finds Chloe standing in front of her desk.

"First of all, before you object—because I know you would, this is mainly for the purpose of not having you collapse in front of our potential sponsors. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for the good of the company. Second, it's Chicken Salad from your favorite café and you can't say no to that, especially when it's free," Beca starts to open her mouth when Chloe silences her with a finger.

"Jesse told me," she says, a smile growing on her face. "There's coffee in it too because it cures all headaches and kicks out stress, which I am sure you really need. Again, this is for the good of the company. And finally," she leans forward, a proud smile on display and Beca tries not to immediately wipe off her fingerprints—paw prints—that are surely leaving a mark on her table.

"I just want to let you know that after scouring all of social media, I found out that Paris Blake is going to be at a photoshoot on Monday. I've contacted her people through a very reliable source and I've just earned VIP backstage passes so, looks like I'm about to win this bet,"

Beca looks back at the redhead challengingly. "The bet actually requires her to sign a contract and perform at our festival in a much lower rate than regular? So I suggest that before you go popping champagne bottles make sure that you got all that checked," she counters before adding in much serious tone, "I also hope that you're not selling your soul or any of your body parts to get those passes. This company does not allow that and will not be held liable for anything regarding _illicit_ transactions," she ends, her eyes slowly falling down on the paper bag.

Wordlessly she slowly pulls it closer to her because this is for the good of the company after all.

"Oh you _bet_ I'll be knocking on your door just to pop a champagne bottle for our weekly sleepover and make you wear matching friendship onesies as we watch the newest horror movie!" the redhead excitedly says in a hushed whisper before winking at her, "And I don't need to sell my body part or my soul. My smile and powerful charm is enough. Enjoy your lunch, boss!"

Beca watches her incredulously as the newbie grins like a fool walking away backwards, believing that she's won and all.

"You're going to trip," she mutters.

"No I won't. Now watch me moonwalk away from you,"

"That's not—you look like an idiot… and I don't know what that is but that's definitely not it." She sighs, shaking her head.

* * *

The hours tick away and before Beca knows it, the day is ending. Jesse and CR had both left a couple of minutes ago, both reminding her that she shouldn't push herself too far and go home. She will, maybe in another hour.

She's just done replying to emails when a warm cup of tea is placed on her desk and she doesn't even have to look up to know who it is.

"I was about to have tea but I thought otherwise and I've already opened the packet. It would've been a waste and we shouldn't waste tea. Believe it or not, there are many people in the world that would die for a warm cup of tea but can't afford it," Chloe says nonchalantly as she sits on the extra chair on the side of Beca's table, elbows resting on the glass surface as she looks at one of the documents.

Leaning back against the back rest of her chair, Beca exhales heavily. Not from the intrusion, believe it or not, but from the amount of things she needs to make sure wouldn't be a problem for their upcoming projects. There's a mountain load of things that could go wrong with just a miniscule mistake and that's just unacceptable.

"The logistics are going to be massive for this," Chloe muses, as she tries to wrap her mind at how huge this event will be. They're not just dealing with small bands but some of the most famous musicians the world knows of.

"I know. How's the public taking in the teasers and announcements we've launched?" Beca asks before taking a sip of the tea.

Wasting is bad after all. Especially with the many less fortunate people all over the globe…

"There's a buzz, comments have all been positive and it'll grow once we start confirming more of the bigger artists. We're coming up with the most worthy hashtag for it, which you need to approve, of course. That, and the contest for three VIP backstage passes and we'd definitely be trending. CR's already starting on the drafts for this year's promo banners," Chloe promptly reports and Beca hums in reply.

She glances momentarily at the time on her computer screen before exhaling. "It's getting late. Wrap it up, Beale," she says tiredly before getting ready to head home herself. She's not getting anything done when all she could think of is her bed.

Hearing only a small and weak 'yeah' as a reply, her eyes flit over to the redhead, who is currently staring hard at her own phone, Beca's movements slow down as she goes deep in thought. She already knows she's going to regret this by the time she's thinking of it but a year ago she was sleeping in Stacie's couch for two weeks after a horrible break-up and only god knows how she'd cope without her best friend by her side.

Sighing, she finally adds, "And you still need to make tonight's dinner,"

Chloe's head snaps up at her words, eyes wide with surprise, "A-Are you sure—cause' I've already caused so much inconvenience and I did promise that it'll just be one night," she quickly says and Beca could only wonder if those eyes could get any bluer.

It's almost surreal.

"Oh good, you do keep your word after all. That's nice to know. Now, get your stuff we're leaving," she orders, turning off her computer and grabbing her bag as the redhead quickly does as she says.

When Beca is done making sure that everything is in place, she finds hopeful eyes and a huge smile waiting for her. The girl already looks like she's going to have bubbles bursting out of her and she shakes her head at that.

"I want to hug you right now," comes the excited tone as they step in the elevator.

Beca gives her a hostile look.

"Don't make me change my mind, Beale," she mutters before taking a huge step away from her.

"Right, sorry. I'll make you this delicious pasta my mom taught me. You'll love it," Chloe promises in the same level of excitement as she takes a step closer to her.

"And if I don't, you'll be scooping out the cat litter tonight," she says challengingly as she presses herself closer to the side of the elevator, away from the psycho.

"For Bella, I'd do anything actually. She's such a sweetheart and you know what they say, the pets reflect the owner," Chloe states and Beca blinks as she tries to process that 'fact'.

"That's… not exactly true," she says even though it has her thinking otherwise.

Did the psycho just indirectly compliment her?

"Believe me, it is," Chloe confidently says. "You don't just train animals to be good pets. They become good pets not only because they are showered with love and care. They usually take after their owner's personalities," she continues, looking at her with a smile as they exit the elevator.

Beca tries to deny it again—because she's certainly not a sweetheart—but just as she is about to voice out her doubts, she looks up to see the redhead standing still a couple of steps behind her.

"What is it now?" she asks in a tone of annoyance but when the redhead remains rooted to her spot, looking conflicted, sad eyes gazing forward, Beca finally walks back to her side and tries to follow her line of sight.

It leads her to a tall familiar guy with broad shoulders, dark hair and chiseled features which a lot of women might find attractive. He is standing outside the glass walls of the company building and looking back at the woman next to her. There's a hopeful smile on his lips and a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his slightly trembling hands.

It doesn't really take Beca long to figure out.

Sighing before shaking her head lightly, she finally smiles lightly, "Guess he isn't a total asshole after all," she says before lightly pushing the redhead towards the door.

Chloe looks at her hesitantly.

"Go. Make-up, cuddle, be happy and do whatever disgusting cheesy things people do with their person. And don't be late tomorrow," she says, waving a dismissive hand and heading out to her car.

"Beca!" Chloe calls out to her and she stop to turn back finding a smile waiting to greet her.

"Thank you,"

"You owe me pasta, Beale," she says before continuing on.

The last image she sees of the two is Chloe taking the flowers as he talks and Beca thinks that it better be about a million of apologies and sweet endearing words. She doesn't stop to check though as she drives off, making a short stop for some take-out dinner and the convenience store for some rolls of tissue paper—got to always re-stock even when there is still supply in case of a zombie outbreak. Life hack 101.

Reaching home at last, Bella greets her promptly and Beca showers her with all the love she can give before settling down the sofa with her food and wine. She relaxes, enjoying the music softly playing all over the place as she looks out the usual view. She eats in silence for a couple of minutes, eyes looking at a distance before a soft meow breaks her empty gaze. She ignores it until Bella jumps up her coffee table, big blue eyes staring at her and then another meow which Beca finally acknowledges with a sigh.

"No, I don't, okay?" she says, stabbing her food with her fork.

Another meow and finally she looks at her cat.

"I don't… miss her. It just feels a little quiet right now because there is finally peace and there's definitely no annoying redheads to destroy the night. Only because of recent events, the silence has gotten weird now and this is all her fault," she adds angrily, momentarily glancing at her wine glass before drinking all of its contents in one go.

Stomping back to the kitchen, she pours more for herself before looking up and shutting her eyes close, breathing in and out.

When she looks back down at her glass, only one realization makes her heart sink. She shakes her head, blinking until the fear finally drenches her.

The worst thing is, she's felt this before, the early symptoms finally kicking in.

This has happened, yes. Four god damn times in her life, actually.

"Shit,"

 _Hello, mistake… number five?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I love long chapters. I mean, why cut it short when you can have more? People who write lovely 3k word fics should be applauded and made statues of. I can't do 3k. I have shit constantly crashing inside my head that need to be written. Also, I' m back from vacation and yes, I'm still writing.

 **hakunahyourtatas** : My serial killer trait is being a writer. Writers obsess about a million storylines, eat reader's reviews for breakfast, get depressed over negative comments but laugh at them in the end, get high on music appropriate for a scene in a story, wake up at random unholy hours just to write and google questionable things like how to kill someone using a toothpick or search random haunted castles. Writers are socio-psychopathic serial killers who can't execute the murder in real life and therefore resort to writing. Hope I answered your interesting question, love.

MUCH Love to all those who commented, followed and added Blue Friday to their favorite list of stories.


	5. Bad Idea

**Chapter 5**

 **'Bad Idea'**

* * *

 _ **"This is where it starts and you know how it ends but still..."**_

Chloe wakes up with Matt's arms around her waist. Her alarm hasn't gone off yet but there's sunlight softly streaming into her window. She likes these moments the most because it's calm and it gives you time to relax in this undisturbed atmosphere. It also makes room for her thoughts to run.

Last Friday, she and Matt made up. The flowers he gave her are now sitting perfectly in a vase are a reminder of the promise to give what they have another shot. They've talked about it but there's still more to let out. Feelings that needed to be shared and issues that needed to be brought to light. But then Matt had work to get to so they've planned to spend a day without any distractions to make this _talk_ happen. For now, it's okay. They're okay. It's not great but nothing's perfect after all.

Her thoughts linger until they bring her to dark stormy blues. She smiles at the thought even though those very eyes are tainted with sadness. The sadness that now Chloe knows the reason of.

Loving someone that much even after the amount of pain they've given you, it's something Chloe thinks about. She's had painful break-ups where the amount of time needed for her heart to heal varies but none of them lasted for a year. Then again, she's never been at that point of almost marrying the person before the break-up.

She wonders what that's like. To still feel that much pain for a year over someone who has completely messed you up. Beca may have recently started talking about it but Chloe could still see it. It's almost as if it all just happened yesterday.

It angers her because CR's words keep repeating in her head.

"… _we really wished that you should've started working for Beca years ago because we're pretty sure that you'd get along better with her"_

To hurt someone to the point of massively changing who they are, that's just unacceptable. And that is why Chloe decides that being friends with Beca Mitchell is going to be her main goal for this year. People might call her crazy but with what she's seen so far, her instincts are right—just like it always has about someone's personality. Besides, Chloe has always been known to fiercely protect her friends and would do anything for them.

Maybe through this friendship, the tiny brunette would start smiling more. A smile makes a person glow into their best self and Beca certainly looks very pretty when she smiles.

Also, Beca wouldn't be so sad and lonely anymore. Because she'd have her. Chloe would be there.

She gets up with this in mind. That, and getting Paris Blake for their music fest.

It's a piece of cake.

* * *

"Good morning!" she greets with much more enthusiasm than usual as soon as Beca promptly steps out of the elevator at the exact minute she always does every single day.

However, this enthusiastic greeting might be a little bit too much for the overall producer of live events as Beca's chest leaps up, a hand coming up to her heart.

"God! I haven't even had caffeine in my system yet, Beale," Beca mutters, chest heaving as she eyes her with that familiar look of annoyance—it'll change, she believes that.

"Sorry," she smiles apologetically before handing a cup of coffee towards the brunette before proceeding with an explanation. "The barista has a crush on me and gave me an extra," she says smoothly despite it being a lie.

Apparently, Beca hates being freely handed things and Chloe has learned the hard way. She's baked those cookies to perfection and yet it still went down the trash can weeks ago. Nevertheless, she's found a way to give food and drinks by coming up with tons of excuses that wouldn't sound like a bribe—because it's not a bribe and Chloe is just a genuinely sweet person who likes to give desserts and drinks to people she wants to befriend, in this case, Beca.

Beca starts walking and she follows, a triumphant smile on her lips when the brunette takes a sip. She catches up to Beca's pace as Jesse joins them, handing papers and reporting today's schedule without fail.

"Also you're invited to a birthday party from one of the music executives of Circle Media, Mr. Henry Wright," Jesse reads the name from the invitation before glancing at Chloe who raises her eyebrows in excitement.

"Fun and classy," she notes, looking at the fancy invitation. "Are we also invited?" she asks Jesse who nods happily.

"Oh yes we are! The perks of working for Amplify,"

"I'm not going," Beca cuts their little happy moment as Chloe face falls and Jesse's shoulders sag.

"Why? It's on a weekend!" Chloe points out while Jesse looks on hopefully.

"The next Saturday night, to be exact," he adds as they both stop in front of Beca's table. The brunette now taking off her coat and opening her computer without missing a beat.

"I'm not going because it's the same party every year and the only thing that's different is the amount of candles on that cake. It's probably going to be sparklers this year for the candles though, then some necessary socializing, then alcohol and then fireworks," Beca replies monotonously as she reviews the papers on her desk.

"Alcohol and fireworks, the way to my heart! Are we talking about the party at the Hilton next Saturday?" CR steps in as she hands Beca a folder. "The logo design drafts for the Chicago fan event," she explains.

"Beca's not coming to the party," Jesse answers for everyone and CR immediately looks like somebody's done something awful to the world.

"That's not right," she says. "Even Aubrey is going to this party and I haven't asked Stacie but she's got friends everywhere so she'll be there," she adds before dropping her voice lower. "Also 'cause Aubrey's going to be there,"

"What's with those two really? Are they together or not? Because I'm feeling this vibe. There's definitely something there," Chloe asks, looking even more confused than earlier while CR nods in agreement.

"We don't know either, Red. They've been on and off for a year now and honestly, we're not sure anymore if they are on or off," Jesse shrugs while seemingly dusting off his tie.

"Since when has my area become a place of chit chat?" Beca suddenly says in a cold tone, eyeing them all with a look that can burn someone alive before slipping in a much subdued, "And Aubrey and Stacie's benefits thing is a complicated matter which is why it is to be talked about _after_ office hours," followed by a very stern, "Now all of you, get back to work!" as Jesse and CR scramble to their work areas. Which then leaves Chloe standing awkwardly in front of the brunette.

Sensing her presence, Beca looks up at her again. "Spit it out, Beale,"

"Oh, uhm the Paris Blake thing I told you about last Friday?" she answers, moving closer but when no sign of recognition passes Beca's face and the brunette just stares at her with a look she can't decipher.

"She has a commercial shoot scheduled for filming today and I'm going there to talk to her manager. Give them the invite and all. You know, our deal?" Chloe expresses, hands waving in the air as she stares at those intense dark blues who seem to bore holes straight through her.

The silence continues and Chloe itches to elaborate further so she does, "I need to go out for field work duty—that's what the employee manual reads? And I need your permission for that,"

"Great," Beca blurts out in a rather tender tone before blinking and clearing her throat, "I mean, go. You have my permission. Go do… that,"

The awkward reply reminds Chloe about the time when she was getting rid of Bella's fur on Beca's blazer and it somehow makes her miss the little fluffy sweetheart. Maybe she should drop by sometime this week for a small visit—also so she can browse Beca's music collection and ask for some more of that calming oil.

Nevertheless, she nods and gives her a smile before leaving.

Everything is going according to plan. By the time the day is done, who knows? Paris Blake may already be interested in performing for their event. The contract signing would be next then she wins the deal, a new best friend and the right to prove herself strong enough to survive this grueling industry.

What else can go wrong?

* * *

The location for the commercial shoot is located at a hotel, a really expensive one. From the minute she breathes in the air inside the establishment, she could already smell luxury.

Despite that, none of that tremendously intimidates her. She won awards performing in dance events back in high school and singing competitions in college. Being constantly in front of people does help in getting rid of any overwhelming situation although not entirely. There's still that tinge of awe and that challenge to make a good first impression, the most important thing when it comes to meeting new people.

Chloe does miss performing though. She even had dreams of making it big in Broadway but that didn't happen.

Well, at least she gets to run around Hollywood and chase superstars. Close enough.

"Tessa!" Chloe suddenly erupts finally finding the person she's been looking for.

"Chlo!" the brunette wearing a blue company sanctioned t-shirt eagerly greets her in the same intensity, opening her arms for a hug.

When they let go, Chloe eyes her with relief and appreciation, "You don't know how thankful I am that you happen to be working on this gig at the right moment!"

"It's nothing. What are friends for?" Tessa smiles, eyes turning into moon crescents before nudging her side playfully. "And look at you! Amplify, huh? You deserve it,"

"Well, I'm still working on the 'deserving it' part and this project is sort of the make it or break it for me so, I definitely have to make it, Tess. I've got a boss to prove my worth to," she says gnawing her bottom lip in anxiety and excitement.

"Sounds like you're working for a monster there. Is he one of those balding gray haired men whose beer bellies are about to pop out their shirts?" Tessa asks as they walk up the staircase.

"Uhm, no, no and no. My boss is a girl, a year younger than me actually—"

"Is she pretty? If she is—which I'm 99 percent certain of, is she single?" her friend quickly pushes her side, eyes lighting up in anticipation.

"I thought you're with that guy who is like a hand commercial model?" Chloe tries to remember his name but doesn't come up with anything other than the fact that he spends most of his time making sure his hands are moisturized and flawless.

"Oh no I broke up with him after a week—or less, it doesn't matter. Besides, who would date a guy who doesn't hold your hand unless you have your hands moisturized? Ugh, if he can't do that then how's he going to tickle me down _there_?"

"That's not… right," Chloe sighs, wondering how the conversation turned south so fast. But then who is she kidding? This is Tessa she's talking to.

"Damn right it isn't!" Tessa passionately agrees. "Foreplay is everything Chloe. Everything,"

"Agreed, so let's go get business done here that I could finally treat you to something delicious and we could talk more about _other_ _things_ later," she immediately cuts in, ushering her friend towards the upper floor.

"Fine, also, you didn't answer my question,"

Chloe looks back at her friend in confusion, trying to remember what the question was.

"Your boss, Chloe! Is she pretty or what?"

"Oh, Beca? Yeah,"

"Beca? Cute name. Is she single?"

Chloe pauses again as she eyes her friend pointedly.

"You're not even going to ask if she's into women or not?"

"Sweetie, there's not a woman out there who is a hundred percent straight, okay? Also," her friend smiles slyly, giving her a playful look as she points at her. "No matter how drunk we were then, I haven't forgotten about you confessing your regrets about not _experimenting_ more back in college,"

Swatting her hand away, Chloe shakes her head with a smile. "That was just curiosity, okay?"

"Yeah? What about your massive girl crush with that girl from your a cappella group?" Tessa wiggles her eyebrows.

"That's a thing, you know. Girls have girl crushes all the time! It's basically just admiration. She's so pretty and does everything so well!"

"Whatever you say, Chlo Bear," Tessa says with a teasing shrug before motioning her hand over at her form, eyes squinting as she seemingly tries to figure out something.

"I'm giving you a 75 percent on the straight meter,"

"Oh shut up!" she says, giving her friend a playful shove as they both erupt in laughter.

* * *

"Bryan? Bryan Domingo," Chloe says with a smile she knows is warm enough to break through cold walls.

The guy in a cap looks up from his phone to look at her. There are bags on his shoulders, which he carries with ease and a cup of what looks like health juice on his left hand.

"I'm Chloe Beale from Amplify," she says with an official ID to prove that.

The name of the company immediately sparks recognition on Bryan's face as he immediately takes the hand Chloe offers to give it a quick shake. Now all she has to do is entice Paris Blake's manager to at least give their offer a shot.

"Is this about the album interview because Paris still has schedules lined up and we're not sure about which to take first. She still has a magazine cover and a music video to shoot but we're definitely going to do that interview with Amplify," Bryan explains, eyes dropping to his phone every now and then.

"Ah well, that's good! But I'm here for another reason," Chloe starts and at her words Bryan looks back up at her again.

"We're inviting Paris to perform at our annual music festival as one of the main acts. As you know it's one of the largest events Amplify is hosting, it is to be attended by approximately more than a hundred thousand fans with full media coverage and we'd like Paris Blake to take center stage with her new album coming out," Chloe gets straight to the point, laying it all out in one go. People in this industry are already used to sugar coated words and fake smiles so, best to get right down to business. Besides, entertainment people are always rushing, time is gold in Hollywood.

And it seems to be working.

"I am aware how good this is, believe me, her publicist would love this but you have to take this one with Paris herself. She still has the final say when it comes to performing for events such as this. If it were up to me, I would've signed her up the second you asked," Bryan replies before leading her towards a hallway.

That's a good sign. At least she's jumped through the first obstacle easily. Now on to the next and this one might be a little too high. Nevertheless, Chloe has high hopes.

Who the hell would say no to such an opportunity?

"I'm sorry, thanks for the offer but I'll have to pass this year," Paris tells her twenty minutes later and Chloe's heart drops.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

Paris Blake is literally like an ethereal being. Having only dealt with local bands, Chloe's in awe at the sort of presence superstars like Paris exude. Her skin is luminous, or whatever lotion commercials yap about the effect of their products. Her auburn hair is so shiny and soft, at least that's what it must feel to the touch. She's still wearing this comfortable looking bath robe as her assistants start prepping her for today's shoot. Still, she could definitely wear that and still look fashionable. And don't even forget about how good she smells. Chloe only gives her perfume bottle one look and she instantly knows that it's worth more than her salary.

She's so star struck that it takes a moment to realize that the singer is looking at her through the mirror. Bryan introduces her and Chloe immediately steps forward, reaching out to shake her hand. Her theory about the singer's soft skin is proving to be correct.

It's so surreal that it all feels like she's floating in some dream. She's sure this is everyone's dream.

"A fellow redhead, lovely," Paris comments fondly, pointing at her own red locks. "Is that natural?" she asks with a smile while Chloe nods, a smile breaking in her own lips.

"So, what can I do for you, babe?"

"Just one simple thing," Chloe replies, unbelievably still finding her voice despite currently being stunned by how her day is turning up.

"And what would that be?" Paris throws back at her light heartedly and Chloe thanks her stars for how accommodating the singer is.

"We want you to headline Amplify's annual music festival at the Empire. We only want the best and so here I am," she confidently says.

Paris looks over at Bryan who nods. "It's one of the biggest music events in the country. It's perfect," he tells the singer who seems to be deep in thought.

"Take this as an official invitation. You don't have to decide right now if there is a schedule conflict to be sorted out. We can wait," Chloe assures her.

"Of course," Paris mumbles, a knuckle under her chin as she looks far away before finally snapping back to life with a question, "How's Jonathan, by the way? He could've just called,"

The question throws Chloe off because now she's mentally starting to run a list of employees named Jonathan but comes up with none.

"I'm sorry, we're talking about Jonathan…" she leaves her words hanging, hoping for Paris to help juggle her memory.

"Jonathan Strauss, your boss?" the singer supplies before taking in the confusion of her face. "Oh, is he still in Amplify?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Chloe answers suddenly remembering papers which she's seen the familiar name scribbled underneath a signature. "We have a new overall events producer,"

"Ah. Jonathan was an old friend, you see. I've worked with him a couple of times. There's only a few people in this industry you can count on, if you know what I mean,"

"I do and you can trust that there's still people like him out there. I and our whole team are some of those people,"

There's not an ounce of hesitation in her voice as she says this with pride. She's done her research before entering the company and knows just how big Beca's accomplishments were. It was her capability to handle massive projects such as this that has earned her the reputation she has now and the position she holds.

Last year's music festival was one of the most successful events the company has ever had and to think that it was Beca's first music festival as the head of the team. The theme then was 'Hope through music'. A theme Beca herself chose.

It was probably one of the biggest music events that had trended not only for its star-studded line-up but for the powerful message it brings, that music soothes and heals. It can build communities and repair broken souls with such simple notes. It can move hearts and lift them up in the worst of times. It's a medicine that's free and guaranteed to ease the pain.

Chloe regrets not being able to have joined the team that time. It would've been awesome. And now that she is, she's not going to let the them down. She's going to prove her worth and make this another successful event as a part of that team.

"That sounds really fun, Chloe. But I really don't want to waste your time and leave you hanging for an answer when I'm already sure of it," the last words suddenly makes her stop.

Chloe feels the room suddenly grow small and far away because that is not a good sign at all. She feels it in her gut, something's about to go wrong and Chloe can't have that.

"I'm sorry, thanks for the offer but I'll have to pass this year as well," Paris continues to say with an apologetic smile. "I'll see if I can make it up to you next year,"

Someone comes in at that exact time and there's a call for the remaining time as Paris stands up to change into her outfit for today's shoot whilst she stands still in shock. Bryan looks at her apologetically and a sigh that tells her that he saw this one coming.

This isn't happening and Chloe needs to act quickly because if she got that right, it means that she's just failed.

Chloe Beale does not back out from a challenge. She doesn't give up. And she does not want to fail her team.

* * *

"She just declined my initial invite," Chloe whispers towards Tessa after she hands over the director's latte.

"What?! How can she say no to those puppy eyes? Did you at least use the pleading abandoned puppy look?" Tessa whispers back as they both watch Paris go over a take.

Chloe looks back at her friend hopelessly. "It was going well until she said no. I was so shocked I didn't know what else to say. I looked like an idiot! She didn't even get to think about it for more than five minutes. Who would say no to an offer like that?"

"Taylor Swift? Beyonce? Rihanna?" Tessa suggests, making Chloe groan.

"Oh c'mon Chloe Bunny, don't give up. You can do this. Remember, you're the girl who got me to dance up at a table in a bar! And I never dance… up on tables," Tessa recalls, wrapping an arm around her in an attempt for comfort.

"You were drunk! It was a memorable karaoke night! Dancing on top of a table was inevitable," Chloe retorts.

"True and you also met Matty blue blue,"

"Don't call him that,"

"Your boy seems so tightly wound all the time. Does he have diarrhea or something? Tell him, a smiling DJ is also cool,"

"No, he does smile and can we please get back to my main problem?"

"Right, side problem later. Main problem now. Assistant mode on," Tessa says as one of the producers wave for her to come over. "I'll be right back," she says before leaving Chloe, gaze wandering back to Paris who is currently acting for the camera, her eyes seemingly sparkling with life.

She can't give up.

She has to do this for the team.

She has a lot to prove.

And she has a friendship to win.

* * *

"Still here?" Paris says in mild surprise as looks up to find her in one of the hotel's bathrooms.

"I've never been to a huge commercial shoot before," Chloe simply says as she leans against the marble wall next to the mirror. "Certainly had no idea how many hours it takes to film one," she chuckles, glancing at the time. It's already late in the afternoon.

The singer rinses her hands underneath the gold faucet of the sink as she eyes her with intrigue.

"Are you here to beg or are you going to hold me at gun point until I say yes?" she smiles and Chloe shrugs.

"Well if the begging doesn't work then guess I don't have a choice,"

Paris laughs at that. "I like you, Chloe,"

"I've been told that I have a very interesting personality,"

"You do," Paris agrees as she grabs a paper towel to dry her hands but then her smile fades. "I'm still not coming to the music festival though. I've got tons of other stages to perform in. You see, I prefer closed arenas where you don't get rained on or struggle with the wind whipping your hair at your face,"

Chloe slowly nods at that, pausing for a while before finally speaking again.

"The theme for this year is 'To all the dreamers'," she begins, looking down at the intricate designs of the sink.

"I always wanted to perform in Broadway ever since I watched my first ever theatre play. I was ten that time. It was Peter Pan and I loved every single minute of the production. I loved it so much that I remember talking about it nonstop with my parents. It became my dream all because I wanted to fly and never grow old," she smiles at the memory.

"When I grew up, the dream grew too. I wanted to be in Broadway. I wanted to perform and move the audience. I wanted to touch hearts the same way it touched mine. That's how I knew just how powerful it can be, to see someone stand up and do what you love with that kind of passion. It shows, you know," she looks back at Paris.

"We all started with a dream and we aim to inspire the youth to hold on to theirs. This event started as a dream and now we're living it. We'd really like you to be part of it because I'm more than certain that you had a dream once too. That very same dream you started with before you got to live it,"

"What happened to yours?" Paris asks softly and Chloe looks down, exhaling heavily.

"I failed to hold on to mine," she admits. "Reality came and dampened my hopes. I struggled to make ends meet. Starting wasn't easy, as it always is. In this line of work, you aren't guaranteed to always be in a production. I fought for it though, took up a part-time job in live events. Did all I could to keep the dream alive,"

"But?" Paris says, seemingly already expecting what comes next.

With her thoughts rolling back years ago in that exact time of uncertainty, she slowly says, "I fell in love and then I had to choose,"

"Do you regret it? Choosing love?"

Chloe doesn't really know how or what to answer to that. She hasn't asked that question to herself yet.

She's not even sure if she likes to know the answer.

"I don't know," she truthfully says but she isn't Chloe Beale if she couldn't turn something bad into something good.

"Had things gone differently though, I wouldn't be here though to convince Amplify's front act to perform months from now in what would be called the event of the decade. It would've been a loss and that would suck," she cheekily ends with a sly grin.

That earns another laugh from Paris.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Giving up. Been there, done that. Didn't get me anywhere," Chloe answers with a head shake.

The singer inhales deeply, resting her hands against the sink. "My dream started at a concert. A Destiny's Child concert and I remember saying that it was the best night of my life," she smiles and it tugs on the corner of Chloe's lips as well.

"You can do the same for all those who are still dreaming. It'll help, believe me. Do it for those who feel like giving up. Help them hold on to it,"

Paris straightens up, checking herself in the mirror one last time and Chloe wonders what it'd be like to always look so gorgeous in front of the mirror. She may be confident most of the time but there are still days when she doesn't feel like so.

"I believe you," the singer says as she faces her. "And maybe I'll think about that offer, Chloe," Paris gives her knowing smile before leaving, high heels softly clacking against the beautiful tiles.

She doesn't move immediately from her spot, letting it all sink in as she gives a huge sigh of relief.

She just turned a _no_ into a _maybe_. It still may not be a _yes_. But that change is a positive sign. There's hope and she made a way for it to happen.

In the end, she hugs Tessa tightly, endlessly thanking her for getting her a pass and quickly keeping her promise for some catching up at a nearby café. When they were done the sun has set and the day ends.

Matt would be in the club by now. Leaving Chloe alone in the evening again and somehow instead of heading home, her feet take her back to Amplify. She's got a feeling and it's a strong one.

* * *

Almost everyone has gone home by now yet the lights still remain open as Chloe steps out the elevator. Her heart settles calmly at the thought that her instincts were right as she slowly walks to the separated space.

This time though, there's music filling up the air and it's something unique to her ears. It's a remix of an _Oh Wonder_ song and it's done really well. The added beat is so catchy until it reaches the drop and it suddenly becomes addicting that there's surely some sort of soul enlightenment happening within her at some point.

But what catches her eye might just make a perfect end to her crazy day.

Beca standing in front of the printer, taking a sip of her tea as she scans a document, head bobbing to the beat and body swaying lightly. Chloe would've let her presence known immediately if only the brunette hadn't started to sing and stun her in the process.

Beca sings and that's solidly a voice that needs to be heard through a microphone. The girl can sing and she sings like an angel. She's heard great voices and this girl's voice belongs to the top.

For a moment she contemplates recording a video of the whole thing, mostly to check if she isn't hallucinating or not. The other part is sort of having evidence to share with Stacie so she could ask if she knew about this hidden Beca talent at all.

She doesn't get to do that though because Beca turns around and catches sight of her. Of course, her chest jumps from surprise and tea almost gets spilled on important papers.

"Fuck!" Beca yelps and suddenly it makes Chloe guilty.

Shocked eyes turn into deadly spikes aimed her way and Chloe gulps, sheepishly smiling at her.

"Sorry?"

"Seriously, Beale. This is the second time today! Are you trying to kill me through a heart attack?" she demands and Chloe immediately lessens the space between them to convey her apologies.

"My bad. Wasn't my intention to scare you at all. I just thought you'd still be here alone, again, so I decided to drop by before heading home," she explains, eyes flitting over the computer where the song is playing.

"Who did that? It sounds really good!" she quickly adds, unable to hide her curiosity any longer.

The moment she points it out though, Beca's hands move in a flash to press the stop button.

"It's nothing, just some remix," Beca dismisses as she types in a few words before hitting send on her computer.

"Can I have a copy?"

"No,"

She did expect that. It's Beca's favorite answer to anything she asks.

"At least tell me who did it. I really like it,"

That makes the brunette pause. "You do?" she asks despite busying herself with cleaning up her desk, there's uncertainty in her voice as it falters a bit.

Chloe nods, "Yeah, are there any other remixes from this person? They must have a Youtube or Amplify account at least. I'm subscribing,"

"It's not online. You're not going to find it anywhere," Beca breathes out, unplugging something at the side of her computer before handing a black USB over to her. Chloe looks at it for a second before taking it, trying to wrap her head around it until only one explanation is left.

"Did you make that remix yourself?" her jaw drops as she looks with eyes wide in surprise at the brunette who is now clearing up her desk and turning off her computer.

"I did. Had a lot of spare time," Beca says before finally looking at her with a threatening glare. "And if you share it online or to anybody else consider that as a termination of our deal. I'll also make your life here a living hell,"

She doesn't seem to be joking and Chloe doesn't doubt that she couldn't do it.

"No worries, your secret is safe with me," she promises, clutching the USB tightly before eagerly following the brunette towards the elevator.

Once inside, she cocks her head to the side, trying to recall something familiar until it clicks.

"Hey! Do you know you have the same perfume as Paris Blake's? Oh god, you bought one! How much is it?" she asks, leaning closer towards Beca's neck to get a whiff of that heavenly scent.

That's why it was so familiar to her earlier.

The brunette however suddenly jerks away from her like she'd been electrified or something. "Personal space is actually something you should know exists," Beca points out before answering her question.

"It's… expensive. I must've lost my mind when I bought it impulsively," Beca mumbles.

"Can I have some?" comes the meek question.

There's a deadly look her way and she knows it's definitely a no. Worth a try though. Getting to smell like a superstar for a day would be awesome.

"First my cat, then my clothes and now my perfume. What's next?"

She looks down teasingly at the brunette's shoes and Beca is quick to follow her line of sight.

"I'm calling this deal off," the brunette grumbles.

The elevator bell dings and a grumpy Beca Mitchell speed walks out to the exit followed by a laughing Chloe Beale.

It takes only seconds for her to catch up to Beca. The brunette had her hands in her coat pockets which then makes it easier for Chloe to hook her arm around hers.

It's like catching a running puppy.

"Are you heading home?"

"I'm not giving you a ride,"

"Let's eat,"

"I have plans," comes the firm reply.

"To eat take-out with Bella?" Chloe challenges and mentally celebrates her triumph when Beca hesitates.

Chloe always hated eating on her own. It just isn't right. It's depressing, to be honest. Being someone who has grown up with a table full of loud family members in every meal, Chloe knows that a hearty meal is when the company is good and the atmosphere is lively.

"That's still a plan," Beca mutters albeit less confidently.

"Just come eat dinner with me!" she insists.

"Call Stacie, she's always available,"

That one's true and she could definitely ask somebody else, people who are more than willing to hang out but then thinking of Beca spending dinner alone while munching unhealthy stuff is bothering her.

"It takes her too long to choose which shoes to wear!" she replies indignantly.

"I know, it's getting ridiculous. We had to attend a funeral once and she just can't choose which black high heels to wear. It's not like the dead would be able to appreciate it and they all look the same anyway," Beca explains with sudden energy as they walk towards the parking lot.

"That's crazy," Chloe mumbles.

They seem to have stop walking now and when she looks over to the brunette, there's a look that screams 'let go' and Chloe glances down at the arm she's tightly holding on to.

"There's this delicious restaurant nearby," she tries once more.

"Don't you really have anyone else to drag with you?" Beca exasperatedly asks, trying to pull her arm back but fails with Chloe's vice-like grip.

She finally lets go though and faces Beca squarely.

"This will be a business dinner. I have a proposal to make with regards to the festival," she seriously says and Beca studies her carefully.

"If this is another one of your jokes—"

"It's legit. It'll only take an hour and a half then you can go home,"

Sighing, the brunette finally nods. "Fine, get in,"

The squeal and grin she displays earns another glare but she's quick to enter the car leaving Beca without a choice. Besides, Bella is in no harm—she's probably lounging around the house like a Queen—and she really does have a legit suggestion for the festival.

"When did you come up with this proposal?" Beca asks after adjusting her rearview mirror for the tenth time—even though the angle is already perfect in the first place.

"A minute ago," she nonchalantly replies, already browsing through Beca's evening playlist and choosing a song—thankfully a good one, drowning Beca's irritated sighs and protests.

"I knew this was going to be a bad idea."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Bella is the star of the story.

Tessa is the love of my life.

I keep saying that something's a bad idea but I still end up doing it. Those are actually the best ideas I've ever made to be honest. But then there's also... 'Don't watch that drama, it's going to leave you hanging and wanting more' *watches it till 5am* 'Don't ship it. They are straight' *smiles coz too late! They are married in my head* 'Don't drink that' *chokes and vomits*

Keep smiling. Thanks for the support, loves!


	6. Officially and Undoubtedly

**Chapter 6**

 **'Officially and Undoubtedly** '

* * *

 ** _"It just hits you sometimes, how hard it is to control something inevitable,"_**

Beca's usual nights are spent alone with the exception of every last Friday of the month or whenever Stacie decides to do what she calls a mandatory check-up on your boring loner friend every once a week. It's been like that for almost a year now. Before that, it was… different.

Beca's life three years ago compared to what it is like now is the complete opposite.

Three years ago, she would come home every night to a small apartment. It was simple yet cozy and her neighbor residing three doors away happens to be a writer who looked high as a kite all the time. Her beloved Bella had yet to come to her life then and instead, an excited wagging of a tail would greet her at the door along with loving licks. Butter was her first dog. She didn't want one since she was more of a cat person but when that furry face looked up at her, she couldn't say no. Eventually, she loved him… just as much as she loved his owner who, would then pull Beca into her arms.

That's how her nights used to start, coming home into the comfort of a loving embrace. She would always breathe in her scent and every inch of stress that work has burdened her disappears instantly.

One look into those calming green orbs, she forgets the rest of the world. There'd be funny dancing and lots of singing followed by melodious laughter. There'd be a mess in the kitchen later and a couple of half empty beer bottles on the coffee table. Sometimes she whips out her guitar and strums whatever melody her heart desires. Beca remembers lingering touches and kisses that are too many to count. Sleeping in the midst of heartwarming cuddles and soft loving _goodnights_.

It was way too perfect, if ever there was a perfect.

Sometimes on the weeknights, they'd dress up and dine out. It was their little date nights where they'd hold hands like they'd lose each other if they didn't. Those memorable nights when they'd walk along boulevards and dream of the future ahead. Other nights it would be hanging out all together with their friends.

Beca hadn't met Flo, Benjie, Amy and Aubrey yet.

In a couple of months she'd meet Aubrey, through Stacie of course. Amy and Flo would bump into her life in a year and before that same year ends, she crosses paths with Benjie.

Jesse and CR were already her friends as they met in college but at that time, they didn't hang out that much nor did they work for Amplify just yet.

Three years ago, Stacie was the only friend she kept close. The only friend she had that she hadn't met through Rachelle.

Rachelle, the girl whose arms Beca would always come home to. Butter's mother. The girl who would waltz with her around their tiny kitchen area as they whipped up something delicious. The girl who used to make Beca smile. The girl whom she used to make songs with. The girl whose hands she would search for whenever they dine out and laugh about anything they'd find funny like polka dots or bubbles.

They used to be happy and carefree.

Beca used to be happy.

But it wasn't enough.

She wasn't enough for _her_.

And now…

"Tada!" an enthusiastic Chloe flourishes her hand over at the restaurant that she says Beca should absolutely go to.

She stares up at it doubtfully.

The restaurant looks so simple in the outside. It looked like a café or those unique restaurants that you'd find hidden in the city. But when Chloe excitedly grabs her by the hand to pull her into the cozy and casual ambiance of the restaurant's back porch. There are light bulbs hanging up in rows above their heads, wooden tables and comfy chairs lining up every corner. The night breeze is cool and there's a gentle buzz going around from other patrons who are just out to have a relaxing evening with close friends and significant others.

They find an empty table in a corner while Chloe eagerly suggests what she deems is honest to goodness delicious. Beca's honestly just happy to see wine on the menu.

Surprisingly, she actually likes it, the atmosphere, the theme and even the mellow acoustic rendition to popular songs.

But when she takes everything in and realizes that Chloe has done it again. That thing she does where Beca suddenly finds herself agreeing to… whatever it is the redhead thinks of. She swallows that feeling down and tries not to get carried away too much.

It is sorcery and it's not even a joke.

Maybe whatever this is brewing in her chest is sorcery too.

Those swirling blue eyes hold magic.

This is probably a _mistake_.

"Why are we here again?" she asks impatiently. Regretting their choice for the table because it's a small one compared to the one next to it, a decent size table where Beca won't have to worry about brushing her arm or leg against smooth warm skin.

"For the food and an idea for the music fest that I am about to propose," Chloe answers without missing a beat.

"The one you just thought of half an hour ago?" Beca asks, looking at the redhead skeptically.

"Yes, that one,"

"Go ahead then,"

"A wall of dreams,"

"A what?" she asks, finding it hard to believe what she just heard.

"A wall," Chloe says, this time slowly, fingers flourishing dramatically as she does. "Of dreams,"

 _Why was she attracted to this girl again?_

Beca stares at her, waiting for the joke but it doesn't come and that doesn't look like the face of somebody who is joking. Chloe is dead serious.

"So this _wall_ … is going to be at the event?" Beca asks uncertainly.

Chloe nods, "A wall where people can leave notes about their dreams in life. We can have a section for the artists as well because why not?"

"Yeah they could dream of winning another Grammy or something," Beca comments sarcastically even though, mentally, she is sort of visualizing this idea.

"You don't really stop dreaming," Chloe says with a smile and Beca still can't figure out what it is that just pulls her towards this girl.

Harry effin' Potter magic.

Chloe, that girl who keeps contradicting her. The girl who doesn't give up in spite of the world telling her otherwise. The girl who isn't afraid of the intimidating aura she tries to give off and proceeds to hug her in the middle of a club, fondly grab her by the arm or cross the line of her office territory. The girl who smiles even when her heart was breaking. The girl who just bursts out into Disney songs. The girl whom Beca is annoyed to see hovering around all the time but looks for when she's gone.

It's frustrating.

She does all this things that seem weird or crazy but endearing and Beca keeps giving in to it before she even realizes what's going on.

"I even have a name for it!" the redhead breaks her thoughts and Beca looks lost until she remembers what they were currently discussing.

"For the wall?"

"Yeah. I'm going to call it, 'Wonder Wall', you know, like the song,"

"Oasis?"

"Exactly!"

Sorcery, indeed.

* * *

"Are you not going to ask me about Paris Blake?" Chloe suddenly says in between dessert and Beca eyes her.

"I don't have to," she confidently says and that earns a sound of disbelief.

"What makes you think that she said no?"

"Because other than the fact that she's worth more than our budget, she doesn't do open area performances unless it's the Superbowl. It's already a fact, which you actually failed to research before you went into this bet that I'm now certain you're going to lose in," she simply says before challengingly adding, "Why? Did she say yes?" and this time Chloe leans forward, both arms resting on top of the table.

"No— _But_ she said maybe," the redhead defiantly says with a finger stuck out in front of her.

Beca lets out a dry laugh before sipping her wine. "A maybe is not a yes, if you didn't know,"

"A maybe is also not a no, if you didn't know," Chloe throws right back, teasingly, and god, she better stop drinking wine because those baby blue eyes are tugging at her like gravity and right now she's standing on top a really tall building.

She shakes her head in response. What else could she say?

"I have a really great feeling with this, Becs. The bet aside, Paris Blake is good press and good press means a successful event. It will do us good," Chloe genuinely says while Beca glares at her again for the nickname.

"The bet aside, yes it will. If you get her to sign the contract and actually get her on stage for less the price than her management is asking. That, I agree. What I don't agree in is you calling me Becs," she counters and Chloe groans.

"Why not? We are not in the office. The group calls you that, why not me?"

 _Why exactly?_

Beca doesn't even know the answer to that. She didn't even know that there'd come a point that they'd be sitting in this nice restaurant drinking wine and sharing a dessert.

Beca has always put people in boxes, figuratively.

When she first meets someone, she instantly knows what they'd be in her life. For people whom she dislikes, there's a box for that. It's labelled as _Trash_. There's a box for just acquaintances or someone you can call out of need. For all her closest friends, she's placed them in a box where she had a feeling that they'd be something nice in her life, something that isn't romantic and even though she did have a tiny crush on Stacie when they met, she knows it wasn't something that would grow into something _more_. On the other hand, there's a special box for people who do… grow to be something more to her. The people who make her heart beat in an irregular pattern, the one where you feel like it would burst into the colors of the rainbow. That box which is rarely used, is kept in a place far deeper than the others.

Rachelle used to be in that box. She actually still is along with the other three mistakes in her life. They may have been mistakes yet they've all moved her heart in that special way and are all very special to her.

No matter how painful it was.

As for Chloe, now Beca had wanted to place her on the just acquaintances box. Somebody who was just passing by in her life.

However, Chloe doesn't seem to fit in that box after all. As a matter of fact, this girl refuses to be kept in that box despite the countless times Beca has tried to forcefully shove her down in it. She even wrapped this box with packaging tape but no, this stubborn girl ends up ripping it open instead and now Beca doesn't know where to put her.

She internally argues putting her in the Friend box and for some reason she still can't figure out why.

Maybe she needs another box labelled _Unknown Specie. Probably a singing telegram. Do Not Touch. Extremely Dangerous_ complete with a _This Side Up_ warning.

"Because you haven't won the bet yet and at this point you probably won't… ever so don't get too excited to call me Becs," she explains instead.

It's the only reason she finds for this unexplainable _phenomenon._ Besides, she's already had great friendships that had sadly drifted away and that may not be as painful as a heartbreak but somehow, still unfortunate.

"Don't say that, you never know. This bet isn't over yet. We still got a couple of months more," Chloe confidently says before taking a sip of her wine.

"You mean, less than three months left before the event? And you must be forgetting about the deadline for our official line-up, which is in two weeks? We need to announce all of our main performers by then," Beca smugly replies, loving the reaction she gets from it.

"Yes I know, but like I said, the bets not over until it's over," Chloe says.

They fall into a comfortable silence afterwards, leaving only Cuco's _Lava Lamp_ playing in the background.

Chloe breaks the silence, "Are you really not coming to the party next Saturday?"

"No, I have plans," Beca quickly replies and that earns her a doubtful look.

"I really do have plans," she insists yet the doubt remains.

Stacie must be running her huge mouth again and this is what happens.

But then who was she kidding, this summer sunshine psycho has actually spent two nights in her house and knows things most people around her do not.

"Let me guess," Chloe starts, clasping both her hands together on top of the table like a tough music critic or that HR guy who interviewed Beca for Amplify 5 years ago. "You are either going to sleep all day or go to the office on a relaxing Saturday night to do… more work?" Chloe says as she eyes her carefully and that makes Beca uncomfortable because that's exactly what her plans are every weekend.

"…no,"

She sips her wine consciously and when the silence stretches, she finally admits the truth with a heavy sigh.

"I'd choose sleeping all day and working over some excessively glamorous birthday party where you got to put up your best fake smile because those photos are going to end up in some celebrity magazine or some famous person's Instagram—Well, what do _you_ do on a weekend then?" she throws right back and instantly regrets it when Chloe's face lights up.

Not only because Beca's going to lose to somebody as outgoing as Chloe when it comes to interesting activities people should be doing on the weekend but also because it's the first personal question she's ever asked the redhead.

Personal questions are for people who you want to get to know more and start friendships—or any sort of relationship.

Beca does not want to start anything with this girl.

This girl, this _unexplainable_ _specie_ that keeps making her feel things and is a danger to her and her quiet life. She doesn't even know what exactly it is that she feels for Chloe.

"I start my Saturday morning with a run. It gives you time to think and clear your head. You should try it,"

Beca eagerly shakes her head no at that suggestion. Aubrey is already giving her hell with all those workouts she says is necessary for strength and stamina—Beca only needs those two things for her last Friday of the month nights to be honest.

"After that, I'd spend the afternoon either baking something or calling my friends for our weekly get-togethers. I'd probably steal some hugs from Mallows in between. By late afternoon, I would then probably be hanging out with my friends to watch a small concert, or in my friend Tessa's apartment, or watch a movie, or go window shopping at the Grove. Then when evening comes I might watch Matt play his set list in the club," Chloe enumerates fondly while Beca only frowns at how exhausting all of that sounds even though she used to do all those things before.

It feels so long ago and three, four, years might not seem like long ago but Beca feels like it's been a lifetime since it had happened—or more like another lifetime ago.

"By Sunday," Chloe continues on. "I'd video call my parents and my siblings. We're pretty close, you see. Then I'd go volunteer at the local animal shelter—oh you should come volunteer! Those puppies and kittens are so adorable!" Chloe excitedly says as she holds on to Beca's wrist. Her heart unconsciously stumbles at the touch.

Now she feels really self-conscious.

"We really need more volunteers, please? Please, Beca,"

Those big baby blue eyes look pleadingly at her and Beca catches herself staring at them—again— almost hypnotized, and it's absurd because this is just Chloe Beale, the newbie in charge of promotions. Only, this girl isn't just any other girl. She couldn't even put her in a labelled box—and ship her away to Australia or wherever far away is.

"For the kittens and the puppies, sure," she says before she even thinks.

Maybe she should enroll in Hogwarts—definitely Slytherin—and figure out some counter-spell for this unforgivable curse.

* * *

Three hours. They've ended up dining out and chatting for three hours. Three hours and ten minutes to be exact before Beca realized that the promised one hour has extended unconsciously.

That fact was never mentioned though and Beca thought it best if it remained that way. She blames it on the wine, the dessert, Ariana Grande, that stupid debate about the TV series _Stranger Things_ and all one hundred photos of Mallows, Chloe's cat.

Stepping out the restaurant, Beca almost physically trips when she realizes that she's actually enjoyed the night. That, and the stupid smile that keeps creeping on her face. Again, she blames the wine—even though she only had one glass. Add that to the list of things she's not going to acknowledge.

Getting a grip, she looks at Chloe who stops and looks back at her, "So, that was nice," the redhead says with a smile and Beca fights the urge to do the same and nods instead.

Instantly, she feels awkward. A thought passes by for a moment and she questions her sanity because somehow it feels like a date—a first date—which it is absolutely not and now it feels even more awkward.

In the end she pulls out a response that sounds more like her, "You shoved more than half of that cake we shared down your throat and then you had some sort of sugar rush for half an hour that you almost knocked down my wine glass. All in all, it was... _okay_ for me,"

Instead of an eye roll or an objection to the answer, Chloe smiles instead, "Stacie says that an 'okay' is hard to get from you because you are so hard to please. Although, she also says that you sometimes act like you hate everything but that's just a front because you're actually a softie," the redhead playfully nudges her side and Beca naturally gives her a look.

She will kill Stacie later but for now she scoffs and shakes her head. "Whatever, Beale. Please don't be late tomorrow," she mutters before getting in her car.

She had just started the engine when her eyes drift to the side view mirror where Chloe waves at her, mouthing a 'See you on Sunday!' before turning around and walking to the bus station. She should be on her way but something doesn't feel right. She looks down on her car's digital clock. She should be home by now with Bella, preparing to go to sleep but there's a thought bothering her right now and it's messing her up.

She starts to drive off in the opposite direction but when an opportunity for a U-turn presents itself she's circling back before even thinking.

It doesn't make sense but she slows down before coming to a stop by the bus station. Seconds later, Chloe cautiously peers inside the open window.

"Missed me already?" she teases.

"Where the hell do you live?" Beca asks, ignoring the question and the spark of electricity jolting her system.

"It's a bit… far and I really don't want to be a bother—"

"Just get in before I change my mind," she sighs.

"Okay!" comes the eager reply.

The car door opens and closes in seconds before Beca drives off. When she chances a glance, Chloe's staring off outside, head slightly sticking out the window and red auburn locks gently whipping away from the wind. The image brings a sweet calming melody in her head and Beca doesn't try to dig deeper into it.

She doesn't want to because she's afraid of what she might find and she's not ready to face that.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Chloe suddenly says and Beca's mind comes up with all the possible questions she might ask. Ultimately, curiosity gets the best of her.

"Is it about Bella?" she asks and that earns a smile.

"No," Chloe replies, the smile fades and there's a certain seriousness in her tone that makes Beca even more anxious.

Chloe pauses for a bit, seemingly struggling over the right choice of words before finally finding them.

"Say, you fall in love with someone at a certain point in your life where at the same time you're in the middle of trying to achieve your dreams… and then you had to choose… between love and success. What would you do?" she turns to her and Beca momentarily glances back at her.

It's a huge question despite it sounding so simple. She thinks about it for a minute, Chloe's eyes never leaving her.

"Fuck that," Beca finally breathes out.

"I'm being serious," Chloe protests and Beca quickly agrees.

"I know,"

"So that's it? That's your answer? Fuck that?"

"Yeah, exactly. Why do you have to choose? When there isn't even a question in the first place," Beca simply says.

"I don't understand…" Chloe slowly admits.

"Love shouldn't make you choose between this or that. You're your own person even before a lover comes along. Who you are before that certain someone enters your life doesn't have to change. All your dreams and interests, they shouldn't change for anybody else, just because it's inconvenient or I don't know, whatever reason in the world people have that they think is problematic to a relationship in this scenario," she tries to explain just before coming to a stop at a red light.

"When you fall for someone, you fall for everything about them, their quirks, their daily routine, their dreams and everything else. Why would you change that just because it doesn't work out for you? Isn't love about growing together?" she looks over at Chloe.

"I wouldn't put someone I love's dreams on hold for me. I want her to live that dream. Rather than changing it, I want to be a part of her dream as much I want her to be a part of mine,"

There's a small frown on the redhead's face just before she asks again, "Even if that dream creates the distance that separates you?"

The light turns yellow before flashing green and Beca is stepping on the gas, "If that love is strong enough, yes. Now, this is where the question comes in."

She glances back at the redhead, "How strong is that love?"

Dark ocean blue meets bright sky blue and silence bathes them once more as words left unsaid hang in the air.

* * *

Beca wakes up with a sigh. It's a late Sunday morning and this time instead of curling back underneath the covers, she draws back the sheets to get ready. She has somewhere to be in a few hours, unfortunately. Not being someone to even leave the bed on a Sunday, this is a rare sight.

She sits up at the side of her bed as Bella jumps on to her lap, circling her languidly. Probably wondering why she's breaking her lazy routine.

Her fingers gently rake on white fur as her thoughts drift away. They go back to Tuesday night. Driving down the road underneath the orange glow of city lights and blinking neon signs. Drowning into the music and baby blue eyes that linger far away deep in thoughts.

That Tuesday night, thirty five minutes later, thanks to traffic clearing up, Beca stops by an apartment building, one that reminds her of three years ago and things that should've been buried a year ago. She declines the offer for some tea. It was really late and she plans to go to work tomorrow, despite it being a Saturday. She doesn't drive off until Chloe's inside.

Driving back, she stops at a corner, eyes looking out at the building where memories both happy and sad greet her. It really has been a year. Everything's different now. Months ago, she wouldn't even dare go near this neighborhood. Months ago, she wouldn't even be eating out on an ordinary Tuesday night with someone outside her circle of friends. Someone who… seems to be slowly leaving imprints in her life.

A groan and a sigh escapes her lips as she pulls out from her messy thoughts and finds herself back in the present on her bed. Bella jumps down to the floor, looking up at her and naturally demanding to make her breakfast.

This day is going to be really interesting.

Interesting in the sense that she's just about to step out of her house on a glorious Sunday morning, far away from her dearly beloved bed, to head over to the local animal shelter and help out as a volunteer.

Why was she doing this again?

Magical baby blue eyes, of course.

Chloe's smile grows the second Beca awkwardly steps in, clearly looking out of place with her white dress shirt underneath her black bomber jacket, both expensive pieces thanks to Aubrey—who had criticized her _boring_ fashion the moment they met and ever since then Beca gets the latest fashion update on what's in and not. Looking down on her shoes—Stacie approved black ankle boots—she might not have thought this through.

She's here to do volunteer work, roll in fur and take care of the little sweethearts not drink Cappuccino at some classy Italian café.

Chloe is right in front of her in a flash, looking like she's about to hug her which, thankfully, she did not—the last experiences regarding physical contact between them had been close to traumatic on her part already.

Unlike Beca, she looks ready to do some volunteer work, loose red shirt and faded straight cut gray jeans, yet she's still as pleasant to look at and Beca had to shake her thoughts away from lingering too long there.

"Hey! Ready to have some fun?" Chloe says in an equally playful manner, a smile already flashing brightly her way, as expected.

Of course Beca answers 'No' and of course she gets dragged by the arm again, a yellow—of all the colors—volunteer staff vest is shoved in her hand and an introduction to a billion of pet names she needs to remember.

Beca doesn't do volunteer work, ever. One, because you actually do manual labor and exerting physical strength is her weakness. Two, it's dirty. No kidding. There's dog poo, cat poo, animal saliva and fur everywhere.

Chloe introduces her to the fellow volunteers as her boss from work and well, much to her disbelief, future best friend. She almost laughs at how optimistic the redhead is.

Nevertheless, they get to work and her earlier thoughts of disliking manual labor vanish at the mere sight of huge, literal, puppy eyes. They pass through rows of kennels and to be honest, if she had a farm she'd go ahead and adopt all 200 of them. But she doesn't have a farm so maybe someday. For now, she'll just pet them lovingly in a discreet manner because she's still got a reputation to uphold. But then proving to be a cool producer of a huge music company is hard when not even ten minutes later, she's already peppering soft kisses and promising tons of treats to every doe-eyed cutie she sees. By the time she is being led to where the puppies are, she's just about forgotten the whole world. Don't even get her started when Chloe takes her to the cat area where she practically swore her love and life to all of them.

"Come home with me, my love," she whispered adoringly to a sweet little black kitten.

"That's just unfair," Chloe suddenly says, appearing behind her out of nowhere that Beca almost had a real heart attack.

"I had to beg just to sleep on your sofa and present a bet to win your trust when Henry over here, whom you just met a minute ago, just has to put his tiny paws on you while acting all cute like that and now you'd literally offer him the world," she says and despite the serious tone, the hint of a smile let's Beca know that she's enjoying all of this.

She eyes the redhead with mock contempt, "Because he is precious and I would die for him just as I would die for all of them," she deadpans, motioning towards all the other cages.

"Now that's something you don't hear everyday from Beca Mitchell," Chloe smiles before straightening up, "Okay this is cute and all but there's so much work to do. You can't just focus on Henry," she continues as she peels him off of Beca.

"Five more minutes?" she softly asks but it all goes to deaf ears as she is gently nudged to the next cage.

She falls in love with the next thirty cats.

But then as much as she wanted to spend more time, working around the shelter has her energy quickly depleting. Three hours and lots of clean cages later, she's slumped against a wall as she sits down on the floor, elbows resting on her knees. She's long discarded her jacket and thankfully, Chloe's made her wear the shelter's volunteer shirt because she's sweating and there's dirt smudged on the fabric.

Something cold presses on her cheek and she jerks away a bit to find Chloe handing out a cold plastic bottle of water.

Taking the bottle, she mumbles a soft 'Thanks' before opening it for a sip.

Chloe takes the spot next to her, sitting down before taking a sip of her own drink.

"It's exhausting," Chloe starts and Beca lets out a puff of air in agreement. "But you have to admit," the redhead turns to her. "It's way more fun than being alone and dead to the world,"

There's a hopeful look on her face and Beca's eyes finally meet hers.

They are so blue, it's surreal.

She turns away at the sight.

"Maybe it is," she answers after a while before pausing in thought, "But I don't think it can be a regular thing. Sleeping is still my favorite hobby,"

"You and Henry share that trait," Chloe nods while Beca naturally looks over at the sleeping kitten.

"You know what's more fun though?" the redhead adds.

"Getting a really relaxing warm bath?" Beca quickly supplies.

"Watching live acoustic Sunday night bands perform at this bar I know you'd love," Chloe says instead and Beca's heart almost stops at memories consisting of weekend nights at bars three years ago.

Could this ever be life's way of fucking her up? If there are 'Throwback Thursdays' and 'Flashback Fridays' this has got to be 'Sentimental Sundays'.

Or maybe, it's just time to stop being stuck on memories that shouldn't be affecting her this much anymore.

Stacie's words come back at her in times like this and Beca hates how right she is.

" _You can't hide forever Beca. The world's not going to stop just because she broke your heart,"_

"I swear, the live bands are great! And the food is delicious," Chloe goes on, not having noticed anything different.

You can't blame her though. Beca is very good at hiding her feelings by now. From unrequited loves to earth shattering break-ups, she's had tons of experience to hone this skill.

Despite the momentary shift deep down her sleeping heart she mentally tells herself over and over that it's time. She already began to open up about it anyway, why not try to go further?

Besides, Chloe is with her.

Chloe, the girl who keeps pulling her out of her orbit. The girl Beca can't seem to get rid of.

Those really blue eyes are staring at her again and Beca's lips betray her rational thoughts.

"There better be wine,"

* * *

Music overpowers the soft chattering and everyone watches languidly as the song starts. The band plays steadily and Beca knows it's going to be good. Again, admittedly, she's underestimated Chloe's preference for music and choice of cool hangout spots.

Underneath dim orange lights, Beca looks on the familiar atmosphere and nostalgia quickly hits her harder than she's ever expected. She knows this was all a mistake. Revisiting places that would remind her of what the past had been like.

The image of emerald green pierce through her soul and meaningful gazes twist her heart painfully, leaving a trail of unforgettable melodies and bottles of beer.

She wasn't ready after all.

The memories assault her as if they were still fresh in her mind and the pain she thought lessened after a year still stings with a story left hanging open. The conclusion unfinished.

Breathing becomes hard, the whole place which was supposed to be relaxing is now suffocating and every part of her body just wants to bolt out the door for air. To run back inside the lines that were made to protect herself from the world outside. She's wandered too far from safety and she regrets it.

But at the last second, a hand on her arm stops her. The touch quickly brings her crashing back down from memories that feel just like it happened yesterday to real time.

 _Every part of you is pulling me_

Chloe sings along to the slow tune of the band's song, one hand over her chest and the other on Beca's arm as she sways gently to her favorite part, shoulder bumping lightly against Beca's yet again without any reservations.

Her voice, warm and soothing, fills up corners of her heart she didn't know still existed, awakening parts of her soul she thought would forever be closed after having given so much only to be left broken. The melody so calm and enticing, melds perfectly with her voice and soon it doesn't feel like she's trapped in a box.

 _So come along_

Her heart drops to a calmer beat and when she looks over at Chloe, singing her heart out, with one of the loveliest voices she's ever heard, enjoying the after effects of a delicious dinner filled with the craziest of stories and two glasses of wine.

Beca slowly feels so much lighter.

 _Every part of you is pulling me so don't pull away_

There's a genuinely bright smile flashing her way and it's making her feel safe. Before she knows it, Chloe's lifting her hand up along with her own and waving it in the air.

A smile tugs on her own lips and this time Beca is sure of two things. This is a beautiful night and that…

Chloe Beale is officially and undoubtedly her fifth mistake.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Alright, here's the thing, I don't watch Supergirl but I am very aware of SuperCorp (the chemistry is too good not to notice). I wrote that part about people and feelings placed in boxes thinking from my own personal persepctive and experience and like a month later or whatever I saw something on social media talking about Lena hot damn Luthor confessing about doing that same boxes thing. So now I'm laughing like crazy because if that's not enough proof that Lena my precious baby Luthor isn't gay or at least in love with Kara then you're all just lying to yourselves. Because honey that's gay as fuck.

So they should kiss and get married is all I'm saying. Beca and Chloe should do that too.

Thanks for all the love. The comments are all fun to read.


	7. From Paris With Love

**Chapter 7**

 **'From Paris With Love'**

* * *

 ** _"I may run in different places, cross oceans, travel lands and watch time pass by but sadly, it's the memory of you I cannot escape"_**

It's been almost a week. Or well, who was she kidding? It's been more than a week already since Chloe has talked to Paris Blake and her people about the proposal for Amplify's music festival and now she's getting antsy. She's tried contacting them several times through emails and messages but the replies are now starting to look like excuses. If this continues, the chances of signing in the superstar are unfortunately dropping down to zero. Which also would ultimately mean that she'd lose the bet, along with Beca's trust and prove her assumptions that Chloe really isn't capable of being in Amplify.

Thinking about it already makes her want to lock up in her room and cry over buckets of ice-cream like that time she lost to Brianna Stevens during a dance competition back in grade school.

Horrible times.

What's worse is, Beca seems to be avoiding her. It's not like she's outright pettily ignoring her but more like there's this sudden wall the producer has put up whenever she's around. Chloe feels it. They've gotten pretty close since the first time they met that she almost thought that she's about to gain a new best friend without even winning the bet yet.

As a matter of fact, last Sunday, the brunette seemed to be having a great time. They laughed, took a photo and shared jokes. Chloe even got a warm hug and another free ride home without even asking. It's the most open and affectionate she's seen Beca show.

The producer rarely smiles that when she does it just means she's genuinely feeling great—It's a very pretty look on her too. Even though at some point of the night Chloe seems to have been getting a feeling that Beca was upset about something.

She didn't ace psychology for nothing. Ever since she was young she had always been so good at reading people. Empathy was and is her strongest point. So she knew that trying everything just so she can share comfort even if done in the subtlest of ways would hopefully help. She thought she was successful but now, for some reason, the distance between them apparently has grown again.

Although, she had to admit it's not as much like the first week since they met. There's still a cold—even though it doesn't feel so cold anymore—response to when she energetically greets her in the morning and the reminder to not be late after office hours. Beca also still drinks the "accidental extra order" of coffee she gives her.

Chloe's pretty sure that by now the producer must have caught on with all her excuses on why she keeps suddenly having another fresh cup of black coffee from Beca's favorite coffee shop, of all places. It's already pretty obvious especially when she's been doing it everyday for the past two weeks.

But like what she's observed, something is amiss. Ever since Monday, Beca seems to be too busy to even have a quick snack break. It shouldn't be surprising since Beca herself is taking in more work than before but when even her friends are worried for her Chloe knows that this could be personal. Jesse says that their upcoming last Friday of the month get together might be the cause.

This Friday would have been Beca's wedding, had she and her ex-fiance, Rachelle, not called off the engagement and broke up a year ago.

Now, the brunette has buried herself in endless piles of projects and meetings. She's always gone by lunch for 'important matters'. She keeps declining Chloe's invite to dine out after office hours right away before leaving to attend another 'important matter' and somehow when she finds time to try small talk, Beca seems to be always hurrying off for something. Oddly, she's even started clocking out of work earlier than usual. Leaving no space for Chloe to get a chance to interact with her.

She's sure it's because of what this coming Friday means because what else could it be?

Of course, Chloe completely understands if Beca needed space but does she really have to block everyone out? Wouldn't it help if she'd just talk it out, all these feelings that are bottled deep down her chest? Chloe knows about keeping things because you just think that it's what's best but based on experience, that way doesn't end well. It makes you feel even worse.

There's nothing better than unloading all those troubles even for just a bit.

She could wait when Beca's ready to open up again, sure, but somehow in the back of her head, she can't help feeling like she did something wrong. Like there must have been something that she must have said or acted for Beca to pull away without a warning.

It's really bothering her. Even more than the fact that there's another issue in her life that she needs to address.

Matt.

Her boyfriend, Matt, whom she knows is trying hard to be there. Unlike before, he has been more attentive and understanding. They've actually got to talk and since then she can see that he's trying.

But then…

Something is bugging her.

Chloe should be happy that he is willing to hold on and get through all their issues but why doesn't it feel right? Why doesn't it feel enough for her?

Why does she always feel like something's missing?

She shakes her head at the thoughts bothering her. She's probably just stressed with work and god, she really needs to get in contact with Paris Blake's people soon or she's going to go crazy.

On cue, a new notification rings on her phone and Chloe quickly opens it when she sees Tessa's name popping up.

 _ **Paris will be at Audi's new product launch this afternoon. You can thank me by giving me your cute boss' number.**_

She thanks the universe.

Chloe smiles excitedly at the message about Paris before rolling her eyes at the last sentence.

 _ **You're the best! Also, I love you but I also love my job. You getting involved with Beca might just get me fired.**_

She types back, fumbling around to get her stuff before standing up to find Beca's table still empty meaning the busy producer hasn't come back from wherever she was needed yet.

Another notification rings and Chloe takes a quick look.

 _ **How do you know that it's not going to work? Who knows, I might get you promoted~**_

Chloe shakes her head again before turning to CR to tell her where she's heading and also to ask her for a few simple favors during her absence.

CR nods, assuring her that she's got her back before Chloe's hurrying off, giving Beca's table one last worried look.

Determination kicks in.

This project is so important to Beca. She knew just how much it means to her and if this is the only way to make Beca smile then failing is not an option.

A rush of energy and confidence kicks in her system as Chloe's strides become filled with purpose.

No matter what happens she needs to make this event a success and Paris Blake is who they need in order to achieve that.

* * *

The event is held at a huge showroom with the debut of the company's newest car model right at the center for the press, invited guests and interested buyers to see.

Chloe comes in a bit late, armed with the press ID Tessa hands her, so she doesn't catch the company's big names make their speeches and express their gratitude to all those involved.

What she does catch is the models strut around the oval shaped platform. The event is grand and being in promotions herself, she knows that they went all out for this event. If you want to sell your product, you don't hold back on promotions. You present everything you can offer in order to attract buyers.

It's all or nothing.

Looking around, Chloe takes a glass of champagne from one of the waiters, hoping to blend in as she tries to look for Paris.

She didn't have to look further though. The lights, glowing in shades of pink, violet and blue, flash down the main stage as the beat starts to change into something familiar. The tempo slows a bit from the fast paced club music earlier as the melody begins to flow smoothly. The beat is catchy and Chloe can't help but fix her eyes forward.

That's when she finds who she is looking for.

Of course, Paris isn't only a guest. She's also the newest face of the brand and one of the highlights of the event.

Chloe watches, mesmerized at the way the singer carries herself on stage with overflowing charisma.

Her songs perfectly match the cool vibe Paris gives and Chloe having researched about the star knew that she also writes her own songs. She's even downloaded a couple of them, having deemed the tenth track of Paris' first album her favorite. This was the very album that launched her to stardom with her debut song, _Love Lane_.

Much to her delight, it's the song she's performing with the beat having been tinkered for the live performance in order to hype up the fans present.

The singer belts out two more songs before thanking the company's big bosses sitting up front and the people behind the event.

When she finally steps down, Chloe abandons her champagne and hurries off to the direction Paris went.

Tessa's ID gets her in one of the private rooms meant for important people like Paris where the singer is busy taking photos with a few fans that were given access and signing posters that would be hung up the company's car show rooms.

There's talks of the singer's commercial endorsement now circulating on social media and Paris is immediately on her phone to repost the video on her Instagram account—most certainly her public account because every celebrity definitely has a private one.

"Chloe," Paris says with a smile amidst the surprise in her tone, amusement in her eyes as Chloe steps forward.

The room is less chaotic now that the lucky fans have had their time with the singer and the managers and higher position heads have already finished taking photos with her.

Now there's just Paris' staff arranging gifts, clothes and the huge array of make-up scattered all over the tables. There's a small buffet on the side and a couple of the event's security standing by the door. It's quite intimidating actually despite having already been in the presence of Paris Blake a week ago.

Celebrities always have that untouchable aura about them. It's almost easy to forget that they are also imperfect human beings like everyone else.

"Miss Blake," she replies and this earns a fond shake of the head, soft auburn locks swaying.

"Please, no need for formalities. Just call me Paris," the singer says from where she is seated at the middle of the long fancy looking sofa as she checks her phone when a notification pops up and Chloe wonders if it's that actor she is being linked to these days.

"I take it you are here to continue wooing me for Amplify's music festival," Paris suddenly says and Chloe almost panics at which words she should choose to use.

It doesn't take her long though.

"I would've brought flowers and food but it seems your fans have already showered you with love," she says, eyeing the number of bouquets, chocolates and the catering service nearby.

She successfully gains Paris' full attention at that.

"Well, if you're planning to bribe me it's a no on the flowers because I just don't know where to put them anymore and the chocolates are indeed overflowing but I think there's still space for ice-cream," the singer slyly says.

"Ice-cream and singers have a tragic relationship though and I don't want to be the cause of a million of broken hearts due to a cancelled performance," Chloe thoughtfully says, having been reminded of her mistake years ago.

" _Although_ , there will be ice-cream after the music festival since one of our partners happens to be the Happy Cow," Chloe quickly adds, applauding herself for the perfect timing.

Guess, luck is on her side?

…or not.

"That's a shame since I can't come then,"

Chloe's heart drops but her spirit remains unbreakable despite what seems to be another rejection.

"We've read the details you e-mailed and unfortunately it's just simply _below_ our expectations," Paris says straight away and Chloe swallows hard at this because of course this is about the money.

This is also a business deal after all and these famous labels have their demands for their artists. In their defense, it's not easy creating music to attract a global audience and find not only a person with talents but the charisma to stand up there.

But then again, labels as famous as Barden Records also take importance with their top singers decisions. Paris is one of Barden's hottest stars and one word from her is all it takes for them to agree.

So, in the end, it all comes down to one person yet again.

"I know that it's a bit below from what you're usually offered but this stage is enough to create social media noise and therefore, boost album sales. It's an event that draws audiences from all over the world," she explains with pride, suddenly feeling like she's back in college trying to sell their a capella group to potential talents which they are in need of.

But when Paris holds up a hand to stop her, Chloe doesn't feel good about this.

Failure is looming but Chloe refuses to even give it a glance.

It's not over till it's over.

"I know it is but my rate remains the same. I'll tell you this personally and not through my managers because I can see the effort you've given and I do like you a lot. It's rare finding genuine people in this business," she slowly says before finally leaning back against the sofa's back rest, legs crossed as she sighs.

"If you can do something about it then expect me ready to perform but until then I'm sorry, Chloe,"

Maybe there's still a way. She just has to figure it out, put more effort into convincing but for now she brings forward the file she is holding.

"This is everything about the music festival. The contract and more details. If you could just take one more look and maybe if you change your mind… you know how to contact me,"

She leaves the folder by the coffee table in front of the singer before finally taking her leave.

Tessa finds her sitting by the venue's more secluded staircase, head in her hands.

"Hey Chlo cakes, what happened?" her friend softly asks, sitting next to her.

Chloe lifts her head up, sighing heavily before turning to her friend.

"I'll probably have to convince Beca to stretch the budget to meet Paris' rate but at this point I just…" she trails off, not wanting to continue the negative sentence.

She fears uttering it might just make it true.

"I only have a few days left to hopefully turn things around, Tess," she confesses as her friend soothingly rubs her back.

"You _still_ have a few days. That's good. A lot can happen in a few days. You can do this!" Tessa encourages her but words are just words it's the _doing_ _it_ that makes things complicated.

"What if I can't?" she asks, desperation thick in her voice.

Tessa eyes her worriedly, "Then do better next time! Maybe the timing is not just right. It's not the end of the world, Chlo Chlo Chanel. There's always tomorrow. We just simply get back up again,"

"Yes I know but this is something I can't afford to fail at right now!" she cries out, more frustrated in herself than the situation.

"Maybe I didn't say the right words or I wasn't convincing enough or I'm just not cut out—"

Tessa stops her at this point.

"You're not. Don't ever say that because you're the most passionate, dedicated and driven person I've ever met. You made it to the Lincoln Center for god sake! So don't ever tell me that you aren't good enough," Tessa says with conviction before pulling her in a tight hug and Chloe really doesn't know what she'd do if her friend hadn't been here with her.

Her eyes start to sting and really, crying in an event hall staircase is already something she's never going to forget.

"Miss Beale?" someone cuts in and that immediately break their moment.

Parting immediately, Chloe wipes away tears before turning to the source.

Surprisingly, it's Brian, Paris Blake's manager.

"I'm sorry. I tried calling your phone but you were out of reach. Anyways, Paris wants to see you," he informs her and Chloe remembers her phone dying the moment she steps out the waiting room.

Looking back at Tessa in confusion, Chloe quickly gets up to follow Brian, taking a few glances at her friend who urges her on supportively.

* * *

Chloe finds herself back towards the fancy waiting room where she sees Paris sitting in front of the huge vanity mirror, back towards Chloe. In front of her, the folder lays open as the singer sits there deep in thought.

Her manager catches her attention and that's only when she realizes Chloe's standing behind them.

Paris gets up on her feet, turning around to face her fully as she leans against her vanity table.

The room suddenly goes empty and they are now alone.

Chloe doesn't really know what it is but something's different.

Something's definitely changed.

"Tomorrow, 9pm at the Ricardi Bellagio," Paris starts to tell her and for a moment Chloe doesn't know what she means until the singer makes it clear.

"I'd like to review the contract over dinner. I hope the time is good for you? I have prior engagements so I can only make time after 9,"

Chloe is stunned at the sudden turn of events that she doesn't answer immediately.

"O-Of course, any time is a good time! I'm available all the time in any day!" she sputters, cringing at herself but it doesn't wipe off the huge smile on her face.

"I'll be seeing you on Friday then," Paris says before looking back at the folder and pulling it towards her.

Chloe continues with her word vomit and gratitude that really, she is certainly going to regret later. But then before she leaves, the singer speaks again, eyes still on the papers.

"Beca Mitchell," she utters slowly, making Chloe pause at the name.

That's when she sees the singer tracing the name with a finger against one of the papers. The memo for the music festival which Beca reviewed and signed months ago.

"I want to meet Amplify's new overall producer," she says and it's the most serious tone she's heard from the usually casual singer. "Bring her with you or else I'm not signing the contract,"

Oddly, it feels like a very serious demand, one that seems to hold so much meaning.

Paris meets her eyes and Chloe sees it. There's a melancholic look behind those green irises and yet she doesn't understand why it's there. Or maybe it's what she failed to see through all that glamour until now, that tinge of sadness.

"We'll absolutely be there,"

* * *

It's already seven in the evening when Beca looks at her watch, her head throbbing, shoulders heavy, nose red from sniffing and her eyes tired and watery while she curses the heavens for letting her be sick, of all times.

She can already hear Aubrey reprimanding her for her recent sleepless nights and forgetting to take her vitamins because of rushing early in the morning.

Jesse and CR had left reluctantly minutes ago, both had tried to pry her off from all her paperwork and computer but stubbornly she refuses.

In the end, she resorted to promising them that she's only waiting for the email from the suppliers and she'll be heading straight home. Despite being skeptical, both her worried friends finally left but not without getting her dinner and a warm tea.

Honestly, she really wants to do everything that can be done tonight. Next Friday is the deadline of the line-up and there's still some conflict with an artist due to their schedules and one due to some recent drug scandal. They just can't have negative press in this event. There's also problems regarding safety which she still needs to follow up with the security company after that horrible accident at a concert this year. She's been contemplating hiring a different security group.

On top of all these problems, there's one thought that keeps knocking at the back of her head all day.

So far, she's avoided it—her—by requesting for meetings, visiting suppliers and simply working somewhere else where her brain wouldn't keep flying back to expressive baby blue eyes and contagious gorgeous smiles, half the reason for the sleepless nights.

Groaning, because she's caught herself thinking about it—her—again, she props her head on top of her arms at the table and closes her tired eyes, seeking even the tiniest relief in the short break she's allowed herself to have. The words she's been reading for half an hour now have already started swimming all over the screen.

She's unconsciously drifted to sleep when soft, gentle hands on the top of her head stir her awake but just before she panics and screams for security, she realizes who it is.

"Beca," Chloe's voice makes her sit up straight, immediately moving away from the touch, and there goes her weak body instantly protesting from the sudden motion.

Clearing her throat and massaging her temples, she replies with a tone of surprise, "What are you still doing here?"

She flinches at how raspy her voice sounds and immediately reaches for her tea—which she puts down with a grimace after sipping the already cold liquid.

"I left my phone charger here," she says as she lifts up said charger before looking at her with concern.

"Beca, are you alright? You… don't look okay,"

Beca almost laughs at her words. 'Okay' is very far from what she feels right that moment. Her desk, despite still being more organized than the rest, is still a mess with all the piles of scattered paper, empty health juices, half empty boxes of take-out, her cup of tea and boxes of tissue paper. She grabs another sheet of tissue to wipe her nose with it before discarding it over her already full trash bin.

But despite being caught in such state, she waves the redhead off. "I'm fine, I'll just clean up and then head home. You go on first and—"

"Don't be late tomorrow," Chloe finishes for her thoughtfully and Beca nods which was a bad move considering her headache.

The redhead seemed hesitant to leave as she stalls in front of her table for a few moments and Beca realizes how cliché it is that about two weeks ago, it was her who was hovering about awkwardly behind a sick Chloe before deciding to leave her a warm cup of tea and her favorite blanket. Now, it's Chloe looking down at her like she's about to say something. Maybe something like _Who's the one getting sick now?_

Beca prays she doesn't stay around to try and help or whatever Chloe _always kind to others_ Beale decides to do out of the goodness of her golden heart.

She's never exactly been very good at receiving help. Being born in a simple home where her family couldn't even afford to buy a car. Beca had always worked hard to earn and help her parents. While other kids were happily going on vacation trips during holidays, she was working two, three part-time jobs in order to pay for school and save up for college. By eighteen, she left home and flew to L.A. in hopes of a brighter future.

Overworking is admittedly her biggest issue ever since then due to the fact that she supported her younger brother's studies and paid for all hers and her parent's loans.

When she asked Rachelle to marry her then, Beca had determinedly chased the promotion in order to secure a very good life for both of them, a life that will be far from what she had growing up but all that… went to nothing.

Rachelle couldn't wait for Beca, couldn't understand why she couldn't always give her time and in the end, was dazzled by the beauty of the life she chose.

Now all Beca has is this job, working is all she knows and asking for help or appearing weak in front of others is something she hated so if only Chloe would just leave her now, Beca would appreciate it very much.

She let herself be vulnerable once in front of someone, years ago, and yet it only broke her, leaving her heart hollow. She doesn't want a repeat of that. Especially now, knowing that this special thing she feels for this special girl is already starting to sting even further.

"Have a good night," Chloe softly mumbles which she replies with an equally soft hum.

She hears footsteps drag away from her table and almost lets out an audible sigh of relief.

Glancing over towards Chloe's back walking farther from her and towards the elevator, Beca hopes she doesn't call Stacie or worse, Aubrey.

Beca weakly starts packing up her stuff, already shoving every file she needs to finish working on in her bag along with her phone and Ipad and switching her computer off.

It takes her all the effort she can muster to stand up without wanting to crash on one of the sofas nearby and going straight to sleep.

She finally makes it to the elevator and once she enters, leans against the side, closing her eyes as she does. When the bell rings to tell her that she's reached ground floor she stands straight up to walk out.

She almost cries in joy when she reaches her car and only prays that the traffic isn't as congested as her nose tonight. Opening the back seat of her car to basically throw her heavy bag filled with her files with all the strength she has left. With her Car key in hand, she finally closes the door only to have it snatched in a matter of seconds from her fingers.

When she turns her head, she sees a flash of red hair and before she knows it, Chloe Beale opens the driver's seat door to get in herself and start the engine.

Beca's shock freezes her in place before she realizes what is happening. In a click of some mental switch inside her, she taps on the window impatiently.

It slides down a couple of inches and before she protests, Chloe looks her dead in the eye and strictly says, "Get in," as she cocks her head towards the passenger seat before sliding the window back up again.

Having no choice, she walks over to the other side, giving the redhead a warning look—basically just a pained frown since it's all she can muster right now.

"I can fire you for this," she mutters angrily but is met with a sweet smile instead.

"Oh you can try but let me remind you something. This event lies in your hands and if you get into an accident because you weren't fit to drive then excuse me for hijacking your car for the sake of the company,"

Beca hadn't known how scary it is to be reprimanded with a sweet smile until now. That's what shuts her up until a thought finally enters her head.

"Do you even have a license to drive?" she asks warily while strapping in her seatbelt, remembering the times when she'd seen Chloe's boyfriend picking her up.

She's answered with silence and her heart leaps when Chloe suddenly leans towards her to press the recline button.

"That's really-that's not necessary," she stutters, immediately berating herself when her eyes trace the curve of Chloe's neck.

Had she not been sick, she would've died from a heart attack.

Her eyes quickly fly up at the roof of the car while she presses herself against the seat to create some distance—if that was even possible.

She starts breathing again when Chloe pulls away and puts on her own seatbelt before driving off.

 _So she can drive. Right. Noted._

Traffic was bad and Beca had to admit how much of a relief it is that she's not driving. Sometime in the middle of a nice laid back song Chloe chose, her tired eyes slowly close and when she wakes up it's to Chloe's soothing voice and gentle touch yet again. That's what gets her moving, pulling away as quickly as possible.

With Chloe already carrying her bag—because it contains precious files and basically it's for the good of the company—they both step in the elevator of Beca's building.

Beca would've taken a spot opposite Chloe had the elevator not been occupied by some residents familiar to Beca riding up from the parking basement. Having exchanged short greetings, Beca moves closer to Chloe who presses her floor number. Once the elevator moves, Beca's head spins and she quickly grabs on to Chloe's arm to steady herself and now she badly wishes she was with Stacie or anyone else from their gang so she can lean her heavy head on a shoulder… and not have her heart bursting.

The elderly couple step out of their floor, bidding them goodnight and much to Beca's embarrassment the lady adds a cheery, "You and your girlfriend look lovely together!"

The exchange was quick and the door closes shortly, leaving no chance for Beca to correct her which now becomes the reason for the awkward silence.

She rectifies the mistake with Chloe instead, "Sorry about that. You know old people, always very nosey and assuming things," she mumbles while Chloe shakes her head with a smile.

"Oh that's alright. Just be happy that now they think you have one lovely fake girlfriend instead of all this work junk you are _married_ to," the annoying psycho teases with a wink and Beca already wants to die.

How many arrows has cupid hit her with by now? She needs to tell that bug to stop shooting her with the wrong women.

Or maybe the bug's already given up with how reckless heart is.

Beca opens her door before turning towards Chloe to take her bag back and sincerely thank her but of course the redhead passes her by and enters straight inside her unit like it's her own.

Bella happily greets Chloe, ignoring her completely now that there's a pretty girl in the room.

Chloe picks Bella up in her arms before heading over to the living room and Beca aching head is now trying to think fast.

"This is-well, thanks for everything," she awkwardly starts, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. "Uhm… I'll call you a Lyft to take you home. It's the least I can do for all the… trouble,"

"It wasn't trouble at all," Chloe quickly says, still cradling Bella in her arms as she looks back at her.

It's a weird thing actually, seeing Chloe back in her home, standing at the center of her living room and Bella staying still in her chest with only her tail swinging slowly, eyes judging her hard.

"There's no need for a Lyft though," Chloe adds and Beca quickly offers her car in a heartbeat without even thinking. She might as well offer everything she owns with how this is going.

Her cat looks at her as if saying, _Who's the useless lesbian now?_

Beca glares back at Bella.

"I'm crashing in actually," Chloe says nonchalantly before walking towards her sound system to play a song.

Beca's head is spinning by now.

 _What was that again?_

"Why? Had another fight with _Johnny Bravo?_ " she asks without thinking and her blood runs cold at the slip.

Chloe looks at her as she proceeds to flail while stuttering an apology, the classic and literal, gay panic.

Bella looks at her like she's hopeless.

 _Hopeless useless jealous lesbian_

There are only three scenarios where Beca's tongue goes loose and accidentally spits out words that she really means but wouldn't really say out loud. Stacie and Amy have long agreed that this is their favorite version of Beca Mitchell.

One, is definitely when she is drunk, totally singing out loud to pop love songs drunk. Two, when she is sick to the point of deliriousness. And finally, when whipped.

In Chloe Beale's presence, Beca is currently both number 2 and probably… reluctantly, number 3.

"I'm sorry. I meant your… boyfriend… not the uhm… cartoon character," she solemnly says, looking at anywhere but Chloe.

Her headache just increased twice as bad by now.

"It's okay. Tessa has given much worse nicknames than that,"

"Tessa is… your friend who's working as a personal assistant in… where was that again?" Beca asks, desperately wanting to change the topic.

"Barden Media. She's how I actually get access to Paris Blake's schedule and events," Chloe tells her and Beca starts to sit down.

Sleep is screaming for her.

"Hey, you should go ahead and rest," Chloe quickly says and Beca tries to tell her that she's fine.

"Yeah—but really, I'll call you a driver to get you home. _Matt_ … is probably going to _worry_ that I'm… overworking you again," she hastily says, fumbling for her phone.

Chloe sighs at this, arms crossed in front of her chest, "If I leave you like this, you're going to open your laptop and start working again," she finally breathes out in admission.

Beca tries to deny it but again Chloe is on to her.

"You're not going to bring all these files home if you weren't planning to work on them tonight," she says and this time there's concern visible in those eyes that makes Beca want to give in.

"I'm going to be okay, Beale. You don't have to worry about me. I can manage," she says, her voice rising with conviction.

"Well, that's not going to work. I'm staying to make sure that you _can manage._ Besides, Matt's at work. He's a DJ at a club and won't be home until 3 in the morning," Chloe stubbornly counters.

"Okay, that's real cute but I'm not a child that needs watching over. I don't need your help!" she bites back, spikes rising back up.

"I can see that," Chloe simply says, not even flinching at the harsh tone Beca has given.

"Then why aren't you leaving?" she questions.

"Because you're clearly not okay. You've been not okay for the whole week and everyone's worried," Chloe replies, eyes never leaving hers and silence follows.

This whole conversation is zapping the energy out of her fast.

"You don't have to talk about it Beca. You don't even have to tell me anything at all. Just… stop running,"

Beca exhales, too tired to argue as she closes her eyes.

"Fine, whatever," Beca says after a while, shoulders sagging in defeat before quickly adding, "But you'll have to let me make it up to you. Either, cleaning the kennels on Sunday or whatever it is you want help with,"

Beca watches the Chloe's eyes light up in excitement—or mischief—and god, she hopes the redhead doesn't make her wear a dinosaur onesie or whatever it is people make onesies into. She's suddenly regretting her decision now.

"Actually, I'd rather have dinner, tomorrow at 9," Chloe immediately says with much certainty and Beca almost chokes on her own spit—because this isn't what she had in mind.

"With the gang?" she asks slowly, trying to clarify that they aren't going to have dinner with just the two of them at 9 in the evening.

Girls go out on girls only nights all the time but for Beca and the rest of the rainbow community, two girls having dinner at some restaurant is clearly what is called a date.

So here she was, clarifying.

"Uhm, I've invited a few other people—but that's a surprise and you offered to make it up to me so you can't say no," Chloe says, eyes wide in excitement.

Having other people should chase off her worries but Beca still doesn't feel good about it though. She's not good at reacting to surprises—or new people. You just never know what to expect. Blame bad experiences and anxiety.

"Are you setting me up with one of your friends? Because, if you and Stacie are teaming up behind my back then it's a no,"

"No! I'm not—no," Chloe says, shaking her head adamantly. "Just… don't ask questions and say yes,"

"That's what they say before shooting you with tranquilizer, dumping you in the back of a truck to drive you off to an abandoned warehouse where you and the girl you love get tortured for information by your evil half-brother and then get shipped to a castle in Bulgaria where shit happens," she finishes seriously in one go, leaving her breathless.

Chloe stares at her for a moment, blinking in confusion before erupting into fits of laughter.

"You've clearly been reading _way_ too many crime novels or… fanfics," she says in between giggles while Beca scowls at her.

Clearly, being sick is earning her a brand new reputation. One that makes her the least feared producer in Amplify.

"Why don't you have any Paris Blake songs in here?" Chloe suddenly asks, now back to focusing on Beca's playlists.

"You should listen to her first album. It's got the kind of vibe you like. I personally like her song _Friday._ The beat and melody is just so addicting. It's my favorite," Chloe continues as she picks _Only In My Dreams_ by _The Marias_.

"That's nice but I'm not adding it in my playlist," Beca says softly, head leaning back against the sofa and eyes drifting towards the view of the buildings outside.

Chloe turns to her curiously.

"Why so? Have you even listened to it? It's really good! It's sweet and makes you want to fall in love all over again," she says with a smile.

Wordlessly, she gets up and exhales at how tired her body feels.

The bed is calling for her. It's time to call it a night. Better to pass out than dwell on things that she's still reluctant to face.

Looking at Chloe one more time, she replies weakly, hoping that the bitter aftertaste that stings deep in her chest doesn't show.

"Because I hate that song the most,"

* * *

 **Authro's Note** :

You guys are all so sweet. I'm having tooth decay just by reading all the comments.

Beca, ultimate lover of music, hates a song. Chloe might win the bet. Bella is still the queen of sass. Dinner date tomorrow?

Also, it's obvious I wrote this during the last chapter of Midnight Sunshine.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Cove of Cork

**Chapter 8**

 **'Cove of Cork'**

* * *

 _ **"We boarded the same train. I missed my stop for you but... I know we're still meant to part. What am I supposed to do now that we've reached the end?"**_

 **Friday**

Chloe stirs, stretching languidly as she notices soft noises of the city spurring up to life with the start of another day.

It's exactly five in the morning, a time which Chloe's body is accustomed to waking up, even without an alarm clock.

When Bella jumps up on top of her, she smiles, finally remembering where she is as she mumbles, "I'm up. I'm up,"

Sitting up, she stretches once more with a yawn before standing up to fold her blanket and stack up her pillows neatly.

She then crosses over to the kitchen, pausing for a moment on her way when she realizes that Beca's door was still left slightly a jar. Last night, Beca had sleepily mumbled about leaving the door open—something about preparing in case of a fire or apocalyptic earthquake—before crashing down the bed.

This morning, the producer has curled up underneath the sheets, surrounded by what seems like an army of pillows.

She wonders if Beca feels better now. She hopes she does.

Finally, deciding to give the sleeping brunette more time to sleep, Chloe continues on.

After an hour and a half, she's washed up and almost done cooking breakfast. By this time, she hears the blaring alarm being silenced in Beca's room for the third time. Finally, there's movement as she hears little muted noises and footsteps. It has her silently anticipating the moment the brunette walks out.

Beca in the office may be about getting right down to business, formal, highly organized and filled with such class from her shoulder-length hair combed to perfection, without a single strand out of place, down to her iron-pressed outfits and unblemished shoes yet surprisingly, Beca at home, before eight in the morning is simply an endearing sleepyhead with slightly messy bed hair, black oversized _Give Me Coffee or Die_ shirt and eyes struggling to open as she groans about wishing for Sunday to come so she can stay in bed all day.

Chloe holds back a laugh as she bites her lip, a smile playing along her features before she pushes Beca's coffee cup towards her.

Beca eagerly takes a sip after a relieved 'Thank god' and unlike the first time Chloe made her omelets and toast with the presentation of a six year old—something that would make Gordon Ramsey throw a pan off the window—Beca dives in the dish without a look of skepticism.

She still frowns at Chloe's milky and sugary coffee cup though.

Guess some things just don't change.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes," she blurts out in an attempt for a conversation.

"I bet that's the reason why you keep crashing my place. That, and my cat," Beca mumbles and Chloe tilts her head as she sheepishly smiles.

"About that expensive perfume by the way…" she teases as Beca suddenly coughs up, beating her chest before eyeing her warningly.

"I can already smell my shampoo on your hair and my lotion. Stay away from my perfume," Beca points out, eyeing her sharply.

Chloe ends up wearing said perfume.

It's already seven past five when there's a knock at the door, the sound of the lock opening and in a few seconds Stacie pops in only to freeze, yet again, at the sight of them both—more like at Chloe wearing Beca's clothes while giddily about to spray perfume on her neck.

"It's not what you think," Beca immediately says in monotone as she walks towards Chloe, steps filled with purpose before taking the perfume bottle out of her hands and spritzing it up the air right above her—as she strictly says perfume should be used.

"Morning, Stace! This one over here got sick and was being stubborn when it comes to working herself to death last night so, here I am," she simply explains.

"O…kay?" Stacie replies, still looking mildly confused at the both of them before straightening up and composing herself

"Since both of you are conveniently here, let me remind you two that it's a Friday, the _last_ Friday of the month to be exact, and therefore, we all go clubbing at Bellissimo tonight, like we always do on the _last_ Friday of the month," she says, eyes landing straight at Beca like a warning as she says this.

The producer only rolls her eyes and exhales at this before getting ready to dodge Stacie's upcoming flick—assault—on her forehead. She fails.

"Oh, we might… not stay long though," Chloe cuts in, eyes darting back and forth between the two brunettes.

"And… why is that?" Stacie slowly asks, Bella now in her arms and the confusion back in her face.

"Important evening appointments," Chloe answers with a grin.

"It's a surprise she still won't tell me about," Beca mutters while Stacie's head instantly whips at Chloe's direction. "If I'm not home by midnight, call the police and track my phone's GPS," Beca adds to which Chloe quickly defends, eyes boring at Beca as she assures that the producer would end up thanking her.

"And where is this 'important appointment' happening?" the long-legged fashion designer asks.

"Somewhere… cool and fancy," Chloe explains mysteriously before eyeing Beca, "That I'm sure you'd love. Basically, they have lots of wine. I checked," she proudly says.

"Oh that's a relief. Can't wait," Beca says in pure sarcasm.

On the other hand, there's a look on Stacie's face she can't fully decipher. It's something akin to concern as she glances at Beca and somehow, Chloe suddenly remembers what exactly this day holds for Beca herself.

Stacie seemed to want to say something but when Beca starts walking towards the door, reminding them of the time and welcoming death rather than being late, it remains unsaid.

Whatever it is, Beca surely wants nothing more but to avoid it.

In the end, it's her that Stacie turns to, a gentle hand on her arm to stop her, leaving her with words that would bother her all day.

"Don't let her drink too much wine or whiskey and if anything happens, call us. At least, call me. And Chloe, please, don't ever leave her side tonight,"

Today, coincidentally, was supposed to be Beca's wedding. Chloe may not know the full story but the sadness in Beca's eyes is enough for her to understand the situation.

One year clearly wasn't enough to heal a shattered heart.

* * *

Focus is clearly not something Beca has today. Her morning has already started heavy with memories clogging up her mind from finishing any work. Suddenly she wishes that she was still sick. It would at least keep her from… thinking straight.

It doesn't even help that her friends keep worriedly glancing her way and how could they not?

Today was supposed to be... special.

She hates it.

She hates how unescapable it was, the memory of it and the emotional baggage it had left. No matter how hard she tried to think of anything else, something always pulls her back to it.

Even her mother has called her today all of a sudden and Beca had to assure her a million times that she's going to be okay.

Having said that, she glances at Chloe's direction, suddenly reminded of the very words the redhead has said to her last night.

Now she isn't completely confident enough to say that she's really doing okay.

Had she ever really been okay?

Shaking her head, Beca gets back to work mode, hoping to drown out all those thoughts in the very back of her mind.

She just prays that this day quickly ends so she can finally grab a glass of Jessica's expertly concocted alcohol and avoid the whole pity fest going on around her.

* * *

"What are you feeling like?" Chloe asks, Beca's phone in her hands as she scrolls through one of Beca's playlists on the Amplify app.

"Something smooth and relaxing," Beca replies distractedly as she meticulously adjusts the rear view mirror of her car.

"So… Khalid or Gallant?" Chloe asks again, seemingly having an internal debate going in her mind on which song to play, a frown forming on her head as she continues to browse.

"Uhh… Khalid," Beca absentmindedly answers as she finally gets the mirror's angle right.

"Okay. Oh! This one's perfect. Haven't heard this in a while," Chloe eagerly says as she chooses Khalid's _Coaster._

The song continues to play as Beca finally locks in her seatbelt only to pause for a moment as the lyrics flow in.

 _All the things that I did for you, just wasn't it for you_

Chloe's frown is slowly growing back in her face as she anxiously bites on her thumb, fingers itching to undo her mistake.

 _Moving on seems harder to do—_

Beca inhales sharply, "On second thought, I think Gallant—"

"Yeah! Gallant it is!" Chloe quickly jumps in, nodding, the song changing in a flash to Gallant's _Cave Me In._

"Seriously? Why are you both like this? We're never going to get to the club at this rate!" CR cuts in, loudly sighing from the back of the car and muttering her complaints— _Y'all have serial killer traits_ —while Jesse rolls the end of his necktie in boredom, slowly shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

Beca settles on one of the bar's stools she has long claimed as hers every last Friday night of the month while Jessica whips her a drink. It's seven in the evening and the group's still incomplete.

Ashley comes up to her side, setting a tray on the bar table for the new batch of orders, a familiar set of drinks to be exact and Beca already knows that two of those are for Amy to consume at the same time. It's what she calls Boom! There Goes My Sanity.

"I'd like to apologize again in advance for all the trouble the kids are going to cause," Beca says as she eyes her friends.

From the noise they are causing, it seems Aubrey has finally arrived.

Sighing, Beca grabs her drink and slides off the stool to head over their spot. Better to return now rather than suffer having to hear Amy or Flo yell for her like she's a child lost in a jungle—they had _illegally_ used the club's sound system one time and had to be tackled away the microphone by security.

Since there's no need for introductions this time, CR proposes the first round of shots for the night. There's some lighthearted chatter around the table as they catch up with each other. Stacie invites all of them for her upcoming Fall collection launch in a few weeks while Amy has made them all swear to clear their schedules next month for, what she dubs as her _wildest_ birthday bash. Of course, Amplify's biggest event doesn't escape the conversations and Beca is more than happy to let Chloe and Jesse do the explaining. They've honestly been preparing for a year and by this time, talking about it is getting exhausting.

A quick check of the time lets Beca know that she only has one hour left before she finds out where exactly the redhead psycho is taking her.

Taking a sip of her cocktail, she hopes to gain enough confidence to face whatever comes tonight.

Realizing that she might as well grab another glass, most probably the last one for the night, she excuses herself and returns back to the bar.

"I'll have what she's having," Chloe says to Jessica as she suddenly takes the stool next to hers.

Turning to Chloe, Beca tries her luck one last time, "At least give me a clue on who we're meeting," she exhales, subtly eyeing the redhead's deep blue knee-length dress for the night.

Appreciating beauty is not a crime after all and she has eyes with perfect 20/20 vision.

Or maybe she should stop consuming alcohol for tonight. It's messing with her head and Beca would very much like to keep whatever it is confined inside her head—or heart—to herself.

"Can't you just trust me for once?" Chloe replies with a smug smile—that Beca just wants to wipe off using her own lips.

Pushing away her glass, because it's the safest thing to do right now, Beca swivels her seat back to it's original position in order to keep her eyes off Chloe, "Trust is… something that I find difficult to give," she softly admits.

She feels Chloe's eyes fall heavily on her and really, she didn't intend for this to become some sentimental moment.

Being around Chloe just keeps opening doors within her she thought she's shut and locked away. It's getting so difficult to ignore all of it now.

She awkwardly glances down her watch instead, "Well, we should get going. You know I hate being late," she says with a light smile.

She motions to leave but a gentle hand clasping her own stops her.

When she reluctantly turns to the source, she finds eyes not filled with pity but with something that makes her insides twist and her chest bloom with warmth.

"There's nothing wrong with that… finding it hard to trust people. It is something that is earned and when you are entrusted to it, you should keep it safe because it's special. Nobody has the right to break it,"

Chloe looks at her sincerely and Beca finds just how calming those beautiful hues of blues are. She could drown in them and she wouldn't even care.

Her hand twists slowly, holding Chloe's hand as a silent reply because she can't trust her lips anymore.

Not when they are filled with longing. To believe in every word, to give her trust and to want what she could never have.

* * *

"Surprise!" Chloe excitedly says as they stop in front of the Ricardi Bellagio.

"See, I told you, cool and fancy. Reserving a table here takes months, well, except if you're rich and influential then it won't be a problem," Chloe says as she looks at the huge Italian restaurant in awe before returning her gaze over to the Beca standing behind her.

"Shall we?" she asks yet she doesn't get a response.

"Beca?"

There's a look on the producer's face that doesn't reflect her own and Chloe wonders what the problem is.

Her words have seemed to finally register in Beca's consciousness as she snaps back to life.

"I'm sorry, just… overwhelmed that's all," the brunette quickly says and Chloe frowns knowing that something is definitely up.

"Hey," she gently says, putting a hand over Beca's arm. "Are you alright? Because if you're not then we don't have to stay long. We could wrap this up quickly and go home. Just tell me," she says, every word filled with concern.

"It's fine. Like I said, just a little overwhelmed. It does take months… getting a reservation to this place," Beca assures her yet there's something in her tone that tells Chloe that there's something more to those words.

Like a first hand experience.

"Would it ease your anxiety if I finally tell you why we're here and who we are meeting?" she asks, fingers fidgeting and head tilting a bit to the side as she rocks on her heels.

She's been anxious about this moment too. As a matter of fact, it took her a while before she could sleep last night with thoughts about this meeting hindering her from resting her mind. She's a mixture of anxious, nervous and excited ever since this morning.

"Definitely," Beca answers in a hopeful tone and Chloe finally spills her secret.

"We got it! She finally said yes!" she blurts out.

Beca's face remains impassive and clueless, however, and Chloe tries not to combust.

"Paris Blake is going to our music fest! I got her _maybe_ to become a _yes_!" she happily says. "We're here to have her sign the contract," she adds, holding up the file case she's been carrying.

Beca's face only seems to go pale, the shock evident as well as she stays rooted to her spot. It confuses her for a moment but this is a really sudden news and Stacie did say how much Beca hates surprises.

"I know this event means a lot to you so I had to fight for this because Paris being there will ensure the success of this festival," she says, stepping closer to fully face Beca.

"And like I said, I don't give up. I won't and I refuse to prove you right. I promised you this contract and here it is," she says with pride as dark stormy blues look at her prompting Chloe to admit sheepishly, "Even if I had to cry at the steps of a Metro car show, harass Barden media with my incessant emails, learn a gambling card game at a photoshoot to fight boredom, bribe the staff and stalk the ladies room like a creep," she smiles, looking down her high heels.

"So, can we go do this contract signing thing so I can call you 'Becs' and plan play dates for our cats?" she eagerly asks.

There's a mixture of emotions forming in Beca's face, those sad eyes flitting at her and back to the restaurant. For a moment, Chloe feels as if she's going to turn and leave but one deep breathe later, she looks back at her with this tinge of determination as if she finally made a choice.

Before Chloe could think any more to it, Beca straightens up, adjusting her dark gray suit, cotton white button down shirt, metallic rings and all, masking herself with that confident look she has whenever she is meeting one of the company's executives. The one that has earned her a reputation in the company. She nods once before speaking, "Let's go get that signature then,"

A smile springs on Chloe's face as she follows Beca inside. Chloe gives the name Paris chose to reserve under—an infamous way celebrities make reservations to keep the media out of their personal matters.

They are immediately escorted to the balcony upstairs where an empty table awaits them. It's ten minutes to nine and Chloe remembers what Paris said about this hour being the only free time she could give. With the new album being launched, various endorsements and press appearances, Paris is surely one of the busiest people in Hollywood these days.

So they wait.

Honestly, Chloe is just thankful to be there first because she feels her nerves bouncing everywhere. Next to her, Beca is the total opposite as she remains still in her seat, leaning back comfortably, deep in her own thoughts.

She must've done this a hundred times by now and Chloe envies that cool composure Beca gives off.

"Have you met her in person?" she suddenly asks, breaking Beca's thoughts. She did remember the way Paris had read Beca's name with so much meaning and she wonders if they had ran into each other by now.

"Yes," comes the short answer and Chloe waits for her to explain yet at this point it seems unlikely.

She would have asked something else like when can they order dinner or champagne—since it's a moment to be celebrated after all—when Paris Blake finally appears.

Chloe is up on her feet in no time and Paris greets her fondly. Those green irises looked tired yet still, she looked so beautiful with her unblemished skin, her smooth soft hair and that fresh sweet scent. Her designer blouse and jeans are no doubt expensive and her high heels shimmer even from a far.

Paris then fixes her attention towards Beca and Chloe is just about to introduce her, just in case Paris forgot ever meeting the producer, when the singer beats her to it.

"Becs,"

The nickname, said so softly and meaningfully, makes Chloe pause as she watches Beca's eyes lock into green orbs, face void of any emotion before she finally speaks.

"Rachelle,"

The silence that follows is uncomfortable and Chloe feels as if she's been thrown into a pool of ice water. The shock takes a while to wear off—it might not any time soon—and suddenly everything makes sense.

Beca had been sure that Paris wouldn't take the offer, more than sure actually.

Despite the producer's wide range of songs, none of Paris' work was included in Beca's music library. Even though Chloe knew that regarding Beca's taste in music, she would've liked them.

She even went as far as to saying she hated the song _Friday_ which Chloe would've inquired further if Beca hadn't been sick.

Chloe should've known.

She had went through Paris' public biography many times. The sudden cancellation of show tours last year due to _personal reasons,_ Paris not knowing who Amplify's—the biggest online music company—newest producer is despite having such a long list of connections in the industry and recently, for some reason, her sudden change of decision to sign the contract with the condition that Chloe brings Beca.

Most importantly, Chloe had overlooked the biggest clue. Paris Blake's real name.

Rachelle Anne Coltman.

But how was she to know? It was almost impossible that this Rachelle is Beca's Rachelle.

At this point, Chloe doesn't exactly know what to feel. There's a rush of emotions ranging from confusion to anger to guilt and possibly even hurt.

Anger at Beca for not telling her who Paris was to her in the first place. Had she known, none of this would've happened.

Guilt at the fact that perhaps Beca just wasn't ready to talk about the woman who left a gaping hole in her heart, betrayed her and caused such misery, one which Chloe could never imagine.

It was her idea in the first place. The big pitch in her presentation which she forced Beca to bet on.

Hurt at the sight she is seeing at the moment. This day had held such a burden in Beca's life and now she suddenly has to face the very person who caused it. The pain in those eyes are unmistakable.

Chloe can't protect her from this. Nobody can and she helplessly watches as the brunette manages to push through despite everything, head held high amidst the sudden turn of events.

Suddenly, Chloe feels like grabbing the glass of water in front of her and hurling its contents straight at Paris—Rachelle's face.

"It's an honor that you've decided to perform at our annual music fest. I'm sure that it's something that the fans would love to look forward too," Beca starts and Chloe's water throwing plans quickly simmer down.

The producer looks terrifyingly composed given the situation and Chloe instantly recognizes the Beca she is used to seeing in Amplify. The one that spearheaded one of the company's major events, the very same one that held the highest level of success in years. The respected over-all producer of events.

There's that practiced smile, the steady flow of well thought words, the easy rhythm of the conversation and the confidence that is carried all throughout their small business dinner.

It is then that Beca's words the night when she first crashed the brunette's place all come back to her and now she sees it clearly, where Beca was coming from when she warned Chloe that hearts as soft as hers will never make it in such a physically and emotionally draining job. Being entangled in this industry is not always fun.

 _It can destroy you_.

Silently, her gaze travels towards Paris and finds that there's a look that tells Chloe that this wasn't what she was expecting. Beca's choice to opt for professionalism evokes the same amount of professionalism from the singer herself.

With the addition of Chloe's presence, personal issues are held back as the conversation regarding the contract continues without any hitches.

It doesn't take long until Paris is signing the renewed contract and champagne fills up their wine glasses.

Beca excuses herself to head to the comfort room and before Paris even thinks about it, Chloe is already up, throwing a hurried excuse of her own and quickly following the brunette.

"Beca," she starts, finding the producer in front of the sink. Hands on the edges, head down, eyes cclosed and shoulders slumped as if the whole thing took all the energy out of her.

It probably did. It's not easy, what Beca had just managed to do and face tonight.

It takes a few moments of silence before Beca finally looks up, eyeing her through the wide mirror in front of them.

"You convinced her. I'm impressed. You did a really good job, more than great actually considering how that deal had always been close to… impossible"

"I think you and I both know the real reason why she agreed to this," Chloe says. "And it was definitely not my flowery words and persistence," she adds.

"Still, she wouldn't be here without you,"

"Beca—"

"I'm fine, Chloe," Beca cuts her off quickly, almost like a plea to drop it. "Let's just finish this," she insists before walking past her and heading back to where Paris was.

With heavy steps, she follows without a word and forces down the bitter taste in her mouth.

"Again, it's a pleasure to have you with us this year," she hears Beca say, offering a hand for Paris to shake, eyes empty even with that practiced smile. They have just finished all three courses and are now preparing to part ways. The handshake was surely meant to be brief but before Beca withdraws, the singer's hold visibly tightens.

"Can we talk for a moment, Becs?"

The question is clear and Chloe knows that what she really meant was for her to leave and give them a moment of privacy. Somehow, she doesn't like that thought.

Stacie's reminder this morning hangs above her head but at this point, it's all up to Beca. It's her choice that really matters right now and Chloe's got a feeling that it's surely going to be Rache—

"I'm sorry but it's getting late. It's been a long day and I still have to take Chloe home. This… would have to wait," she says in a tone of finality as she retracts her hand back from Paris' hold.

"Have a good night," she adds before turning to leave.

Chloe doesn't even have a word to spare for the singer. If she did it is guaranteed to hurt and if not for Beca, she wouldn't even think twice about it. So she walks away instead, catching up to Beca's pace as they head back to the car.

The whole ride is filled with heavy silence and Chloe doesn't deal with heavy silences well. So when they finally stop in front of her apartment building, she's had enough of it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe blurts out the question as soon as Beca unlocks the car.

"Work and pleasure are two things nobody should mix together," Beca sighs, shoulders now sagging, head leaning back and eyes shut closed.

"Don't give me that crap. You should have told me who she was!"

"Then what, Chloe? What if I did then?" she demands, dark blue eyes finally opening to look at her piercingly.

"T-Then I would've stopped! Because clearly, she used my desperation to have her join our event to get to you. She insisted that I brought you with me. She's… she's such a bitch!" she almost screams out in frustration, feeling regret now that her earlier plan to give the singer a _refreshing_ facial didn't happen.

The silence swallows them again while Chloe breathes heavily and Beca massages her temples.

"I said it's fine," Beca softly says but Chloe wasn't having it.

"It's not! You know it isn't, Beca. Stop saying that," she cries out.

The brunette finally pushes open the car's door, stepping out to walk around and open hers, prompting her to get out.

"C'mon, we got the contract signed. We're both tired. Let's just call it a night" Beca says.

Exhaling heavily and left without a choice, Chloe finally steps out. She hears the door shut behind her and Beca's footsteps walking away.

"You didn't have to meet her," she begins and the footsteps come to a stop. Chloe takes it as her cue to continue.

She turns around, Beca's back facing her, "Before we entered the restaurant, I told you that she'd be there to meet us. You could've just said no. You could've just left… but you still did it,"

Beca remains motionless, not even bothering to face her.

Chloe knows she's pushing it too far. Knows that she should stop but now that she's involved in this, she just can't leave it be.

"You said it from the beginning. The show would survive even without her. So, why?" she asks.

"Why bother when you clearly didn't even want to talk to her privately? Was it really worth it, having to go through all that, put up a fake smile and act all chummy with your evil ex-fianceé just so we could what? Have a _super_ successful event?" she presses on, moving closer.

"Yes! Yes it was!" Beca finally says, frustration evident in her tone which makes Chloe stop because it seems that there's more to this than she initially thought.

Beca's voice falters as she turns to her.

"For you… it was worth it,"

Chloe feels like something hard slammed her chest and knocked the air out of her. Her confusion growing as she tries to take in what all of that meant.

"I don't... understand. Why…" she slowly asks despite already having a dreadful feeling as to what the answer might be.

"You wanted this so badly, to prove me wrong and show the world that you can do it," Beca says, eyes casting down the ground.

"I had no right to get in the way of that. I didn't want to either," she continues in barely a whisper that she's not sure if Chloe heard.

"You worked so hard for this. It doesn't matter if I have to meet the one person in the world who broke me apart into an irreparable mess tonight, of all nights, because…" she pauses, words seemingly hanging at the tip of her tongue and Chloe's heart beats loudly at the possibilities.

"Because you're special and getting burned in the process… was worth it,"

Beca eyes meet hers one last time, deep shades of blue filled with pain Chloe will never be able to ease as she stands rooted to her spot, different emotions pouring down in waves.

But words are lost even as Beca leaves and under the quiet night sky, Chloe's never felt so helpless.

* * *

 **Saturday**

"Chloe!"

The mention of her name snaps Chloe's attention back to reality as she looks up at Aubrey. Suddenly she remembers why she is in Aubrey Posen's LA residence.

"Are you alright? I've been trying to catch your attention a gazillion times," Aubrey asks, head peeking from behind her massive walk-in closet and hands full with two beautiful outfits.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking… things," she mumbles distractedly as she stares down at the gorgeous shoes Aubrey asked her to try on.

There's a party tonight. A top music executive's birthday party to be exact and people from all industries related to Hollywood are surely going to attend. Of course Amplify's events team has been invited and since Aubrey is also coming—the perks of being Velvet magazine's editor in-chief—they've decided to go together.

Stacie will try to catch up since she's still busy making sure her collection is perfect for the upcoming fashion show while CR and Jesse decided to just meet them there.

Aubrey has been so generous to offer her clothes that would surely make her stand out in a sea of glittering people.

But as exciting as it all sounds, Chloe does not have the heart to smile and be thrilled with the prospect of meeting Hollywood hotshots. Sleep had been elusive and now she feels like drifting into a vast ocean aimlessly.

"Bree?" she softly mumbles as she traces the hem of the dress Aubrey had thrown her way earlier.

"Hm?" the muffled response comes as the blonde continues scouring her closet for pieces to match with her outfit.

"Have you ever… hurt someone without meaning to?" she slowly asks.

The rummaging stops and Aubrey's head pops out from behind the closet door, a curious look in her eye.

" _Hurt_ them how exactly?" she asks back cautiously.

Chloe chews her lip guiltily before exhaling loudly, a hand running across her red locks.

"Like… you unintentionally made them fall in love with you and now things are complicated because… you just…" her words trail off, the frustration rising at the pit of her stomach as she sighs heavily, not knowing how else to express all this heavy emotions.

"Don't feel the same way but don't know how to tell them because you care about them and don't want to hurt them?" Aubrey finishes for her, stepping away from the closet to sit down next to her.

Her words makes Chloe look at her like she's hit the right marks—which surprisingly, she did.

"I work for a magazine that actually has a relationship advice column in between all the fashion tips and interviews. I've heard this one before," Aubrey adds with a small smile.

"What should I do?" Chloe finally asks, not really caring anymore about anonymity. She's been desperate for an answer that she spent the entire night trying to find only to end up with nothing but dark eye circles.

Aubrey, in turn, places a hand over her arm warmly, "I'm no expert in relationships. I leave that to Lisa, our writer, but if you're going to ask me what I'd choose to do in a situation like this?" she says, thinking for moment before proceeding, "I believe that it'll hurt less for them if you'll be honest. If this person isn't an ass and really cares about you then they'd respect your decision. They'd accept that and move on. If not… then as Stacie says, get close, move your leg back then swing it up so hard until your knee hits them where it hurts," Aubrey answers truthfully, making Chloe shake her head.

Stacie, of course. The woman has unfortunately had tons of experience when it comes to jerks and douchebags that led her to earn a black belt in martial arts.

" _She's_ nothing like that and that's what makes it harder… makes me feel guilty and inconsiderate," she almost whispers and if Aubrey heard everything, Chloe is grateful that she doesn't push for any more information.

"Those things are never easy and if you need someone you can talk to, I'm right here,"

Chloe nods, the heavy weight she's carrying easing up a bit as she finally smiles at Aubrey.

"Thanks," she sincerely says before shaking all those thoughts away and getting right back to their main focus, the birthday party happening tonight.

In a couple of hours, Chloe's all ready to strut any Hollywood red carpet as she steps out the car with Aubrey, her dark pink dress tracing her curves—plunging neckline included—matched with her sparkling, as she has called, Cinderella high heels.

Aubrey, looking elegant herself in a silver one shoulder dress, rates the look 'stunning' and 'magazine cover worthy'.

Jesse, looking handsome in his blue suit, and CR, dressed in a bold multicolor sequin jumpsuit, have arrived a minute earlier and are waiting by the hotel's entrance. Having them with her—along with the delighted praises they give her—eases Chloe's anxiety and hopefully she gets to enjoy the night even more as it progresses—and to also take at least one photo with Rihanna.

However, half an hour into the glamorous party and her hopes for an amazing night plummet down quickly. Chloe's mood turns unexpectedly sour as soon as one Paris Blake enters the room.

Of course she dazzles like the stars up above and commands everyone's attention immediately.

"And here I thought this hotel was snake free. They be crawling _everywhere_ these days now," CR mutters, rolling her eyes as she downs her champagne and Aubrey clears her throat as a warning.

"But we're not here to wrangle snakes no matter how tempting it is so _behave_ ," she says as CR grumbles about threats regarding creepy crawlers bumping her way.

"That's Beca's ex-girlfriend," Jesse tells her after taking a sip from his cocktail.

"Cheatin', lyin', fake-ass bitch," CR cuts in with a wave of her hand.

"Yup, the famous Paris Blake is Beca's fourth mistake," Jesse continues as he smoothes his rose necktie, not noticing the lack of surprise from Chloe as he watches the singer, dressed in a beautiful red number as she poses for cameras.

Chloe eyes her with disgust.

"No wonder why Beca didn't want to come this year," CR comments before adding, "Somebody call the zoo, they're missing an occupant at the reptile section,"

"Or call Stacie, she's the expert in kick-ass animal wrangling," Jesse adds in as they high-five before turning to Aubrey expectantly.

Sensing their eyes on her, the blonde sighs, "What? It's not like she's my _girlfriend._ I don't have her schedule pinned on my fridge!" she answers before sipping her drink as they all look at her doubtfully.

In the end she adds in a softer tone, "She did say she might be late which is great because stopping her can be quite difficult when she is in… rage mode,"

"Rage mode," Jesse repeats as he and CR snicker. CR's subtle but not so subtle, _'Difficult but not impossible for a Posen'_ earning a sharp look from Aubrey herself before the birthday celebrant himself catches her attention. They greet each other like good friends—which they most definitely are—and talk about new projects from each of their line of expertise.

On the other hand, Chloe thinks it's not hard to imagine the possibilities had Stacie been here tonight. Despite the free and laid back overall attitude, Stacie Conrad is one hell of a storm when provoked.

Aubrey then introduces them to Henry, who just can't take a break from people greeting him left and right, invites them to have fun and encourages them to grab more drinks at the bar. He hastily leaves after being pulled away towards a huge cake that had been wheeled out just in time for the traditional blowing of sparkler candles followed by a chorus of cheers as fireworks go off above the glass ceilings.

Sparklers and fireworks. Guess Beca was certainly right about what to expect.

Her thoughts drift to the producer for a moment. Those earlier feelings of heaviness and worry coming back to remind her of last night.

Shaking them off, she decides to head to the ladies room for a bit. Slipping in and out the crowd until she finally reaches her destination.

Unfortunately, if she was hoping to find a place to breathe and clear her thoughts the ladies room might just be the last place Chloe should be entering because once her eyes look up, she finds Paris Blake touching up on her lipstick.

The singer spots her the moment she enters, eyes staring back at her from the mirror, reminiscent of that time they talked about hopes and dreams at another hotel restroom.

She's given a smile that Chloe loves to wipe off with a slap. Her blood boils just looking at her. She can't even believe how much she had adored her before she found out how manipulative and rotten she was. Chloe hated cheaters the most. Lying and faking everything in front of someone who loves you has got to be the most cruel thing a person could do.

"Chloe, you look lovely," Paris tells her while she takes the spot next to her.

"Thank you," she half heartedly says, not even bothering to glance her way.

"I don't see Beca around. Do you happen to know where she is?" she asks, trying to be subtle even though she seems to be failing.

As soon as the words leave her lips, Chloe is whirling around to face her, ready to unsheathe her claws. She's had enough fake smiling for tonight. Acting may be one of her passions but being a Hollywood robot is one thing she'll never be good at. Paris may be their biggest star for the music fest but Chloe's not tolerating any more of this.

"She's not coming. Not when you're here," she says through gritted teeth.

"Ah there it is," Paris hums, looking like she expected it. "So, they finally told you," she says, head tilting to the side as she continues to check herself in the mirror.

Chloe itches to smack her with her purse. The only thing stopping her is for the reason that said purse isn't hers but Aubrey's.

"I contacted you myself. You being in the music festival was solely my idea so if you have any questions or concerns regarding the event you can do so through _me_. Beca is going to be busy with important matters so stop bothering her," she bites back.

"Afraid that I'll steal her away from you?" Paris replies, finally facing her fully. Chloe frowns while the singer goes on.

"Just because you're occupying the spot were I once stood, doesn't mean that it's yours. Come to think of it, of all the women she could've chosen, it had to be a redhead who can sing. What do you think that says about your relationship?" Paris says in a provoking tone. One that is enough to make Chloe snap.

"Oh, no, I'm not _afraid_ of anything and especially, not you. It's comfortable where I stand and I plan to stay for a very long time. Maybe even forever," she says, adapting the same provoking tone as she steps forward, eyes not breaking contact. She doesn't even bother correcting the singer. Not when she's found an edge in order to tear her apart.

"Beca is stronger thanks to you. She also now knows to choose wisely and pick the fresh from amongst the rotten. Ah, maybe I should be thanking you too," she smiles sarcastically. "If you hadn't had this terrible itch you had somebody else scratch a year ago then I wouldn't be here fully enjoying what you carelessly wasted," she finishes, not waiting for a reply as she leaves Paris Blake fuming with rage.

Chloe walks away with a triumphant smile which doesn't fade even as she heads back to her friends. Yet as soon as she tries to tell them what had a happened moments ago, Jesse almost chokes on his drink as they stare in surprise at the venue's entrance.

Chloe's smile finally disappears due to the fact of the appearance of one Beca Mitchell.

* * *

"See? I told you. No more cake or fireworks, the good stuff is finally being served and people are drunk enough so less serious interactions. We're just in time," Stacie says with a smirk as they enter the Hilton function hall. Her very own designed strapless red dress earning a lot of complimenting gazes which Stacie is very much used to by now.

"We've arrived. I've shown my face. Now can I leave?" Beca mutters, fingers anxiously tinkering with the metallic vintage necklaces complimenting her outfit, a white button down shirt underneath her pale blue suit.

Stacie smacks away her fidgeting hands before they both pose for the event's official photographer—photos will go straight to the glossy pages of Velvet magazine next month.

"Now there's proof that I came. Can I go now?" she mutters again only to be shut down by a stern 'No' coming from Stacie. They are then greeted by Henry, the birthday celebrant himself as Beca painfully puts up a decent smile.

It takes a whole lot of sappy compliments and catching up before the birthday celebrant is whisked away to another direction and Beca is back to fidgeting.

She hadn't planned on coming tonight because she's in no mood to party, has tons of much more important work waiting back in the office and last nights events would certainly make things… uncomfortable but Stacie had forcefully pulled her out of her pile of paperwork and kicked her into an outfit appropriate for the evening, stating that, eating free expensive food and alcohol is better than 'avoiding reality'—also, Stacie had her on a chokehold while dragging her away.

Stacie hands her a drink and Beca drinks immediately, hoping that the alcohol lessens the anxiety. It doesn't entirely work though because soon enough she spots her ex-fiancée chatting with acquaintances at the opposite side of the hall.

Unfortunately, with Paris actively starting to promote her upcoming album, this means that they'd be bumping into each other often and Beca had anticipated that. As a matter of fact, she had hoped that she wouldn't make an appearance tonight because now Stacie is fuming and ready to dive in for the kill.

"Hold me or I'm going to have my heels imprinted on her face and I really don't want to sacrifice my shoes!" Stacie hisses and Beca literally holds her, swiveling her just in time towards Aubrey's direction because she knows what her friend is capable of and those are not empty threats.

"Hey! You guys made it!" CR greets them and Jesse comments about some 'early Christmas miracle' that she's actually managed to leave work for a night of light partying.

Paris Blake becomes the main topic at one point but Aubrey tells them that thinking of worthless things is a waste of energy and when Beca agrees everyone instantly drops it.

But despite having Rachelle present, it's baby blue eyes that make Beca's heart fall into a messy beat.

Chloe looked lovely. She's always been beautiful but having her styled elegantly just made every woman in the room a distant blur.

The redhead's gaze meets her and it lacks the usual spark of energy she usually gives off. This makes her guilty because Beca knows she's made this awkward. Her stupid feelings had made the mistake of spilling out last night and regret had been her companion all night, trailing behind her like a shadow, reminding her about the mistakes she keeps repeating.

The only comfort she had was that the huge block weighing down her chest has been made light due to her unintentional confession. Letting out something she's tried so hard to keep is somehow freeing.

There's only one thing left to do and this is unconsciously the main reason she decided to go to the party.

Beca needs closure. She's spent a year with a gaping hole in her chest and she cannot afford another one. She wouldn't survive that.

Besides, there's something she needs to save.

Something far more important than unrequited feelings and impossible scenarios.

"Beca?" Chloe's voice is soft and uncertain behind her.

Beca's expected this. An hour into the party, she decides to get some space for herself to breathe and compose her thoughts. The space outside the hall was quiet and had a pretty view of the city. Nothing couldn't be any more perfect of a spot to clear her head.

She just hoped for more time but now that Chloe is here, guess time's up.

"Chloe," she says, turning to the redhead with a small smile on her face as she leans her back against the cement.

Beca receives a smile in return as Chloe leans her shoulder on the opposite pillar. The awkwardness follows. It's unavoidable given the situation.

"So," they both start at the same time and it's funny enough to earn another smile.

She motions for Chloe to go first and the redhead slowly nods.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight. What… changed?" she asks tentatively.

"First of all," Beca begins, "Stacie wasn't taking no for an answer," she smiles, shaking her head at the thought, "And second, I…" she trails off, choosing her words carefully.

"I wanted to talk to you… about last night. It's just wrong to leave things like that and I shouldn't have left without an explanation," she breathes out.

"Last night," Chloe starts this time and Beca's finger tangles around her necklace once more. Both of them avoiding each other's eyes. "Right, I just… wanted to know what exactly did you mean when you said that… well, that last thing you said… before you left?" Chloe asks and it's strange to find the naturally confident redhead this uncertain.

Inhaling deeply, Beca finally deems herself ready to answer this. It's out there now, open and bare. All she has to do now… is close it.

"I'm sorry," she exhales just as the flood of feelings start to bloom out of her chest.

It's hard but it's the only way.

"Beca, I should be the one saying that—"

"No, Chloe. _I_ am sorry," she insists, taking up the courage to look up into those sad blue eyes.

"You have been nothing but annoyingly sweet and just so… _you_. These are _my_ feelings and I don't want you to feel guilty or responsible for them. I'm sorry that I've burdened you with it. It was never my intention. And yes… I meant what I said last night about you," she confesses, slowly but surely.

"Honestly, I should be thanking you," she says and Chloe looks at her in confusion.

"Because I thought that being broken and empty is a permanent thing, that I'd never would be able to _feel_ again. But then you came and there are parts of me that I thought would never be alive after all that pain," she blinks, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Last night, you made me realize that it's possible to restart again," she says, taking a step forward, hopeful.

"That all this time, I was only holding on to the memories. I got to face Rachelle again because it didn't hurt anymore. And that I was going to be okay because… you were there. So, thank you," she sincerely says.

She clears her throat, looking down for a moment before continuing, "I like you, Chloe, and I don't want you to change who you are or feel like it's your fault just because people find it so easy to…" she holds a steady gaze, words she's denied countless times finally making it's way out of her lips.

"… fall into your charm," she gets lost in an ocean of endless blue before catching her self in time.

"It just shows how awesome and genuine you are," there's a real smile on her lips now and she easily finds the words she thought she would have a hard time searching.

"I have no intention of trying to pursue this or force anything on you," she clarifies with a shake of her head. "I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable or destroy something that you've already built with someone you love," she says, hoping to let Chloe know how much she meant every word.

"Which is why, all I truly want is that things would go back to the way they were—maybe a little less of the hanging out, you know what I mean," she quickly mumbles.

"A little personal distance between us, at least for now, would help so that someday… one day, maybe, at the right time, we could be friends? Well, that is if Paris Blake keeps her end of the contract in two months and… if you would still like to have me as… your friend?" she says, voice filled with anxiety softening by the end of her sentence.

The short moment of silence after she utters those words makes her fear the worse but Chloe squashes those fears down.

"We had a deal and I would love to have you as my friend… someday," Chloe replies with a growing smile on her lips and Beca already starts to hope for the future.

She nods, "Then I guess, I'd be seeing you on Monday?"

"I won't be late," Chloe fondly says.

Beca moves away to leave, having done what she meant to do all night, but Chloe stops her one more time.

"Beca, wait," she suddenly says and there's this look in her face that tells her that she's been itching to ask whatever seems to be bugging her all night.

"It's just curiosity—and you really don't have to answer this but… I just want to know if… Did I remind you of her? Was that why you felt things for me?" she says, a little too fast that it seems hard to decipher at first.

Beca's silent thinking must have Chloe suddenly going into a state of panic with the way she looks at her and fidgets with her bracelets. But before she retracts her words, Beca beats her to it.

"No. She's nothing like you. You are… _special_ , Chloe," she says sincerely before finally walking away, her chest light and her mind free from worry. There's a sting somewhere in between her heart that keeps tugging at her but it's expected.

She's finally accepted it.

Leaving, since she's already way past her quota for socializing tonight, as she makes her way down the stairs, she is again brought to a stop and this time, it's none other than Rachelle herself.

And perhaps since she's in the process of closing things that are left open and hanging, she could finally close another unfinished chapter for good.

Following Rachelle towards the singers car, thoughts occupied with words she's longed to say for so long, she doesn't notice troubled baby blue eyes following her as she walks away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **We've arrived at our final stop indeed. So, what now?**

 **The end...?**


	9. Flashback Friday

**Chapter 9**

 **Flashback Friday**

* * *

 _ **"We may have crossed paths a million times now yet never exactly meeting. A million scenarios and a million close calls. Until destiny picks one where I finally stand right in front of you,"**_

 **1 year ago**

' _I can't be there by Saturday,'_

That's how it starts.

Beca just didn't know it yet. She had been clueless, foolish even. If she had known how it would've ended she might've wished to be blind instead.

"It's okay we can celebrate when you come back," Beca had assured her girlfriend.

Rachelle had been on tour for the past two months. She's in New York at the moment and Beca terribly misses her. All the video calls and messages just can't be compared to being a breath away from each other. They've done everything together since they became a couple and the distance is killing her but seeing Rachelle reach for her dreams was worth every sleepless 2am call.

Admittedly, they've both been busy this past few weeks, missing calls and delayed messages yet Beca plans to make up to it. She was aware that between the both of them, it's her that needs to adjust. Being the girlfriend, or as of recently, fiancée, of one of music industry's most in demand artists, she's the one who needs to be more understanding when it comes to time.

That's why she's completely certain that after this week, everything she's worked hard for will finally pay off and she could finally give all the time in the world to her love. She smiles to herself just thinking about it, her eyes cast down dreamily at the picture of a beautiful 2-storey, three bedroom home. Along with all the wedding plans going along smoothly, it's perfect.

The wedding has been pushed to next year due to schedule conflict. There's also a lot of conflict regarding secrecy. Paris Blake, Rachelle's celebrity pseudo name, remains single in the public eye because unfortunately, it does add to her appeal for the fans. Hollywood has it's lies and secrets after all. Beca hates that part the most because it physically pains her to be unable to hold Rachelle out in public. Their dates are always done in very private restaurants and even then, it's still not safe to show affection. So they usually stay at home instead. To everybody else, Beca is just Paris Blake's roommate and best friend.

But really, it's a small price to pay for fame and it doesn't bother her that much as it used to.

What's important right now is that Beca has news and it's big. It's not official yet though so she has to wait a few more days before she tells Rachelle about it.

Her upcoming promotion.

She won't be hanging on to that secret for long though. Her fiancée will finally be back home on the weekend for a short break before continuing her concert tour, this time, outside the country.

Coincidentally, it just so happens that it's Rachelle's birthday this coming Saturday and as mentioned she can't make it back by then. In that case, Beca would have to wait for four more days and honestly, she can't wait until Monday.

Also, there's no way in hell that she'd miss the love of her life's birthday. More so, knowing that she'd be alone on that day, something Beca's promised will never happen ever again.

So, without even a second thought she secretly books a roundtrip ticket to New York.

Excitement bubbles in her chest and she naturally annoys Stacie all day—and night—about it.

Stacie surely does get annoyed because Beca tends to be picky when she deeply cares for someone so every suggestion just doesn't seem to be enough and when Stacie is annoyed, so is Aubrey that by the next day the extremely organized and precise blonde is wheeling in a white board with a long list of 'Things to surprise your significant other with on their birthday'. Of course, the list is done with a perfect mix of frustration and sarcasm, especially when the first one writes 'Yourself, because there's nothing more surprising than you turning up out of nowhere, duh' but Beca doesn't complain because that sort of thing is sweet and that's just Aubrey being a sweet supportive—in an aggressive way—friend.

In the end, she goes for the first suggestion, flowers, a flowery cake and Rachelle's favorite dessert, ice-cream. Singing has deprived her fiancée of cold sweet desserts and now that she's getting a break, she can finally eat ice-cream. It's actually been their Saturday ritual but as Rachelle rose to fame they've settled for their ice-cream Saturdays during hiatus or short breaks like this.

She doesn't even pack much, just the essentials. It's just two nights anyway and they practically share clothes.

It's the early evening when she arrives and as soon as she lands, she's asking about the nearby flower shop, cake and ice-cream store. It takes her a while because she keeps mentally debating about which was perfect enough to give.

By the time, she's reached the hotel, her arms are full with beautiful red roses, a small box of strawberry cake and a big tub of vanilla ice-cream.

Rachelle's manager, Brian, happily gives her a key card to the room with a wink and Beca almost hugs him.

Her smile is wide when she arrives. She fixes herself at the door, inhaling and exhaling before opening it.

 _A huge mistake_

What greets her wasn't what she's expected and her body goes numb. It's like she's in a nightmare she desperately wishes to wake up from but can't.

Her eyes loose the life in them as her perfect world shatters, the air knocked out of her lungs and heart on the floor along with the flowers, cake and ice-cream.

The crash jolts her to life.

"Beca I-I can explain—"

A tear slides down and she hears nothing despite the noise. She almost stumbles when she backs away slowly and then her legs finally come to life, suddenly feeling free from the invisible chains and then she's running. Fast.

Hands that aren't hers on her bare body, lips that aren't hers on her neck, chest to chest and legs tangled underneath the sheets.

It was too much and she finds it hard to breathe.

It's hard to face the end.

* * *

 **2 years ago**

' _I have something to tell you'_

That's how it starts.

Chloe arrives home to find her boyfriend, Matt, waiting for her outside the door of the apartment she shares with a friend. Katy is still at work though which is why Matt was waiting outside.

There's this glint of excitement in his eye and Chloe wonders what the good news may be. Matt has always had such a serious personality yet she knows deep down that he's just not used to showing feelings and taking things lightly due to a rough upbringing.

But if Chloe only knew what this news could bring to her life, she would've not looked forward to it as much.

He follows her to her room, talking about this opportunity of a lifetime and Chloe pauses to face him.

Matt's an aspiring DJ and he has been working hard to get his talents recognized. Chloe gives her full support in every way she can and her smile widens at the thought that maybe a music producer or talent scout has finally reached out to him.

"I found the perfect apartment for us and the rent is reasonable enough. With the both of us working, we can do it. And besides, you'll love LA!"

He was going on and on about all the plans that he's got covered not realizing how silent she got, eyes blinking slowly down at the floor.

Her stomach turns at the thought of it all. The information itself is still something she's still processing as she sits on the edge of her bed, legs suddenly feeling weak.

His words start to become gray noise and it's only when he's kneeling in front of her, eyes expectant and face full of hope, that she comes back to her senses.

"I… this is… it's a lot," she finally says and she watches the disappointment flood his features. It doesn't deter him though.

"Well, we still have time. We can move there next month. One month to settle everything here and make—"

"I'm not sure if I want to go, Matt," she cuts in softly and his face hardens at her words.

"What does that mean?" his voice indifferent and far. It scares her a bit.

"I-I… I have a job here—"

"That isn't stable enough, Chloe," he reasons, finishing for her. "Besides, it's Hollywood! You'll find something there. The opportunities and chances are greater!"

"Hollywood is not Broadway. I don't want to be a celebrity. I want to be a performer and I've come this far. I can't just leave and start over again from zero," she stresses and he huffs in frustration.

He stands up, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand frustratedly.

"Then you're going to have to choose. This life you have here or a life with me," he looks down at her, expecting her to choose him in a flash but when she looks down again and remains quiet he angrily smacks the wall, Chloe's chest jumping at the action, and then he storms out the door.

Left all by herself, she buries her face with her palms and sighs heavily, wondering if she was the problem.

It was a simple thing, to choose, and yet she finds herself wondering if she was being greedy asking for both.

Giving up one would still end up breaking her heart.

The result will always be the same.

* * *

 **1 year ago**

 **12:10 am**

 **Chocolate Kisses & You Café**

 **New York**

"I forgive you," Beca says, her quivering voice betraying the emotions only pain can bring as she reaches out towards the other end of the table, fingers holding on to Rachelle's hand.

"We can forget about this. It's just… another bump in the road," she continues despite the silence. The falling tears are the only reply.

Beca looks down at her hand on top of Rachelle's, matching diamond rings placed as a promise on both their fingers.

She'd very much like to hold on to that promise.

…even if the world around her feels like crashing down.

"I can't do this, Beca…" the words uttered softly proceed to rip her heart apart.

"Please," she begs just as softly, so vulnerable and filled with fear. "We can still fix this."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. Please…"

"Maybe we need… some time apart,"

"Please… don't."

Her own tears blur her vision as the pink and blue lights of the café blend in with the image of the woman she loves walking away from her.

* * *

 **2 years ago**

 **1:12 pm**

 **Chocolate Kisses & You Café**

 **New York**

"Do you love me?" Chloe's boyfriend Matt asks, a mixture of hurt, disbelief and anger etching his features.

"Did you even love me at all?" he follows up and Chloe looks up at him the same way.

"Of course I do!" she says without a hint of hesitation.

"But? There's always a 'but'," he says hands sliding further away as he coils back.

Chloe rushes to hold it in between her own.

"This isn't easy for me, you know that. I can't just throw everything away and leave," she says, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"We had a plan, a life that we're going to build together! Does it really matter where if we have each other?" he argues.

He has a point, she knows but the timing just doesn't feel right.

Chloe's been chasing her dreams and now she's not even sure what she's trying to chase.

"LA has a lot to offer, Chloe. We have to be practical. Do you really want to stay stuck, struggling here for the rest of your life, uncertain and falling back into the same tiring cycle?" he questions her and she stutters for an answer.

"I love performing and it is a struggle right now but…"

"Alright, I get it," he bitterly says, nodding as if trying to swallow down what's happening right now, his gaze avoiding hers.

"Matt, please…" she pleads.

"No, it's already clear what you're trying to give up right now... and it's certainly not New York," he says, jaw flexing as he forcibly slips out his hand out of her grasp.

"Don't do this, please…"

Tears slide down her face one by one as her heart painfully aches heavily with every footstep he makes away from her. The slow 80's synthwave by Timecop1983 filling up the café and drowning out her muffled cry.

* * *

 **1 year ago**

 **Los Angeles**

"Becs, talk to me, please. I know you're there and this is like my tenth message. You can't hide from the world forever. Please, for the love of god, at least call me back to let me know that you're alive," Stacie's voice rings out Beca's apartment yet she remains unmoving underneath the covers, eyes empty before she closes them again.

It's been days since New York and now she's back home. Everything hurts, even breathing feels like a struggle. Especially when every time she inhales she smells the scent of Rachelle's perfume. They've always had the same preference when it comes to scents which was why they'd always buy the same bottle of perfume.

The thought is another sting to her chest and the tears start to swell once more.

Everywhere she looked, there are memories. Every item they owned had a story. Every corner of their apartment had been a witness to the life they shared and now all that's left is sorrow, pain and longing. She doesn't even bother opening the lights and instead lets the darkness swallow her whole.

Rachelle, who decided to extend her stay in New York, is busy doing god knows what and no matter how many times Beca calls and sends messages not a single reply has come.

She's desperate but she doesn't care.

A sob breaks and she curls up, clinging to all that what has been and all that'll never be.

She doesn't want to give up but everything looks bleak.

This might be the end.

When the morning comes, she'd be reaching for the invisible mask she's learned to put on as she drowns herself in the only thing that can distract her, work. The only thing that matters to her now.

There is no rest for the new overall producer of live events.

* * *

 **2 years ago**

 **New York**

"Chloe, are you ready?"

Chloe suddenly looks up, momentarily disoriented as she finds their director looking at her in concern.

"Yeah. I'm ready," she says, trying her best to smile.

She does the last retouches of her make-up before standing up, checking herself in the mirror one last time.

When she glances down to her bag, she eyes the one way ticket to Los Angeles and takes a deep breath.

She's made a choice.

Stepping behind the curtain, she blinks away the tears. No time to feel sentimental. She wants this to be perfect…

...one last time.

The music starts and the lights open. In seconds she lets herself be carried away. It's always like the first time. The thrill, the nerves and that exciting feeling in the pit of her stomach before she floats away into the story she sings.

Her heart soars with every beat until the last note.

Until the end.

The lights dim, the curtain closes and a tear finally slips. She's given her all and now it's time to say goodbye.

In a couple of hours she'd be flying off to the other side of the continent to save the only thing her heart cannot give up.

Love.

* * *

 **11 months ago**

 **Los Angeles**

"Beca, that's enough," Aubrey warns her, voice calm yet traces of concern are audibly evident. It's the softest warning her friend's ever given but Beca doesn't find it in herself to tease her.

The only thing that matters to her right now is finishing up the bottle of whiskey she paid for.

It's a Friday and drinking like no tomorrow is a requirement for Friday night hang outs.

The only problem is, her companions don't seem to know how to have fun, dragging her out the bar when she's not even done yet and trying to take away her expensive whiskey.

It's two in the morning but still for Beca, it's too early to go back home.

She's worked so hard all these years and she deserves nothing but the finest alcohol. So she doesn't appreciate their attempts to stop her.

"You're drunk and almost caused a bar fight with someone twice your size. You're done for tonight," Stacie says in her warning tone, a much stricter one than Aubrey's.

"He was an asshole," she slurs, almost tripping as she makes her way back up the front steps of Stacie's house.

Both her friends were quick to catch her, bringing her back up to her feet.

She waves them off, repeating the words she's been regularly saying these days, "I'm fine."

"Don't worry. I've seen her like this before—although not this bad but I'll manage," she hears Stacie say as Aubrey looks on in concern, reluctant to leave.

"I said I'm fine! I'm living my best life!" she yells before truly loosing her footing and tripping just as she reaches Stacie's door.

She hears them both sigh before rushing to her side.

"I'll stay for a bit longer, just in case," Aubrey mutters as they pull her up.

She shakes them off the second she's up, smiling like a fool as she assures them that she's got it before banging on to the door several times.

Aubrey stops her before she wakes up the neighbors while Stacie slips in the key to open the door.

"Open the fuckin' door!" she yells out and Aubrey's hand instantly clamps down her mouth as she struggles to break free.

Unable to do so, she starts to bite and Aubrey starts to curse in a million ways.

Take note, Aubrey rarely says anything 'vulgar' as it is as she says, 'cheap and shows bad upbringing'.

"This is why I don't go to the zoo," Aubrey says after literally pushing her inside. "It's animal abuse to put them in small enclosures and the _wild_ will always belong in the wild," she eyes—the wild—Beca sharply while Stacie inspects her hand in concern—for rabies.

Beca, in the meantime, has clumsily stumbled down the floor and is crawling towards the sofa, unbelievably still clutching her whiskey as she does so.

Climbing up, what she has made into her own bed these past two weeks, makes her head spin so she settles on the floor, sitting with her back against the sofa.

She begins to drink from the bottle only to have it harshly taken away by Stacie.

"No more alcohol," she tells her and anger quickly seeps in Beca's chest.

Alcohol may not be a solution but it numbs the pain for a while and on this Friday night, the last Friday night of the month, she badly needs it right now. Maybe even desperate.

"That's mine! I bought that!" she almost growls but Stacie doesn't budge.

"No."

Beca hates the word so much by now that she's so close to punching her friend on the face.

"Give it to me," she says in a low threatening voice, crawling over to the taller brunette. She stretches her arms with her palm open like a child demanding candy.

"No."

That's it, she's had enough. So she abruptly stands up only to fall back hard on her ass down the floor. Aubrey tries to help but Stacie stops her.

"Let her be," she warns and Aubrey stays still behind Stacie.

"I said give it to me!" Beca is screaming now yet Stacie remains unmoving, eyes glued down on her pathetic state, determined not to give in.

"No," she replies yet again and it's infuriating.

"You work like no tomorrow with no regard for your health and then you drink all night until you knock yourself out. So, no, this has to stop," Stacie continues.

"Because the worst part is, you call _her_ and beg like all of this was your fault when it's not!"

"It is _my_ fault!" she throws back, the silence that follows almost deafening that's why she breaks it.

"I wasn't there when she needed me. I was always busy. I didn't have time... for her. I wasn't good enough that's why she…" she trails off, tears building up as the pain grows.

"She slept with one of her dancers and you think that it's your fault? When will you wake up, Beca?! _She's_ the problem! It's _her_ fault!" Aubrey lets out, breathing heavily as she shakes her head in disbelief.

She chokes back a sob, refusing to shed a tear but her efforts all go to waste because when she blinks, it's like a dam breaks inside her and there's no stopping it once it starts to crack open and spill.

"Becs," Stacie kneels down next to her, voice now gentle and soft.

"I need to drink. I need alcohol because… it hurts. It hurts so much," she sobs.

"Please, I need it. I need to forget. It's too painful," her voice cracks and her fists ball up against the floor.

When Stacie holds her, arms tightly circling around shoulders, she finally lets go and cries.

"It hurts so much. I just want it gone. Please… just take it way," she begs at Aubrey who kneels down to hold her hand and brush away her tears, looking at her sadly, not knowing how to help her.

For the first time since Rachelle left, Beca completely falls apart. All the pieces she tried to hold together breaking away and scattering down into something irreparable.

She cries and cries some more for the probably the longest time. Beca doesn't cry often. Her feelings were mostly kept tightly shut all her life, afraid to look weak in front of others and be vulnerable. She grew up knowing that she had to be the strong one in the family and she has carried that way of thinking until Rachelle came.

She broke down Beca's walls piece by piece until she was bare.

The only problem with it is that Beca gave too much of herself in the process, maybe even all of herself, her heart and soul. Falling this deep, it has its consequences and when the foundation breaks, everything else shatters.

Nothing is left after that.

When Aubrey suggests moving out of their shared apartment, Beca decides that maybe listening to Aubrey for once could actually do her good.

So she spends almost all of her savings, savings which she had worked so hard for the wedding that is now never going to happen, to get a place she could finally call her own.

Bit by bit she starts re-building, finding that brand new things, designer clothing, expensive perfume, delicious wine and cleaning sort of helps clear her mind, makes her feel freshand unbroken even if it's just a façade.

Months later, she's buying a brand new car, selling her old one as the memories made with it were too hard to bear.

Stacie gives her Bella as a birthday present—the best one she's ever received as a present—and an invitation for a fun last Friday of the night get together with the gang. They never talked about that incident ever again and Beca appreciates that neither she nor Aubrey push further.

Months later, Paris Blake abruptly finishes her tour and goes on an indefinite hiatus.

Beca, on the other hand, holds her first music festival for Amplify and its huge success would give her reputation a boost. It lands her with a much larger group of connections in the industry but despite that, the hollow feeling in her chest remains the same, growing larger even and it has turned her into this cold person who has forgotten what it's like to feel.

Surrounded by so many people, she's never felt so alone and yet being alone is better than another damage to her heart.

Some nights are harder than the rest and sometimes she still feels like breaking down so she dives into work, avoiding the world and filling up the space with nothing but silence.

She gives up mixing beats and making music because it reminds her of the past and she refuses to look back. She sells her guitar, letting Jesse handle the transaction because she couldn't bear to do it herself. Rachelle gave it to her as a gift and looking at it only gives her pain. She later finds out that any kind of guitar gives the same effect.

Occasionally she sleeps with women she randomly stumbles into. Never making a connection. Always fleeting and a spur of the moment thing. Always wandering and never settling.

Nothing permanent. No, never permanent. The damage was too great that mistakes can't be made again.

She wants to keep moving forward. Even if she has to go through it blindly.

This time, she's made rules and she strictly abides by them.

Nothing and no one can possibly break them.

Unfortunately… she spoke too soon.

" _Hi! My name's Chloe. Chloe Beale,"_

Because a few months later Beca finds that she was wrong to assume that by now she'd be safe.

That she has already learned from experience.

Chloe, the first mistake she'd ever make since Rachelle.

And perhaps it's the biggest one she's ever made.

Because after everything she went through, all the precautions she's made and attempts to keep herself from falling for another mistake, she trips clumsily and falls down easily. So easily.

What's worse about this is, she doesn't even regret it.

Beca makes mistakes, all of which she regrets except for one. And truthfully, she doesn't even consider it as one.

No, meeting her wasn't a mistake.

Chloe isn't mistake number 5.

She was a dream that made her hope again. Her beautiful dream.

Chloe.

* * *

 **2 months ago**

 **Los Angeles**

The rain pours heavily, something that piles up among the list of things that are wrong today in Chloe Beale's life.

Her phone is dying and all she wanted was to get over the worst day of her life with chocolate and a bunch of snacks that are deemed unhealthy.

She doesn't care. She just wants to be okay for once. Just one good thing to help her pull through this shitty day.

One thing is all she asks.

But of course it rains, hard. The evening sky is covered with dark clouds as it mercilessly pours harder.

Chloe doesn't have a car. Well, she has one but Matt is using it and he's working at the club right now. She doesn't have an umbrella either because it definitely wasn't raining when she made her way to her local grocery store.

Now here she was, waiting for the downpour to stop for almost an hour now and her menstrual cramps are killing her.

Having no choice, she stands outside the entrance, dialing Tessa's number and hoping that her phone doesn't completely die just yet.

"Chlo Chlo nut! What's up?" her friend greets her and instantly, Chloe's chest floods with relief.

Tessa might just be her one good thing today.

"Tess! Hey, I really need your help. I hope it's not a bad time," she says weakly.

"No, no it's not. Anything for you, babe. What's wrong?" her friend says with concern and Chloe smiles for the first time today.

"Well, for starters I just quit my job because my boss is an ass who thinks women belong at home and should just nod along to whatever men say—it's the worst even though it pays good—bottom line is, I don't have a job anymore, my heels broke on my way home, somebody's child spilled iced-tea on my shoes, I'm on my period and now I'm stranded in front of Destiny Mart because the rain isn't stopping and I don't think it will anytime soon," she says, inhaling deeply after that small breathless rant as she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Can you pick me up, please? I'll totes share my chocolate with you!" she adds but after a second or two she frowns at the lack of response.

"Tess?"

Her heart drops and she looks at her phone to confirm her suspicion.

Her phone died and now she's not even sure if her friend even heard where she was.

Chloe feels like crying. Too much frustration and helplessness in addition to her having 'that time of the month', she might just have an emotional breakdown in front of Destiny Mart, of all places, this very second.

Moments like this, she starts questioning everything that has led to this and the frustration builds up even further. She's already hating on herself, questioning her decisions and cursing at the heavens as tears fill up the corner of her eyes.

It's pathetic and normally, Chloe's the kind of person to look at the bright side and think positively—like, at least there's music coming from the mart's speakers and it just so happens that it's a song entitled _Midnight Rain_ by a band Chloe is familiar with called Best Youth.

But then again, unfortunate moments and bad days like this still get to people like Chloe. At some point, they'd still be vulnerable to a depressing state.

She feels like crumbling down the ground when a light tap on her arm catches her attention.

Sniffing and wiping a tear, she looks to her side to find a black umbrella being offered to her.

She fixes her gaze at the kind soul who offered her help and sees a woman about her age with dark brown hair, pale skin and stands just a couple of inches shorter than her. She's dressed like she's just come out of work, definitely someone with a high position, probably a business executive at some top company with her long dark expensive coat. Underneath it, a white blouse tucked in black cotton pants paired with what seems like expensive designer shoes.

On top of that, she also happens to be really beautiful.

 _Like an angel._

In contrast to her corporate look, a green tote bag hangs around her arm containing what looks like newly bought rolls of tissue and cat food similar to the brand her own cat, Mallows, eats.

Said woman isn't even looking her way as she intently looks down at her phone, probably something too important to even bother giving her a glance. Despite that, her hand is outstretched towards her, holding a black umbrella on her hand, her ring clad fingers loosely wrapped around it.

Uncertainly, Chloe takes it, still finding it hard to believe that someone just offered their umbrella to her. To be honest, she's still expecting the woman to take it back like it was a mistake and that she might've thought that Chloe looked like an acquaintance or something but wasn't after all.

The woman releases her hold on the umbrella and proceeds to type on her phone with both her hands. All the while, she still hasn't bothered to look Chloe's way.

"Thank you," Chloe finally blurts out, frustrations now ebbing away as she looks at the woman like she's given her a million dollars and a mansion for free.

Opposite to her sincere gratitude, however, she only gets a hum and a slight nod in response.

Chloe was just about to ask if the woman had an extra umbrella hidden in her coat—which is so unlikely—or a friend she could certainly call to pick her up when the woman suddenly brings her phone to her ear, making a phone call.

"Hello, Mr. Landers, this is Beca Mitchell, overall producer of events from Amplify," Chloe hears her say as she notes how the woman, Beca, speaks smoothly with confidence.

The brunette continues to talk and Chloe waits, hoping for a chance to properly thank her, "Yes, my apologies, Glenn is no longer our promotions representative due to _unfortunate_ circumstances which is why I'm personally contacting you to talk about the issues regarding the upcoming music fest you've previously addressed with Mr. Palmer," she continues while taking a clear plastic envelope which had been pressed in between her other arm and ribs all this time.

Using the plastic envelope, she holds it above her head as she begins to walk just as confidently as she speaks, walking calmly and not really bothered by the continuous downpour immediately dampening her shoulders.

Chloe was just about ready to open the umbrella and follow her because it just seems unfair that her mysterious angel gets her clothes and those really lovely shoes wet. She's given Chloe her umbrella—an automatic, one press of a button, high quality, expensive looking umbrella—and she couldn't help but feel guilty but she stops abruptly seeing Beca head towards a black car where she gets in effortlessly and drives off after a minute, leaving Chloe standing there in awe and gratitude.

Her actions were so smooth and cool, perfect dark brown hair swaying with each proud step, like an artsy shot from a film captured beautifully in slow motion, that it takes a while to snap out of her stupor.

It was only then that Chloe deeply regrets not having given a proper thank you or maybe one of her chocolates. She also has no idea how to give the umbrella back. Beca didn't seem to mind but it's only polite that Chloe returns it.

Walking back to her apartment with an umbrella over her head to keep her dry, Chloe thinks back to the conversation a while ago.

She abruptly pauses as she remembers the name of the company.

Amplify.

Chloe is very familiar with it. She's watched Amplify's annual music festivals and actually has their app on her phone where it streams and downloads all her favorite music. She's even got playlists for probably everything and she owes the app for giving her music to listen on any kind of day.

A genuine smile fills her face as hope rises out of her in seconds.

Amplify needs a new promotions representative for events, a job she is experienced in and qualified to do.

A real, good paying job in a famous company with an overall producer of events that has a heart as warm as the glimmering summer morning.

And as of today, Chloe is unemployed so, this must be a sign. Her one good thing today and maybe even, the one good thing that would finally save her.

"Beca," she softly mumbles, the name rolling effortlessly along her tongue, a genuine smile growing in her lips.

Her angel.

Beca.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Calm down loves. I'm back.**

 **Welcome to flashback friday! Where you'll find the good, the bad and the ugly. It's up to you which memory you'd like to conjure. Hopefully, more good than ugly.**

 **Beca falling down the floor for a girl that doesn't deserve her. Sounds familiar? Turn to chapter 2.**

 **Wait, does it even rain in LA though? I hear it's the same sunny weather all the time.**

 **'Chocolate Kisses and You' is a cafe that welcomes broken hearts. You do not want to be in this cafe if you are in a rocky, toxic, abusive, unstable or weak etc, relationship (or you probably have a cheating partner). You will break up. If not this instant then soon... Single people are always welcome. If you are from the LGBTQIA+ community, you are immediately a VVVIP customer. We will give you hugs, discounts and a special rainbow drink. Homophobic monsters will be kicked out. And yeah, I own the place so if you are suddenly single, helplessly pining over a straight person or simply feeling unloved the hard stuff will be immediately available upon request. I'm talking about our addicting, death by chocolate dessert. Based on the name I do not need to explain what this is. Babe, just eat.**

 **Happy Friday, sweethearts.**


	10. Blue Flames

**Chapter 10**

' **Blue** **Flames'**

* * *

 ** _"Timing can be a blessing when it's right and a curse when it's wrong"_**

Beca wrings her hands, deep in thought even as her eyes stare intently at the screens that show the entire stage along with every angle that would eventually look good on live television.

Beside her is the music festival's director, Patty, who is currently instructing technicians and camera crew to the crucial shots and other technical terms.

"We'll have the air shot of the fireworks and pan around the camera towards the crowd," she was saying before looking at Beca.

"Yeah, that's good," she nods whilst flexing her fingers and twisting her rings anxiously.

Having an event as big as this always makes her nervous but she tries not to let it show as much as possible.

Years of experience had taught her that no show goes smoothly, there's always going to be a hitch somewhere and she needs to be prepared for that.

After almost a year of planning and two months of grueling preparations, this event is finally coming through and in an hour the grounds are going to be filled with thousands of people, some who have travelled across the country and maybe even abroad just to watch this beloved event.

Beca does not want to disappoint them. It's the last thing she wants.

A bottle of water is held in front of her and she turns to find Jesse.

"Everything's running as it should be despite the small accident earlier. The guy just had a minor sprain. Nothing serious," he reports and Beca nods again.

At least that one's solved. Workplace accidents are the worst. One of their maintenance crew slipped and fell at the back of the stage earlier and had landed on his ankle.

She twists the bottle's cap and takes a quick sip before excusing herself to follow Jesse backstage.

Everything needs re-checking so any issue can be fixed. Jesse continues his report and Beca instantly suggests what else needed to be done. She scrutinizes everything from the smallest details to the most important. If she had to yell at people to get things right and done, then yelling it is.

Her phone hasn't stopped ringing either and when it does, she takes a moment to breathe somewhere behind the huge sound equipment back stage. She's reminded to put it on silent mode from now on. There's no time for unnecessary distractions once the event starts.

The stress is finally catching up to her and Beca only does what she always does, try to sail through it as hard as it seems.

She's again deep in her thoughts, planning everything, when a hand gently wraps around her arm. Warmth spreads from the touch and she already knows who it is.

"How's social media taking it?" she asks before looking at Chloe, baby blue eyes looking back at her in concern.

She looks exceptionally good today. Keeping up with the press, the artists and the media, Chloe has to literally put up a good image as she carries Amplify whenever she's out there.

Beca tears her eyes away.

"We're trending on fifth place as of the moment, thanks to the artists' tweets," she says in a light tone before pausing uncertainly, the one that Beca knows means something important has come up and Beca's presence is needed somewhere.

"Also, World Genre wants an interview with you personally. I've already done three from different music medias and now they want you. Would you like to do it? I can tell them that you're busy," Chloe suggests and Beca sighs before straightening up.

"It's okay, I only have time for one though," she says as they start to walk around the twists and turns backstage.

The bigger artists always want to go out with a bang so the stage is built like a maze to hold tons of wiring, sound technology, lights, screens, fireworks, the performance platform, the band, secret makeshift paths that leads to the stage, electrical lifts below and harnesses up above. Beca has already almost tripped twice going around and she has already made it known to the stage crew that tripping artists as they run about to their marks would be a big no-no.

"Some of artists will be arriving a little late due to traffic issues so we might be slightly switching the line-up," Chloe says as they make their way to the front of the stage where the camera crew awaits.

"And the rest?"

"All settled in their trailers. There's been a small issue earlier but it's personal and we've had trailers moved far from each other. The usual dramatic stuff celebrities get into," Chloe sighs and Beca stops to face her.

It's been a very hectic week, everyone's as stressed out as she is. Jesse is already wearing his 'I'm ready for war' red necktie and Beca gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder for running errands everywhere all day. CR is probably having a headache sitting with the computer people as they edit specific visuals to be played later and Beca does not want to break the creative flow by breathing down their necks back in there so she stays away for the moment.

And now, here is Chloe, standing up to be the face of their event and Beca proudly watches her handle everything with the natural ease she always carries. Chloe always makes it look easy. People are quick to like her because she gives off this comfortable vibe and that's very essential when it comes to presenting their year's worth of work to the sponsors and media people.

"Have you briefed the managers already?" she asks and Chloe nods.

"I did. Photos and videos with the sponsors are scheduled in thirty minutes and then we'll have the artists sign our Wonder Wall,"

"The infamous Wonder Wall, right," she muses, the wall had become pretty popular as people started writing on it and Beca's lips finally curve up with Chloe's smile.

The small moment passes as quickly as it came and Beca immediately reverts back to work mode.

It's been two months since that Saturday night at the Hilton and they've maintained a pleasant work relationship since then.

Chloe had respected her decision to put some distance between them and Beca appreciates that. There's still that usual happy morning greeting and the freshly brewed coffee cups which need no excuse to be given anymore.

It's been cordial and the only thing that's changed really is that the dinner hang outs have stopped. They don't meet outside office anymore, except for the last Friday of the month hang outs, or talk about things that aren't work-related.

It's better now. Beca feels like her heart is in a good place after feeling so lost, angry and miserable for so long. More so, now that she and Rachelle had began to settle their issues two months ago.

It wasn't exactly the best talk because there had been a lot of hurt in between and words that really hit home but that's a start. Better than having no closure at all.

Beca admits she's still not ready to jump into a relationship but at least there's now a tinge of hope in there. Chloe had made her realize that her heart is still capable of feeling and Beca looks forward to the day when she finds someone whom she's willing to take the risk again for.

Even if it takes a while.

"Okay, just make sure none of the drama gets worse," she tells the redhead before pausing to give her a look.

"And… Beale? Good job," she says softly before turning to walk towards the camera crew for the interview, head held high and camera ready smile in place.

It's a rare thing to get out from her these days but Chloe deserves it.

The night gets busier and noisier as the event begins and Beca has already run into issues from missing back-up dancers, to security issues regarding people selling fake tickets, to a few of the audiences needing medical attention due to various reasons. A fight almost breaks out at one point but Beca's had orders to take drunk idiots out of the open grounds immediately before anything happens. So, they're good, for now.

Chloe gets her a sandwich but her anxiety kills her hunger so she carries it around with her instead. Eating would have to wait.

The wait lasts for about five hours and by now the bigger artists start taking the stage. Things are running better than expected and Beca finally takes a bite on her sandwich, eyes looking on to each of the various monitors listening to the director instructing on which camera angle to switch to.

The crowd naturally goes wild for Paris Blake and Beca watches on. Her fingers even drum to the beat only to still when a song she's so familiar with starts to play. Beca suddenly looks up the stage, freezing up, clenching and unclenching her fingers.

 _Friday_ , the song that Beca wrote. It was initially a gift on their first anniversary as a couple. Beca had poured out her heart into every beat and melody of that song and Rachelle loved it. She loved it so much that she had it included in her first album, the official beat had been tinkered with a bit, adding more flavor to it and Beca herself even approved the final edit. The song was the second most popular track in the album.

It was different from the rest, the beat, the melody, the vibe, it was more personal and was literally a love letter Beca, who unsurprisingly majored in music, had made because for a long time, music was the only outlet for her emotions yet as the track reached public airwaves, nobody knew that whenever Rachelle sung it, she sung it for her. For Beca.

It was a promise. Their promise to stay together.

Rachelle never performed that song on camera for so long and suddenly it brings a nostalgia of feelings deep down her chest. It twists and begins to rumble up a brewing storm.

She suddenly feels like she's been stripped bare. Swallowing hard, she focuses on playing with the ring on her forefinger.

Why Rachelle chose this song to sing has her suddenly wondering and itching for answers.

She doesn't realize that she's clenching her jaw, her brows furrowing when an arm touches her shoulder to rip her away from her thoughts.

Her chest jumps, caught off guard only to find familiar bright pools of blue looking at her. They widen as she looks up.

It's Chloe.

"There's something I want to show you," she blurts out and before Beca knows it, she's hastily pulled away by the wrist into an empty waiting room. The song's bass still vibrates from the outside along with Rachelle's voice. It sounds muffled now though and it's only then that Beca really breathes.

And that's how she finds herself standing awkwardly in an empty room a couple of steps from Chloe, wondering about what in the world she's supposed to be 'looking' at.

Chloe shuffles her weight from side to side and there's a look on her face that reminds Beca of the morning after the redhead crashed her place. It's that same look she made before she asked her if she could stay for another night.

So this, whatever it is, must be something crazy that she needs Beca's approval for.

She just hopes it's not a drug problem which unfortunately, events like this are known for, or something that involves a dead body.

Now she's worried.

Until a phone is shoved in front of her.

"We're trending on first place!" Chloe abruptly quips, albeit slightly forced, and Beca blinks at the screen. The hashtag for their event, along with the names of their top performers, taking up most of the top ten spots in social media worldwide.

"That's… great," she slowly utters, still not sure how to react because based on the level of urgency a moment ago, she was expecting something… bigger or… worse.

"Is… that all?" she asks, uncertainly and there's really something suspicious about this. She feels it. Beca knows enough to figure out that Chloe is stalling.

"Food!" the redhead yells out after a breathless two second pause as if the idea just occurred to her.

Suspicious, indeed.

"Right, I brought you here for… food!" she says before shoving a brown paper bag with their catering's logo her way.

"Thanks but I'm good. I ate the sandwich you gave me," she replies, remembering the half-eaten sandwich she left on the desk earlier and looking down at the paper bag's contents which looks like chicken.

It smells delicious.

When she looks up again, Chloe's hurriedly pulling a chair behind her before pushing her down by the shoulders to sit in front of a table.

The relief coming from the muscles of her aching legs and feet rushes all over her immediately that she almost moans. She hasn't had time to sit down for hours.

"Jesse is overseeing the monitors now and CR has got things handled back at the tech room. Besides, the event is ending, nothing's burning and nobody is currently being rushed to the hospital. Everything's totes fine!" Chloe assures her, voice jumping up in a higher octave than usual. She's also talking so fast that Beca almost doesn't catch what she's saying.

"Chloe," she tries to stop her but the redhead continues babbling about things Beca already knows.

"Chloe," she says in a firmer tone and that does the trick, silencing her, so Beca continues in a softer manner.

"What are we doing here?" she breathes out, eyeing Chloe pointedly.

The redhead, who sat next to her, looked twitchy and a little guilty that Beca is already sure the truth's about to come out.

And it does. Chloe, as it seems, finds it hard to lie.

"You said you hated that song," she mumbles, chewing on her lip.

Beca slowly leans back against the chair, exhaling.

It amazes her though, how Chloe still remembers that fact. It had been months, she was sick, emotional and the words slipped out of her unintentionally.

Chloe avoids her eyes.

"You looked like you were about to bolt for a second there…" Chloe softly admits and Beca can sense the hesitation.

"… it's your song, isn't it? Yours and… Rachelle's,"

Beca picks on the paper bag, creating little tears on the edge, anything to keep her hands busy. She could choose to avoid it to be honest but…

Chloe seems to have this way of getting her to open up. She's kept invoking _feelings_ out of her after all. Had her doing things she wouldn't normally do. It just feels right, admitting things to her and Beca doesn't even know why.

Chloe's presence always is comforting and steady. She's that extraordinary kind of soul that people easily feel relaxed with.

It's a rare to feel that way for someone, at least for someone as cautious as Beca is to trusting people and showing a hidden side to her around them.

"I made it for her," she says and she doesn't miss the small gasp leaving Chloe's lips.

"It was an anniversary gift and believe me, I never thought the world would get to hear it. _That_ was Rachelle's surprise for me," she says, a small smile on her lips as she shakes her head.

It all seems so far away now, like it's been a decade when it had just been three years.

"She showed me the official list of songs a month before release and well," she shrugs. "There it was, my little gift being re-wrapped and added glitter to, something like that," she remembers it clearly.

It was her birthday, Beca's birthday.

"Our relationship, obviously, was a secret. I even had to sign papers for it. Contracts that were made to keep me quiet in case I turn out to be an ass and take advantage," she laughs dryly, realizing how crazy it sounds like now.

"So when she added that song I made into her album I felt so… happy," she emphasizes the word because she really was the happiest that day.

"In a way, it's like shouting my heart to the world after having to keep it in for so long. It felt like this heavy weight pressing down my chest got lifted, even if for just a little bit," she breathes out, closing her eyes for a while.

"It meant so much to me. That every time she sings it, I'd know that it was for me. That… no matter what they say or do, we still have the best of both worlds. Besides, who wouldn't want to be proud of being with someone you love?" her eyes begun to sting and she quickly blinks them away as she casts her eyes hard on to anything that wasn't Chloe.

"And now, whenever I hear it, I am reminded that a love as great as that can easily break and cease to exist," her voice almost breaks before softly adding, "Everything can change in a snap. You have so much and then suddenly there's nothing," she frowns, silence following her words before she realizes that the mood has dropped and it's turning to be as cold as Siberia now.

Tonight should be a celebration. Not pouring out sad memories and feelings to Chloe, of all people.

"Sorry, that was…" she quickly straightens up and is on her feet before anything else.

"I should head back," she adds before holding up the paper bag. "Thanks for… the food. I'll eat this after the event," she says with a small smile as she pauses by the door and turns to Chloe who is now standing as well.

She moves to leave but stops when Chloe speaks, "You should keep making music. Your art, it's beautiful and you should continue doing it. It helps heal hearts and inspire people. _Friday_ might've left an ugly scar in your life but it's blossomed into something special for others, changed lives, a comfort for the bad days. It means a lot to people, I, included,"

Beca swallows a lump in her throat. She's never thought about it like that. Music will always be a part of her, a passion she threw away because it reminded her of nothing but pain and to have someone actually validate that, it's soothing. She didn't know she needed it until Chloe had done so.

"Thank you, Chloe," she says softly, quickly brushing a tear with the back of her hand before slipping out the room, ready to face the music.

Paris leaves the stage, the crowd still on a high as the sky lights up with bursts of sparkling colors. The cue for the event to end as the band plays the climax and the emcees thank everyone for coming, promising to return next year.

Beca gets handshakes and compliments for another successful music festival. CR pulls her for a hug with the rest of their team despite her protests. Jesse is crying. While Chloe is pulled away for another interview about their sponsors. Everything feels good.

Taking a moment to look up the shower of confetti raining down on them, she finally breathes out, satisfied at the outcome.

Making her way back to talk to Amplify Media's president, she unexpectedly crosses paths with Paris Blake, or better yet, Rachelle.

Beca's footsteps come to a stop. She's met with a sad smile and a motion to talk which she wordlessly agrees by staying.

"Hey," Rachelle starts.

"Hey," Beca replies.

"I think this has long been overdue but…" the singer steps closer, enough that Beca sees those green orbs clearly.

She used to worship them and it's clear why. They are still gorgeous as ever.

"I'm sorry, for everything" Rachelle says. "I really am sorry,"

Beca looks down as she nods, another weight in her chest lifting up.

"It's… alright. I've forgiven you, long before I realized it actually," she says, finding that she really does mean it as she looks up, finding something familiar on those eyes that squeezes her chest.

"That song… it's still for you," Rachelle admits quietly. "Only you," she brings a hand up to Beca's cheek.

"I miss you, Becs," she whispers, closing in to wrap her arms around her.

It's been so long and there still may be a little melody coursing in her heart but… it's doesn't resonate as loudly as it used to before.

Her heart is more steady now.

She's already moved on.

Her arms come up, settling behind Rachelle's shoulder blades before moving to her arms and gently pulling it away, stepping back to create a bit of distance.

"I'm sorry," Beca's the one who says this time. It only takes one look from her and Rachelle sees it. They've been in tune with each other for years, so she slowly nods in understanding, hands dropping to her sides.

"Is it Chloe?" Rachelle says with a sad smile and Beca breathes in, wondering if her attraction to the redhead had been that obvious.

She tilts her head a bit to the side and honestly answers, "She's a part of it but… it's more… me. It will never be the same again, Rach, and I think it's just best this way. We'll only end up hurting each other," she lets out and a tear rolls down Rachelle cheeks.

"So it's really over, huh?"

Beca reaches out to brush her cheek with her thumb. "As someone whose been there from the start, watching you accomplish all your dreams, I'm truly happy for you. You've come so far and I wish you nothing but the best,"

Rachelle leans in to her touch "I wish you all the best too, Becs. Looking at all this," she eyes the place in awe. "You did it."

When she slips her hand away and takes a step back, she finally takes a deep breath, "Goodbye Rachelle,"

Rachelle smiles and wistfully replies with her own. She starts heading back to the exit before stopping to add, "She's got a good soul, Chloe. I've seen almost every kind of person in this industry and I can tell. She's a keeper, Becs."

She's gone before Beca could tell her that nothing of that sort exists between her and Chloe. That it's never going to happen. In the end, Beca only shakes her head, a light smile forming in her lips.

Speaking of perky summer-y psycho redheads, Beca thinks it's time she keeps her word.

After all, she just lost a bet and she's finally ready to pay the consequences.

With a much wider smile, she walks off to her original destination.

She's ready. This time, she's living for herself, finally setting herself free from the burdens she has long carried. She's grown stronger now.

Her heart is finally free.

* * *

"Hey Jesse," Chloe greets, finally done with all the cameras and interviewers.

The exhausted assistant producer gives her a grin, bobbing his head to the recorded music still blasting all around the venue.

"Yo, Ladybug! Ready for the after party?" he asks excitedly just as CR plops down a chair, checking her phone for messages.

"My feet are dead but I still won't say no to celebrating what is, hands down, the best night of the year," Chloe replies, still not having come down from the high she's in now.

"Party's at the West Wing, guys," CR announces, eyes still glued to her phone. "Robbie and Jane are already there. Said they're getting shots already," CR continues about their co-workers, looking like she's suddenly ready to hop in the car.

Only problem is, Beca is driving and yet, the brunette still might be talking to the company's president. They've already had photos with him earlier and had been graciously congratulated for a job well done.

"Should one of us go and grab Beca? Cause I'm pretty sure that if we don't, we'll never see her tonight with how in demand she is right now," Jesse sighs, starting to get up sluggishly when Chloe stops him.

"Know what? I'll just go," she offers and Jesse immediately slumps back down the chair, grunting a 'thank you' and a 'hurry up'.

Chloe chuckles lightly before she walks off backstage, turning around corners and trying not to bump into people or equipment as she searches for Beca.

About five minutes later, she contemplates calling Beca's phone even though, she's almost sure that the brunette won't answer. Either she still has it on silent mode earlier due to the notifications blowing up about the event or she won't be able to hear it from the buzz and music still playing around the place. _Los Angeles_ blares from the speakers and Chloe can't help but move her head to the beat.

She's about to walk back when she spots a familiar flash of black in a secluded corner near the stage. Beca's suit! The producer's back is turned towards her and Chloe makes her way to her with a bright smile. But then halfway through, she stops, finally realizing that Beca isn't alone.

Now, Chloe doesn't go snooping on things that she has no business with but when she sees Paris Blake standing in front of Beca, she finds it hard to stop herself from looking away. It must be out of curiosity given the messy, depressing history those two had and her genuine concern for the brunette. Also, in case Paris starts being a bitch, Chloe is ready to burst in, punch a singer and pull Beca away to safety.

She should feel guilty, eavesdropping in such a private moment but it disappears when she catches Paris hugging Beca. Something tastes bitter in her mouth and when Beca lifts her arms to hug Paris back, Chloe slowly backs away, suddenly unable to watch any longer. It's a moment that is obviously not shared with anyone. Her feet come back to life in a minute as she rushes back from where she entered.

She stops somewhere by the left side of the stage and leans her shoulder on a nearby beam, a hand to her furiously beating heart as her mind replays the same scene.

Suddenly she doesn't feel so well yet she doesn't know why.

A light shower starts to pour down from the cloudy night sky and she quickly shakes off the unsettling feeling.

If Beca decides to get back with Paris then it shouldn't matter. Chloe doesn't have a say to anything regarding Beca's private life.

But why does she suddenly feel so down?

"Chloe!"

Jesse's voice brings her back to reality as she looks up, finding him and CR hurrying over to her side, hands above their heads to shield themselves from the drizzle. Having been sitting outside, they have naturally sought for shelter.

CR pulls her back into the huge makeshift tents attached behind the stage, all of them trying to dry themselves off.

"Did you find Beca?" Jesse asks while CR asks one of the maintenance staff if they had any extra umbrellas left.

There had been scattered rain showers all through out the show but it wasn't really a hindrance to the performances. Beca had signed in for umbrellas with the names of their sponsors knowing that things like this would happen.

Chloe was just about to answer him with a 'No' when Beca herself appeared, rounding up from a corner.

She seems… happy.

"It's about time!" CR says in the top of her lungs.

"To sleep. It's about time to sleep," the brunette mutters, a lazy smile on her lips which Jesse also notices.

"And did something _good_ happen on your way back?" he wiggles his eyebrows in that annoying way he always does when it involves something sexual.

"Let me guess, one of the sexy dancers gave you their number again," CR slyly says and before Chloe could stop herself the words slip out of her lips with a tone she hadn't really intended to sound so… serious, "Again?"

CR instantly looks at her like she's dying to tell her some juicy details, visibly happy that Chloe's asked, "One of Lady Gaga's dancers went up to her, threw in this flirty look and gave Beca her number last year. Slipped a calling card into her pocket and—"

"And we have an after-party to attend to," Beca cuts in, looking flustered—which was rare—before starting to walk in that confident way she always does when handling business, passing in between Chloe and CR, intentionally breaking them apart.

She was so close that Chloe could smell her perfume and it's causing something weird in the pit of her stomach.

Jesse follows her with a grin and CR puts an arm around Chloe, dragging her along towards the open parking lot. It's still showering outside so security graciously held umbrellas for them.

Beca, of course, is in the driver's seat, adjusting the rear view mirror. Jesse and CR hurriedly take the back seat because, as they say, they need to sit according to the usual seat plan, which had left Chloe sitting shotgun since Stacie isn't around to claim her usual spot.

It had been a while since she rode in Beca's car and she fights the urge to just grab Beca's phone from the dash and choose a song. It's an act that brushes on personal space and boundaries, something she had carefully stepped back from with regards to Beca and her request for a strictly working relationship while she tries to process her feelings for Chloe.

Right, Beca had feelings for her and has it really been two months since then?

A phone gets pushed into her hands and when Chloe pulls herself away from her thoughts, she is surprised to find Beca's phone resting in her palm, the brunette casually handing it to her like clockwork.

"Play a good one," Beca tells her and Chloe hears CR's subtle, "Oh boy, here we go again,".

"Um," Chloe starts quickly browsing through Beca's playlist.

It takes her a while to choose because it all depends on her mood really. As it seems, for Chloe, rather than the meaning, she choses a song is based on the melody and the beat of the song. Like an upbeat vibe for the happy days, acoustics for a romantic night and slow piano playing songs for the sad days. As of the moment, she having a hard time deciding, unable to find exactly what she needs.

At the last minute, she decides to abandon the playlist and types in a song instead, her fingers hovering over the play button.

Seconds later, _Girls Like You_ by _Blackbear_ suddenly fills up the car and Beca stops adjusting everything around her.

"Perfect," Chloe hears her mumble before stepping on the gas and driving.

Beca bobs her head lightly to the beat, even drumming her fingers on the wheel.

CR comments about something funny regarding their short moments of panic earlier and Chloe finds that Beca laughing in a carefree manner is rare. Rare… and lovely.

"Doing events is like a marathon. You're dead tired by the end of it but seeing how far you've accomplished, it feels really good," the brunette comments and Jesse adds in something about an annual free weight loss due to stress bringing in the laughter.

Beca mumbles about being sleepy and dreaming of fluffy pillows as she yawns and Chloe smiles because she remembers the huge bed and just how many pillows Beca has whenever she is dead to the world. Huge soft comfy pillows that make the producer look even smaller in between it all.

At the back, Jesse moans for food and CR moans for Drake. Beca shuts them up.

"Drink water," she tells Jesse while she only shrugs at CR's request before motioning over to Chloe.

"DJ rights goes to whoever sits on the DJ's seat so, the psycho plays whatever she wants to play. Ask her," Beca nonchalantly says and it takes about five seconds for Chloe to let her words sink in.

"Psycho? When did I get that nickname?" she asks. She ought to be offended by it but honestly, she's more of amused to hear the brunette call her something other than the ever formal 'Beale' or 'promotions newbie'.

"Ooh! Girl, you've just been branded!" CR says excitedly and with her confused look Jesse follows with an explanation.

"Aubrey is 'Captain Posen', Stacie is 'Bunny' short for Lola Bunny, CR is 'Jalapeño'," for which CR comments, "Cause I'm hot, duh?"

"I'm 'Bruno' like Bruno Mars because we all know that my voice is golden," he proudly says before going on to inform Chloe in lower tone, "I was glee club president during high school and then a capella member on college," he says before adding, "Also, I happen to be karaoke king this year. I beat Beca last Christmas for the title," he emphasizes, puffing his chest out and smiling widely.

This earns him a glare from the brunette who then counters, "I gave you that nickname because whenever you get drunk, you screech either _Just The Way You Are_ or _Versace On The Floor_ like a hyena on drugs,"

Chloe laughs at that, eyeing Jesse as if trying to gauge out the truth but one look at his offended puppy face, it becomes clear that it's true.

"And FYI Beca lost 'cause she didn't participate last year that's why you got the title," CR corrects before Jesse continues on with the nicknames.

"Amy is 'Demogorgon'," Chloe snorts at that. "Benjie is 'Bambi', Flo is 'Two'—"

"Wait," Chloe suddenly interrupts Jesse.

"I get all the nicknames so far until Flo's. Why'd you call her 'Two'?" she asks, looking curiously at Beca who coincidentally stops by the red light and faces her, a dead serious look on her face.

"Because she's 'two' inches shorter than me,"

CR and Jesse cackle from behind, going on about the story of meeting Flo for the first time.

"Beca used to be the shortest before Flo joined the gang so she's always the target of height jokes," CR explains through bouts of laughter.

"Peer abuse," Beca mutters while shaking her head.

"It's love. We love you, Beca, especially when you're not yelling at us and not being our boss," Jesse sings as CR rolls her body to the tune. However, CR stops abruptly, a frown on her face.

"Hold up," CR cuts the teasing, hand up between Chloe and Beca. Jesse immediately stops singing and silence graces the car.

"How is Chloe a psycho?" CR questions and Chloe's interest peaks again, almost forgetting her same question earlier.

However, Beca only glances her way and smirks. Chloe's stomach suddenly twists for some reason.

"Long story and I'm not drunk enough to spill the details," Beca says, clearly having fun at the fact that both Jesse and CR are yelling for answers now, desperate for the story.

Chloe on the other hand, has a feeling what that long story involves and somehow, it makes her realize how much she actually had so much fun whenever she finds herself hanging around Beca.

But that was two months ago and it may not have been long but it felt like ages ever since they've watched a horror movie, hung out at restaurants and cleaned animal cages.

She... misses it. She missed her.

It's like they had this history together. If she dug even deeper, Chloe may even say that it felt like reminiscing something special that would've been something more, only it didn't.

But Chloe didn't dig deep enough, stopped shoveling through what it all meant halfway and instead, focused on putting a flimsy lid on top of the hole she stopped digging in, deciding to just step around it and walk away from it.

She almost didn't realize that the car has stopped and they've arrived at the West Wing until Beca is taking her phone from her light grip.

Her chest jumps from the contact of Beca's fingers brushing against hers and suddenly the air feels thick that she literally scrambles out of the car.

They all proceed inside the club and even after they greet acquaintances and settle down with their drinks, Chloe still feels Beca's warm touch on her skin like it burns.

Chloe downs her cocktail, breathing in a lungful of air and exhaling slowly, hoping to shake all these unexplainable feelings away.

But when Beca pulls her close by the arm to save her from colliding with someone and saving her from having iced-tea down her dress, Chloe's heart beats in a way that she's been very familiar with.

It beats even faster when she realizes just how close they are. Her nose is inches away from Beca's neck, she smells so amazing that Chloe doesn't step away immediately, still holding on to the brunette like a life line and underneath the glow of the strobe lights, she finds how mesmerizing those dark blue eyes are as they glimmer like the calm water under the moonlight.

* * *

It's nearing midnight and Beca's body finally catches up to all those weeks of stress. Her feet hurt that she might as well be walking through a path of pebbles for hours. Her eyes are getting heavy but it's not because of the alcohol. She still has to drive home because the last time she left her car, some idiot left a scratch on the bumper. She's tired and it's certain that she'd be passing out cold in the bed once she gets home.

The rest of her team are all enjoying the night and she really doesn't want to tell them that she's waving the white flag and heading home. Knowing them, they'd only stop her and shove another drink on her hand. So, being the responsible boss that she is, she had called for a driver, having hired a van to drive them all home after they get too wasted to even stand. It's surely going to cost her but if it means getting them all home safely then it's worth it. Besides, it has always been part of her plan.

She taps on the one employee she has that she knows would follow through, Robbie. He's a nice guy, too nice if you're going to ask her. The guy would offer his kidney if you asked for it. He's also the obedient type. Always following orders and never straying from the rules. He's like a citizen from the strict, rule abiding planet ruled by Aubrey Posen herself.

So she leaves them all in his care, having already notified him of their ride home.

With her worries all settled, she slips through the crowd, weaving in and out dancing people until she reaches the doors of the club.

Finally making her way out, the noise lessens to the thumping bass. The only downside to such a great night would be the rain and it's pouring harder than before.

As much as she hates getting her clothes wet, Beca is desperate for a warm bed underneath her so she sighs and eyes her car, parked a couple of blocks away.

Parking space is a rarity for a Saturday night.

Without a second thought, she starts to walk, leaving the sheltered spot she'd been standing on to brave the rain.

Once a couple of steps away from her car, she takes out her keys and unlocks the door. The moment she does, the rain stops pouring down on her, and not because of the skies clearing up but because of the umbrella up her head.

Looking up at the black umbrella, she turns to thank the person only to find those familiar set of baby blue eyes looking back at her.

"You're going to get sick if you keep walking under the rain like this," Chloe tells her and there's amusement in her eyes when she says this.

"Or… did you give your umbrella to a crying girl who is stranded under the unforgiving rain again?" she asks and Beca finds the question odd.

"No," she laughs lightly thinking about it, "That girl has to be special enough for me to do something like—" she pauses abruptly as a memory suddenly breaks through her mind. She frowns a bit wondering why it all feels familiar until,

"Do you really not remember me at all? Or perhaps, the very first time we met?" Chloe asks, a smile playing in her lips.

"I do like how consistent you are to your words though." Chloe continues just as Beca looks up at the umbrella again.

The very same umbrella she gave away to, indeed, a crying girl months ago.

Beca had just got off work that time and as usual headed off to buy Bella her cat food and some tissue paper. It was raining. Beca was having a really stressful day with her promotions guy quitting. He called her a cold hearted bitch whom no one can ever stand, all while being escorted out the building by security with the way he was causing a ruckus.

He wasn't entirely wrong. He's been the second one to quit this year. Last year, the quit count had been five. Ariana Grande's _Thank you, next_ could never come at a right time.

Planning to make a few calls, she's done purchasing all she needed and is out of the door, phone in her right hand while her purchases and umbrella on the left and that's when she hears it, the desperate plea for help, the tone of somebody having a day far worse than hers. She hears the sniffle as the final light of hope dims, literally. The desperate girl's phone dies and Beca already feels a break down coming.

Her grip on her umbrella tightens as she looks over at her car and then at the clear folder she's had pressed in between her ribs and her arm.

Today's a shitty day but… it doesn't have to stay that way.

People can call her whatever they want but it doesn't mean it's all true. Outside her office walls, she's just the same as everybody else, struggling to stay afloat, handling responsibilities as huge as Jupiter and taking it one step at a time. She knows what it's like to feel like crap and really, her heart is not that cold.

Broken, yes. But cold? Well, not… completely.

So awkwardly, because helping others isn't a regular thing and dealing with gratitude is something she finds hard to do, she hands over her umbrella to the poor soul, not even bothering to look up at the girl before making the call.

If Beca can find a way out of her dilemma then so can this pretty redhead. She's taking over promotions herself and this poor girl next to her can finally go home. That's two less unfortunate people today.

Funny thing.

It's been three months since then. Beca hasn't bought a new umbrella since, too busy to shop for one.

And now it all makes sense. Chloe's bright smile on her first day of work, the complete certainty that Beca's a sweetheart deep down, the undying insistence to be friends, to be close and the need to help her whenever she finds herself in a situation.

 _Of course, that's why._

She lets a small laugh of disbelief, still unable to process how it all turned out. So maybe sweet Benjie had been right about kindness and all that good karma you get out of it.

Chloe had, indeed, always been special to her. Her words earlier implied that and it makes her rub the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Beca does have consistency as a strong trait.

This is good though, good enough to joke about that _thing_ Beca had for Chloe months ago.

New beginnings, that's what she should focus on now and this is a start.

"Unbelievable." she breathes out, shaking her head. "That was you?" she questions in an incredulous tone and Chloe's smile widens.

"Wanted to tell you the first day. Had the umbrella the entire time but you were… being _you_." Chloe says, emphasizing the word before slowly getting serious.

"You saved me so many times, literally changed my life, you know. I," she inhales, "Wanted to do the same."

"You did the most of the work though," Beca insists.

"Yeah but still, I wouldn't have made it here without you. I was giving up on everything that day but there you were, literally mentioning that you lost your promotions guy. It's like, I don't know… fate?"

Beca chuckles at that. "Debatable but sure, why not?"

"You don't believe in it?" Chloe curiously asks.

"I used to," Beca softly says, looking down the droplets falling down a puddle.

Straightening up, she motions to her car. "Right, I'm ready to pass out now so I got to go. You head back inside. I have a feeling the rain is going to get stronger," she says before glancing up at the umbrella. "Oh and keep it, it's yours now."

"Well, honestly, I'm actually heading home as well. It's gotten crazy inside. CR disappeared with some girl from Finance and Jesse is dancing up at the DJ's booth. Besides, I've been offered too many drinks and heard way too many awful pick-up lines. I'm out," she grimaces and Beca nods, remembering that greasy looking ass trying to flirt with the redhead. She had to intervene at one point, pulling in both Jesse and CR to repel the _evil spirit._

"Robbie told me you've got them all a ride home so I guess they don't really need me in there," Chloe says before adding, "And thanks again. I've actually gotten attached to it," she points up at the umbrella with a smile.

An idea quickly crosses Beca's mind and without giving a second thought she offers, "Come on in then, I'll drive you home."

She sees the redhead hesitate a bit and before she could make up her mind, Beca urges her on, "None of you are going home without a ride. So get in, psycho." She says before getting in herself, leaving Chloe without a choice.

The new nickname seems to do the trick as Chloe enters. Beca drives off and they begin travelling back home. It's a two hour drive back and Beca knows she's made a good decision not to consume more than one glass of alcohol.

The drive was quiet yet pleasant. She's made Chloe choose the music again, trusting her ability to play good music Beca genuinely enjoys.

The only other person she really trusts in tinkering with her car's music would be Stacie.

It's now past midnight and she almost thinks that Chloe is asleep when the redhead suddenly speaks, "Okay, seriously, why am I a psycho? Is it the night I got drunk and crashed your place?"

"It's one of the reasons," Beca says, thinking it funny how bothered Chloe is regarding this nickname.

"And because I hugged you my first last Friday of the month meet up at the club and won't let you go?

"One of the reasons." she hums.

"Psycho is still a very strong word." Beca could definitely feel a pout forming as Chloe says this.

"Would you have preferred crazy redhead?" she asks teasingly.

"Why can't I have a normal nickname like the rest of the group?"

"Psycho is normal,"

"I'm going to call you Becs if you don't change it," Chloe challengingly threatens and Beca almost hears the smile behind it.

"Sure," she says without missing a beat and silence fills up the car for minute.

"For real?" Chloe asks uncertainly.

"That's what my friends call me" Beca says, letting Chloe process what that meant.

It's taking Chloe longer to respond than expected though and suddenly Beca starts to get anxious.

"I mean, if… you still want to be friends? She pauses before adding a softer and an uncertain. "Because if you don't—"

"Left!" Chloe suddenly cuts her.

"What?" Beca asks, confused at the abrupt order. Glancing frantically at Chloe then back at the road.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you," Chloe apologetically says, biting her thumb as her face scrunches up. "I live somewhere else now." She says in a small voice.

"Oh."

The information is new and Beca wonders if any of their friends had mentioned this to her in passing but came out empty.

She didn't know anything about Chloe's personal affairs ever since that night months ago. Ever since she decided to pull away and create some distance between them out of work.

"Don't worry, we can turn back around over here. Just tell me where to go." She assures Chloe who still looks guilty, apologizing profusely.

"I'm staying somewhere closer to the office so… the commute has been easier." Chloe explains and Beca can't help but feel as if there's something the redhead is not telling her. She's suddenly a little fidgety and distracted as she points directions to this new place.

Somehow, wherever she is staying now seems so familiar to her. She's been in this neighborhood before. And quite a neighborhood it is. It's home to private residences that belong to the upper class scale. It wasn't exactly as upscale as the other famously fancy neighborhoods A-list stars and billion dollar company CEO's frequently choose to reside but it's pretty close. Close enough for Beca to afford too.

As a matter of fact, Beca had contemplated living here. It was either here or the condominium unit she now lives in but obviously she decided that having a house with a lot was too much for one person. She wasn't like—

"Aubrey." Beca suddenly blurts out as Chloe finally makes her stop in front of a beautiful Mediterranean styled house, one that Beca has spent holidays, a few birthday parties or simply, small hang outs with the group.

"Yeah," Chloe slowly says. "I'm staying with Aubrey right now." She finally admits and now Beca has a lot of questions.

If Chloe is living with Aubrey now, then what about…

"We broke up, Matt and I." Chloe says and Beca doesn't know if she's just good at keeping her emotions, which is a bit unlikely from someone so open as Chloe, or if she really isn't affected by it at all.

Then again, the break-up could've happen for a while now and Chloe is just better at the art of moving on than Beca.

Looking back, she does tend to get too attached and emotionally invested to the point of forgetting herself in the process.

"I'm sorry." Beca apologizes. Suddenly looking back at the past weeks, wondering how she didn't see the signs.

But then again, she got promoted after a break-up and went on to lead an insanely huge annual event.

Break-ups no matter what kind it is, still hurts though. It still ruins you temporarily and changes you. Regardless of the story, that person had been someone you once adored and loved. And maybe you still do but sadly, it wasn't enough to keep the relationship together.

This, Beca understands.

"It's over and I'm… actually glad it is." Chloe breathes out softly that Beca almost doesn't hear it.

"Anyways," she brightens up again, smile back in place. "It's getting late. Bree's probably sleeping now." Chloe's words seem to hang in the air before she looks at Beca, baby blue eyes boring right at her intently.

"I still want to." Chloe says without a warning that Beca only blinks and gives her a puzzled look.

"Be friends. I won the bet after all so…" Chloe's gaze turns expectant and Beca finds it adorable despite the looming threat of what those mischievous smile holds.

"Yes you did and so... now we're friends." she clarifies, resigning to the fact that she's now gained yet another addition to the small list of people she'd take care of for the rest of her life.

A grin breaks out of Chloe's lips and Beca groans when she remembers something.

"No, we're not getting cute matching pajamas or _Friends_ _Forever_ bracelets." She warns, eyeing Chloe sharply.

The redhead groans in protest but relents in the end. Although, Beca knows she hasn't entirely given that thought up just yet. Based on experience, Chloe's always had a very strong 'never give up' attitude after all.

"Alright, but we're definitely having movie night soon and playdates for our cats." Chloe giddily says which only makes Beca sigh because she's certain it's going to be horror movies and messy kitchen disasters _again_.

Suddenly a thought enters her mind and before Chloe steps out, the words slip out of her lips.

"With or without the bet," she starts and Chloe pauses to look back at her. "And maybe it's two in the morning, I'm in some sort of after effect from the event and I'm going to regret this later but," she stops for a beat before continuing. "We have the same taste in music, same love for cats, an extreme interest in food plating and it's always _quite_ fun hanging out with you so," she drums her fingers anxiously on the steering wheel, Chloe's eyes burning her skin.

"We'd still end up being friends no matter what… and I'm glad I gave you my umbrella because then we wouldn't have met."

Beca feels like melting right on the spot. She's never good at expressing emotional stuff but it is that time of the night and it's been a really crazy day, crazy but great.

She chances a glance to find Chloe smiling one of those genuinely happy smiles and before the awkwardness stretches, Beca straightens up.

"Right, it's been a long day. Have a good night. Say hi to Captain Posen for me." She quickly says, starting the car as she does.

But before anything else, Chloe gently tugs on to her arm, pulling her close and meeting her halfway to capture her in an embrace.

Beca doesn't even realize what's happening, body going rigid and tense, a defense mechanism to her natural aversion to physical affection. Despite that she doesn't pull back or push her away.

Once she smells that familiar sweet scent and the warmth that only Chloe can bring, she softens to the touch.

She brings a hand up to Chloe's back and she feels arms tightening around her.

"Thanks for saving me that day and all the days after that." Chloe whispers and just before she releases her, Beca feels soft lips press against her cheek.

She feels something akin to a jolt of electricity striking her on the spot and it's a good thing that Chloe parts from her a second later because the physical affection overload is already frying her brain.

Chloe bids her good night before stepping out the car and since Beca hasn't fully recovered just yet, she just smiles lightly and gives a quick wave before driving off.

Shaking herself back to life, she sighs at the fact that being friends with Chloe Beale would mean lots of hugs, cheek kisses and sweet affectionate gestures. As if Stacie's touchy, borderline lewd gestures of affection is not enough. Now she has two affection addicted friends.

 _Midnight Rain_ plays on her car's sound system and unconsciously she smiles, the warm feeling still residing in her chest.

Maybe she does need another friend.

Maybe she does need a Chloe Beale in her life.

A friend for life.

And maybe that's a really good thing.

* * *

Chloe closes the door behind her, a hand to her heart as she takes a moment to lean back and close her eyes.

A sound breaks the quiet atmosphere, her chest jumping as she opens her eyes only to breathe out in relief as she finds Mallows passing by.

Making her way to the kitchen, she's surprised to find Aubrey rummaging through the fridge donned in her night gown, her night robe loosely tied around her waist.

"It's two in the morning." Chloe says with a smile of disbelief, noticing the fresh batch of cookies on the counter and a glass of wine.

"Best time to bake cookies and enjoy them with a bottle of wine." Her friend replies offering her some to eat.

Sluggishly, she takes a cookie and sits on one of the kitchen aisle's bar stools. Taking a bite, she moans at how delicious it is. Baking is one of Aubrey's specialties after all.

Aubrey smiles, looking proud at her creation before pouring her a glass of wine.

"I watched the live telecast. I bet Beca's head is now the size of all the planets combined with another trophy under her belt." Aubrey mutters before taking another cookie for herself.

"Congratulations, by the way. You guys worked so hard for this." Aubrey adds and Chloe stares down hard at her half finished cookie, swallowing the lump down her throat.

She stays quiet for a couple of moments, words hanging just at the tip of her tongue as a war starts brewing down at the center of her chest.

She's tired and yet there's still a question that she needs to ask before her mind lets her rest. Even then she is not sure if sleep would come.

This question, if asked, would open a whole set of doors she has never been through before and it scares her. What's worse is, she might've just been standing in front of these very doors for a long time.

Until now.

Until she finally gives in to it, starts reaching out to twist the handle and push it open.

Aubrey empties her own glass before turning around to settle it down the sink. The sound of water pours and something inside Chloe finally breaks.

"Bree," her voice weak and unsteady.

"Hm?" her friend hums distractedly.

"When did you realize that you also like girls?"

The water stops pouring abruptly, leaving only the sound of Chloe's beating heart spilling all over the quiet house.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _'Swear to god I'm a sinner in a church burnin' up for you._**

... ** _Swear to God, shoulda' learned, shoulda' learned  
_**

 ** _To never, never, never_**

 ** _Fuck with, fuck with  
Fuck with girls like you'_**

- _ **Girls Like U by Blackbear**_

 _ **Ampersandian** : Love the song! Thanks for the suggestion._

 _ **StarsAligned** : Really? Thanks for the info. You lovelies stay safe and dry!_

Ooh, I can hear jaws slacking and hearts hammering. Well, you're welcome.

Happy Love day, sweethearts. Hope you liked this gift.


	11. Rose

**Chapter 11**

' **Rose'**

* * *

 ** _"I wonder how I'd tell you how lovely you are? I wonder how I'd tell you that from you I could never part? I wonder if roses as blue as your eyes can convey all these secret desires in my heart?"_**

Beca. The name that swims through Chloe's head all night making it hard for her to sleep. Dark blue irises look back at her whenever she closes her eyes, staring at her in a way that makes her stomach twist. If she lingers a bit, she could almost smell that familiar perfume that her senses already associate with the brunette. If she stays even longer, she starts seeing Beca in Rachelle's arms backstage at the music festival. The mere memory twists her insides the wrong way and it bothers her enough to angrily kick away the sheets.

It makes her feel so… irritated.

She hopes to restart tomorrow morning, to have everything figured out. But when Sunday morning comes greeting her with the gentle rays of the sun, there are so many more questions to ask and she's desperate for answers. Tossing and turning in her bed, she only releases frustrated sighs before finally getting up.

She stares in to space for a while, her body not really up to functioning in the regular pace as it normally does. It's like she's been dragging dead weight all night. When she comes back to her senses, she hears small noises outside her room. Aubrey must be up by now, getting ready for her daily morning run.

Chloe started joining her ever since she's began living with the blonde about a month ago.

A month since she left Matt.

Closing her eyes, she sets her thoughts elsewhere, back to where it had been drifting off to earlier.

Beca.

Chloe sighs again because these relentless thoughts about the brunette are starting to make her go crazy.

Deciding that a morning run would help clear her thoughts, she gets up to hurriedly change into an appropriate exercise outfit and join Aubrey in the living room. Her friend now also dressed in jogging gear as she ties up her running shoes.

When Chloe enters, Aubrey greets her with a smile and gestures for the door.

They have something important to discuss after all.

There's a question left unanswered last night because Aubrey, like Beca, needs to get at least seven hours of sleep to function and whatever they are going to talk about definitely requires more than seven hours of serious discussion.

She hasn't forgotten the look on Aubrey's face last night. One that is a mixture of shock, amusement, curiosity and disbelief rolled into one.

She expects the same look this morning when she greets her friend but Aubrey fixes her with something that seems ready to tackle down any issue there is, no matter how big it is. There isn't an ounce of judgement in those eyes. Only an open and accepting vibe, willing to help her with her dilemma.

Chloe just hopes she's ready for it.

The answer, that is.

* * *

"It's the same girl, isn't it? The one who confessed to you months ago."

It's the first question Aubrey asks her an hour into their run. They've stopped for a short break, walking slowly up on the hiking trail to a view overlooking the neighborhood.

Chloe takes a lungful of air, breathless after their run while she takes in the pleasant view.

There's no reason to hide it after all. Keeping it in would not help her. She already feels like exploding whenever she thinks of it. So she solemnly nods to affirm Aubrey's assumptions.

Chloe had never been the type to hold back. Once she likes someone, she boldly shows it. Her actions are always the first to betray her. Her body craves any sort of connection to the object of her affection, a touch, fingers tracing on skin before gently curling them around a hand or softly raking through hair. It evolves into an embrace, tightening and lingering longer every time they meet. Then all there's left is a kiss to seal the deal.

Her favorite thing? Curling up in her special someone's arms and breathing in their scent.

Now here comes her problem.

This is… new. Something she hasn't done before. Chloe had always prided herself for being open and adventurous but this? This was so different. It's so… fragile and Chloe doesn't want to break it. Ever.

"I started realizing that I'm also attracted to women back in high school." Aubrey suddenly tells her, making Chloe look back at her.

"It started as a simple crush. You know, girls have girl crushes which sometimes evolve to jealousy, which is normal but," she pauses, a small smile on her face as she looks down on her shoes, shaking off dirt from the trail.

"But when you start wondering what it'd feel like to kiss those pretty pink lips during those sleepovers and frown at the guy she crushes on because he's a dumbass but she can't see it, well, that's when I started to realize that I've began to harbor feelings for my best friend." Aubrey says, there's tinge of sadness to her tone and Chloe doesn't really have to guess how it all ended.

"She's married now, to a great guy, and has two beautiful children. I was at her wedding." She breathes out before looking back at Chloe and then pointing a finger to herself, "Maid of honor." She proclaims with a light laugh.

Chloe gasps in disbelief, a hand to her chest but Aubrey easily waves it off.

"I'm okay now. Have long been over it when the news broke. It feels like ages ago ever since," she assures her.

"Did you tell her?" Chloe asks curiously.

"No. I never got to and it really doesn't matter now. We had went to different colleges and then I finally felt safe to come out as bisexual. My dad had a heart attack, literally," she says but immediately adds after seeing Chloe's shock, "He survived. My relationship with him though, not so much." She turns serious at that, looking out into the view in front of them.

"I'm sorry. It's almost the same story with some of my friends." Chloe says with a sigh. She only used to listen to these things and try to offer all the support she can get.

Now… it feels as if she's finally, truly, starting to fully understand how they felt. It is different standing on that very spot rather than observing from the sidelines after all.

"We talk now, more than before, but it's still a sensitive matter. So, it's been awkward at family reunions ever since," Aubrey shakes her head before turning to her.

"What does it feel like whenever you're around _her_?" the blonde gently asks and Chloe could already feel a blush creeping on her cheeks.

She has never told anyone about this and she has definitely not talked about a girl like this before.

But then she thinks about those familiar set of dark deep blue eyes, looking at her like there was nobody else in the room. The image of Beca finally confessing her feelings for her at the Hilton. She remembers her smile, sad yet somehow still happy to have gotten it out of her chest. To be free of a burden she had carried for some time now. The memory of her walking away after she admits that Chloe is nothing like Rachelle. Affirming just how _special_ she was, unlike anybody she's ever felt drawn to.

Ironically, that's how Chloe feels about _her_ now _._

Chloe had rejected some people before, all men, and some haven't been as respectful and easy as Beca had handled it. The amount of respect, sincerity and care the brunette gave her is unrivalled.

Beca's offer of friendship is genuine, Chloe could tell. It wasn't something that had ulterior motives in them like that guy back in college who still tried to make a move on her even when he said that being friends was alright.

Her mind then drifts to the night of the event. Beca's carefree smiles as she fondly calls Chloe with a new nickname, her sweet little words before she dropped her off and the way it feels to just pull her in her arms.

A smile graces Chloe's lips.

"I… feel like there's nothing I need to worry about. It's so easy being around her even though," her smiles widen at the memory of their rough second meeting, "she was being so cold and frustrating at first."

She inhales deeply before letting out an audible exhale.

"But I knew she was someone whom I wanted in my life. She saved me when my life was a mess and people like that are _very_ rare to find so I," she prolongs the last word, trying to connect all the pieces together. "I wanted to be close to her and now thinking about it. Maybe I wanted to be close to her because of…" she trails off, not knowing how to proceed with all this.

 _With the truth._ With the feeling that maybe her heart had always felt that strong tug towards Beca before she even realized it.

She feels Aubrey's hand on her shoulder, "Hey," she gently says, making her look at her.

"I haven't felt anything like this before, Bree. It's scary and confusing—I don't want to mess up," she breaks, the weight on her chest now taking its toll on her heart.

"Somebody has already messed her up so badly and now this! All that I'm realizing and feeling now for her…" she shakes her head.

"Chlo, look at me," Aubrey softly says and Chloe slowly does as she's told, finding understanding light green eyes staring at her.

"There's no need to rush. You don't have to figure everything out all at once and put a label to anything immediately. Coming to a point like this in your life, it's huge, I know, but it doesn't really change who you are deep down. You're still you, the bubbly sunshine with a heart of gold," Aubrey sincerely says as she lifts her chin up.

"I suggest you take things slow. Let it sink and settle down first. Both this new realization and these feelings you might have for this girl. Then when it does fall in to place, embrace it."

Aubrey brings a hand to her cheek, her thumb brushing her skin as she looks at her fondly.

"I was scared of what I felt for a couple of years too. It wasn't… what society deems normal but it's not wrong. It never was and I was stupid to think so. When I finally completely accepted who I am, everything felt right," Aubrey drops her hand and turns to the serene view,

"Chloe, what your heart decides to feel is never wrong."

* * *

Chloe makes her way to the local animal shelter, her chest now feeling much more at ease than it had been last night. Aubrey had been right. She was overthinking things and worrying over nothing.

Taking things slow is a great idea. So she may have feelings for a certain amazing producer. Still, whether it was just overwhelming adoration or romantic attraction, Chloe wanted to be sure.

She had to be. Because breaking this one is the very last thing in this life she wants to do.

Once she enters the shelter's glass doors, she happily greets Gary and Linda, the two people in the world Chloe deems to have the biggest hearts in the world. They've been managing the shelter for years, advocating for animal rights and continuously fighting against animal cruelty.

Chloe knows how hard it is and vows to help, even in a small way. Besides, taking care of the sweet babies may be tiring but she finds that animals have this way of taking all her stress away and Chloe needs something to get her mind busy with before Monday rolls in again.

"You're late."

Those are the first words that greet Chloe when she finally enters the cat area. Deep blue eyes look up at her and Chloe's heart shoots up, beating furiously at the sound of that familiar voice.

The words she's heard in such a strict tone months ago are now said in an endearing way that Chloe couldn't stop the smile breaking in her lips.

Beca, dressed in a casual button-up plaid shirt—black leather jacket hanging in a corner—and faded dark fitted jeans matched with a pair of black sneakers, sitting cross-legged on the floor, a cat lounging on her lap while holding another cat in her arms. She looked really content sitting there that Chloe's feet drag her over to the brunette's side like magnet, enticing her to sit down as well.

"I see you already have this room covered. Have you sworn your love to all the cats here again?" she asks, watching as Beca tenderly runs her hand up and down the cat's fur.

"Yes and also apologizing for having neglected them for the past two months," she laments before lowering her head down a bit, lips brushing against cottony fur to softly whisper, "Which I promise will never happen again, my love."

Chloe laughs at the sweet exchange, getting this strong urge to grab her phone and capture the moment. Maybe she should remind Stacie to send her that promised video of Beca and Bella she never got to send.

Chloe gives in to the temptation eventually when Beca is wrapped in a cat hug. The soft feline's head settling comfortably at the crook of Beca's neck.

"Delete that photo, you psycho."

"Nope, not happening, _Becs_. I'm keeping this forever."

The producer simply sighs at her reply just as an alarm goes off and Chloe realizes that it's coming from Beca's phone.

"Cuddle time's up," Beca simply answers at her questioning look before putting back the two cats in their kennels and then taking two others. She then resets the timer.

Piecing things together, it takes seconds before everything finally clicks.

"How long have you been here?" Chloe asks in amazement.

As it turns out, Beca had been setting play times for all the cats and if Chloe's assumptions are correct, by the direction Beca is going these next two cats would be the last ones.

There are currently thirty-four cats in the shelter right now.

"Uhm, since early morning?" Beca answers as she sits back down next to her, handing her a cat.

Having felt Chloe's eyes staring at her in awe and disbelief, the brunette quickly replies, "They don't have families, you know. They deserve hugs," she says in a matter of fact tone.

Beca outside of the office is definitely a different person and Chloe is still currently trying to process the fact that the Beca in front of her is actually real. CR and Jesse had been telling her all these stories about Beca back in the day and how great it would've been if they met then.

Chloe finally sees it.

In addition to that, now that they are officially friends, Beca seems to have shed off tons of her defensive layers around her and is easily showing a side to her that only a few get to witness.

The thought has her insides twisting and the internal battle to resist hugging Beca or pulling her close at the moment is a struggle for Chloe.

She's now aware that this is not just any simple admiration.

 _Oh, it's probably so much more._

* * *

Beca suggests they dine out after finishing volunteer work and Chloe quickly agrees, not wanting to part just yet.

 _Not yet._

If only she could hang out with her all night, she would.

Unlike, the reluctance to be anywhere near her before, Beca is now the one to initiate everything. She picks the place, even telling her a funny memory of it when Stacie, CR and Amy forcibly brought her along ages ago to stalk this guy Flo had been dating that time.

"Basically, CR thinks he's an actual serial killer and we spent the entire night following him," Beca was saying before she sips on her wine.

"No way!" Chloe says in between giggles, her head feeling so light she could almost float away.

Having again discarded her leather jacket to the side with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, Beca's arm brushes against hers and some time in between a couple more hearty laughs, Chloe gives in to find just how soft Beca's skin is underneath her palms.

It's magnet, Beca is one big magnet and Chloe can't stop herself.

"I love this song," Beca suddenly says as she bobs her head a bit to a song from _Seawaves_ and it makes Chloe lightly sway because they have similar taste in music and it's almost perfect, how easy they click together.

She feels tipsy yet she hasn't even consumed wine.

"Rachelle and I used to dance to it a lot whenever we got drunk. So now, whenever it comes up I feel like drinking and dancing," Beca continues, seemingly unaware of the way Chloe stills, fingers stop playing along skin, her hand slowly slipping away from her soft hold on Beca's arm.

The information, which Chloe isn't sure whether Beca had intended to share or just something she had unconsciously let slip from her lips, wakes her up from the happy cloud she's been floating on all day.

There's another reason why Chloe fears for her growing feelings for Beca.

Images from the huge event last night floods her mind again. She almost forgot about it to be honest and now she feels like some force slammed her back down the ground to remind her of reality. She tastes something bitter on her mouth again but this time, she's aware of what it is.

She knows what it is now and truth be told, she rarely tastes it.

Chloe Beale doesn't get jealous often. She's always been confident and trusting—too trusting, according to Tessa but Chloe defends that being committed to a relationship also means complete trust.

When it comes to this case however, Chloe knows she doesn't have any right whatsoever to be jealous.

Doesn't mean that it'll hurt less though and again, Chloe's fears take over.

This might only be a crush but it's already starting to sting.

And here comes more of it.

"I saw that post she made last night," she starts, eyes looking down at the food. "She's mentioned you in it. A little thank you, I believe. You guys seem to be… okay now," she continues, poking on the bits of beef on her plate.

"Yeah, we actually are. I mean, I think it's healthier to be civil with your ex than loathe them," Beca admits, gently swirling her wine, "Better if you're friends but that really depends on you and how the relationship ended."

Chloe nods at that. It's a good point.

"So, are you guys… giving it another shot?" she slowly asks and as soon as she does, regret instantly kicks in. She blames that small flicker of hope in the back of her mind.

"I just observed a couple of things here and there—but you don't have to answer that—I'm being nosey, sorry!" she continues, rambling about as the awkwardness takes over.

Beca lets out a small chuckle, erasing the discomfort Chloe feels as she shakes her head, "No, we're better off as friends," she says, voice slipping into a softer tone.

"Oh. Really?"

It definitely sounded too eager and Chloe mentally kicks herself for that.

"I-I mean, it looked like the both of you seem to be getting closer nowadays so I thought…" she lets her words hang, hoping that Beca fills in.

She does.

"I… think it's best this way. It's just… not there anymore. I find that I was only hanging to the memories which was why I had a hard time moving on," Beca's eyes are now the ones looking elsewhere, settling out the glass windows of the restaurant.

"I realized that I'm not what she needs and… we won't be able to go back the same way we used to anymore. At least, not in that way," Beca sighs and Chloe finds her so pretty in the deep orange glow of the led lights.

She itches to reach out, wrap her in her arms and tell her that…

"You deserve better. Someone who will love you until the end."

Beca looks back at her and Chloe longs to capture the moment because really, it's beautiful. Beca is incredibly beautiful especially when her lips curve up to the side.

"You deserve someone better too. Someone who will love you until the end," Beca says back to her and Chloe's heart swells to the point that it almost aches.

It whispers cunningly, ' _can that someone be you?'_ and her fingers twitch, longing to hold something.

Something _precious_.

Yet Chloe knows, if she's not careful, she could break it.

And no matter what she does or how long it takes, broken things will always have cracks and with such beauty staring right back at her, it is the last thing she wants to do.

* * *

"What? I'm not changing it. You can't make me," Chloe says adamantly as music drifts all over the limited space of Beca's car.

The brunette stares ahead, seemingly trying to figure out the sudden music choice.

They are currently in front of the restaurant, inside Beca's car, having already finished eating and now Chloe's just picked a song.

"I told you I do like Billie Eilish. That's my girl and this is a really great song," Beca quickly clarifies. "One of my favorites actually."

"But you have that look," Chloe presses on.

"What look?"

" _That_ look."

Beca turns her head towards her, a puzzled expression on her face. They stare at each other and it only lasts for a few moments before Beca finally exhales.

" _Ocean Eyes_ was a song I had on repeat for a month. It is a very beautiful song," Beca starts and there's a hint of something more in those lines. Chloe can tell so she waits, eyes boring at the brunette.

Her silent inquiry finally pays off because Beca finally breathes out in defeat.

"I practiced playing it on guitar because I liked this girl back then and I wanted to sing it to her," Beca almost groans, a palm coming up to cover her eyes in embarrassment and Chloe's jaw drops, face filled with amusement at the confession.

"Oh my god! What? That's sweet! I called it since day one though, _the_ Beca Mitchell has a romantic bone inside her!"

"Shut up, Beale," Beca coldly says, eyes still avoiding hers yet the small smile on her lips betrays her.

They settle into silence before Chloe finally asks, "How'd it go?"

"Didn't do it."

"What?! Why?"

"She liked somebody else," Beca breathes out, shaking her head at the memory.

"That's sad."

"Oh yeah. It kills."

"If it's not for you, then it isn't."

The silence overtakes them again and only when Beca starts to drive off does Chloe speak again.

"But wait, you can still play this on the guitar, right?" she eagerly asks, eyes brimming with awe. She's known that Beca creates amazing beats but never has she thought that guitar was an instrument the producer is familiar with.

Beca looks away, sighing, "I sold my guitar so, no, there's no way you can make me play it now," she says.

"But why?" Chloe asks, the disappointment clear in her tone.

The answer takes a minute long and when it comes, Chloe finally remembers why making music had been lost to Beca.

"Rachelle gave it to me. Back then, it was a painful reminder so I got rid of it. It was a really beautiful guitar though," Beca says wistfully and that made Chloe think.

"Too bad, I really wanted to hear you play," she mumbles, looking out as they pass by shops and buildings.

"I've probably gotten rusty at it though," Beca tells her and two questions pop in Chloe's head.

"Do you play any other instruments?"

"Uhh, the piano? But I'm not very good at it."

"Were you part of a band? Like, in college or high school?"

"Well… I was part of a band in high school. That… didn't last long," Beca says, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"Were you the vocalist?"

"Uhm…"

"You were, weren't you!" Chloe suddenly says in excitement, grabbing on Beca's arm to squeeze it. "I can't believe that I'm learning so many things about you tonight," she continues and Beca swats her fingers away.

"Stop or I'll have you type all of my emails and papers tomorrow," Beca threatens and Chloe finally remembers that they get back to work tomorrow.

Somehow, the thought of seeing Beca tomorrow doesn't make her dread Monday like everybody else does. On the contrary, she can't wait to work tomorrow and it's a refreshing change. From disliking having to face another day in Amplify to eagerly looking forward to it, Chloe is glad how it all turned out.

"Oh c'mon, you can't do that to your favorite employee," she teases and Beca eyes her sharply.

"You aren't."

"Your second favorite employee?"

"Nope."

"Third?"

"…fine. You are," Beca hesitantly admits and it brings a smile on Chloe's face.

"Third's not bad for a newbie like me."

"Yeah, stay positive," Beca mutters sarcastically and Chloe laughs.

Their light banter continues and Chloe's heart sinks when they finally arrive in front of Aubrey's house. They've been together for almost the whole day and yet it still feels so quick.

Too quick _._

Beca steps out with her to bid her goodnight and Chloe's already wishing for tomorrow to come.

"Becs," she starts just before Beca turns to get back inside the car.

"I'd really like to hear you play someday," she says softly when she steps forward to wrap her arm around the brunette's neck for a hug.

She can't help it. The pull is too strong for her to keep resisting.

"When I get my hands on a guitar, you'll be the first one I'll look for," Beca promises her just as softly, a hand resting on her back and Chloe feels that drunk kind of high again.

She inhales and Beca's scent fills her lungs.

Letting her go was almost difficult. A part of her leaving with those dark blues.

* * *

Chloe wakes up with a smile on her face. It's a bright Monday morning and she's humming a happy tune as she walks into the kitchen.

Aubrey, who is all fashion ready and enjoying a hearty breakfast, looks up at her curiously before sipping her Cappuccino.

"Somebody's in a good mood today," Aubrey muses, eyeing her with curiosity.

Chloe turns to her, her hand pausing from stirring her coffee.

"What do you mean?"

Aubrey shrugs and looks back down at her breakfast, "Your impossibly chipper than usual and singing love songs early in the morning, a Monday morning to be exact," she observes before slowly adding,

"You and Beca seemed to have hung out last night."

It's subtle but it's there, the implied meaning behind Velvet Magazine's brilliant editor in-chief and Chloe almost chokes on her Latte, panicking at the thought that Aubrey must have caught on.

Still, she tries to deflect, "Oh, I kinda' forced her to come volunteer with me at the animal shelter months ago and she seemed to have grown attachments to the all the cats. She was at the shelter today and so, we decided to dine out afterwards," Chloe explains, eyes wandering over to her own cat, Mallows, who seems to be strolling in from his daily morning walk—Aubrey lets him out the backyard door sometimes.

"Of course, the broody little monster turns into mush when there are cats involved. That's why Stacie gave her Bella on her birthday, to keep her from inflicting wrath upon mankind," Aubrey rolls her eyes, fingers flourishing dramatically and making Chloe chuckle. She then finishes her coffee before hastily standing up to clean her plate and cup.

"I'm just glad that you guys are getting along well. It takes quite a while for Beca to warm up to someone," the blonde continues and Chloe contemplates if asking about Beca would ultimately give her away. There's just so much she wants to know about the brunette.

"So, I heard that she used to sing in a band before. That, and making really catchy beats," she starts just as Aubrey dries up her cup on a rack.

"Yeah, apparently she's so good that she was offered contracts by not just one but two huge music labels. She declined. Both," Aubrey says as she wipes her hands on a towel.

"Why?" Chloe asks in disbelief.

"Because Beca loves to make music but she doesn't want the fame. It's not easy to get her to sing in front of people then and way more harder now… after Rachelle," Aubrey sighs, shaking her head. "But that girl has talent and _Paris Blake's_ 'Friday' sounds way better with how it was originally created. It had a slower, sensual electronic beat, a soft, almost vulnerable delivery and with Beca singing it," Aubrey lets out an awed puff of air.

"It'll make the likes of Alina Baraz, Lana Del Ray and maybe even Halsey jealous. You should do a duet with her. I bet it'll make the angels cry."

The information leaves Chloe wanting to hear Beca sing even more. She's heard a snippet of it back then when she walked in on her months ago but that's just it.

She needs _more_.

"Does Beca like flowers?" she asks, words slipping out her lips and she wishes she bit her tongue instead because it's a very obvious hint right there.

So she explains immediately, "Her table needs life and plants are good for the health, keeps the stress away and Beca's… always in a grumpy mood at work which in turn stresses us all out."

She stands up as well, not even bothering to finish her coffee as she desperately tries to keep her hands busy. She feels awkward and it's uncomfortable. She doesn't even dare look into Aubrey's eyes.

"She's not allergic to them," Aubrey says before picking up her obviously expensive designer handbag, cellphone in hand as she starts heading off but then pauses midway to add,

"Oh, and they have to be blue," Aubrey suddenly informs her, eyes moving up from her phone to face her.

This time Chloe finds the courage to look up, a blank look on her face prompting Aubrey to explain.

"The flowers. No matter what kind they are, Beca likes them as long as they are blue."

She leaves Chloe with that and walks out to her car where she brings her phone close to her ear and speaks words Chloe is unable to hear.

" _Stace, can you come by the office today? It's about Chloe… and Beca. I have a hunch and it's strong."_

* * *

Chloe greets everyone with a smile on her face as she enters the building and rides up to her floor, a beautiful bouquet of beautiful blue roses in her hand.

She had so much time to spare with her now short commute to Amplify which was why she was able to make a quick stop to the flower shop a couple of minutes ago.

She feels so light and her thoughts so clear, looking forward to the day ahead of her.

"Hey Chlo!" Jesse greets her. He has just arrived as well with his pink tie designed with some Looney Tunes character—it's Bugs Bunny.

"Ooh! Flowers! Secret admirer?" he asks teasingly, looking at her intently, a brow arching up as she shakes her head.

"No, it's for Beca. Just a little something to brighten her morning," she says as she starts placing them on a vase.

"Great idea! God knows we need Beca to be in a good mood during our evaluation. I am not looking forward to having my mistakes pointed out first thing in the morning," he shudders at the thought before settling down his own work station.

When CR comes in bringing some snacks in what she calls a pre-evaluation meeting stress snack break, the flowers are now beautifully arranged on top Beca's table.

Chloe listens to CR's complaints about her annoying neighbors loudly getting it on late at night but her eyes watch the clock obsessively. Her fingers anxiously drumming the wooden surface of CR's table as she silently counts down.

 _3, 2, 1…_

On cue, the elevator's bell sounds and its doors open to reveal Beca herself, striding confidently towards her table. She's in her usual classy style, a button-up vintage blouse tucked in black slacks peeking underneath a dark open coat. Her heels clacking on tiles as everyone pauses to acknowledge her.

Like clockwork, Jesse scrambles up to his feet, swiping up a small pile of folders and important papers stacked in a corner of his desk as he prepares to give Beca the schedule for today.

CR sighs as she fixes her table, murmuring something that sounds like 'oh boy, here we go again' while Chloe silently eyes the brunette.

Suddenly she feels nervous because the last time she left something on Beca's table that isn't coffee or tea ended up in the trash bin. It's very unlikely though, especially with her winning the bet and forming a great friendship outside work but some part of her still worries.

Beca still is her boss after all and Amplify's Beca is a complete opposite from… cat loving, cute-sized, broody but still adorable _Becs._

Gnawing on the bottom of her lip, Chloe's eyes keep flitting upwards as she watches Beca momentarily pause when she catches sight of the bouquet. The producer's face is unreadable and Chloe's anxiety increases by the second.

She watches Beca's fingers slowly reach for the note which bears Chloe's loopy handwriting and reads it quietly.

' _Morning! Flowers for the best live events producer ever!'_

At the end of the note, instead of Chloe's signature smiley face drawn on it, there's a small heart. Then a letter C scribbled at the bottom.

After a breathless amount of seconds, the corner of Beca's lips twitch before slightly curving up to one side. It's small and barely even a proper smile but the little slip doesn't pass Chloe.

It makes her realize just how much she observes Beca's facial features, intentional or not, enough to read through the serious cold front Beca keeps putting on at work.

Chloe's heart quickly soars at the reaction. It pulls a smile on her own lips as she ducks down her own corner to hide it.

When she lifts her head up moments later, Beca is now strictly on business mode as Jesse talks to her like nothing out of the ordinary happened. The blue flowers still sitting on her table as if it has always been there.

Minutes later, a meeting is called and Beca still presents them of a list of things that they did wrong and how to improve them next year. They each get constructive criticism and all but it doesn't dampen the happy cloud Chloe is still floating in. She just happily accepts it all, taking notes and already planning on what to do next year. The energy to work not diminishing all day that even CR looks at her in disbelief. Noting that nobody could possibly be so motivated on a Monday.

It's still tiring at the end of the day though but when Chloe looks over at the blue flowers on top of Beca's desk, creating a striking contrast to the brunette's black and white aesthetic, her chest feels light enough to battle the tiredness.

It doesn't even matter if it's now past six in the evening or that earlier on, both CR and Jesse had wondered why she isn't going home yet. There's not much to do just yet given that they've just wrapped up an event— Their next one is the year end special concert and that's about three months away.

But no, she's not going home just yet. Not when a certain person is still busily reviewing papers on her desk.

"You can't seriously be finishing a week's worth of work," Chloe points out as she plops down the chair in front of Beca's table, arms on the surface as she rests her chin on top of them while watching Beca work.

She finds that she likes watching Beca being so focused on something. _Or perhaps, she just likes watching her._

Official office hours are over, it's six in the evening and she's already clocked out which means, Beca cannot boss her around anymore. At this point, Beca is just her Becs now.

 _Her Becs,_ it sounds so good and Chloe had to stop her mind from lingering further.

"There's nothing else to do so, working it is," Beca mumbles, eyes still on the papers in front of her.

The reason strikes a realization inside Chloe as she suddenly straightens up.

"Hold on, are you telling me that the only reason you work overtime is simply because you have nothing to do?!" she asks in an incredulous tone, eyes widening as it bores into Beca.

The producer in turn hasn't looked up at her but Chloe sees her blink several times before shifting a bit and seeming really flustered at being caught.

"…what else am I supposed to do?" comes the meek reply before being followed by a less serious, "I'm married to my work remember? I sleep with it on my mind and wake up thinking about it."

Beca clears her throats as she quickly adds, "Also, finishing work in advance is very efficient when meeting deadlines."

Their first last Friday night introductions come pouring into Chloe's memory and finally she sees it. The façade Beca keeps holding starts to chip off. The reality behind the prestigious label she carries finally coming to light.

Beca's scared. She's scared of looking beyond work. She may have moved on from Rachelle but that's it. She's hesitant to go even further for fear of being unable to deeply connect with someone. For fear that if she does, she might end up torn into pieces once again.

 _But she wasn't afraid to feel something for you,_ are the words that whisper at the back of her mind.

 _It would've been you,_ it taunts her. But then, _after all this time does she still feel the same?_

Chloe doesn't want to know the answer just yet.

Pushing that voice away, a strong sense of determination suddenly washes over her.

"Stop."

She brings a hand down on top of Beca's papers. The commanding tone of her voice making the producer look up at her. It's deadly but Chloe is not fazed.

 _It's a deadly cute look_

"That's enough. We're going," she says, leaving no room for arguments as she stares back sharply and adding a very serious, "Now."

Surprisingly, dragging Beca out of the office wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. In less than five minutes, she's pulling the reluctant brunette by the hand away from her table. She doesn't let go of her until they reach Beca's car and Chloe finds just how perfectly their clasped hands fit.

Chloe takes the wheel, pointing out that too much work isn't healthy.

Beca grumbles her counter-complaints along the way but eventually turns on the sound system to pick a song.

She takes Beca to one of the most interesting cafés she knows. It was Tessa who actually introduced her to it and they've kept coming regularly when they had time to kill.

"So… this is what people do after work?" Beca skeptically says as they sit down on one of the tables. "Play board games?"

Chloe nods enthusiastically, already choosing which board game they would play.

"It's a gaming café, Becs!"

"Nerd."

"Say whatever you want to say, grumpy, but you're just pissed because you know I'd win. I always do," she teases, eyeing Beca playfully and she can see the familiar look of competitiveness in those dark blues.

Hours later, in between burgers, fries and iced lattes, laughter drifts like an addicting melody. Beca looks so relaxed and unaware. It's a good look on her. Chloe does win most of the time but that doesn't really matter. What does is how she realizes just how happy she is in Beca's company.

And how fast she is sliding down deep. She wants _more_ and one day it just might bite her in the ass.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

It's a shame that blue roses don't really exist in a natural environment.

Send blue roses to the person you secretly love.

Summary of this chapter:

Chloe, figuring out how feelings work and ultimately learning the first step in wooing a woman. Aubrey, a sweetheart who already knows how to woo the females and is imparting her knowledge to Chlo Chlo. Should also get a degree in law, criminal justice, security management, computer forensics or basically whichever is needed to become a detective. Stacie is going to lose her shit with Aubrey's investigation report. Beca being a soft bean that deserves flowers and must be protected. Bechloe going out to have fun and basically, being cute.

Bella, not mentioned in chapter but is definitely the expert among all of them when it comes to attracting females and has the most number of girlfriends.

Thanks for tuning in.

See you next Friday, loves!


	12. Friends Forever

**Chapter 12**

 **'Friends Forever'**

* * *

 ** _"I longed for her, divine under the moonlight, eyes glimmering like the stars, lips as sweet as the forbidden nectar and I wept. For a goddess could never love a mortal"_**

"Is there somebody else? Is that what this is about?"

Eyes that she used to love now look at her accusingly. Now there's anger and she used to fear them. Well, not anymore.

"No, it's not. It's me, it's you and this toxic air between us," she answers without missing a beat, her voice steady and calm.

"I can't do this anymore, Matt. I'm sorry."

"You and me? Are you sure about that? When here you are choosing your beloved producer over me?" he spits out, jaw flexing and veins growing visible in compressed rage.

"You better chose your next words carefully," her eyes suddenly flash with anger, anger at his jab at the one person whose soul is as beautiful as a melody so ethereal. She doesn't deserve to be caught up in this.

He's acting up like he had been unfairly treated just because she wouldn't do what he wants. So he aims his attack on someone else.

Someone so dear to her.

This was about them. _Him._ He doesn't see it, where they've gone wrong. _Where he's gone wrong._

He's pushed her buttons now and she tries to reign in whatever control she has left but it spills.

"Because right now I'd rather choose someone who actually cares about me and what I love than someone who just keeps using me out of his thirst for fame."

Someone who makes her feel weightless, free and safe, and not just a means to an end, a bridge he could use to reach the top.

A look of hurt paints her features at the thought. She wants to cry but she holds it in. He doesn't deserve her tears. Not anymore.

"That's not what—"

"Oh please stop, let's not kid ourselves here. I did everything for you. I gave up—" she pauses, swallowing down the lump in her throat. What use is it to bring it up anyway?

"I gave up so much just to prove to you that I'm here to stay for the long run. I've given so much to the point that I don't know who I am anymore but you… you wouldn't do the same," she slowly shakes her head. "And still you want more…" she sucks in all the air she can, reminding herself to hold on.

"This right here, this is your answer," she stamps down. "I'm tired of it, all your twisted words and manipulating ways. I'm done," she breathes out, a sardonic smile on her face.

"You can have the apartment. We both paid for it. But I'm leaving with _my_ car. _I_ bought it after all," she grabs the car keys amidst his shouts of protests.

He reminds her of a child throwing a tantrum.

Without even flinching at the sound of crashing and breaking, she heads for the door, pausing when he starts throwing things at the wall and shouting nonsense threats.

"Don't hurt yourself," she coldly says before casually picking up the cat crate by the door.

"Let's go, Mallows. It's too dusty in here."

* * *

"So, it's like live sessions. More intimate and up close. Tickets will be limited so people are going to be fighting for that. We can shoot a short advertisement for it," Chloe says as she walks with Beca into the Amplify building.

The producer takes off her sunglasses as soon as they are covered from the morning sun, eyes zooming to the open elevator. She nods to Chloe's words, deep in thought.

"We can use some old live footage and maybe a promo video with our artist. We'll then post it on all our social media. See what the public thinks of it. Also we need to update our website," Chloe continues as Beca enters the elevator, holding the door open as she waits for her to get in.

It's not unusual how she hands Beca a wrapped sandwich and coffee in a to-go cup. Or maybe how the brunette shields her from getting pushed by some employees getting out the floor beneath theirs.

Chloe's skin burns at the touch. She ends up standing behind Beca, that familiar scent of perfume draws her closer, _close enough to hug her from behind._

She fights the urge to lean forward.

The elevator's bell softly rings as they reach their floor and Chloe's crashes back to reality.

It's been almost two months since she's realized that it wasn't just admiration.

Two months since she's realized that being friends with Beca Mitchell has hindered her from acting on those very feelings. Ironically, the friendship she wanted from the start has become her downfall.

The thought of losing Beca's friendship by confessing her growing feelings for her now scares Chloe. If Beca only sees her as a friend, her heart might not take it and things will never be the same again.

Still, she can't stop. How could she not feel anything for her?

Beca, as it turns out, is very enjoyable to be with. They may have opposite personalities but when it comes to preferences, they find that they compliment each other well. So well, it's almost perfect.

Beca loves animals, eating and music. The three things that Chloe considers important in life. Beca is left handed while Chloe is right handed and she's stopped herself several times from thinking about how convenient it is to hold hands—or play the piano together. Beca doesn't put too much sugar on her coffee which means Chloe doesn't worry about forgetting to ask the barista for an extra packet. Beca believes Chloe can reach for anything she wants if she puts her mind in to it and encourages her to grow by putting her often in charge of projects, trusting her decisions now more than ever. Chloe's advices are always taken seriously and given much thought.

Mallows loves Beca and Bella loves Chloe. Even their cats deem their compatibility perfect.

Chloe remembers having Beca and Mallows meet. It only took seconds for Beca to win his heart—they stared at each other for almost half a minute before Mallows lets out a meow and then Beca, in all seriousness, softly answers, _I like you too, you little shit_. The feeling is very mutual and it has come to a point that Chloe's gotten jealous of her own cat for receiving all of the brunette's affections.

They step out the elevator, Beca letting her out first as she holds the door before following after her.

"I want that ad materialized in paper and tell CR to update the website with all the new schedules," Beca tells her as she takes off her coat and hangs it on her office chair. "Also, I need you to contact our potential sponsors," she adds as Chloe nods.

Jesse steps in next to her and Beca's attention draws towards him as he informs her of a cancelled meeting.

Chloe takes it as her cue to leave, walking towards her own table, now much more personalized than before. A collage of pictures decorate the small space in a corner. Photos of her family, the gang in one of their last Friday of the month get-togethers, the photo of her, CR and Jesse goofing around at the music festival event and lastly, two precious photos of her and Beca. The brunette wasn't even looking at one of them, too focused on staring at her newly created playlist while the other was another bet that Beca had lost—she made her wear matching red heart shaped glasses while holding huge blue soft serve ice-cream swirls.

Chloe smiles at the photos until it slowly fades on her lips, a thought settling heavily in her mind.

Beca seems happier now. Her heart free from all the burden it had carried for so long and Chloe knows that her secret feelings for the producer might just become that, another burden to carry.

Chloe, for the first time in her life, doesn't act on her heart's desires. Not because she doesn't want to but for fear that she might ruin everything. She's built and destroyed brick walls one after the other for years and it gets to you sometimes, that maybe all she ever does ends like that, build weak foundations and end up destroying them at the first onslaught of a storm. A familiar cycle. So she fears tainting the one good thing she's got and it's those calm dark blue eyes.

Beca is so important to her, so _special_ and Chloe cares for her deeply. Deep enough to suppress the growing desire to be with her in a more intimate way.

Loving someone just isn't enough. Love's just a part of it.

Chloe cares too much and that's why she deems that hurting Beca in any way is the last thing she wants to do.

That's what makes Beca so different from all those who have come before her.

This time, Chloe's never been more sure.

This time, she's submerged in waters too deep to come out of, deeper than ever before.

And again, it scares her.

But then forever isn't just about being in a romantic relationship. Forever can also happen between friends and right now Chloe's willing to settle with 'just friends' if that's what it takes for her not to lose her beloved _angel._

* * *

"Five minutes," Beca mumbles, eyes glued at her computer screen as she types and Chloe shakes her head, a fond smile on her face.

The office is empty now and only the two of them are left but Chloe isn't that keen on heading home unlike the other employees. It's past official office hours and that just means she can fiddle around Beca's table without getting glared at.

Silently, she reaches for the ladybug keychain in her pocket and attaches it to the zipper of Beca's black designer handbag. She smiles as she proudly watches it dangle at the side.

"What are you up to?" Beca suddenly asks, inquisitive eyes that almost make her heart stop look up her way. Chloe quickly shakes her head in reply.

"Nothing. Why would I be up to something?" she replies, her tone high and a smile breaking her lips. Very suspicious enough for Beca to raise an eyebrow.

"You're being quiet which is rare. When you're quiet it means you are up to something and when you are up to something I am usually the victim," Beca replies in a matter of fact tone, eyeing her sharply while Chloe gasps in mock outrage.

"Can't I be quiet just for the sake of being quiet? And when have I put you in harm's way? I would never!" she bursts out indignantly.

"Not when your name is Chloe Beale and like, all the time," Beca answers, a smirk creeping in the corner of her lips and Chloe playfully throws a crumpled paper ball at her.

"If there was an example of friend abuse this would be it," Beca continues, dodging the attack as Chloe reaches for another sheet of used paper.

"You're fired if you throw something at me again."

She throws it right at her face anyway, chuckling as she successfully hits her mark.

"I hate you," Beca mutters amidst her laughter.

"With passion?"

"With _burning_ passion," comes the dramatic reply.

Chloe almost falls off her seat from laughing. Beca's genuine smile etched into her memory. She'd do whatever it takes to bring it out again and again. Even if she has to play the idiot to do so because god, it's worth it.

Minutes later, they are heading down the elevator and out the building. The air is getting cooler with the approaching winter season and it only dissolves her struggle to resist moving closer to Beca.

Beca is warm, she always is and Chloe keeps unconsciously being pulled into that warmth like moth to a flame.

The lady bug key chain remains dangling on the zipper of producer's bag. Beca fondly plays with it in the car and Chloe hides her smile as she looks out the streets they pass by.

They have dinner in what has become their favorite restaurant and it's always a good time. Chloe's chest is light and her heart fluttering with happiness like never before.

They are sitting closer now and how easy it is to forget about everything else.

Music drifts around and it's such a beautiful feeling to have all your favorites right there with you.

Their shoulders constantly bump, her fingers unconsciously doodling circles on the skin of Beca's wrist and Beca doesn't mind. Chloe wished she did. Then it wouldn't be so hard to forget where the lines start and end.

 _But this much is enough, right?_

Having Beca by her side. It's enough.

 _Is it?_

Or maybe that's what she keeps telling herself.

Dine outs turn into stay ins and Chloe finds herself spending too much time at Beca's place. Ironically, she's gone from having to beg and offer service in exchange of staying over, to being the one being offered to stay and be fed. Beca, surprisingly, knows how to cook and she remembers the shock her entire system had when she got to taste said cooking.

"Why do you eat take out when you're qualified to enter Masterchef?" she sputters in amazement while Beca shakes her head at the exaggeration.

"It's just Beef Broccoli, psycho," Beca answers in a calmer tone as she sets the dish in a, unsurprisingly, very organized manner.

She holds back the comment threatening to roll out her tongue. The one where she points out that Beca's kitchen now looks used rather than a decoration for display.

Chloe cooks like a hurricane came through the kitchen. Beca cooks like a host on the Lifestyle channel. They both put their heart in to it though and somehow Chloe finds that eating with Beca becomes ten times more delicious no matter what is being served.

It's very refreshing to be the one being cooked for this time. Her mind betrays her as it wanders to thoughts of warm breakfasts, cozy dinners and kisses as sweet as honey in between.

She snaps out of it quickly. It felt too good. Too enticing, living in _that_ world.

No, this was enough. Having Beca in front of her, talking about putting Bella on a diet and something about ordering a set of feather soft pillows online, is enough.

 _Is it?_

She blames her struggle on all on the unguarded moments Beca keeps showing her. Unconsciously, the brunette's soft side leaks out whenever they are together that Chloe feels like she's being pampered and well taken care of. Perhaps Beca doesn't even realize it. That Stacie had been right all along.

Beca is a sweetheart behind closed doors. A sweetheart who deserves to be given a beautiful bouquet of blue flowers at her table every week and maybe that's excessive but Chloe doesn't care.

It makes sense to her now what the rest of their friends meant about the Beca Chloe should've met years ago all along. Why they seem so protective of her. Constantly watching out over her even if they don't act like it.

Beca Mitchell's heart is pure, gentle and selfless. She can easily fool people with that cold exterior yet the truth remains. Beca deep inside is too soft. Too giving and too caring.

But life can be cruel and people like Beca are easy targets. Golden hearts are quickly susceptible to being broken and harshly wounded once easily handed in the wrong hands.

Rachelle may have made Beca realize this fact and the harsh façade Beca had carried afterwards was rather, a defense mechanism for fear of having to suffer the same fate again. It was that same fear that somehow fueled their initial conflict.

Hostility out of fear. She had been scared. Beca probably doesn't even know it. That she might have been scared of Chloe and what kind of fate would fall upon her fragile heart once placed in her hands.

And maybe Beca had every right to be so because that's exactly what happened.

The image of the brunette walking away from her at the Hilton on a quiet Saturday night. Beautiful yet sad. Melancholic yet calm. Hurting yet accepting.

 _Painfully unrequited_.

Chloe had done the same thing others before her had done to Beca's heart.

Let it fall.

 _Once is enough._

* * *

Beca still criticizes every horror movie Chloe picks, groaning about stupid plots, dumb characters, Chloe's messy eating and obvious depressing endings.

The problem is, Chloe's stopped caring about the movie halfway through. Her attention constantly falling back to the brunette next to her.

Unlike before, she's not as excited to watch people being chased by mysterious entities or deranged killers anymore. All she thinks about now is the scent of Beca's shampoo, how close they are despite the size of Beca's L-shaped sofa or… wondering what flavor Beca's lipbalm tastes like.

She mentally slaps herself over and over again.

It's wrong to think of those things about your friend. _Best friend._

They watch a sci-fi movie next. It's something about outer space and aliens. There's action, adventure, comedy and, well, a love story in between all of it.

When she looks back at Beca, she finds her asleep, head rolled to the side, against a pillow, an inch away from Chloe's shoulder.

She smiles at the way the producer, adorably, still manages to hold the popcorn bowl in her lap and Beca's ability to sleep through a loud action packed scene—Stacie once said that Beca has slept through an intensity five earthquake, inside a club, at a stadium in the middle of an NBA finals game, a school while waiting to pick up Aubrey's seven year old nephew and in every single mode of transportation. The brunette's ability to sleep just about anywhere is also rather worrying and now Chloe always feels the need to make sure she's safe.

Interestingly, Beca has awakened Chloe's protective side and now she fears forgetting that her protectiveness over the brunette has its limits.

 _She's not yours._

The female protagonist hugs the male protagonist in the film after the climax of the movie and Chloe unconsciously moves a strand of dark brown locks away Beca's face. She's extra gentle as she does it, fingers lingering on smooth skin until it settles back on Beca's hair, tenderly brushing soft strands in a hypnotizing manner.

Beca is exactly that, hypnotizing. The way she walks, the way she talks, her subtle mannerisms and moments like this where she feels safe enough to sleep next to her.

 _It's… too much._

The two movie characters move closer, faces inches apart but Chloe's focus has long been lost to long eyelashes, the curve of pale smooth skin and slightly parted soft lips.

Then she stops thinking. A huge mistake she'd come to realize as those very lips she deems sinful are pressed ever so tenderly against her own.

Electricity shoots through her veins and Chloe's pulling back in a flash as the realization sets in. The room becomes stifling, blood rushes up her head and she quickly stands up, leaving the sleeping brunette as she hurriedly enters the bathroom.

Inside the small four walled room, her heartbeats sound like a fast pounding drum as she leans on the door, breathing heavily as she tries to calm herself.

She questions her actions and yet only one thought keeps coming back.

She's taken advantage of Beca.

With all these bold thoughts of keeping Beca safe and forging sincere friendships, Chloe had forgotten the one great danger that could hurt her.

She had forgotten to protect Beca from herself.

A mixture of conflict and frustration builds inside her chest as she looks down at her hands _._ Those careless hands that keep breaking and wrecking havoc. Guilt sits heavily on her chest.

Not even Bella, who had been lounging on top the toilet's seat cover and gone down to press her nose on Chloe's face, could console her.

The truth screams loud and clear, the sweet addicting taste that remains on her lips makes Chloe a bad friend.

The worst friend.

 _An evil psycho._

* * *

"This is… interesting."

Chloe's eyes wander around the bar, taking in the lights and sounds before falling back to the round of colorful cocktails being served on their table. Retro disco beats blare all around the upscale place as patrons dance under bright neon lights at the elevated center stage.

"Take it as an initiation to our beloved community. A sacred right of passage," Stacie says as she places an arm around Chloe's shoulder, motioning at the entirety of the bar.

A gay bar.

Glittering rainbow colored confetti gets thrown her way, courtesy of Tessa whose grin hasn't left her face since they entered the establishment, so are her transparent rainbow glasses which she had proudly purchased for the last LA pride.

On her left, Aubrey sits back casually, legs crossed as she flicks away confetti from the rim of her glass. It doesn't escape Chloe that Stacie's eyes unabashedly keep coming back to the blonde's exposed legs.

How they all ended up in this particular place Chloe certainly had no idea. What she does know is that introducing Tessa to Aubrey and Stacie has dragged Chloe's ass to this bar on a Saturday night. Her three friends had surprisingly bonded easily as if they'd been friends for years.

She had an inkling that finally telling Tessa about her certain attraction to an alluring brunette, who to them still remains unnamed, would somehow end up with the four of them getting together like this.

Stacie proclaims that she's had a 'feeling' from the start which was why she hadn't been so surprised at the admission. One that happened to accidentally slip out when she unexpectedly came around the house a week ago—Stacie has a key to Aubrey's house which Chloe doesn't need to question why. The fashion designer is always around that she might as well live in _Casa de Posen_.

So far everything is fun, the music is good, no drunk douche bags trying to harass her or any unwanted advances that she sometimes gets at the regular bars. The bartenders and waiters have all been really friendly—also maybe because Tessa keeps introducing her around as a baby unicorn which still baffles her.

At this point of the night, Chloe has already been given three free drinks from the bar that warmly and clearly says ' _Welcome to the rainbow community'._ There's been some group singing and more glitter _._ It should feel overwhelming but she's honestly just enjoying everything, taking it all in much better than expected.

It still feels new, all this, but Chloe also feels like she's part of something now. There's still no labels attached to her or if whether she'd even choose one. She's still attracted to men though. She still finds some of her male celebrity crushes swoon worthy.

As for the women, well…

A name and face pops in her head all of a sudden. The noise in her mind intensifies as she catches two girls kissing openly by the corner of the bar.

"So this girl…" Tessa's voice cuts her thoughts abruptly and Chloe quickly draws her eyes away from the couple to her friend.

The topic suddenly makes Chloe aware of Aubrey's burning stare at the side of her face and Stacie's piqued interest with the way she pauses mid sip.

"What makes her special? Because she's got to be a goddess for finally awakening beautiful female loving feelings out of you," her friend continues and Chloe knows that tone.

Tessa, who usually is so straightforward, is being cautious this time, trying to tread lightly on the subject by not questioning the identity of her _special_ friend directly. Chloe knows that if she refuses to give anything tonight, her friend would never push further.

However, this weight in her chest has only seemed to grow heavy as time passes and confessing to Aubrey months ago had somehow lifted that weight even for a little while.

She doesn't really have to reveal everything. Just a little slice of it perhaps. Maybe she's had three, four cocktails in her system and still, that sweet after taste of _her_ lips lingers on Chloe's lips.

"She's… precious."

The word tumbles out of her even before she could process her answer. It's the truth though and very fitting of Beca even if generally, a lot of people wouldn't agree considering that none of them really know the real Beca.

She _is_ precious.

Thoughts of the brunette only evoke more words out her lips. It felt freeing after having to compress them inside her chest for this long.

"We share the same taste in music. Actually, we share the same taste in almost everything that it just makes me wonder... why I hadn't met her earlier. I can talk to her for hours and yet sometimes we can just stay quiet together—which is rare because most of the time I use so much effort trying to keep a conversation rolling. With her, it's never uncomfortable. Just that feeling of being content and… safe. She's saved me so many times, to be honest. Without her, I wouldn't even be here with you guys. She's always sincere, always so gentle and… sweet. And her smile, god her smile!" the image of a carefree Beca passes her mind and it evokes a smile out of her own lips.

"Rare and truly beautiful. She's adorable in the morning like a sleepy puppy but very focused and tough when it comes to work. She's so passionate in everything she does it's... very… alluring."

She's been unconsciously carried away by dark ocean blues that when she comes back down, she finally hears Tessa's astounded 'Wow' and quickly covers it up with a laugh and prepares the words that would make her body feel numb.

"We're better off as friends though," she brushes off immediately. "It's just a… a crush."

 _Is it?_

"What if she likes you more than just a friend?" Stacie suddenly says, not a single ounce of that natural playfulness in her voice, eyes staring at her in all seriousness. It's almost weird.

"How often do you two hang out together?"

"I see her everyday—well, almost everyday. We… go out and eat dinner. Nothing more than that—just dinner and movies, and—"

"Is she like that with her other friends?"

"Uhm, well," Chloe struggles, a little taken off guard at the sudden barrage of questions yet she pulls through even if the alcohol in her system flowing up to her head makes it a challenge. "I don't know. I think so—I mean she's generally a really great friend and it's just that we happen to see each other a lot—"

"Is she dating anyone at the moment?"

"She's been in a bad break-up… before… with a girl… but I don't think—I don't know—"

"What if she feels the same way?"

The question comes again, shooting right at her heart. Her heart rate spiking up that she's sure she's about to combust. Both Aubrey and Tessa are silent, heads only looking back and forth at the both of them.

"I don't think she would—I mean, she once told me…" she trails off, words hanging in the air.

"That she did have feelings for you," this time it's Aubrey who fills in the silence and it takes Chloe back months ago when she confided to the blonde.

It feels like ages ago. Oh how things had changed.

"Wait, say what again?" Tessa asks, surprise evident in her tone as she leans forward, interest spiking up. Apparently, Chloe hadn't exactly included this part with her—or with Stacie.

"It's been a while now. Almost four months. She looks… happier."

Words fail her again and now she badly needs another drink. Something stronger than a cocktail.

"You think she's moved on," Stacie supplies the correct words for her and suddenly her chest stings.

"I rejected her," she says, almost in a whisper, the sting spreads now like water spilling all over her body. Tessa's ridiculous _'You did what now?!'_ doesn't escape her.

"I was with Matt." She softly answers and Tessa makes a face. She's never liked him.

"So you think it's too late?" Stacie speaks again and Chloe feels like she's being opened layer by layer.

 _Is it?_

Something rips and bleeds inside her. It claws it's way out of her that it might as well leave a hole at the center of her chest.

She finally knows it now.

"I think… she deserves better." Her eyes start to sting at that but she reigns it in. Controls it.

"You must care about her that much to think that," Stacie finally muses, a frown in her face as she goes back to her drink and it leaves something hanging heavily up in the air.

 _It's more than just a crush._

"Are you sure about it though?" Stacie asks again and this time Chloe's brows furrow.

"Of what?"

"Letting her walk away from you and into somebody else's arms."

"I…"

"Chloe, she's not Matt or anybody else you've been with. What if it works? From what I just heard, it's obvious that you she makes you happy. Are you really willing to let this one go? Because… if you think she deserves better then clearly, you know that breaking her heart is the last thing you'd ever do and that amount of care, that is _precious_."

* * *

Thirty-five. It takes only thirty-five seconds for Beca to open the door. Chloe had been counting as she leans at the side of the lonely hall. Head heavy, eyes barely struggling to open and body wanting to shut down from the alcohol. But she holds herself up, waiting patiently for thirty-five seconds.

It felt like an eternity.

Then she's there, clearly already having retired to bed before she opened the door with the way her eyes quickly blink away the sleep at the sight of her.

"Chlo?"

Beca's voice is husky as she speaks. It shakes her heart.

A lazy smile breaks in Chloe's lips and slowly she leans forward, leaving the sturdy wall for something much better.

Warm inviting arms.

She slowly wraps Beca in an embrace, eyes closing as she breathes in her favorite scent. Beca's scent.

"Seriously? We're doing this again?" Beca sighs on her shoulder, the sound of the door closing behind her makes Chloe tighten her embrace.

Beca doesn't move, doesn't stiffen like last time, doesn't push her away, arms holding her steady.

"You're my favorite," Chloe softly says, tongue loose from the alcohol in her bloodstream.

"Only you."

She means it. The words tumbling out straight from her heart and soul.

She hears a soft yawn and feels gentle hands resting at the small of her back.

Now the hug feels even warmer. She clings tighter, unwilling to let go.

"I better be after having to put up with this for three times now," Beca sleepily answers, sighing again. Chloe feels her straighten up a bit after a second though.

"Everything alright?" Beca asks and Chloe hears the concern in her tone.

The last time she's pulled a stunt like this was because of an, according to Tessa, _exhausting_ _and emotionally abusive_ ex-boyfriend who clearly didn't deserve her tears.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all."

"Psycho."

The nickname brings a smile on her lips.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She apologizes, the meaning running deeper than what she had intended. Her lips taste sweet peppermint and she shuts her eyes tight at the memory.

Beca doesn't know that though. _Of the sin she gravely committed._

"Alright, alright. Let's go over to the bed before you pass out. I'm not physically dragging your heavy ass again," Beca mumbles, slowly untangling herself from Chloe's hold.

She frowns at the loss of warmth yet still nods obediently, letting Beca pull her by the hand towards the room.

She falls down ungracefully on the bed moments later, eyes closed as sleep starts to pull her away from reality.

"I'm just glad it's not Amy or Flo, or god, Stacie, drunk knocking at my door," she hears Beca mutter before letting her know that she's about to take off Chloe's shoes and her coat.

She nods sleepily.

"Because I'd definitely pass out first." A pause then, "What is it about my house that makes you drunk kids come over at the middle of the night?"

Chloe almost feel Beca shake her head in disbelief.

There's pillows being shuffled around and Beca nudges her to move further from the edge, her head finally finding relief as she lays on soft pillows. Something is being tugged around her before she feels herself encased underneath warm covers.

It is then that dread sinks down her stomach at a bothering thought. She blindly reaches out to where she feels Beca's arm is, eyes half open as she grasps on to it with what little strength she has left.

"Don't leave me," she pleads softly, her voice almost breaking at the emotions that betray her. Stacie's words earlier echoing inside her head.

The lack of response grips her with fear until the mattress dips down next to her, Beca's wrist still captured by her hold.

That familiar cozy warmth blooms next to her again and because Beca is her magnet, she curls up closer to that warmth, reveling in the highest level of comfort she has ever felt in her life.

Stacie's words hit her again at the last moment and Chloe tightens her hold on Beca, pulling her closer until she could almost hear Beca's heartbeat. It lulls her to sleep, making the awful feelings down her chest disappear.

The last thing she feels are gentle hands massaging her scalp and slowly rubbing her back.

This should be enough to curb the longing in her heart.

 _Is it?_

* * *

Morning brings a dry throat and a headache.

Chloe squints her eyes as she wakes up, trying to adjust to the brightness.

Once she finds Bella perched on her stomach and eyeing her curiously, she finally realizes that she's at Beca's place. That piece of information wakes her up with a jolt—sending poor Bella abruptly jumping out the bed. She apologizes with a soft scratch on the cat's head.

Looking around, she finds her coat hanging on a chair, her shoes in a corner and a bottle of coconut water at the bedside table. She takes gulps of the liquid in no time before wearily trudging towards the bathroom, rubbing her face before groaning at her appearance on the bathroom's mirror.

She tentatively takes a peek minutes later outside the bedroom before following the music—and delicious smell—that certainly comes from the kitchen.

The image she sees makes her genuinely smile despite the hangover.

Beca with her back turned to her is again cooking what seems to be breakfast while Bella who now sits on top a counter near the fridge looks at the brunette, probably demanding her own breakfast or a share of that bacon.

It's even adorable how Beca lets Bella smell every ingredient before using it, as if asking her if everything is in good quality.

This makes her imagine a scenario where her own cat Mallows joins the picture. Lounging lazily, probably on top of the fridge or near Beca's feet.

Now she thinks that's exactly what a perfect morning should look like. It's too beautiful and that makes her heart clench because… it'll only be that, an imagination.

 _Or maybe…_

The thought lingers on her mind. The possibilities, if only she would take that step. Chloe had always been bold, taking the first initiative, reckless once her heart takes over. She has never treaded carefully like this.

Until Beca.

Stacie's words ring in her ear like warning bells.

 _Beca in somebody else's arms._

Her heart beats furiously, rivalling the incessant banging her headache brings.

"Oh look Bella, no need to bury a body. She's alive," Beca deadpans as she turns to her, two plates ready on both her hands before she places them on the kitchen island.

Chloe snaps out of her dilemma as she moves closer, taking a seat as she looks at the sumptuous breakfast in front of her. To top that off, Beca places a white mug which Chloe seemed to have claimed as her own whenever she drops by during their usual sleepovers and casual hang outs—she tries not to think too much about how it comes in a set with Beca's black mug. The matching black and white mugs are designed with cute cartoon sketches of a sleeping kitten in each cup that when placed side by side complete a photo of two snuggling kittens and words scribbled in loopy handwriting underneath it read: Kitten Cuddles.

Her coffee is just the way she takes it, with lots of milk and sugar. Her feelings spreading all over the place at the fact that Beca truly cares to notice all the small things about her. Even Chloe's favorite songs from her morning playlist are being softly played at the background.

It dawns on her just how much she craved for something like this. Being cared for in a way that leaves no room for doubt. In the past it was always her. Being the sweetest, showing more affection and doing everything to please people who only end up abusing and leaving her. She had never realized just how badly she sought validation among her relationships for fear that she isn't doing enough.

She almost melts and tears up right then and there if Beca hadn't caught her attention.

"Chlo?" Ocean blue looks at her in concern, a soft hand placed on top of her own. "Are you alright? Do you feel like throwing up? Do you want to eat something else? I can order online if you want… or get a plastic bag if you can't hold it in anymore?"

That makes her even want to cry more.

She doesn't know how to handle this. To be on the receiving end of such care and undivided attention.

So she lets out a laugh instead because how else is she going to approach this? Crying will only make Beca panic. She's observed how the brunette tends to grow extremely awkward in emotional situations.

So laughing it is. Maybe she's lost it now. Became a full fledge deranged psychopath. Maybe this is her grand 'oh' moment—well, second grand 'oh' moment since the first happened back at the music festival.

"Don't worry it's stuck in some pipe down here," she manages to say, motioning down her throat whilst wiping tears in the corner of her eyes—she's not even sure if it was happy tears, sad tears or overwhelming emotional tears.

Beca sighs. "Why are we friends again?"

"You lost a bet."

"Right," Beca groans as if she had fallen into the worst situation in the world.

This makes Chloe whine in protest, quickly pulling the brunette into a hug because right now, it's all she craves for.

"You stink," Beca says as she makes a face yet she doesn't let go of Chloe, her arm remaining right there, lightly wrapped around her waist.

It makes her hope. Hope for something beyond whatever they have right now.

Maybe… it's not too late.

She pulls away despite the desire to stay in the hug longer, clearing her throat as she prepares to take that very step she thought she'd never take.

"Becs…" she hesitates for a moment as Beca's attention falls back towards her. Dark blues searching hers once more. She looks elsewhere, hoping to muster the courage by not directly looking into those mesmerizing eyes.

"Would you… Are you free on Friday—"

Beca's phone rings at that crucial moment and Chloe's heart sinks at the sudden interference. It took months to sort out her feelings, had even spiraled into some sort of sexuality crisis—which she is still steadily spiraling in, to be honest—and then finally building up the courage to act on said feelings only to be interrupted, by a damn phone call.

The ringing is incessant and when Beca checks the caller, the reaction is unexpected. Her hand quickly swipes over to snatch the device on the table lying between their plates. There's a look on her friend's face which she can't place and Chloe's curiosity grows even more.

It's a girl. _Mina._ Just one name. Nothing big if you don't know that Beca's contacts are written in complete names along with keywords to familiarize with like a company name or position. An example would be: Ben Fieldswell, Solar Media Rep.

The only people in Beca's phone that she deems personal and important are listed in their appropriate nicknames which is basically Beca's family and their little _gang_ _of_ _weirdos_ , as Beca calls them.

Beca excuses herself, looking distracted and flustered—which doesn't happen often—and moves to get up. A first ever since they officially became friends.

The transparency between them is quite seamless given that Chloe is not only a friend but a workmate. All of Beca's business calls are obviously shared with Chloe since most of them are regarding marketing, promotions and all of the projects they are working on.

Outside work, they share the same group of friends. It is rare that an acquaintance Chloe hasn't met yet calls out of the blue. As for Beca's family, well, Chloe's met them through video calls that Beca makes every now and then—Beca's mother adores her because she still believes she's Beca's girlfriend. Beca's father keeps inviting her to Maine for the holidays. While Beca's little brother keeps sending her movie suggestions or songs from his band in college. He also keeps suggesting that she marry his sister and he is not being subtle about it all.

' _You know Beca… she's kinda' anti-social but I'm pretty sure there's some redeemable qualities in that rock. I mean, she can cook, she has a fancy job like you, she can be sweet at times and has an ass which I can kick if she is being mean to you'_

' _Oh! And dad says you should visit Maine. Mom will cook her Sunday special for you! Also, Mitchell ain't a bad surname, right? Right?'_

Chloe's never heard of a Mina before. It doesn't feel right. There's dread in her gut but she tries to dismiss it. All she cares about is finally picking up something so important which she might have let fall months ago. Her bouncing leg shows her anxiety.

Beca answers the call as soon as she stands up and the words out of her lips make Chloe freeze.

"Hey." The tone was soft, said almost the same way she talks to Chloe after office hours.

"Oh, no, no I'm not. I… I was just… having breakfast—You?"

Something twists badly in Chloe's chest.

Beca walks away further. Her words becoming incoherent the more distance she makes.

 _Away from her_

The signs are all there, loud and clear. It wasn't about business with the lightly flustered look on Beca's face. It wasn't family with the way she seems to keep it a secret from her. It could be a friend but…

Beca doesn't talk like that to friends.

Friends, right, that's what they are, best friends even, and now it is plain obvious that what Chloe thought might become more was not really what it seemed. Because no, Beca doesn't ask Chloe what she had for breakfast in such a sweet way or answer the phone to her calls with a soft, 'Hey' that seems to convey so much meaning. It's mostly just a playful, ' _You better not be late today'_ or _'Where are you?'_ or a yawn followed by an adorably sleepy ' _I'm hungry. Bring food'_. Her name on Beca's phone is ' _Psycho'_ or _'My 3_ _rd_ _favorite friend'_ or _'Still A Newbie'_ and not a first name like… Mina.

This could be her third grand 'oh' moment. The part where she realizes that she was wrong and Beca has indeed walked too far away from her.

 _Unreachable_

And when Chloe later tries to inject a teasing "So, Mina. Lovely name," and muster herculean effort not to break into pieces in Beca's beautiful kitchen she wishes she had not said anything at all.

Because a huge groan and a quick, "Please don't tell anyone. _Especially_ Stacie. You know how they get when it comes to, you know… me and… relation _shits_."

Beca avoids her eyes as she says that she's _trying to get out there again_ and Chloe is glad she did because her eyes cannot lie any longer and the hurt spilling out of it is immense.

"She's cool. I'm actually… meeting her again. A second date… on Friday," Beca admits before making her swear not to tell the group just yet because she knows they all are going to _'make a big deal out of it again'._

Of course, it's not Beca if she's not threatening to end her if she as much as says one word to the others about it.

Chloe laughs because really, what else is there to do when everything just starts to dim around you. Her words are empty and her chest hollow but she tries. Giving out a fake excuse that what she had meant earlier was only because she wanted to watch this musical on Friday night but had no one to drag along. Beca apologizes because obviously she can't join her.

She tries even harder not to cry— this time certainly out of sorrow and pain because it feels like the universe crashed upon her.

When she makes it back to Aubrey's, a scowl greets her. The blonde was just about ready to scold her for not answering her frantic messages and calls this morning when she realized that Chloe didn't go straight home after they left the club last night. Aubrey had spent the night at Stacie's which was why she had booked rides for both Tessa and Chloe so they could get home in one piece.

Only, Chloe asked the driver for a change of destination and gave Beca's address instead. She did leave Aubrey a message, but then she figures that a short, 'Somewhere safe' still didn't sound safe to Aubrey.

But when Chloe looks at her like she's seen the sun die and the moon slowly fade from the sky, Aubrey stops mid-rant.

And then and there waves of suppressed pain finally flow out of her as she crumbles in Aubrey's arms, harshly wiping away tears that might never seem to end.

"It's not enough," she breaks, voice cracking as sobs escape her chest.

"I want her. I want more than just _this_."

 _But it's too late_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry?

Oh dear, it's friday again and here we go falling into a dark hole of tears and sorrow because we never learn. Chocolate Kisses and You cafe is now open for all your broken hearts. Free drinks for the unrequited hearts.

Thanks for the lovely, heartwarming comments. It's so good to hear from you and know that somehow you relate to the characters and the story. That means a lot because I wrote this straight out from my black rotten heart.

See you next friday, loves.


	13. Destination: Unknown

**Chapter 13**

 **'Destination: Unknown'**

* * *

 _ **"I beg of you, let me hold you in my arms before morning breaks. I beg of you, let me keep you for a little longer before you go. I beg of you, let me love you until the end."**_

The clouds drift by like white ships sailing the vast blue skies. Heading towards wherever the wind takes them.

Chloe wishes she were a cloud for a day or two. How great would it be if she could just drift away to somewhere far away?

Maybe even forget all the feelings that ache to burst out of her chest.

But no, that was impossible. Humans aren't clouds and are therefore cursed to walk on land to suffer—or at least that's what Chloe feels as a human at the moment. So she proceeds to look up at the sky as she lays on her back in one of the lounge's canopy sofas, thankful for the small shade over her head.

She'd kill for some music now though. Wandering up at Hotel Azure's rooftop lounge—the perks of running business errands for Amplify—had been a spontaneous decision that the need to bring earphones was lost to her.

Back to cloud watching it is then.

That is until, a shadow looms above her, silky auburn locks and amused green eyes replacing bright blue cloudy skies.

"So it seems we've now leveled up from bathrooms to rooftops apparently."

Chloe narrows her eyes at one Paris Blake, or better yet, Rachelle Coltman.

"Go away," she lazily moans, slightly lifting her hand up to lamely create shooing motions.

The singer only huffs, lips curving to one side before she plops down next to her on the outdoor circular sofa while lighting a cigarette. She takes a couple of puffs before crossing her slender legs and leaning back, a hand stretched behind her to hold herself up.

The act finally snaps Chloe away from her musings. She lifts her head up, elbows supporting her weight as she eyes the famous singer with a frown.

Paris' slender fingers brings the cigarette to her lips as she sucks in and takes a drag. She exhales the smoke in the opposite direction and that's when she senses Chloe's eyes on her. There's a momentary pause followed by a defensive, "What? This is a smoking area," she says before pointing over at the sign which Chloe missed.

That's beyond the point though. Chloe may hate cigarettes in general but right now, she's more occupied with the thought that they are strangely co-existing in silence right now and not shredding each other to pieces.

It takes another prolonged silence before she gives up because honestly, she's got a lot in her mind—and heart—right now and she just couldn't care less. She sighs in frustration, deciding to lay back down the cushion to continue gazing up on the clouds yet again.

"God, you and Beca are _merging_ like crazy. Her grumpy morning attitude is clearly rubbing off on you."

"Shut up."

Silence takes over yet again and Chloe should be pissed at the smell of cigarettes like she normally does but, as it seems, she's apparently given up on everything at this point.

Well, except for cloud watching. Cloud watching is so underrated.

However, this time she can't get to focusing back on the huge floating cotton balls up in the sky like before. So she abruptly sits up, a frustrated groan leaving her throat. It's all so unexpected and abrupt that Paris flinches, her chest jumping at the movement and whispered expletives leave her lips as her head whips at Chloe's direction.

"I think you need this more than I do," the singer mumbles before offering a cigarette her way.

Chloe takes the whole pack—obviously one of those expensive brands—from Paris' grasp before throwing it over the other side.

"You don't have to be a bitch, you know," Paris says in a rather calm tone.

Chloe had expected a slap or a growl, to be honest. Maybe even a punch, one that could knock her out cold and make her stop… thinking.

"It's bad for your lungs and your throat… and I can be a bitch to people who I want to be a bitch too," she replies in the same tone, eyes staring at equally expressive green hues.

"It gives a raspy quality to my voice." Paris jokingly says.

"You don't need it."

The singer's brow rises up inquisitively, "Are we enemies or friends— 'cause I'm confused whether I want to kick you or..." she momentarily pauses to glance at her discarded cigarette pack before continuing, "…share my cigarette with you."

"Both. We're probably… both," Chloe mutters, thinking twice about it before snatching the singer's cigarette and bringing it to her lips.

She gets into a coughing fit.

"This is awful! Why do you like this stuff so much?"

"You're doing it wrong,"

Chloe ends up throwing the stick in disgust.

"You fuckin' bitch." Paris breathes out, clearly not holding back.

"And you're the worst bitch in town," Chloe retaliates before heavily groaning and falling back down the cushions, an arm coming up to cover her eyes. "I shouldn't even be talking to you."

Paris hums at her plight and Chloe could already hear the cogs turning in her head.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Go away."

"Is she being stubborn again? Or… something else?"

Chloe remains silent. She has no time to spill feelings with Paris Blake, no less.

"Beca has a quite this charm with the ladies. It's that mysterious detached in control vibe she has. That hard to get but definitely worth it kind of charm. Until that is, you find out that she's actually a total dork, innocent and very sweet… like a kitten."

Chloe snaps back up at that, ready to fire away but when she looks at Paris with all the words she wants to spit out, something else stirs inside her and she finds that there's a whole lot of other words she needs to say out loud. Because if she doesn't, she'll only end up exploding.

And exploding she does.

"There's no paradise."

"Are you high?"

"Me and Beca. We don't have a _paradise._ Never has been… and never will be. I just let you think we did to piss you off," she finally confesses, eyes starting to sting at the sudden rush of emotions.

"She and I… we're just… we're just… two people connecting… never lacking but also not exceeding. Just… in the middle." Her breath is shaky, eyes loosing life and heart all over the place.

Paris' face slackens, eyes blinking in sudden understanding before it contorts into a frown.

"And why not?"

This confuses Chloe.

"What do you mean why not?" she exhales in frustration, looking straight ahead into nothing.

"You like her and she likes you so why—"

"As a friend. She likes me as a friend."

"That's bullshit."

"I know."

"No you don't. There's clearly something there. I can tell and believe me, I know Beca."

"Do you really? 'Cause she's got a date on Friday. It's their second one so… things must be looking good," she says bitterly.

"No… no, no, no. Wait, let's get one thing straight," Paris interjects, holding a finger up in the air. A pause and then they both snort at the last word because it's the one thing they all are definitely not.

Paris clears her throat before proceeding, "How in the world are you guys not together again?"

Chloe sighs, "I was in a relationship a couple of months ago and—" Paris gives her a look and Chloe clarifies. "With a guy—cause I clearly thought I would never have a thing for a girl until…" she hangs her head, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Paris' knowing "Oh," says a lot and Chloe nods.

"So when we met you were still…"

"Yes."

"And Beca was the…"

"Yes."

"And so she thinks that you don't…"

"Yes."

"Well then, bitch, tell her!" Paris bursts out, looking offended at the whole situation.

"It's not that easy!" she cries out in defense.

"Just open your god damn mouth and say it!" comes the angry reply.

"Yes, I know, and that's what I should've done when she used to like me in the romantic kind of way!"

"Oh mother of all fucks!"

"Would you stop yelling or I'm going to slap you for real!"

"You better be quick because I'm about to do the same to your dumb ass."

They both take time to breathe, falling into silence when hotel security passes by. Probably wondering what the fuss was about and checking in on them. Chloe shakes her head while Paris pinches the bridge of her nose.

For a moment she worries if this will end up on online tabloids or trashy showbiz news. She hopes it doesn't. Getting famous for threatening Paris Blake and suffering the wrath of her fans is not on her bucket list.

The security walks back, seeing as a cat fight isn't breaking out _yet_ , and Chloe can't help but feel embarrassed for acting childishly.

"I'm not dumb… I was just late," she starts after a minute of silence.

"Late in realizing that she's… what I wanted. What I've been looking for all along. It's all too late. It's what I seem to do best. Always be _late_ ," she softly says, her vision blurring at the soft admission.

"You're not," Paris tells her and Chloe would've thought that she's being nice until she adds a pointed, "You're an idiot, Chloe."

Rolling her eyes, she was about to stand up and leave—cause really, this conversation is going nowhere—but the words she hears next break that thought.

"Late is when you had the best in your hands and wasted it by trading it for something far less… for one truly stupid decision. A mistake that—" Paris pauses to shake her head, sad eyes look out into space.

"I broke up with Beca because she deserved more than that. She deserved someone better. Even that decision, I regret."

When she finally looks at Chloe, there's a small smile in her face. "You're not late, Chloe. You're scared. I think you've always been on time and yet there you are, just hovering outside the door. Constantly wondering what would happen if you knocked."

"But," Chloe starts and hesitates for a moment, realizing how her lips are quivering and her chest tightening.

"What if I do and I still end up with the door slammed on my face?"

The thought gives her anxiety, all her worries heightening back up higher than ever.

But then green eyes look at her with certainty and an assurance that she has been through far worse than her.

"Then step back, leave, give it some time and maybe I'm in need of a drinking buddy these days so… I think we can be civil enough with each other to drunkenly bitch about equality and the awful things about life? I don't know," she shrugs before standing up to leave.

However, she pauses, thinking twice about it before turning to her again.

"If you don't knock, you'll stay stuck forever, wondering about all the 'what ifs' until… it really becomes too late. Don't waste that chance. Stop hovering. Don't be like me. Don't be filled with all these regrets."

Paris finally leaves with a 'Bye, bitch' and Chloe thinks that she owes her a pack of expensive cigarettes.

* * *

It's about five in the afternoon when Chloe gets back to Amplify, carrying the important documents and notes of concerns from the sponsors. Everyone is starting to end the day and head home. She smiles weakly at Jesse and gives CR a nod before passing by Beca's table to hand over said documents and notify her of what has been talked about earlier.

She's just about to head off to her table when Beca stops her to ask if she was okay. It catches Chloe off-guard.

Unconsciously, the heavy weight on her shoulders must have seeped out of her. She must look like someone who has been dumped misfortune on.

"Are you not feeling well?" Beca asks, rather gently than a couple of moments ago, and this is probably the first time the producer's softer side slips through the cracks of her strict business persona during work hours.

It's an unspoken rule that Beca stops being her boss and becomes her best friend after six.

The question, on the other hand, suddenly makes Chloe self-conscious.

"Yeah! I mean no—I'm just, you know, tired, running around the city and talking about the year-end Christmas event. I'm good. Fine, actually!"

She cringes at her babbling self. Not a proud moment, unfortunately.

Beca looks skeptical but just nods before seemingly remembering something.

"Didn't you use my car? I told you to use my car," she says and Chloe suddenly remembers the sleek black car keys in her coat pocket.

"Oh, right! I did—well, parking was expensive at the hotel and there were lots of… other cars so I had to park somewhere else and walk a couple of blocks—run, actually, due to traffic but yeah, here are the keys! And uhm… thanks," she rambles while fumbling for the car keys and handing it over to Beca.

The brunette looked skeptical, a little bit confused and maybe even worried but Chloe brushes all that off with a cringe worthy two thumbs up and a wide smile that probably looks like she's having constipation. Adding to the awkwardness, she almost bumps into one of the chairs before finally getting to her own work area.

Taking the time to catch her breath and compose herself, she sinks into her office chair and she sighs in relief at the comfort it offers, eyes shutting close for a much needed break—Beca had ordered a new set of highly adjustable, fancy-looking, ergonomic office chairs that are designed for lumbar support and all that jazz right after Chloe jokingly tells her that her lower back is going to crack soon.

Beca does take her employees health _very_ seriously and Chloe has had junk foods taken away right out of her hands and vitamins, that have been shipped straight from Australia, shoved down her throat. She doesn't complain about the gym workouts and morning runs though.

Aubrey, whom Beca reluctantly consults with regards to health, might feel like a drill sergeant in a military boot camp as she puts them all, in what CR dubs, the hell of all hells. It fondly reminds Chloe of a capella boot camp and besides, she likes physical challenges, especially when done with friends. Plus, you get closer to achieving well-toned abs. It's a win-win situation, if you count getting to stare at Beca post work-out in those tight fitting—

"Chlo,"

Chloe's eyes pop open to the voice which she deems soothing. A voice she loves to hear every morning.

She finds stormy blues gazing down at her with that tinge of concern that makes Chloe's heart swell at the thought of.

Staring at them for long periods of time is unfortunately inappropriate though. So, she abruptly straightens up and clears her throat.

"Becs," she naturally replies before checking the time, wondering if she had unintentionally drifted away to sleep only to find that it's only been, more or less, fifteen minutes since she sat.

The nickname seemed a bit too early to be used in 'Beca standards'.

Nevertheless, Beca doesn't correct her and instead says, "Come on, let's go."

The words seem foreign in Chloe's ears as she tries to remember if they had an appointment with one of their sponsors or media representatives. So she blinks for a few moments only to come up with nothing.

"Where?" she asks, staring at the brunette leaning at the side of her table.

"Dinner," Beca simply says before clarifying, "We're still having dinner at Vamps right?"

Chloe nods dumbly before snapping out of her confusion. "Of course! Right, I just—isn't it a bit early?" she questions, eyes wandering towards Beca's now spotless table before glancing at the red ladybug keychain hanging on Beca's bag. The bag which is now hanging on the brunette's shoulder.

"We're leaving early today," Beca simply says and Chloe doesn't miss the way Beca twirls her black platinum ring in her forefinger.

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Chloe has become aware of her tells. Ring twirling especially with her favorite ring is an obvious sign of anxiety or nervousness.

Something's up.

Chloe doesn't pry, doesn't even try to ask and just grabs her own bag, making a quick clean of her desk before following Beca to the elevator. She is almost definitely aware of the surprised looks on everyone's face when Beca clocks out early. Or the way they look at Chloe.

Chloe knows of the rumors going by. Knows that people keep asking if they were an item because of how constantly they are seen together from morning until whenever Beca calls it a day, how she walks around wearing some of Beca's clothes, how they share the same perfume now, how Beca only drinks the coffee Chloe gives her and how Chloe just drives around in Beca's car even though she has her own. She knows that Jesse and CR shuts all the rumors down by quickly informing them that Chloe doesn't _swing_ that way.

Which is funny because here she is pining for a girl—something she still can't bring herself to admit with Jesse and CR.

Maybe it's because if she did, they'd immediately put the pieces together and figure just who has managed to change her world.

And when it comes to the huge question on whether or not she's bisexual, the answer remains to be one giant blank. She's supposed to be, now that she's attracted to a certain overall producer of live events but then when Tessa introduces her to a female friend at a bar one time who unabashedly flirted with her, Chloe finds her stomach twisting the wrong way. She had sputtered excuses before hurriedly bailing out.

There was nothing wrong with that lovely girl. It honestly was all Chloe. Tessa's friend was beautiful, charming and funny yet it just didn't feel… right. Even if Chloe had thought about it over a billion times now. To try and experience being with a girl, to date, be intimate and do _things._ Maybe even just once.

But no, she'd leave every time. Coming up with excuses and running back to the one place she feels that strong pull. Where she feels most _safe._

Right where Beca is.

Movie nights, music nights, game nights, sleepovers, breakfasts, dinners, kitty play times, Beca's place has been like her second home. She was around almost every other night and especially during the weekends that even Beca's neighbors think that they are together.

Chloe doesn't correct their assumptions.

 _She doesn't want to_

She's also painfully aware how serious it was getting. How hard it was not to hold Beca in her arms and just… kiss her. And that just may be the problem.

There's only one girl she wants. The only one she is helplessly attracted to.

Only one.

"So, I might… have… gotten us tickets to that play you wanted to watch," Beca says in between dessert and before Chloe could react, two tickets are slid across the table towards her.

Suddenly, she is reminded of the very first time they met. How Beca tries to subtly hand her an umbrella, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Just like then, her reaction hasn't changed. Chloe is so surprised that the words were caught in her throat as she glances down at the tickets. VIP front row tickets, to be exact.

Her eyes widen and mouth hanging when it all settles down, "But how?" she asks in disbelief, looking back at the brunette who is now cheekily shrugging like it's nothing.

Chloe stares at the details and her shock grows, "These are for the opening night! That's tonight! This Thursday! And it's been sold out before I could get one! God, I couldn't even avail a ticket for Friday night. It's all sold out! How did you get, not just one but _two_ , two tickets?!" she asks, still trying to wrap her head around all of it.

"Magic," Beca slyly says before sipping on her iced tea and Chloe glances down on the tickets in her hands again.

"Since I'm not free on Friday," Beca begins and Chloe's smile falters at the words.

"And you've been looking kinda' drained lately so perhaps a little motivation would give you a little energy boost? Or maybe a first early Christmas present?" Beca adds and this time Chloe musters the courage to look up at her, those dark blues making her heart jump.

The fact that Beca would go to great lengths to acquire something Chloe loves, just proves how important this friendship is.

It makes her wonder…

…if things will stay the same when Chloe finally _knocks._

Guess, Paris had hit the mark after all.

* * *

Chloe has never stepped inside a theater for two years. Her heart just couldn't take it. It had been too much to bear but now, the longing inside her breaks and she yearns to feel it all again. The music, the lights, the set and that great sense of passion for the art. Theater had been her life. Her world and her first true love.

Which is why her emotions overflow when the curtain opens to start the first act. She realizes just how much she misses it. Misses performing and the exhilarating feeling it gives her. This had been her drug.

With a hand over her beating heart, she reaches for something to anchor her down.

She finds Beca's warm hand, clasps it tightly and feels the reply through a tight squeeze.

The story had been about a love that wasn't meant to be. A love that blossomed at the wrong place and time and Chloe's heart aches at the pain it brings.

How close it hits home.

She's glad Beca doesn't ask. Doesn't inquire about the tears she hastily wipes away. Beca never forces anything out of her. She's always let Chloe come to her whenever she's ready. Arms always open and ready to catch.

Steady arms that would never allow her to fall back into the cold wooden floor.

The curtain closes and the applause thunderous. A worthy response to such a masterpiece.

It's a night that makes you feel like it's going to be something to be remembered for a very long time.

When she looks over at Beca with a smile, she knows that a memory as good as this is perfect especially when attached to the person as special as the brunette right next to her.

So Chloe doesn't hold back the urge to hug her, doesn't think about how long a friendly hug is supposed to last and doesn't care about the world going on around them.

Beca pulled her up from a bad place, made her feel something she has desperately tried to find all these years and gave her the inspiration to dream again.

"You're my favorite," she softly says because a 'thank you' just wouldn't suffice anymore.

It earns a light chuckle and the words, "I know. You already told me."

Chloe thinks Beca doesn't know exactly what it means when she says those words.

If only she did.

 _Only you_

"Have I ever told you that I used to perform in theatre?" Chloe says minutes later as they remain seated. Most of the people had left and only the soft chatter of the few left and the maintenance crew remained.

"Stacie told me," Beca replies and Chloe tears her eyes off the empty stage to look at her.

"She did?" she asks with a hint of intrigue in her tone. The fact that she comes up in their conversations peeks her interest.

"Said you were damn good at it," Beca glances at her with small smile.

"That's an exaggeration," she immediately corrects with a laugh.

"Well, I think she's telling the truth. I mean…" she trails off uncertainly before pushing through, "That emotional solo you did for _Mona_ could very damn well break hearts."

Chloe pauses at those words, remembering that exact solo. It took her almost a year to practice that play, to perfect the role and to deliver it with every fiber of her soul.

It was the last play she's ever performed in… before she left.

Months ago she would have regretted it deep down. Today, she doesn't. If she hadn't left then she would have never met Beca.

"How did you know…" she begins to ask but the smile widening in Beca's face stops her.

"I have connections in New York and one day I got hold of a video—"

"No way! There's a video?" Chloe blurts out in shock, amused eyes staring at the producer.

"You know there is," Beca throws back, pointing at her.

"Yeah but it's almost impossible to find. The production has an official—" she cuts herself off finally realizing something before continuing, "But that official video would be really hard to acquire except if you… bribed them or something."

She searches Beca's face for any clues and in a split second she finds it.

"You did, didn't you?" she almost yells out, earning stares from a few people.

"Alright, maybe I did… use Amplify's name and had connections who owe me _favors_ ," Beca finally admits with a sigh.

Satisfied with the answer, Chloe leans back on her seat again, eyes on the stage once more. It's bare now with only the white lights shining directly above and open curtains swaying lightly as the crew pass by.

"You could have just asked me to sing if you really wanted to hear my singing that badly," Chloe teases after a moment but the reply she gets is far different from what she expected.

"You miss it, don't you?"

Chloe eyes the center of the stage, focusing on the memory of standing up on one many years ago.

"All the time," she confesses, a longing tone in her words.

"Then why not go do it?" Beca asks softly and Chloe breathes out heavily.

"I don't know," she almost whispers before slowly looking back at Beca. "It's been so long and…" she fades off as insecurities loom behind.

"I wasn't exactly stable back in New York. Sometimes I have the job and other times I don't. It's a gamble. I'm no Broadway superstar, Becs."

"But it made you happy… and I know it still does."

"I… don't know where to start," she weakly admits, staring down.

"Here," Beca suddenly says, an open hand offered in front of Chloe. When she looks up, Beca is standing, a hopeful look on her face.

"Start here," she continues and despite not understanding how, Chloe takes her hand.

She trusts Beca, always have and always will.

Beca's hand fits perfectly with hers, warm and assuring. Chloe wishes to hold it as much as she wants. _Whenever she wants._

She is gently pulled up her seat and led to the side of the stage.

This is where she slightly hesitates.

"I don't think we're allowed back there," she says as they start to walk over to the path leading towards the backstage.

It doesn't stop the brunette.

"Becs?" she tries again and freezes when one of the crew passes by.

Beca gives him a light smile and much to Chloe's astonishment, he nods back in a friendly way.

They make their way towards a small flight of stairs leading to the stage. In seconds, Chloe is bathed in the yellow glow as Beca takes her right at the center, stopping right at the middle to face her with their hands still connected.

Another realization hits her.

"So, you also have connections here," she says teasingly. The little shrug and head tilt she gets as an answer says it all.

"The director is a close friend of mine," Beca answers.

Lifting the production's brochure, Chloe eyes her doubtfully.

"You are friends with the great Lily Okanakamura?"

"Yes," Beca answers slowly. "We all are, actually. She's part of the gang and… has been to our last Friday of the month gatherings."

"What? When?" Chloe asks, jaw slacking as she comes up with no memory of said award winning director joining them in the past couple of months.

"Uhm the last three Fridays?"

"What?!"

"She's a… woman of a few words and she doesn't really want to draw attention to herself," Beca says and Chloe shakes her head in disbelief. Muttering words like, 'Unbelievable' and 'I could've gotten an autograph' before escalating to an accusing, 'Why didn't you tell me?!'

This time Beca seems to appear a little anxious with the way she fidgets with her ring again and Chloe senses that there's something she doesn't know yet. What else could be added to this already perfect night?

Beca clears her throat and months ago Chloe would've find it impossible to believe that this usually composed producer can actually be an awkward little bean at moments.

"I did introduce you to her… in a way through that video," Beca slowly explains before pausing "Which I made her watch and well, I don't want to impose or tell you what to do but I know passion when I see one and you have a lot of it on stage. And…" Beca tilts her head to the side again as she continues her struggle to express her sentiments.

"She agrees with me. Lily does have an eye for picking out hidden diamonds. It's what she's good at."

Beca's words fill Chloe's cheeks with warmth. She's heard compliments about her performances but not as exceptional as this one.

Especially when it comes from the person whose words deeply matter to her.

Beca hands her a small letter envelope which Chloe carefully takes, eyes silently inquiring yet dark blues seem to be adamant in making her see for herself.

When she finally does, words leave her.

"It's your choice—I mean, it's not like I'm pushing you out of Amplify!" Beca quickly clarifies as Chloe's eyes remain glued to the paper she's unfolded in her hands.

"You are the best promotions newbie I ever had—as much as I do hate to admit it but yeah, you are very good at that job which is why I'd really hate to lose you if ever you decide—but I'm also aware that your heart," Beca stops mid-sentence as Chloe finally looks up at her, bright blue connecting with dark blue.

The lights up above gently transition to red as the technical team check on the equipment, not really giving them a care in the world as they do so.

Beca swallows before finally finishing her sentence.

"Your heart longs for something else."

The pinch in Chloe's chest intensifies and everything just zooms in to the woman in front of her.

"An annoying psycho once told me," Beca begins, traces of a smile starting to form in her face.

"That my art is beautiful. And that I should keep doing it because it heals and inspires," the brunette's lips curve up as the memory comes up.

"Well, I wish her the same because her art is certainly as beautiful, if not more."

Some things can't be described in words. Some things are just too much to encapsulate in letters and sentences.

What she has for Beca is one of those things.

Clutching the letter bearing the opportunity towards the dream she had once wanted to desperately fight for, she takes a step closer, leaning forward until her lips press on soft cheeks.

Chloe knows just how dangerous it is. To stop thinking and forget everything else. The last time it happened created a mistake she is keen on never repeating again.

But tonight is different and perhaps having a little piece of her heart take over for a while won't hurt.

She closes the gap, arms circling around Beca, growing tighter by the second as she becomes lost to the warmth and the violet hues of light slowly covering them both.

 _My heart longs to be right here._

 _With you._

"I found something, by the way," Beca starts and Chloe slowly untangles herself from the brunette, not really wanting to part.

The producer puts up a finger, asking her to wait before hurrying off to the side of the stage again to grab something.

When she turns around, Chloe quietly gasps at the guitar in Beca's hands.

She makes her way back to her, "To commemorate you standing on stage again, literally," Chloe laughs at that, "I think it's only right that I… finally hold a guitar again," Beca says before stopping right in front of her, eyes looking down at the instrument.

Beca slides the guitar strap over her head and lets it comfortably rest on her shoulder and that's when Chloe lays a hand on the brunette's wrist.

"If it doesn't make you feel comfortable, then you don't have to," she quickly lets her know.

Chloe had been aware of it. The memory connected to the instrument and why Beca hasn't touched one in a long time. This runs deep and even if things had been smoothened out, the pain that certain memory brings is not to be taken lightly.

Beca looks up at her and those dark blur spark with determination as she slowly shakes her head, "No. I'm ready, Chlo."

Gently, she lets go of Beca's wrist, a smile slowly forming on her lips. Calm blue eyes hold her gaze before focusing down on the strings.

Fingers pluck on one string before following it again and again, making a few adjustments to the tuners. Until finally, a note is strummed.

"Let's see," Beca mumbles, deciding what to play. "There's this instrumental song called 'I'm so glad for you' by Mujjo."

Chloe, with her wide range of music knowledge, hasn't heard that one before and that's rare. Nevertheless, as Beca plucks on a string to produce the lightest melody that makes her smile she knows it will be one of her favorites.

It's an addicting tune played by a person she can't help but move closer too. It's long been proven. There will always be that strong pull between them and Chloe is helpless against it. A wave that washes over her and pulls her to the sea.

And when Beca finally smiles as she starts playing the open notes to Billie Eilish's 'Ocean Eyes', Chloe drowns in blue, a fate she has now accepted.

* * *

"What are you idiots hovering about over there?"

"Shh! Shut it will you! That cute couple on stage is on the most romantic date ever."

"Some people are just lucky. Lucky, tiny and soft girlfriends."

"What in the world are you idiots talking about?"

"That over there, stupid!"

"Oh god, she's playing the guitar—why can't I have a girlfriend who plays a guitar?"

"Hey! I'm right here and I can play the… tambourine?"

"Is she going to propose though? Oh good lord, she's singing too! This is either a first date or a proposal! This is a blessing to our theater. Remember the last time this happened. Massive sales!"

"Where's the kiss though? C'mon, kiss her!"

"Keep it down, will you?!"

"Ooh change the lights again—ugh, that sweet hug, their smiles, holding hands! They're so cute! Romance is not dead."

"Hmm, a brunette and a red head. I ship this so hard."

"You ship everybody."

"Well, what can I say? Love is love."

* * *

"My favorite little sloth is finally awake. Morning grumpy," Stacie's sly tone greets her as soon as she walks out her bedroom, wrinkled oversized shirt, bed hair and all.

For someone who has just woke up, it's annoying and makes her even grumpier.

Stacie sits, legs crossed on top one of the island stools, already sipping freshly brewed coffee as she languidly strokes Bella's cottony white fur.

Bella, on the other hand, lazily perches next to Stacie's mug, obviously enjoying the kitty rubs with the way she nudges her head towards Stacie's open palm.

"I should've just picked a night job. I'd do so much better working during the dead of the night," Beca groans as she reaches for her own mug and pours herself some coffee.

"You're complaining about that now? Now that you are Amplify's pride and joy?" Stacie teases.

Beca yawns in reply. They settle into a comfortable silence until Stacie decides to open boxes Beca is not prepared to open first thing in the morning.

"Lily told me you bought the most expensive seats in her theatre last night," Stacie says as lifts up her mug to take a sip and Beca could almost hear the words hanging after that.

"Two. Two seats and what she's described as a 'very cute date' with a 'very pretty red head' sitting on one of the said seats."

Beca's coffee starts to turn sour.

Stacie sets her mug down, fingers drumming on the counter's surface.

"It gets even more interesting after that. Something about a guitar… which you are allergic to for more than a year. Until last night."

Beca sighs audibly and prepares to slam down whatever Stacie is cooking up.

"There's only one red head I know that you're constantly stuck to this past month. A pretty red head that is definitely not Rachelle," Stacie continues on, eyes now piercing her skin.

The room suddenly feels small and Beca is definitely more awake than ever before.

The heat of Stacie's questioning stare starts to prickle so she stands up, intending to discard her coffee.

"Chloe and I are friends. Best friends, actually. Just like you and I, Stace," Beca says as she exhales.

She knows where this is going. Knows what Stacie is hinting and still, she tries to delay the inevitable.

"Yeah? I don't think we've ever had sleepovers and go out on cute little frates. The first time you slept at my place was because you liked your straight roommate and couldn't stand to see her make-out with Frankenstein. The second time was when the evil hag cheated on you."

"Don't call her that."

Stacie rolls her eyes. "Sure. I'll just call her wicked goblin then."

Beca gives up on that issue. Stacie isn't in forgiving mode when it comes to cheating. Especially when she's had not just one but two experiences regarding the matter from both her father and an ex.

"But what I'm saying is," Stacie starts and Beca hears that tone. The seriously direct to the point one that comes from a good place.

"I've seen this before and I'm worried."

Beca's shoulder's sag as she stops rummaging senselessly around the kitchen.

"And this one," Stacie continues, "It's running deep and you know that if you don't stop and face it... it's going to get more painful."

The sharp inhale Beca makes is an accumulation of many things and as she whirls around to face her friend, something inside her cracks.

"We're friends and I can't—!" she cuts herself, breathing heavily as her emotions create a chain reaction deep in her chest.

Stacie looks like she wants to say more but what only comes through is a heavy sigh.

Taking a deep breathe and looking away, Beca feels the energy drain from her.

"I'm trying," she says in almost a whisper.

"I'm trying, Stace. I thought I was okay—Look, I just need more time. I didn't expect…" she trails off, hands balling up until her nails leave marks on her palm.

"I promised my friendship and that's what I will give. That's what we have now. And that's what we will always be. Chloe is…" she swallows the lump in her throat.

"I can't lose her."

 _Even if it kills me_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter's summary without context:

Paris Blake makes an unexpected comeback and loses all her cigarettes. Chloe wants to be a cloud. Beca spending Amplify's budget on expensive office chairs. Lily demonstrates her military skills regarding stealth and cammouflage. Stacie following Aubrey into becoming an expert investigator, hires Lily as her spy for reasons stated above. Bella, too busy wooing the ladies to tap in with the slowly unfolding drama.


	14. Ready Set Knock

**Chapter 14**

 **'Ready. Set. Knock'**

* * *

 ** _"Darling, I think I've run out of words,"_**

Chloe contemplates calling in sick even though she knows it is an excuse that will surely backfire. More importantly, she wonders if not going to work today is going to change anything.

Possibly not.

Either way, at the end of the day, she'll still be miserable.

She even contemplates calling Paris to accept her drinking your problems away and crying at an expensive bar offer. Only, it's six in the morning and she's sure the famous celebrity meant hanging late in the evening as one should when drinking alcohol.

Then again, Chloe eventually circles back to problem number one. Her plan will backfire, whether she likes it or not.

The minute she calls in sick—maybe even mention the word itself—Beca will surely come over. Chloe knows this for a fact because Jesse got sick weeks ago and Beca quickly dragged her and CR to their assistant producer's apartment to bring medicine and warm soup. Jesse also turns out to be a baby when sick— _"My tummy has ouchies. Hold me, I need hugs!"_

Beca coming over means that her temporary escape would be a failure.

So she contemplates not even calling, moving to discard her phone in the drawer but then it beeps with a notification for a new message popping up. She shouldn't even bother but it's the name of the sender that catches her attention and makes her pause.

Beca.

Her finger hovers above the preview message. The line reading: _'Morning sucks. Dying for caffeine. You better be awake…'_

Chloe's heart betrays her and she's pressing the message to read it in full.

" _Pick you up in an hour."_

Chloe sighs at the words. Obviously, calling in sick to run away from your problems is a bust especially when said center of your problem is heading straight at her.

Then again, she could just drive off and literally, run off to wherever is far.

She groans, scrunching up her hair in frustration. She's gone crazy. This is madness.

After last night, Chloe finds that she's now unable to put a cover over her feelings. She's helplessly falling and she's falling really hard. Beca makes it so easy and Chloe is running out of excuses why one shouldn't kiss your friend when said friend turns out to be everything she was looking for all along. Ignoring it is only proving to be extremely difficult and now she fears that it's going to explode in her face.

A soft knock breaks her thoughts and in a second Aubrey's head tentatively peeks in through the door, seemingly having heard her sighing and groaning.

"Chlo? Are you alright?"

The question almost makes her cry because no, she's not. She hasn't been this past few months and she feels like nothing is making sense anymore.

So she looks up at her friend like someone died and shakes her head as an answer.

Aubrey steps in at that, concern evident in her face as she takes a seat next to her. A gentle hand on Chloe's arm feels like a silent question so Chloe gives an answer.

One, that she has kept hidden for so long.

"It's Beca," she confesses in a small tone.

"The girl I like, it's Beca," she says, this time with much certainty in her tone.

She looks down waiting for it. The shock, the questions and even the laughter but she gets none of it. Instead, all she gets is understanding eyes and a hug.

"I know."

Now it's Chloe who is in shock and her brows furrow at the revelation.

"How did… how did you—When—" she sputters not really knowing which to ask first.

Aubrey releases her and light green orbs bore straight at her. The blonde sighs.

"The way you look at her gives it away," Aubrey begins and Chloe realizes that she's been foolish to even think that she hasn't been obvious.

She's always been so easy to read.

"Every time we all hang out you stare at her like she's the only one in the room. You smile at her like she's Christmas morning and sunny beaches. These past few months both of you had been inseparable and when you two talked until the club shut down last time—which is rare for that anti-social sloth—I just had a feeling," Aubrey lightly laughs before she slowly reverts back to being serious.

"I know all the signs because I've been there," she continues, squeezing Chloe's hand.

"And also you were shooting fiery arrows with your eyes at that woman flirting with her at the bar before you dove in between them and dragged Beca away from her just to ask her if she wanted dessert," Aubrey slowly nods, eyes squinting at the memory and this time it's Chloe who lets out a laugh.

"Right. Guess I wasn't so subtle after all," she says before letting out another groan, burying her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to do, Bree. I'm caught in between doing what's right and doing what I want," she cries out miserably.

"And the right thing to do is be happy for her but the problem is, I can't exactly do that because I feel like… dying and I know how awful that is because a _friend_ shouldn't feel this way," a lone tear rolls down her cheek.

"Friends. That's what I asked of her from the start and now I just want to tear that word apart. I want to just—" she stops abruptly as Aubrey hushes her to silence.

"Don't tell me. Tell _her_."

"But if I do everything's going to change—" she's hushed once more as Aubrey shakes her head.

"When Beca decides to keep you in her life, she means it and she _will_ keep you in her life whether you like it or not," Aubrey smiles.

"To her, friendships are a big deal. You see, she didn't have any growing up, mainly because her parents struggled to get her in to a fancy school and making friends in that sort of environment far from what you are used to is quite… expensive. I mean, it's hard to relate to kids who talk about owning the latest gadgets and taking grand vacations out of the country," Aubrey explains and Chloe starts to connect the dots regarding Beca's hatred for upper-class social affairs—and the reason why she and Aubrey, whose family takes grand vacations since before she was born, butt heads from time to time.

" _Everybody is fake. This industry is all about money and influence. So that is why you fake a smile, fawn about everything they've achieved or own and talk about money to gain connections. Earn favors,"_ Beca had once told her at another Hollywood party as she motions at each person in the room and what topic they'd love to hear.

"What I'm trying to say is. The only way you are going to lose this friendship is if you let it and not telling your best friend, who values this friendship so much, what you truly feel is surely 'letting it'." Aubrey honestly tells her.

"Beca had been honest with you Chloe. She was from the very beginning. It's unfair that you keep this from her when she told you what she felt for you. And believe me, only by letting this out will you finally find peace."

 _It's time_

* * *

"Coffee," Beca sighs in relief as their orders arrive and Chloe naturally smiles at the adorable burst of energy Beca has for said drink.

"God knows I need all the caffeine in my system before the madness starts," Beca mutters regarding their upcoming year-end Christmas event.

But before Chloe could even go about the details regarding said event, Beca stops her.

"Let's not talk about work just yet," Beca pleads as she dumps her sugar over at Chloe's latte and stirs it with a spoon just as she always does every morning.

Pathetic as it sounds, it never fails to make Chloe's heart flutter every time Beca does something like this, like it was natural.

It flutters whenever Beca obsessively wipes Chloe's spoon and fork with tissue at restaurants because 'you can never be too sure, Chlo'. It flutters when Beca reaches for her hand in a crowded place because Chloe has a tendency to bump into everything and everyone. It flutters when Beca doesn't let go even as the crowd lessens. It flutters when Beca unconsciously catches her habit of hugging and now hugs her every time they part. It flutters when Beca's desk now has traces of Chloe's touch everywhere—a ruby lady bug pin on her blouse, a lady bug key chain on her bag, a lady bug magnet pinned on her computer screen, a neck pillow with a hood that has cat ears on it, a yellow coffee mug, orange and green post its, a lady bug pen, blue flowers and most recently, a cool lady bug ring that Chloe had lied about not being expensive at all or that it doesn't cost more than half her salary. It flutters when Beca gives her the key card and pass code to her unit making her the second person to acquire such honor, the first person being Stacie because she helped Beca acquire the place and then proceeded to steal the spare key.

Beca looks at her and Chloe's heart flutters hard.

"You're up to something again."

Chloe smiles sadly at the familiar words. Her silence always gives her away.

"I'm trying to decide," she answers truthfully.

"About what?" Beca humors her.

"When to knock at the door."

"That sounds deep for such an early morning," Beca hums, intrigue painting her features. "If we are talking about opportunity behind that door then I say, go ahead and kick that damn door open."

"Should I?"

"Take what's yours."

"I'm not even sure if it's mine to begin with."

"It will be if you believe it."

"I'm nervous," she admits looking down her cup.

"I'll be right here."

"Will you?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Please don't make me pinky swear on this."

* * *

"I have feelings for someone," Chloe starts, surprised at how calm and steady her voice is.

Maybe because she's run it through her head a billion times and now it's like the engine in her brain has finally exhausted all of it's battery, pudffing out smoke as it dies out. And because she's calculated all the possibilities following that admission she quickly continues before any reaction settles in.

"It's a girl."

She could literally hear a pin fall from the silence that falls on CR and Jesse. She's expected that too. Now there's no returning back.

Both of her friends gape at her, mid-sip and mid-chew, frozen in place with their eyes looking wide at her and their jaws slowly dropping. She would've laughed at how they looked, pausing in between eating snacks and taking a seat on the sofa, not even knowing whether to continue down and sit or straighten back up to stand again.

Nevertheless, Chloe's just relieved that her choice of setting wasn't so bad. Amplify's top floor balcony lounge is empty at the moment.

"It started two months ago but well, I guess there has always been that inkling that maybe it's already been there and I've just never thought about it until… it slapped me right at my face."

She inhales and releases a deep breath. The silence still stretches and Chloe's habit of just filling it up takes over. She's never handled heavy silences well.

"Aubrey knows. She's the first person I confided to. Stacie also knows because," she smiles lightly at the memory, "She accidentally found out."

"And I know I should've told you guys sooner but," she fidgets at this point. "I was trying to figure out stuff and explore this…"

She finally throws her hands up, "I don't have a label. It's just," she pauses, trying to put the right words together.

"I don't know if I'll ever fit in one. I guess I don't want to either. I just… follow my heart," she swallows, nodding as she finally accepts it deep down.

"Love… for me, it doesn't need labels, it takes no shape or form and I feel for whoever my heart chooses."

She gnaws on her lip anxiously before looking up to find both her friends look at each other, straighten up and then look back at her.

CR steps forward and wordlessly just wraps her arms around her followed by Jesse who just hugs them both.

Chloe didn't plan on crying. She didn't even feel like it until she's being embraced tightly. Accepted so warmly without questions or judgement. She knew they'd generally be okay with it but to be understood in a way that comes from the heart, she hadn't entirely expected that.

Especially when CR tells her that she didn't have to apologize or feel bad that she's only admitting this now. That it's okay to take all the time in the world until she's ready to fly.

Jesse makes a bad pun about closets and rainbows and laughter breaks in between them.

"Here's what's going down later," CR begins as they release each other. "We're going to grab some drinks while we go talk about this lucky lady of yours, celebrate and grind to some good music—"

"Competition karaoke!" Jesse cuts in abruptly, already getting worked up at the thought.

"Right, all four of us. You, me, Jesse and Beca," CR says and Chloe freezes.

"We should call the _wives_ too!" CR continues now looking over at a bouncing Jesse as she refers to Aubrey and Stacie—due to the confusion as to what the status of their relationship is as of the moment, Beca has finally given up and branded them as wives behind their backs.

"Not Beca!" Chloe suddenly blurts out, finally getting into motion after the initial shock making both her friends suddenly revert back to silence.

"She doesn't—I haven't told her… yet," she confesses and when she looks at CR, there's a familiar look that makes Chloe feel as if her secret is slowly being unravelled.

CR doesn't say anything and if Jesse had any idea he doesn't speak about it either.

"Oh, because you two were always together we thought… you told her," Jesse says and after a short pause, CR shakes her head and breaks the awkward atmosphere.

"Never mind! Know what? We can postpone our little party for later anyways."

"Yeah," Jesse adds, "Aubrey might have like a… bigger party planned in that drawing board of hers."

"No! Let's party tonight," Chloe quickly remedies before explaining.

"Beca has… an important appointment tonight. Probably business stuff. I'm not sure," she lies, finding it ironic that she had just finally been honest minutes ago.

But then she had sworn not to tell anyone about the date. It wasn't her secret to reveal.

When Jesse's brows furrow trying to remember about this certain _appointment_ , Chloe fears that her lie isn't going to check out what with Jesse organizing Beca's schedule and handling half of her workload. Which is why, she sputters something about urgency and schedule conflict.

When Jesse nods and goes back to their plans for tonight, Chloe sighs in relief.

For now, all she has to focus on is the little drinking and singing later which might just be the distraction she needed to relieve the sting spreading in her chest.

Then perhaps after today she'd finally get the courage to _knock_.

 _Even if things might never be the same again_

* * *

 **3 hours later**

The dark clouds rumble up above and Chloe knows that soon rain is going to fall, heavily. But she doesn't care. Not when the urgency to get to _her_ is this strong.

So she abandons the taxi and the standstill traffic it is currently in the middle of. She throws in a couple of bills before bursting out of the car and running.

Running like her life depended on it.

She has to get there no matter what. She has to get to _her._ Has to tell her the truth. How she truly feels. Not tomorrow, not next week but today. Tonight. This Friday night.

 _Now_

She almost stumbles forward, gets bumped into someone and feels tiny scattered droplets fall upon her face.

But she continues on, apologizes distractedly and ignores the soft drizzle.

There's only one thing in her mind. _Her._ Have to get to _her._ Have to tell _her_ what she feels.

Consequences be damned.

Her head screams she's too late. Her heart cries in fear. And her soul gives in to the longing.

She sees the building. She's so close.

 _Please, be there,_ she repeatedly thinks.

 _Please don't let me be too late_ , she begs.

She enters the glass doors without even taking a pause. Nobody is stopping her and for that she's grateful. They've assumed she already lives there anyway.

The slow ride up the elevator is torture that she's so close to breaking apart.

 _So close_

The minute it opens, she's darting out the door and running yet again to the place she's always felt safe in.

 _Home_

She knocks repeatedly, desperately, momentarily forgetting that she has the capability of opening the door herself. When she does, she's fumbling for the key before pressing the code with shaking hands and inserting the sleek gray card in its slot.

She certainly bursts inside and it's too quiet that it makes her heart tremble as it starts to sink.

"Beca?"

 _Am I really too late?_

* * *

 **3 hours ago**

Beca is waiting for an important phone call when Chloe makes her way over her desk.

"Hey," she starts softly, stepping tentatively towards the producer's table.

Beca looks up at her instantly and Chloe's insides twist at the sight of attentive dark blues looking her way.

"CR, Jesse and I are going to grab some drinks at the Crescent, you're… not clocking out yet?" she asks, realizing that she doesn't really know any details to that second date Beca is going to tonight.

It's better she doesn't know anything, to be honest.

The brunette looked a bit confused for a moment before answering her. Beca does tend to get distracted these days due to the upcoming Christmas event. Work is piling up as always and yet again, it all falls on Beca's shoulders in the end.

"Yeah, you guys go do that. God knows we all need some drinking before this year ends," Beca mutters with a small smile on her face.

"I have an incoming call from Golden Records in thirty minutes," she continues and Chloe nods understandingly.

"See you on Sunday then?" Chloe asks, looking hopeful.

She plans to tell Beca on Sunday. To be completely honest and vocal about everything. She avoids thinking beyond that. If she does, she might just go crazy.

One step at a time.

Beca did the same once and here they are. So maybe it won't be so bad. If Beca doesn't feel the same way then… maybe Chloe can now focus on accepting that they won't happen rather than the exhausting what ifs.

Aubrey was right, they'd still be friends. Beca isn't the kind of person to just leave and throw the friendship away because of what Chloe feels for her now.

She wouldn't.

 _Right?_

"See you on Sunday,"

Chloe leaves at that, resigning to the fact that Beca is going out on a date tonight and she's going to go get a drink. And Saturday is tomorrow and maybe Beca won't be alone in her apartment—or at the other girl's apartment.

She should stop thinking.

But then it's weird. She can't help it, really. Not spending dinner with Beca on a Friday for the first time. It feels like a part of her is left hollow. No teasing, complaining or mundane conversations over wine and good food. No happy car rides with their heads nodding to the music. No unconscious subtle touches or hand holding as they walk towards the busy street. No extra warmth.

No… Beca.

Chloe swallows down the sadness that tries to pull her down. Focuses on Jesse singing some Sam Smith instead and munches on some nachos. CR cheers and yells next to her and Chloe finds that even the noise cannot drown out her thoughts.

Even with her eyes open she sees dark blue and remembers how they look at her in amusement and disbelief when she drunkenly confronted her at their favorite club months ago. Maybe she feels so nostalgic because it's Friday and Fridays remind her of Beca. Maybe she just misses her and realizes how close they had become these past few months.

Maybe she just hates the fact that it's not her she's with—

Chloe inhales sharply, stopping herself from going down that path. Exhaling and blinking a couple of times to quell down the sting that has now reached her eyes.

Sunday. She's going to talk to Beca on a Sunday because now is just not the right time. Now is when she's smiling at somebody else. Touching somebody else's hand. Kissing…

Chloe's heart clenches at the thought. So she lifts up her glass and drinks. She probably just needs to drink and eat.

And sing!

Jesse gets a music score of 96 on the screen and Chloe is springing up on her feet to challenge him.

Maybe it's not coincidence that the first thing she thinks of singing is _Ruthless_ by _the_ _Marias_.

Maybe it's not coincidence how she gets a whooping 99 as a score and Jesse smacks the screen in disbelief.

"Oh shit, Beca better be prepared on our year-end karaoke competition! She's finally found her match!" CR screams with laughter.

And maybe even that isn't coincidence.

The universe is mocking her and Chloe wants to throw things at it because it's unfair that she's always the target.

The hour passes and Chloe gives up on alcohol. It's not helping anymore. Alcohol only makes her remember how soft and warm Beca's arms are around her. How gentle those fingers massage her scalp and how relaxing it is to hear the beating of her heart, lulling her to a deep sleep.

She beats CR's music score as well in a one point difference and now they seem to be looking at her worriedly with how sad her song choices are getting. She knows they've been itching to know more about the woman who stole her smile.

She only admits one thing, 'It's not going to happen at this point'.

Until the words CR breaks make her mind stop trying to forget.

"So you're just going to give up?"

Is she? Just going to give Beca up?

The question rattles her. Takes her back to where it all started. Her heart beating hard as the realization hits.

The answer follows.

"I… have to go."

Chloe Beale never gives up.

* * *

"Beca?" her voice breaks as she calls out again, looking around frantically.

When she finds an empty room, she's about ready to burst into tears until a voice holds her back from doing so.

"Chlo?"

Whirling around to the voice she longs to hear, Chloe finds the brunette entering the door, looking at her in mild surprise.

Beca is still in her work clothes, hand bag on her right and a paper bag from Destiny Mart being carried on her left which she carefully places on top of the kitchen counter. Clearly, she's just arrived from Amplify.

"I thought you guys were out having drinks. I was actually just about to—"

"Don't go," Chloe all but pleads out of the blue as she takes a step closer.

"I—"

"Don't go to her," she repeats, her vision starting blur with unshed tears.

"What are you—"

"Please," she continues begging desperately, reaching out to hold Beca's wrist, to feel the pulse underneath her skin and the warmth that radiates on to her own.

"Please just stay here. Don't go on that date," she shakes her head, tears falling as she does so.

Chloe loves love. Has sacrificed for it. Given up for it and cried for it. She moved from the other side of the country because of it and now… she knows now what it really feels like. To dive into depths so deep that there's just no return. To go mad with the emotions wrapping around her chest and wanting to explode until she can do something about it.

How had she been so stupid to even think of letting this go?

 _Letting her go_

Fear and uncertainty may have taken over. But the obvious truth has that she has been a coward. A fool even.

So foolish that she failed to see that this is it. This was the one worth fighting for. The one worth every tear and heart ache. The one worth chasing. The one worth pleading to. The one worth staying with and the one worth crossing half the country for.

The one she's desperately searching for.

The only one.

"Becs, please."

Comforting hands hold her face, melting the sadness and pain instantly.

"Alright, alright, I won't, psycho," Beca says, a smile breaking her lips as she speaks and brushes Chloe's tears.

"Also because there's… no date happening. I cancelled," Beca admits sheepishly, hands falling down to Chloe's arms before squeezing lightly.

"Now tell me, what's wrong? Where's Jesse and CR?" Beca asks gently, looking at her in concern but Chloe is still stuck with the admission.

"You—what? Why… why did you cancel?"

Beca shrugs, hands now falling to her sides. "It's… it's just not there," she softly says, eyes falling elsewhere.

"She's great but…"

"There's something missing?" Chloe supplies and this brings Beca's gaze back at her and she's so beautiful, it physically hurts because she longs to keep that image for herself.

"Yeah." Beca breathes out, a hint of hesitation in her voice before straightening up again, the concern back in her features.

"So, talk now or… dinner first? Just so you know, we have Stacie in our team so if someone needs punching, we'll have that taken care of," Beca says light-heartedly and as she starts to move away, Chloe's hands snaps her back into motion.

She quickly grabs on to Beca's arm, afraid that if she doesn't say it now she fears she'll become a coward again. Fears her irrational thoughts would take over and leave her paralyzed.

Gentle dark blues look at her once more and there's no other perfect moment to confess than now.

"I like you."

It sounds so simple. The effort and courage to say them however, massive.

"I'm already making you dinner. It's a requirement to like me," Beca answers jokingly and Chloe almost screams in frustration.

She didn't think it would be this hard to drive a point.

"No, I _like_ you Beca," she says, much more stronger as she steps closer, holding on to the brunette.

"Well, okay… I like you too Chloe," Beca says and it's obvious that she still doesn't get it. What with the slight confusion in her face and the nonchalant way she says the words.

"No, you're not listening!" she says with a frown, finally closing the gap between them, eyes slipping down on Beca's lips.

"I _like_ you," she whispers before cupping Beca's face with trembling hands and pressing her lips softly against hers.

Her eyes close, heart finally getting what it keeps longing for and Chloe feels like floating. Everything else dies down and only the woman in front of her is all she could feel.

Until it stops and Chloe wakes up to reality.

Beca pulls away abruptly, eyes wide in shock as she keeps her at arms length.

"Chloe, what the hell?!"

The reaction rings in her ears and it's deafening.

"That's not a good joke—I… you're not…" Beca tells her and this time, the pain in those eyes is unmistakable before she turns away.

No, Chloe knows it wasn't because it isn't a joke. She shakes her head, mind racing to tell her how her feelings for her are real and true. That hurting her is the last thing she wants to do. That she wasn't like the others before her.

"I'm not! All this had been new to me but now I'm—"

"Confused? Wanting to explore and try something different? And I'm that… different," Beca says and she feels so far, so detached, her eyes still not meeting Chloe's and it feels like a nightmare.

Beca's words are not something spawned out of thin air. These words come from experience. All painful, the sorrow behind them when uncovered is too deep. More so when it feels as if it's a repetitive cycle that now just feels… normal. Expected.

It hurts.

"Becs, I wouldn't do that to you. I would never use you," she says, voice so small and soft. Tears now slowly streaming down steadily.

"I don't want to lose you. Please, just look at me," she pleads as her voice cracks with the sobs that keeps threatening to escape her.

She takes a step forward, trying to reach her, to hold on to her, to what she can still save. If there was even something to be saved.

"Beca, I… I—"

A sudden movement cuts off the words her heart wants to scream out loud for so long. Beca takes a step back, staggering and unsteady as she quickly avoids Chloe's touch. She watches her shake her head, eyes settling on everything except her and it's probably the worst feeling she's ever felt.

"I can't—I just—I'm sorry, I have to…" Beca stutters, a hand running through her hair as she widens the distance between them.

The door opens and closes. Silence washes over the place until a broken sob cuts through it.

There at the middle of Beca's kitchen, Chloe falls into a mess, heart breaking like never before into countless tiny pieces that she's sure it's already irreparable.

* * *

"What have you done this time?" the dread in Stacie's voice is blatantly obvious and all Beca wants to do at this point is finish the really expensive bottle of whiskey she's been trying to open for a minute now.

The same brand of bottle that she had held more than a year ago as she falls on the floor, spiraling out of control, heart shattered all over the place

She finally opens it and drinks it straight from the bottle.

It feels familiar, the bitterness, the burn, Stacie's really comfortable plush red sofa and that ache that won't go away.

"What are you doing?" Stacie asks and it plays on repeat inside her head.

When she doesn't answer, Stacie finally seems to have had enough, "Beca!"

"I…" she stares at the bottle.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Baby blue eyes, that's all she sees. Tearful baby blue eyes.

"Chloe kissed me."

The lack of response makes her finally look up at Stacie.

"She kissed me and I don't know what to do with that," she says, misery laced in her words.

Things like this, they don't happen. She's resigned to the fact that Chloe would never look at her that way what with the unmistakable conviction in her voice so many months ago about her sexuality—Has it really been that long?

Now this, this sudden turn of events. This revelation. She has had far too many hopes fall down the ground.

This, she couldn't take this if it turns out to be another mistake.

Chloe cannot be another mistake.

"So you just left?"

"You don't understand. Are you even listening?"

"Of course, I don't. I don't understand why you're here. Falling back into a bad habit and with my most expensive alcohol of all things."

"I'll pay for it."

"That's not the point."

Beca sighs in frustration, a hand rubbing her face as she fidgets, her chest tightening at all the thoughts messing up her head. "Out of the blue she just suddenly says all those things when she's… she's not even… why… why now?"

The sting in her eyes intensifies and the tears she's tried to hold back finally slips out.

"Maybe if you haven't took off like that and listened then perhaps you'll find the answers!" Stacie argues, letting out her own sigh of frustration.

She doesn't stop there.

"But no! Here you are doing the exact opposite. Running away is only a temporary solution, Beca."

"You think it's that easy for me to process all this? Suddenly it's like this now? Suddenly she feels... this! Suddenly she's…" she trails off, figuring that another gulp of the bitter liquid would hopefully, magically, make everything right.

It doesn't.

"Someone just opened their heart bare for you," Stacie starts, this time in somber tone. "Do you know what that girl has gone through to finally get to this moment? This very important moment."

Beca looks away, vision blurring once more, the thought that Stacie had known all this time buried under the heavy emotions swirling within her. She'll focus on that information later.

"You know it's not easy and despite that she's ready and willing to wager everything on the table right now and what do you do?" Stacie asks and it's useless to stop her emotions from catapulting over the edge, her chest shuddering as the tears keep falling.

"You walk away despite knowing exactly how it feels like. Being the one left behind. You're walking away not only from someone whom I can see that you deeply care about but also, you're walking away from your friend. Your best friend. That hurts, Beca."

Beca wipes her tears before finally whispering a sincere confession, "I wasn't—I was going to come back. I just needed some time to think."

"She doesn't know that, Becs. I understand where you're coming from. This isn't something small. She means so much to you and that is why you're going through all of this right now. But you should know the agony of waiting for the unknown. Take some time to think about this but please don't take too long."

* * *

It's exhaustion that drains Chloe to the point of sleep. Exhaustion from all the crying, the pain and from contemplating about all the possibilities her confession will bring. None of them had been good and Chloe fears the worst.

Still, she stays. She waits. Waits till _she_ returns back to her. Waits until sleep takes over.

Even her dreams were horrible and sad. Dark blue eyes always present in them. A range of emotions flowing through them. From sadness to anger to indifference. It's all the same, the ending that is.

Alone.

She wakes up expecting more of it but instead, she rouses from a restless sleep to those very dark blues looking at her with that familiar tenderness she had grown used to over the months.

By the looks of it, it's probably past midnight now.

Beca sits on the side of the bed. Next to her. The way her hand pulls back to rest on the mattress makes Chloe realize that the gentle caress she's felt on the side of her head was real. She's real and there, sitting in front of her.

She came back.

Every part of her body finally wakes up and she sits, back resting on the headboard. For a minute, she tries to speak, tries to say something but nothing is coming out.

Until only one word escapes her lips.

"Sorry," they both say almost at the same time and it's reminiscent of their talk at the Hilton.

The memory makes her heart constrict. Beca looks just as beautiful as she was that night.

"I didn't mean to leave like that," Beca softly continues, eyes finding hers for a moment and Chloe longs to hold her.

"It's not really your fault. My timing sucks. I really have to work on it," Chloe says just as softly, letting out a weak smile to hopefully lighten the atmosphere.

The small smile Beca conjures is enough to let a little bit of her worries go away.

Beca shakes her head lightly. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Are you mad at me?" she asks, her voice wavering a little at the possible answers.

"No, Chlo. I was never mad. I couldn't." Beca breathes out, eyes filled with sincerity.

"I meant everything I said," Chloe begins and she feels tears welling up once more. "It's not something I could control. It's not the things you said. And maybe at first I was confused too but it's…" she trails off, trying to piece in the right words but shaking her head intead.

"I met you and everything just… changed. I wanted to be everywhere you are. To be near. To be close. Constantly," she swallows hard, all the feelings she's felt spilling like a broken dam.

"I don't know when I started feeling this way exactly but I know that it's not something fleeting or shallow. I've had too many of those. Being with you, it feels so right." She pauses to let out a shaky breath.

"But it scared me too," she continues. "I never felt this way before or felt this much for… for anybody! This friendship is something I cannot afford to lose and that's what scared me," she admits.

"We're… we're still friends, right?" she hesitantly asks, afraid of the answer.

Beca looks elsewhere and Chloe's heart sinks. She watches painfully as her features contort into a small frown, eyes closing as she exhales.

Chloe's ready to beg, ready to fall to her knees, ready to fix whatever needs to be fixed. To do whatever it takes to keep even a small part of their relationship.

Beca's eyes open and so do her lips, "I cancelled that date because there was something missing. She wasn't… she wasn't you," she breathes out and Chloe almost doesn't catch it.

When it settles deep down, her heart begins to beat furiously. The implication of what it could mean makes her want to try and reach out again.

"I tried," Beca goes on, voice slightly trembling yet she carries on. "Believe me, I tried so hard and I thought I was getting past it," she pulls up her gaze towards her, glassy eyes a proof of the difficulty she had went through.

"But I thought too soon because I tripped, harder than before. That there even came a point that I felt guilty for failing the one thing I promised you I'd get over with. I knew it was wrong. I fought it everyday, god, I really did," she sighs, shaking her head.

"That's why I reacted that way. To hear all these things from you… it was something I thought I could only dream of. Because I didn't want to hope so much only to be abandoned in the end," tears finally fall from Beca's eyes and Chloe instinctively brings her hand up to wipe them away.

"It happens a lot in my life, you see."

Chloe wants to change that. She badly wants to.

"Mine's no better either," Chloe adds in, fingers tracing down Beca's cheek until it pauses near her lips.

She wants to try again. She wants to get it right this time. She hopes Beca would let her.

To give it a chance.

To give them both a chance.

"Can I… Can I kiss you?" she whispers.

It's a simple question yet the meaning it holds carries more. This was it, the moment that could either break her heart or make it soar.

At last, Chloe bravely knocks and waits.

Beca doesn't move, doesn't say anything until finally her question seeps in and she's wordlessly leaning forward to capture Chloe's lips.

Her breath hitches and in a second she feels like melting, the tension in her shoulders easing up as she closes her eyes.

Beca is gentle, taking such care as if she's afraid to break her. It's genuine and sincere that Chloe could almost cry because she feels special. Beca always has been consistent after all. It's one of the traits she's loved about her.

Beca herself is special.

They part after a few moments but never really moving away, faces still inches a part.

Dark blue orbs look at her in silent question, as if trying to wonder if she was okay. If that was okay. Because Beca is aware that she's new to this. Knows that she shouldn't push if she's not comfortable and this only makes Chloe want to kiss her more.

So she cups Beca's face and eases all her worries as she closes the gap once more, this time charged with more eagerness and passion. All the longing and the resisting finally being compensated to the fullest as Beca wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

Chloe finds that kissing a girl is definitely more sweeter. More softer and definitely more intoxicating. Or maybe it's perfect because it's Beca.

They part for the second time, breathless and light-headed.

Chloe can't help the smile breaking in her face. Can't help it when she sees it reflecting back at her.

Especially when Beca says, "Would you like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow?" as she looks at her in a way that make her feel like she's a wonder to behold. Like she's the sun, the moon and all the stars. She then proceeds to tuck a strand of Chloe's wavy locks behind her ear and it's done so gently, enough to make a person melt.

Nobody has ever looked at her this way. Touched her this way.

"I'd love that," she says with a nod, her smile widening as Beca leans in again to give her a soft peck.

"Meet you there at seven?" Chloe suggests in an amused tone.

" _Pick you up_ at seven," Beca corrects and Chloe receives another soft kiss.

"And wear something comfortable," she adds against Chloe's lips and at this point, Chloe feels like she won the lottery. With a first class European tour.

This time, she leans in to the kiss, finding that it's something she would really like to do all the time from now on.

The only thing that could definitely ruin the moment is her stomach grumbling loudly.

They both snort as Chloe rests her head on Beca's shoulder out of embarrassment.

"Your timing really does suck," Beca says and Chloe whines in protest, burying her face at the crook of Beca's neck.

"Shut up," she says just as Beca wraps her arms tighter around her. She does the same.

"I ran for twenty minutes just to get here and then find out that I didn't have to because you've already cancelled plans with whoever that girl was," she rants and that's when she feels Beca's smile pressed against her hair.

"I'm sorry if my stomach also has bad timing," Chloe mutters.

"Alright, come on, I'll make you dinner," Beca says and Chloe reluctantly untangles herself from the brunette.

"I haven't eaten either."

Chloe lets Beca pull her away from the bed and out into the kitchen where Bella is hanging out, eyes silently judging them, probably having had enough of the drama they've been causing for the past few hours.

It is only when Chloe's seated on one of the black stools, choosing a random bouncy playlist on Beca's phone, not really caring if it's 3 in the morning, while Beca starts preparing the ingredients does she realize that it all feels natural.

Natural with the way Beca grumbles upon catching Bella snuggling up to her again. How their fingers easily find each other and intertwine as they ate. How staring at Beca isn't as illegal as it felt like before.

It clicks and it fits like a puzzle finally complete after having been left abandoned with a missing piece for so long.

With Beca it is natural. No big grand flowery gestures to mark the beginning of something. No adjustments or any sort of caution made. Just a plate full of care, terrible puns, heartfelt laughter—because 'How was it not obvious that I like you? I literally bought you blue flowers every week—soft, honest conversations and gazes which now hold so much more meaning.

It's almost like… they've been doing it for years.

It's immensely satisfying and Chloe wouldn't trade it for the world.

The sun rises early that Saturday morning to dishes left in the sink, missed calls and unread messages from all their friends, both of them unbothered by it all as they lay deep in slumber in the sofa, wrapped contentedly in each other's arms, legs tangled underneath a thick blanket and Bella lounging at the coffee table.

There's no holding back anymore and Chloe's heart finally settles in a place that very much feels… permanent.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

First of all, you're welcome. Second, yes there are a few more chapters coming out. It's not the end just yet. Third, everyone gets to be happy because my birthday is coming up and in my fucking party, tears are NOT allowed, representation matters, Lexa is alive, racism and misogyny are cancelled and Bechloe is canon.

Lastly, I'd like to announce that Carol Danvers is the love of my life and we are married now in some alternate universe. Also, my father being such the coolest dad that he is (sometimes) gave me Captain Marvel tickets which is the best birthday present ever. He knows me so well! I died at the movie theatre btw because my wife is so damn GORGEOUS! Keep blasting the assholes away, my love!

Happy International Women's Month to all the beautiful ladies out there (everyone is beautiful, don't argue with me you will lose)

I love March!


	15. Favorite Flavor

**Chapter 15**

 **Favorite Flavor**

* * *

 ** _"Do you know how addicting you are to me? You drive me mad with want and longing. My love, I would lose myself for you,"_**

She's a dream.

Chloe Beale is a dream and the best part is, she's a dream come true and like all dream comes trues, being with her in a way that surpasses friendship is still something Beca couldn't believe.

It feels surreal. It feels easy. So easy.

First dates are ideally supposed to be all dressed up to the nines and fancy restaurants where there's wine and food that isn't messy—nobody wants to eat with sauce dripping down your chin or have onion breath or greens horrifyingly stuck to your teeth in front of your date. First dates are supposed to be in quiet settings where you share stuff about you that won't freak your pretty companion out and instead, impress them. Well, that's the point of first dates after all.

Not exactly like…

"Why are you like this? Why?" Beca asks in disbelief, eyes filled with amusement and mirth, snorting at an equally giggly Chloe eating her burrito, currently making a mess.

Her lovely date, now holding on to her arm while slightly hunched over as she tries not to get any of the sauce down her shirt and sneakers, is truly providing class A entertainment.

She should be grossed out. But when they were technically on that stage of friendship where they've seen each other when sick, drunk from one cup, ate from each other's plates and switched half eaten ice-creams—or that one time where they went to a Persian restaurant that left them with onion breath and fart—there is basically nothing else to be grossed out about.

"This is a disaster," Beca mutters, a smile playing on her lips.

"A beautiful disaster," Chloe says, swallowing the mouthful of her food before finally straightening back up.

"I mean, c'mon, we fortunately stumbled into a food festival with live bands and games!" Chloe excitedly says, squeezing on to her hand while those beautiful, impossibly blue eyes focus back at her and there must be a seriously powerful curse in them because she always falls for it.

"Because the restaurant we're supposed to be eating at is full due to our last minute decision and I hate long lines," Beca sighs before taking a bite of her own burrito.

"Plus it's an international event! That culinary show a while ago was amazing! It's like taking a trip around the world in one night but through food!"

"I smell like a barbecue grill and I have food stains on my pants from somewhere. Probably from Singapore," Beca mutters as she glances down her shirt, almost having an anxiety attack when she thought the sauce got on her shirt.

"This is the best! We should go to South Korea next! Or Germany!" Chloe tugs her along as she shakes her head, helplessly unable to deny anything from her.

"I'm going to have a stomach ache after this," she groans as they walk in between booths, underneath rows and rows of yellow led lights.

Beca honestly doesn't go to places like this and truly, anything with Chloe becomes special because despite all the hiccups, at this point she feels weightless, content and immensely happy for the first time this year.

Truth is, it's messy, unplanned and unexpected but it's perfect. Very much like Chloe Beale herself is in Beca's life.

A beautiful disaster indeed.

* * *

Fifty food stalls, a prize won from a game, two bubble teas from Taiwan and two flower crowns later with a potentially upcoming stomach ache, they finally decide to grab a blanket and sit on the ground to listen to the amazing live bands.

Currently, a singer called Khai is performing a song named ' _Do you go up_ '.

Chloe sits next to her. Their shoulders bumping and legs almost touching. Beca's heart keeps drumming to the beat of the bass but she's not even sure if it's the music or because of how close they are.

 _Close enough to kiss those pretty pink lips._

She's also very much aware that they aren't just here as a friends. They're on a date. The most fun and comfortable date she's ever been in her life, to be honest.

Last night's confessions is still fresh on her mind and it never fails to make her lips curve up in a smile.

It feels like a dream.

This is where mesmerizing blue eyes find hers.

"What?" Chloe asks, hugging her knees to her chest with a smile and those tempting lips are doing things to her again.

"I don't want to wake up," she softly says before slowly leaning to give in to the very thing she's been dying to do since three hours ago when she went to pick her up.

Waking up from this dream is the last thing she wants.

She kisses Chloe under the stars and prays that she stays dreaming. When she pulls back, Chloe chases after her like magnet, hands underneath her jaw and soft lips locking on to hers again.

She finally admits wanting to do that since earlier and Chloe stands up, much to her surprise, a hand held in front of her.

"Dance with me."

It really is hard to say no.

Chloe's arms circle around her shoulders and Beca's hands instinctively wrap around her waist. It feels right and her stomach twists into something she recognizes from a long time ago, a feeling she almost thought she'd never be able to feel again.

It's scary to think of it. Of what it is speedily growing into. Chloe's arms tighten around hers and they get even closer, swaying to the slow beat as Beca's heart feels like it's about to burst.

The feeling scares her. Because it's their first date but here she's is, nose buried in that sweet scent and mind lost in brilliant blue.

Falling really fast and way too deep.

* * *

"Are you going to be at the shelter tomorrow?" Chloe asks and the hopeful look in her eyes is unmistakable.

"You know I never missed a Sunday," Beca replies as she walks Chloe to the door of Aubrey's house. "And I made a promise which I do intend to keep," she continues as they finally come to a stop.

Beca doesn't want the night to end. Even though, technically, the night has ended at the strike of midnight.

Still, she doesn't want it to end just like all those nights when they have to part. Beca hates it the most tonight.

"I had so much fun," Chloe starts, fingers intertwining with hers.

She really doesn't want to let go.

"The best date I ever had, actually," Chloe continues in a softer tone, a smile blossoming on her lips at the admittance.

"Was it now?" Beca says teasingly, letting out a smirk. "Then maybe we should do it again?" she asks before slowly adding, "Because I really… _really_ want to go out with you again."

"So," Chloe begins, eyes unable to break away from hers. "Tomorrow then?" she asks eagerly.

Beca's smile widens at the words and really if this isn't a dream then it's probably some drug induced hallucination. One really strong drug induced hallucination.

Chloe kisses her and she forgets everything else. That is until, Chloe accidentally steps on her foot and they resolve into a laughing fit.

"I realized something," Chloe says after the laughter dies down.

Chloe remains in her arms as Beca holds her close, hands on Chloe's hip and elbow, yet they make no move to change that.

"That I was right warning you about eating too much seafood because now your stomach is entering the apocalypse and I got you home just in time?" Beca jokingly supplies.

It earns her a protest and an adorable whine.

"No! And, for your information, my stomach is doing just fine," Chloe clarifies. "What I was about to say is that I find it very convenient to kiss someone who is a bit shorter than I am. My neck is not aching and I don't have to tip toe all the time!"

"Wait a second, what do you mean, 'shorter'?"

"Cute-size!"

"What do you mean cute—?!" Beca sighs, seemingly unable to complete the word in disbelief.

"You are a cute-sized, adorable, sweetheart—"

"I am not a sweetheart. We've established that already," she reminds her and Chloe's gaze holds her own.

"Just like a kitten."

"Shut up."

"Make me," Chloe blurts out and it makes both of them pause for a moment.

Beca's hand instinctively travels up from Chloe's elbow to her shoulder before slowly making it's way to her cheek, thumb brushing soft skin near luscious lips.

She slowly closes the gap, tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes before tasting those very lips once more. Her chest sighs with satisfaction and relief.

"I'm not sweet and soft," Beca murmurs against Chloe's lips when they slightly part for air.

"With me you are," Chloe replies in the same serious tone, "And I'm honored that you trust me enough to show me that side of yours."

Beca finds that she couldn't possibly deny that fact any longer.

Parting from Chloe that night is physically painful but they are taking it slow. This is new to Chloe and things like this, they take time and lots of patience. The two things Beca had offered.

But for someone so special, Beca knows that it's worth it.

Chloe is worth it.

* * *

She's only had a few hours of sleep. She should be grumpy and moody, and complaining about the lack of coffee in her system for such an early morning but no, Beca doesn't feel any of that.

Instead, she's smiling to herself as she gets ready to head out, humming a tune that has formed in her head the minute she wakes up. It grows into a full blown song and the only thing left to do is to grab a guitar and add lyrics.

Bella looks at her like she's about to roll her eyes and Beca proceeds to kiss the top of her little head. If cat looks can kill, she'd be dead by now.

A month ago, she would have been sarcastically laughing at the thought of giddy feelings and pleasant mornings but life's full of surprises and here she was, a living proof that miracles do happen.

Stacie eyes her the same way Bella does. She also smirks and winks at her naughtily which clearly translates into something Beca does not want to humor. Thus, the death glare.

It doesn't dampen her mood though. Deep down she still feels light and giddy. It's almost disgusting, honestly.

But she forgets about all of that an hour later when Chloe hugs her the moment she walks in and really, a large group of zombies could break out on the streets right now and Beca would not care.

Meanwhile, Chloe could dress as plainly as she can and still look absolutely gorgeous or maybe Stacie is right and she really has fallen impossibly deep. The end game.

Also, kissing in between a sea of cats, soft little meows, flying cat hair and all, might probably go down as one of the best romantic scenarios she'd keep in her memory forever.

And maybe the thought makes her stop for a second or two because anything with the word 'forever' is very serious business and she's been there before. Gone as far as offering it in a shape of a diamond ring and well, it's a story that ended in tears and body numbing pain.

But then lovely bright blues look at her under the glow of neon lights near the bay walk and Beca quickly shakes the heavy feeling away. It's way too early to even go that far. Thinking of forever and heartache is too much too soon for a second date.

She must be going crazy… or paranoid when she should be relaxing and having fun.

So she gets lost in their quest to find indie vinyl music, impromptu dancing and inhaling frothy espresso drinks.

Chloe's hand never leaves hers as they walk, eating gelato ice-cream before stopping by a bench to rest and listen to the musicians playing on the street.

"What is it now?" Beca asks, shifting on her seat and slightly turning her body to face Chloe whose elbow perches on the back rest of the bench as she eyes her with amusement.

"You're smiling. A lot," Chloe points out, a small smile of her own breaking in her lips.

"Am I not allowed to?" Beca replies, a trace of a smirk forming on her face.

"It's just… you don't do it often."

Beca shrugs, eyes looking down on her ice-cream cone before glancing back up again, smirk becoming more prominent as she does so.

"Depends on who I'm with."

Chloe's smile widens and Beca longs to keep a photo of it.

"Smooth, Mitchell. Very smooth."

Beca shuts her up with a kiss.

It would've been perfect if not for the wolf-whistling and howling directed their way. A small group of men throwing them lewd looks that Beca is very familiar with.

Assholes are lurking everywhere and her beautiful night has made her forget about that unfortunate possibility. Showing affection in public areas has always been something to be careful about.

All this Beca already is aware of. For Chloe however…

"Alright. Okay, let's not—Chloe don't—leave it," Beca manages to say as she continues to block her body against the raging ice-cream throwing force Chloe is exploding with.

"I'm just going to punch those shitheads on the face and break their stupid noses," Chloe almost growls as Beca pushes her farther away with much difficulty towards her parked car.

"I mean what century are we in? How are there still barbaric mountain men still wandering around the city?" Chloe continues to rant as they finally make it inside the car, much to Beca's relief. Confrontation outside the office is certainly not her strongest point.

"What's their deal, really? Are they jealous? I mean they should be—but that's not the point!" Chloe shakes her head as if to get back on track. "The point is, how can idiots like that exist? Did they get dropped as infants? You should have just let me punch them!" she finally sighs just as Beca starts to drive.

"Nope, not gonna' happen," Beca quickly replies in a much calmer tone.

"Stacie gets bad bruises on her swollen knuckles punching people's faces and I pretty much like to keep your hands unharmed," she adds, awkwardly clearing her throat at the sudden realization of what her words could imply—she honestly didn't think of _that_ when she spoke.

The very first rule in Beca's romantic teen life had been: Always protect thy hands. Hands are very, _very_ important.

She hopes Chloe doesn't catch on quick because… that's… a… topic… they haven't breached yet.

Slow. They are going slow and steady until the moment is right. Until Chloe is ready.

She can wait.

Chloe is so worth it.

"Doesn't it make you mad at all?" Chloe asks and Beca sighs in relief as she continues on, not really giving her words too much thought.

The last thing she wants is Chloe feeling pressured to do anything.

"I am. It's just," she makes a left turn, shoulders shrugging as she thinks about it. "It's not going to change anything. You fight back and the hate just grows. It gets bigger and then you get exhausted about it and nothing happens. It's always going to be there, the endless cycle of hate," she says in all honesty, glancing back at Chloe.

"So, we just walk away?" Chloe softly asks, head leaning at the seat's back rest as she looks at her.

Even with the dim lights, in moments of anger or in moments as solemn as this, Chloe is absolutely beautiful in any situation.

"Unfortunately, yes," Beca breathes out, eyes focusing on the road.

"But," she glances over at Chloe. "That doesn't mean that you've admitted defeat or you're weak or that they're right," she inhales deeply before slowly exhaling.

"It just means that you know better. That having the last say in an argument doesn't always mean that you've won," she slows down at the stop light and takes the time to look at her lovely companion.

She reaches out and tenderly brushes auburn hair to the side with her fingertips. When Chloe softens to her touch and leans towards her palm, Beca's heart melts.

"There's something that I think about that helps whenever stuff like this happens," she softly says, shifting a bit to lean forward and rest her elbow on the console.

Chloe's inquisitive look eggs her on to answer.

"I always think that some people hate us so much because they have such sad, miserable lives. They are so jealous whenever they see us because," her tone lowers down to a whisper as their foreheads gently bump into each other, a smile about bloom in their lips.

"I think they secretly wish that they have what we have."

"And what is it that we have?" Chloe whispers in the same manner, holding back a laugh but slowly failing.

"Magic, Chlo. We have fucking magic skills!" she hisses dramatically just as Chloe bursts out in laughter.

"And Hayley Kiyoko?" Chloe asks in between laughter while Beca's eyes widen.

" _And_ Hayley Kiyoko!" she repeats as she falls into a fit of laughter especially when Chloe goes on to say that, 'It's working, Becs. I'm not mad anymore!'

The blaring horns break their little bubble as Beca realizes that the light has turned green ages ago. She fumbles around to get the car back into motion, a huge smile on her lips while Chloe wipes away tears in the corner of her eyes from laughing too much.

It's an addicting sound and Beca's heart sings happily especially when Chloe's hand eventually finds hers, a lazy smile on her lips and Beca feels proud to have caused it.

It rivals the feeling she gets after successfully wrapping up the annual music festival.

Or maybe it just rivals everything.

* * *

Having Chloe over for the night has always been a regular thing especially during Sundays and Beca hadn't really thought anything into it until she's preparing tea in the kitchen, her eyes lingering over towards the living room where the redhead is casually sitting as she browses through movies. Like any of their perfectly normal Sunday night.

Until she sits down next to her, that is.

Two warm mugs filled with tea and some snacks are lined up on the coffee table yet Beca doesn't give a damn about all that or Chloe's usual choice of horror movies making blood-curdling screams and haunting noises as of the moment.

What incessantly tugs at her attention is the way Chloe clings and curls up next to her, an arm circled around her while fingers unknowingly making small lazy circles on her skin every now and then. Concentrating on the ridiculously stupid— spoiler alert, they all die anyway! – film in front of her becomes ten thousand times harder especially when she feels Chloe's breath hitting her neck every time she gets scared and squeezes the life out of Beca.

Chloe's body is soft and warm against hers, her sweet scent making her light headed and really, those little endearing kisses she presses on her shoulder and at the crook of her neck in between are making her sit as still as a statue.

It shouldn't really be something unusual given Chloe's very affectionate nature. The redhead shows what she feels all the time. All the hugs, kisses and warm lingering touches she's left on Beca's skin all these months have left imprints on her heart. Each one precious enough to make Beca have it burned in the back of her mind. Even before they crossed the line from friendship to something more, she had considered herself lucky to be the receiving end of it all. Especially when Chloe seems to pour a slightly bigger portion of it on her.

Another scream erupts on TV and Chloe hugs her tight, face buried on her neck.

Beca swallows hard, suddenly feeling hot. Which makes her kick herself because her mind suddenly wandered in places that is highly inappropriate.

But can she be blamed for it when Chloe is absolutely gorgeous no matter the occasion, the mesmerizing shades of exquisite blue in her eyes are enough to be made songs of, lips Beca has tasted several times so soft and sweet that it has gotten to be quite an addiction, her skin so smooth and enticing that it makes her want to explore and worship every inch of it so ardently that the gods would surely strike her with lightning out of jealousy.

Chloe is like a spell-binding art, a masterpiece, and the part that makes her worry is that her heart keeps wanting to leap over towards her in full force, ready to swear eternity.

Ridiculous. The movie is ridiculous and so are the intruding— explicit – thoughts in her head.

They are taking it slow. Waiting to see where this goes and hoping it remains sailing steadily. Everything is going smoothly so far and Beca doesn't want to ruin it with all the worries and fears assaulting her.

This careful and easy pace they are moving with is good and surely waiting for the right time —

Chloe's lips find hers.

The stupid movie is still rolling.

Beca finds it hard to think.

Not only because kissing Chloe is always amazing but because this specific kiss feels different. It's more… charged.

Chloe's straddling her now and really, how did they even end up in such a position— like _literally_.

Her mind goes on overdrive, her body unstoppable as she finds herself hovering on top of Chloe, peppering hungry open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

How long has wanted this again?

 _Since that first Friday_

Chloe's fingers rake on her hair before grasping a fistful of it pulling her closer and capturing her lips again in a kiss that has Beca rolling her eyes shut in ecstasy.

A moan breaks from Chloe's throat and of all things that could've snapped her back to reality, Beca didn't expect it to be that.

Her eyes snap open as she looks down at the enticing image of Chloe, lips swollen, hair messily spilling all over sofa and hooded eyes looking at her with pure desire.

God, what an image it was. This must be a dream. She's still dreaming and she's sure of it.

Her hands gently brush the top of Chloe's head as she stares at her with tenderness. She's pretty sure she's only read something like it in novels.

A hand softly touches her face with the same tenderness and Beca's heart trips. She's falling again despite all the warnings and she's falling really fast.

"I want you."

The words Chloe whispers are said as an answer to the silent question Beca asks her. It's spoken softly yet the certainty of how it is said leaves no room for hesitation or doubt that Beca dips her head down to kiss her once more.

This time, it's not desperate or rushing. This time, she kisses Chloe in a way that her heart feels for the girl who brought the music she's almost forgotten back to her life. This time, she pours all her sincerity in it until they are both gasping for air. They come up for a lungful of it before drowning back down into an endless descent.

Chloe, Beca finds, tastes sweeter than she looks. Her voice melodious even in heated moments of pure pleasure. She does takes her time, and taking she does. Again and again…. And again.

She finds how obsessed she is with making Chloe say her name like a plea, a fervent prayer as her back arches, body trembling in waves of delirious bliss, fingers tightly gripping on the cushion before scratching on her own skin, leaving red marks that match the one she gives back.

It's a satisfaction like no other seeing her come apart over and over again. An immense satisfaction to witness such beauty. To claim it as much as she wants and immerse herself in it.

It's ethereal.

Chloe is a dream. A dream she doesn't want to ever end.

So she dives deeper, withdraws all control and loses herself in it.

 _I don't want to wake up_

* * *

The sun is not up yet when Beca wakes up yet it is significantly brighter now. The city is still quiet, peaceful as its occupants are still in their final minutes of slumber.

The first thing she notices is red hair strewn all over her white sheets and it's enough to bring a smile to her face as last nights memories come back to her. There's a delicious ache in her body which she welcomes happily as she shifts to lay on her side to watch Chloe sleeping next to her.

She finds herself drawn to the serene picture of Chloe unguarded and beautifully unaware. It makes Beca's heart clench. A memory passes in her mind and her heart clenches harder.

It hadn't been that long when Chloe had came knocking late in the evening with a lazy smile plastered on her lips due to the effects of alcohol.

Beca remembers getting up sleepily and feeling a jolt of electricity course through her system when Chloe leans over to greet her with a hug the exact moment she opens the door. That definitely woke her up in seconds.

 _You are my favorite_

She remembers sinking in her arms, warm and soft, before feeling worried over the unexpected visit. An inebriated Chloe could possibly mean a sad and distressed Chloe. Which is the last thing Beca wants to see.

 _Only you_

Because she hates it when those lovely blue eyes look at her like rain clouds about to unleash a solemn downpour.

That was a week ago. A week since Chloe had been asleep exactly like she is right now. A week since Beca had held her hand as she begged for her to stay. Her voice had sounded so desperate and Beca, despite telling herself to run away and spare herself from the pain, couldn't say no.

It felt like a stab to her chest when Chloe had eagerly curled up next to her, looking so relieved when she obliges. Another stab when she held her tightly, fingers smoothening auburn hair as she looked at her longingly. It was pathetic and Stacie would have rolled her eyes if she had been there.

The tender kisses she placed on top of Chloe's head that night had made her feel guilty all week.

This morning however, the kiss she places on Chloe's cheek before leaving the bed doesn't make her feel guilty. It… makes her feel something else.

She rubs her face, sighing at the conflict building in her head.

It's Monday. It's just only Monday. Three days since they've given in to the feelings that had spilled in her very bedroom. The bedroom where Chloe now sleeps soundly, black duvet sheets covering her body.

Three days. Only three days and here she was, dread creeping up her system. She tries to brush it off as she prepares breakfast but it keeps crawling in.

She needs to distract herself.

But just as she does Chloe's shy smile brings her crashing down. The room suddenly feels brighter and Beca's eyes tries not to linger too long on how good she looks wearing one of her oversized shirts or how distracting those legs are— well, she did ask for a distraction and there it is.

"Morning," she whispers affectionately as she wraps her arms around Beca. She feels her smile on her neck and it's doing things to her. Beautiful things that is.

Beca leans in to her, heart beating in a way that reminds her that it took almost three months for her to reach this sort of intimacy with Rachelle. Almost three months before Beca's heart completely falls willingly. Strongly.

Just like… now.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks and that jerks her out of her thoughts.

"It's just that… it's nothing. Stupid feelings stuff," she brushes off yet it only seems to make Chloe look at her with concern.

"Becs, you know you can tell me anything right?" Chloe says, hesitating for a moment before deciding on it.

"Is it… is this about last night?" the doubt and panic painting Chloe's features makes Beca's stomach drop as she hurries to mend it.

"No! Of course not. Last night was more than amazing," she says before she thinks and the sudden heat in her cheeks makes her look down with an embarrassed smile.

"That's good to know because… that's how I feel about it too," Chloe confesses softly and it finally makes her look up, relief flooding her chest.

Chloe gently cups her face, understanding eyes holding hers, "None of your feelings are stupid or considered as nothing," she says before Beca exhales loudly.

She make a quick decision, opting for honesty because you can't go wrong with that. She gently sits Chloe on one of the stools and collects her thoughts.

"It's," she begins, finding comfort in Chloe's steady and warm presence. "too good to be true," she finally lets out.

"Which isn't really a bad thing! But then it feels like I'm dreaming the perfect dream and any second now I'm going to wake up," she sighs heavily, running a hand through her hair.

"I mean, this _thing_ between us," she says motioning at the space between them, "feels so perfect and I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen!"

"I manage really huge events every year and I always expect the worse. I am trained to worry about all the possible negative scenarios and bumps along the way and having things run so smoothly and perfectly is… crazy impossible to me," she says, pouring out everything that she carries inside her.

"And what happened between me and…" she pauses at that because she's finally realizing why she feels like this. The fear that has lingered all this time.

"Rachelle—and it's not like I don't trust you. I do! It's just that if something that I thought was unbreakable ended that way I— God, we've just started dating. I told you this was stupid!" she recoils back where she began, shaking her head at how she's making a big deal out of nothing.

Chloe's firm hold stops her from running away. She keeps her in place and it's surreal to have those bright blue eyes still look up at her the same way. So full of concern, care and affection.

"It's not stupid. Your feelings. Your thoughts. What went you through. All the things that are holding you back. They matter."

It makes her melt right on the spot.

She looks at Chloe, memorizing every curve and line that her heart clenches again, "You're _so_ beautiful in every way and… I don't want to wake up without you," she finally admits.

"Even if it only has been three days. There, I've said it," she adds quickly, avoiding Chloe's gaze.

The smile growing on Chloe's lips, however, brings her back. She finally stands, leveling her gaze and stepping closer.

"It's real. Everything. What I feel about you. Last night. Today. All of it," she says with finality that Beca finds it impossible protest—not that she would ever.

"And I get it. All of the things you've just said. I do. But if I hadn't made myself clear since _three_ days ago then I guess I'll have to remind you about it again and again. Every single day if I have to," Chloe inhales and Beca's chest feels like it's about to burst.

"I'm here. I'm staying. I want this. I want you, Beca."

Beca's vision is blurred in exquisite blue. It fills her up. Consumes her with an overwhelming amount.

"I don't know about the future, Becs. I don't want to give promises that can be broken or false assurances. All I'm sure of is now," Chloe cradles her face again, resting her forehead against hers.

"And I really am very happy right now. So happy that I don't think I've ever felt this way before. Being with you. In this very moment. It's perfect," she smiles before it slowly fades.

She swallows hard as if preparing to do something that takes a lot of courage. It reminds Beca of that Friday night and how Chloe lets her now that she likes her more than just a friend.

"I'm serious about you. This. Us. So serious that maybe I really want to make it official and call you my… my girlfriend?"

A smile slowly forms on her lips as she looks into hopeful bright blue eyes and then and there she decides that staring right into them as much as she desires would be a very beautiful thought to have. To see them gaze back at her in the same adoration she shows and watch them shine.

She wants it. She wants to stay in the present. To fully live in every second and feel everything without having any doubts and fears.

She wants Chloe. Period. It doesn't matter how much time they spent or been together. She's in the deep end and today, with the gentle rays of the morning sunshine, she acknowledges her surrender.

She steps forward, sealing the deal with a kiss that mutes all the swirl of dark clouds in her mind.

An incessant ringing from Beca's phone tries to cut their moment yet she doesn't care, deaf to the sound as she presses her lips harder against Chloe's, her hand slowly making it's way to the back of her neck, brushing away soft red locks.

"Becs… your phone," Chloe distractedly notifies her yet her focus is lost on tracing and tasting flawless skin with her lips.

She concentrates on making her way down Chloe's neck.

"Beca, it might be from work," Chloe tries again despite her voice wavering with every word.

She replies with a hum and at this point she's just about ready to throw the noisy device out the window.

 _Stupid distractions_

"It could be an emergency," Chloe adds in barely even a whisper just as Beca's lips part against sensitive flesh and her hands lovingly wander around soft curves, like a sculptor admiring art.

"Can't. Busy," she mumbles in between passionate kisses that only intend to worship the skin underneath her lips.

"We're going to… _oh_ god… be uhm… be late."

She hushes her to silence, never stopping as she whispers,

"I don't care… Not when _my_ _girlfriend_ is this… delectable."

* * *

Chloe tries not to sink too low on her seat as she stares hard at the papers in front of her, she's sure they'd burn if she continues on.

They're on a meeting right now. An important one for the upcoming year-end acoustic live concert to be held in Amplify's own studio, decorated with a Christmas artsy theme. It's going to be a much intimate one, with only a few lucky fans, but to be recorded for broadcast on Christmas Eve.

However, putting her mind solely on the meeting is getting to be quite difficult. Especially when… her girlfriend—in this case, secret girlfriend because unfortunately there are work rules prohibiting relationships within the office—is standing in front of them to apologize for…

"I'm sorry I was late due to unexpected… circumstances—"

Chloe clumsily knocks her water bottle down the floor as she shifts and hurriedly fumbles to pick it up.

CR questionably looks at her.

"Sorry," she mutters quick apologies, eyes avoiding intense dark blue ones and Beca clears her throat, drawing back everyone's attention to her.

At this point, Chloe would like to applaud the professionalism Beca exudes because well, it's actually quite hard.

"Right, so lets start," Beca says in a firm tone, commanding the whole room even as she sits down and makes everyone gulp down in fear.

Jesse starts talking updates and logistics.

Chloe tries to avoid looking at Beca but it's just unavoidable and color rises on her cheeks when it happens.

Guess, starting the morning, the way they did wasn't exactly a good idea after all.

Or just generally, making your boss your girlfriend because she should've expected the overflowing red roses decorating her table.

"Damn, Chlo, what sort of sexy magic did you enchant this person with?" CR comments as she and Jesse stare in awe at the single blue card that came along with all twenty fancily arranged bouquets of lovely red roses.

"No name. Just one very sweet note and a heart," Jesse observes while CR asks.

"Do you have any idea who this is?"

"No. No idea—Must be my neighbor whom I gave cupcakes to. She's rich and gives extravagant gifts all the time," Chloe babbles away with the absurd lie.

She definitely knows who this is from.

"And who is also totally in to you!" CR hisses before bumping her elbow on Chloe's arm and leaning over to whisper, "It's a 'she', huh?"

"Well, I don't—"

"You're also my favorite," Jesse reads aloud. "Only you," he continues, sporting a sly smile at the end.

"I'm with CR in this. This girl is about to marry you."

"Wait a minute, she said 'also' which means," CR prolongs the last word as both her friends fix their gaze on her.

"Ohhh," Jesse coos as a light bulb seemingly shines in his head.

"Guys, it's not—"

"I knew it!" CR calls out, interrupting her. "Chlo Chlo finally got the girl! It's her isn't it? The one you are hopelessly in to! Singin' all those heartbreakin' love songs last Friday about!"

Both her friends are now excitedly jumping about and Chloe desperately tries to shush their noisy cheers.

"We need to meet this girl. What's her name, anyway?" CR asks and Chloe starts to sweat nervously. She's also about to stutter whatever comes to her mind when somebody clears their throat from behind.

"I believe lunch break was over _two_ hours ago," Beca's icy tone sends both Jesse and CR into immediate silence.

"The event is happening this Friday. We have deadlines to catch! We can't afford to make mistakes! Back to work, all of you," she says, slapping a folder over to Jesse's chest while everyone in the office scampers to their places.

Chloe quickly pulls out her own file and hands it over to Beca.

"That's the official list of product sponsors you asked for and the reply from Royal Media's representatives," she says, fighting the huge urge to kiss her beautiful brunette then and there.

Dark blue eyes bore on her and it's so captivating that she just stares back into them for a moment before Beca herself manages to break it.

"Thank you," she replies curtly and Chloe can tell that she isn't the only one struggling.

Beca takes the file from her, fingers gently brushing against her own and she suddenly wishes that it's six o'clock and everybody is gone.

She might've also probably stared at the time obsessively after that.

* * *

"Five more minutes," Beca says as she continues typing away on her laptop, eyes glued to the screen.

It's almost seven in the evening and the office is finally empty. Chloe settles down on her usual spot by Beca's table and places her arms down the surface so she can rest her chin on them while she watches Beca's intense focus on her work.

A second later the typing abruptly stops just as Beca lets out an audible, "Shit. I'm doing it again, am I?"

Chloe lifts up her head a bit in surprise, a frown gracing her face as she wonders what Beca meant.

"Working too much that I then forget the world," she breathes out as she looks at her sheepishly.

Chloe's shoulders sag in relief as she laughs lightly at the adorable look and shakes her head.

"We have an important event coming this Friday which the whole world would be able to see. Everyone is looking at you, expecting you to deliver it perfectly. I can wait. Besides, I love watching you work," she says, resting her head on one hand as she eyes the brilliant producer.

"It's sexy," she smiles, wondering how she even survived without having Beca in her life before.

"Finish it. I know how important this is. I'm not going anywhere and Vamps closes at midnight. We can call delivery too," she simply says and Beca looks between her and the laptop uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" she asks, chewing on her lip and Chloe nods, deciding to play games on her phone for the meantime.

The typing resumes again for half a minute before it abruptly stops once more. The sound of a laptop being shut close follows. Just as she looks up, Beca stands up to lean over and crashes her lips against hers, a hand on the back of her head to keep her in place.

Chloe welcomes it so eagerly despite the initial shock and kisses her back with the same intensity.

"No, _you're_ more important," Beca murmurs against her lips and Chloe's heart swells at her words.

"I have to tell you something," Chloe begins after they've stolen a dozen more kisses in between getting ready to go dine outside.

"What is it?"

"I've," she fidgets a bit with Beca's ladybug key chain.

"I've decided to try and go audition for the production in that letter you gave me," she admits softly.

Silence fills in after the admission and really, she shouldn't but somehow there's a part of her that expects the worst.

The worrying silence makes her look back at Beca and what greets her is a growing smile and genuinely excited eyes. Contrary to the reaction she's gotten say, a year ago.

"You're really doing it?" Beca asks her, smile never fading as she does so and Chloe nods earnestly, lips breaking into a smile as well.

"Well, we're going to go win that audition then because I'm so sure it's going to be yours!" Beca tells her enthusiastically and Chloe almost tears up due to the fact that Beca speaks like she's also won something.

It almost feels foreign to her but it also makes her stop and realize that this is how you should react to someone you truly care about. This is what the lucky ones have been talking about. There's a 'we' in between her words and it's not subtle. It's loud and proud.

It makes her feel breathless to think about it. So much that she pulls Beca in for a deep kiss, putting every single happiness and gratitude straight from her heart into it.

From now on, it's always going to be like this. To feel like this.

 _We_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A brief summary of the chapter: Beca spending hours researching on being romantic whilst trying not to think of inappropriate things. Chloe having the best night of her life (We're talking about Sunday night). Bella is glad she spent the whole sunday night with the pretty ladies on the 15th floor. So much sweetness and fluff that it makes you want to vomit.

I'm not changing the rating of this story guys! Sexy shit will remain limited! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE! THINK OF THE CHILDREN! YOU DIRTY FUCKING LITTLE BIRDS! Also, I just love authors who write sex scenes beautifully. Like it still makes you feel excited but with class and a lot of aww. Like it makes you want what they have.

Because this week is my birthday week, this chapter is the fluffiest thing I've ever created. Wtf. I actually created fluffy shit?! My wife Carol Danvers inspired me do it.

See you next Friday!


	16. Later, Babe

**Chapter 16**

 **Later, Babe**

* * *

 _ **"Saying I love you is like hearing a death sentence. Words so overused that many have refused to believe it, fear it even. Impossible to utter unless given proof. But is it really just the words that have failed us or is it the careless society who ruined it? Well, fuck that. I love you,"**_

 **December 2018**

Beca hates mornings. They always gave her anxiety and dread. Always reminding her to that it's time to come out of hiding in all her misery and face the mocking smile of the sun. To get up and out of the sweet comforts of her bed. The bed that could fit three people in it. She never really thought of the size to be honest, she had been drawn to the cozy aesthetic it brought and the health benefits the sales guy had babbled about—she blames Aubrey for scaring her with facts about how her unhealthy lifestyle will leave her crippled and slowly dying.

Beca had and always been a night person. Mornings are just not her thing. Not for a year. Mornings reminded her of sweet and warm things. The very things she lost a year ago. Her choice of solitude wasn't warm and sweet. It was silent and… blue. The universal language for sad and alone. There was even a damn song about it.

 _Bluer than blue. Sadder than sad._

Now don't even get her started about the significance of Friday. That's a heartache to discuss. Yes, not headache but…

Heartache.

Which was why, waking up on what is supposedly a blue Friday morning with a smile on her face is strange.

But can anyone blame her?

Today there's warmth draped all over her, perfectly snuggling her from behind, making her feel electric. Alive and energized. Warm breath slowly tickles the back of her neck from supple lips that are inches away from her nape.

It's calming.

She brushes her hand on the arm around her waist, fingers tracing soft skin until she slips them around a hand which she presses closer right on top of her heart.

She closes her eyes to revel in the feeling. Just being in that quiet moment of comfort and bliss makes her happy. Truly happy.

A deep inhale from behind disrupts her silent musings and she feels the hold around her tighten, a body pressing further against hers, those supple lips now connecting with skin.

She takes it as her cue to shift her position, rolling over to her back with an arm open to accommodate her favorite person.

She can hear that familiar sigh of satisfaction and contentment as Chloe buries her head in the crook of her neck, half her body already on her.

Her girlfriend loves cuddles. Craves it, actually. Especially on mornings when she sleeps over. It's a mandatory thing now.

Beca doesn't complain though. She'd never. Not to the person who made her love Fridays and mornings again. To the woman who gave the color blue a new meaning.

She wraps her arms around Chloe, nose deep in red locks that smell like flowers and something sweet.

It just makes her want to drift back to sleep. Except, Chloe wouldn't let her.

"We need to be there early, Becs," Chloe sleepily mumbles, voice slightly muffled with the tight embrace Beca is giving her.

"Ten minutes," she mumbles back and gets a sigh in return. One that has heard the same line before and knows that ten minutes isn't really going to be ten minutes.

"I'll be counting."

Beca snorts at the sleepy response. She's already made a list of adorable things Chloe says— usually either when sleepy or tired or tipsy – and even including those random sentences she suddenly bursts out singing to. It's all these quirkiness that's the reason why she's changed Chloe's name on her phone from 'Cute Psycho' to 'Captain Cutie'—which may or may not have also been because when they had went to see a movie, Chloe kept crying out 'No!' whenever Captain Marvel had any slight inconvenience whilst reaching out to the huge screen with a pout.

"Today's the event," Chloe reminds her before yawning.

They've spent all night making sure that everyone involved will deliver and that the social media hype remains strong. It may not be as big as their annual music festival but the stress it brings is pretty much the same.

"I know," she breathes out in reply, shutting her eyes close, hoping to stay in their comfortable bubble of bliss for a little longer.

In a few hours, she knows that they won't be likely to spend time as intimate as this until midnight.

They've been together as a couple for a week now. A week where only Aubrey and Stacie knew of the change of their relationship. Friends to lovers is still quite a high jump to make considering all of the factors that had almost led her to believe that having this moment wasn't possible.

But it is and here they are now. Bodies pressed together, limbs twisted all over each other underneath the sheets and soft kisses being given whenever they desired.

"Six minutes," Chloe croaks out and Beca groans.

"Seriously? It's only been a minute," she protests even though she's sure to lose.

"Six minutes and ten seconds."

Guess it's time to pull out the big guns.

Before Chloe could continue she immediately rolls on top of her, lips on Chloe's cheek as she runs her hands on her favorite redhead's sides, knowing the exactly where she finds it ticklish.

A yelp followed by a string of giggles erupts from the room and Beca's lips split into a smile. There's protesting, begging, total retaliation and, at one point, Bella jumping on the bed, amidst the laughter when Beca realizes something.

She wants to have mornings like this for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Lights?"

"Just a few adjustments."

"Sound system?"

"We'll have one final sound check with some chosen fans. Probably going to be a couple of tweaks here and there."

"Visuals?"

"CR's working on it as we speak."

"Cameras?"

"The crew is still repairing camera 3. Hopefully, it'll be done in an hour."

"They better get it done in less than that."

"I'll… let them know that then."

"Artists?"

"All on their waiting rooms, having hair and make-up done."

"The media? The sponsors?"

"Chloe is working on it."

"Where is she?"

"She's currently with Playlist magazine's representatives."

Beca lets out a heavy breath, head deep in thought as she looks at the elevated stage in the middle. Blue Christmas lights hang down from above like cascading snow flakes encircling the yellow spot lights. The walls around the venue are lined with slanted red and violet long led light bulbs. They look like glowing laser beams.

The DJ's equipment stands just behind the main stage while at the opposite corner of the room lies the glowing neon red and green bar that serves both coffee and alcohol— mixed together if that's what you prefer. Bartenders wearing Santa hats are already preparing their perfect potions.

Beca has already contemplated grabbing a drink earlier but coffee makes her take several bathroom breaks and drinking alcohol seems unethical to do when she's on the job.

So, maybe after the event then. There's an Amplify Christmas party after the acoustic concert and unfortunately, she's required to attend it. Her bosses will all be there and surely, her name will be slipping their lips.

Her vision catches red hair entering the venue followed by two photographers and whoever Playlist Magazine has sent to do an interview.

The interviewer seems to be scribbling on his notebook every now and then as Chloe explains everything about the work behind the scenes.

Beca's silently eyes follow her. Her attention captured so easily by an unmeasurable charm only Chloe can produce.

"There will also be a TV feature with one of our artists for Station Live," Jesse reminds her and Beca almost forgets that he was standing there all this time.

"Who's the artist?" she asks after clearing her throat and with the lack of response, she senses Jesse's hesitation.

Curious and impatient, she looks over at her assistant, his necktie already on Christmas mode with reindeers and Frozen's Olaf on it.

"It's Paris Blake," he finally reveals.

"Oh," Beca nods at that, forgetting that her ex-girlfriend is again part of her event.

Rachelle's album has topped charts all over the world and having her at Amplify's year-end special is inevitable due to the fact that her album happens to be the most listened to in their app.

However, Rachelle's presence doesn't bother her anymore for the reason that not only have they gotten closure but also due to the fact that her heart is filled with a person that reminds Beca of the warm morning glow of the sun. A fact that most of her friends are still clueless about.

Also, said beautiful glowing sunshine is currently giving a quick tour of their venue and Beca doesn't feel too good about how the interviewer keeps smiling and leaning closer to her sunshine. Like a stupid rain cloud hovering in between, keeping the light all to himself.

 _Stupid rain cloud_

If there was ever a rain cloud hovering around Chloe, it should be her.

She clenches her jaw at the light touch he places on Chloe's shoulder and god help him if he touches her again because Beca is just about to do something unethical, alcohol in her system or not.

"Beca?"

Jesse's voice breaks her glare and honestly, she was glad he did because this jealousy thing is for children and might eventually cause her this very important event. Punching media representatives is not good press nor does Amplify need a scandal just before the year ends.

Reluctantly, she looks away to look at Jesse's puzzled look. He reminds her that she will be giving a small thank you speech later at the Christmas party and she internally groans because she hates speaking in public. Especially when said speech contains cheesy words of gratitude to Amplify's big bosses— for giving us all this opportunity to blah, blah, blah.

"And this is the woman behind all of this. Our team leader. Our overall-producer of events, Beca Mitchell," she hears Chloe say as they walk over to where she and Jesse stand.

Glancing towards their direction, Beca takes the hand extended out to her like clock work, already on business mode as she faces the guy, a practiced smile on her lips.

Maybe she gripped his hand a bit harder than usual though. She's human after all and being petty is part of it.

Oh what she would give to tell him— ' _Beca Mitchell, Amplify's over-all producer of events. I see you've met my girlfriend, Chloe.'_

But she can't and for now, she maintains her professionalism. For now, she settles with the soft yet assuring touch Chloe leaves on her wrist.

For now Chloe will be her most precious secret.

 _For now_

* * *

To say that the event is going smoothly is almost laughable. Everyone is basically running around carrying stress and anxiety on their shoulders. Camera 3 is finally running without any glitches but now technical problems with the microphones are arising. The sound checks are done, the room is now filled with excited fans and the concert is starting after a thirty minute delay. Chloe's lips are hurting from smiling too much now. But it's really nothing to the responsibility Beca must be feeling right now.

Still, Chloe stares at her in awe because despite all the sudden problems popping up here and there, her favorite person in the whole world still manages to fix whatever needs fixing. Which is not the easiest job to do because when shit happens they all look to Beca for a solution yet no matter what comes, the brilliant producer always rises above it all. Beca who has been massaging her temples every now and then, ordering people so confidently and quick to think of the next step to take. Her Beca.

Chloe has never been more proud. She just wishes that she can openly give her a hug right now. That, and to let everyone now just how awesome her girlfriend is. It was after all one of the billion things that she finds so attractive about Beca. Her passion and drive for excellence is just so inspiring.

For now she stands next to her, by the technical crew backstage, ready to go do whatever Beca asks her. Ready to give as much support as she can.

"Fans are pushing each other near the barricade. We cannot afford any accidents today! Get security over there! Now!" Beca yells as people scramble around to execute her commands.

It's also noticeable how Chloe could easily tell the exact moment where Beca tips over to her stricter 'I don't care about anyone's feelings at this point' side, with the way her words are now stinging stronger than earlier.

Jesse is already sweating and adjusting his tie nervously and everyone is just trying not to be called out harshly by trying to stay invisible— if that was even possible.

Moreover, the strain Beca keeps massaging on her neck and shoulders becomes noticeable, at least to Chloe.

Instinctively, she reaches out, finally being unable to remain silent any longer. Her fingers wrap around Beca's arm as she faces the brunette.

"Beca, I need to talk to you for a second."

She gets a finger held up near her face as a response while the distracted producer points out things on the screens that they need to watch out for.

"I want those wires fixed. Somebody is going to trip and die! I do not have time to make arrangements for a funeral right now."

Okay. Chloe takes that as her cue to _forcefully_ intervene. Her grip on Beca's arm tightening.

"Beca. Now," she demands, looking straight into dark blue eyes.

For a second there she fears that Beca would unintentionally snap at her or pull the boss card but all that snaps is Beca's intense focus on the screen.

She wordlessly lets Chloe pull her aside and into one of the empty equipment rooms. Obviously, looking impatient as she fidgets around a bit just before Chloe turns to her.

"Please tell me that none of our artists are having one of their diva moments and are refusing to perform unless we get them one of those Starbucks Christmas Frappuccino's to get into the Christmas spirit, find their zen and sing," Beca goes off while Chloe pauses with a frown on her face in order to slowly replay all that in her head.

"What? No!" she quickly dismisses as soon as it sinks in.

"Is it the exes? Are they fighting? Has one of them walked out?"

"No. No! And no!" Chloe sighs frustratedly before taking hold of both Beca's hands to stop her from whatever rant she's about to go off on about.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing! There's no problem."

"Then what are we doing here?"

"We're about to do breathing exercises," Chloe deadpans and Beca groans.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Have you even eaten anything yet? And no, those energy drinks aren't lunch."

"I don't have time to— there's going to be a feast later anyway!"

"Okay, how about this then," Chloe starts to suggest as she unzips her hand bag and takes out a carefully wrapped sandwich. She forcefully hands it over to Beca who reluctantly takes it, scrutinizing the contents.

"Just two _big_ bites and I'll be out of your hair. You can go back to yelling at everyone afterwards," she offers, arms crossing over her chest and an eyebrow arched challengingly.

"Seriously? But—"

"No _buts_ , babe. I'm not letting you out this room until you're swallowing two bites of that sandwich," she says determinedly.

Beca, of all people should know by now just how determined she could be.

"Did you just… call me babe?"

"No…," she blurts out before following with a small, "Yes? I didn't know why I said that. Do you want me to call you that?"

"Well, I don't hate it and I don't mind. Do _you_ want to call me that?"

"I—Stop changing the subject! Please just eat the damn sandwich," she breathes out, eyes back to staring at the brunette sternly.

"Fine," Beca breathes out and as soon as she unwraps the snack to take a bite, Chloe sighs in relief.

It turns into a sharp inhale pretty quickly however, when Beca slowly takes a second bite with those intense deep blues staring at her. It's a very familiar look, having been exposed to it all week, and Chloe knows that she's receiving one right now as some sort of punishment.

This must be why they don't allow relationships in the office. Because now the room has seemingly gotten small and possibly even hotter.

 _That damn smirk!_

She blinks away from the gaze and exhales before nodding her head.

"Okay, so that's it! You can go now and be amazing again," she quickly says, averting her eyes to look at the door.

Because if this continues on, she's absolutely sure to violate a lot of work protocols and rules. Also, this event needs their producer to function and Chloe does not want to be held liable for its failure.

She starts marching to the door when a hand wraps around her wrist to stop her. She pauses only to feel lips lovingly pressed on her cheek and appreciative dark blue eyes.

"Thank you," Beca sincerely says.

"For being the energy pill I can always rely on. You've always been the best," she continues with a smile that makes Chloe's heart expand with joy.

She smiles back at Beca, lips curving up into a huge smile when the brunette slyly adds before walking out the door,

"Later, _babe."_

* * *

The event, as of the moment, is starting to become a success. The ratings will be definitely soaring once it airs and everyone is starting to relax.

Chloe has just finished talking with the sponsor's representatives and now she slowly makes her way to one of the waiting rooms. This time, it's not for business purposes but rather, something personal.

She opens the door after a brief knock, entering to settle comfortably at one of the plush sofa seats by the vanity mirror and nonchalantly placing a box of mints at the vanity area's table, in front of Paris Blake herself.

The singer, pauses from fiddling with her phone to eye the small gift in amusement.

"Is this you trying to subtly but not so subtly tell me that I have bad breath?" she asks, straightening in her seat, elbow on the chair's arm and knuckles underneath her chin to watch her with rapt attention.

"Because that's impossible."

Chloe sighs, gaze turning from the flat screen television of Rachelle's very comfortable waiting room to playful emerald green eyes.

"Or I'm subtly but not so subtly telling you to quit smoking and eat candy instead to curb the addiction," she finally answers, words hanging before adding a defeated,

"Also, those cigarettes are terribly expensive! Why waste money on shit that is slowly killing you?" she bursts out, staring back into Rachelle as if they are in some contest where the loser is the first to blink.

"I thought you preferred to watch me suffer? Are you going soft on me now?" Rachelle teases.

"Oh I do. And no, definitely not but the kind of suffering I was aiming for is bad camera angles, flat tires and broken high heels," she replies without missing a beat.

They settle for a moment of silence until their lips stretch into knowing smiles.

"You seem way better than last time. I actually wondered how everything went but seeing her was enough for me to know it worked out well," Rachelle says as she dips her head down to inspect her nails.

"You talked to Beca?" Chloe asked, trying to sound as natural as possible yet unable to help feeling a little… protective.

It's not because of the threat of ex-girlfriends coming back with the intent to steal her girl, nope, Chloe's not worried about that, but because of the fact that no matter what, Rachelle had been someone Beca had once loved so much. What they had was something deep and despite having no need to compete against the past, Chloe can't help but feel a little tinge of jealousy flaring up.

Which is probably natural what with her relationship with Beca being new. Totally far from the three, almost four, years Rachelle had with her. Not to mention, the knowledge that the woman in front of her had almost came close to swearing forever with Chloe's forever favorite person, truly makes her feel uneasy. Intentional or not.

"Not really. Just the casual greetings here and there. But I know Beca and I can easily tell even from a far. Despite the stress, she's glowing and… so are you," Rachelle admits, eyeing her with a knowing smirk.

Her words come as a surprise and Chloe hadn't really been conscious about her actions these past few days. Now she wonders if she'd been obvious from the start and the curious looks her friends have given her since Monday morning were because of that very reason.

"Don't worry, it's a good look. I prefer this," Rachelle motions at her with her fingers moving up and down her direction, "More than the depressing loser aura you've probably been wearing for weeks," she admits and Chloe should be pissed at the blatant attack but she isn't.

Maybe she's getting the hang of this frenemies thing now.

"Look who's talking," she mockingly teases back, yet Rachelle's small smile just lets her know that no offense was taken.

"Shut up, bitch. Everybody knows I am always fabulous," she confidently says before tossing a magazine in front of her.

Velvet magazine in all it's glossy glory. Of course, Paris Blake is posing as their cover model for this month. She shakes her head at the photo because of course it's expected.

"Page 52," Rachelle tells her and Chloe's brow arches in curiosity.

Nevertheless, she flips it to the specific page finding, what is apparently the second part of the article about the singer. Her eyes skim down the interview, immediately drawn to the Italicized sentence written cursively.

' _People always assumed things of me, my relationships included. Under the heavy weight of the spotlight, I've always struggled to please, to become the perfect picture they asked of me, and in the process I have seemed to hide who I truly am. To suppress my identity in order to gain acceptance,'_

Chloe takes moment to look up and find Rachelle give a brief nod at her, egging her to read on. This time the words written underneath it, un-italicized yet still so incredibly raw and filled with so much heart.

'But I've realized that I should've never been afraid. To do everything I desire to do. To love who I want to love and to be unapologetic about it. This is who I am and I am beyond grateful of all the opportunities I've been given but I seem to have lost myself along the way and these achievements are nothing if I keep living like a puppet, chained to the expectations of society,'

Chloe traces a finger on every word, slowly sliding down towards the bottom, reading with bated breath.

'Yes, it's true, I loved a woman and she'd always be my great love. Was my relationship with Ryan real? Yes it was and he is simply one of the most genuine souls that I've ever met. It's unfortunate how it ended and I don't regret it. But some things are just not meant to be and he will always be dear to my heart. Do I want to be defined by the people I date? Absolutely not. I am who I am and I love who I want to love because I believe that's how it's supposed to be. Life is too short to focus on all the negatives and I think we have to strive to live like it's our last,'

Chloe carefully turns a page, finding the last part of the article. Unbeknown to the small surprise at the end.

'All I'd say to my fans is, and I know they've heard this a million times but still, thank you. Thanks to the unwavering support all these years. Always remember, you're valid and you're loved. It's okay to make mistakes and all you have to do is always get back up. Also, don't smoke! I've actually decided to quit after an annoying friend threw my last pack of cigarettes. And I'm glad she did because she's right, I don't need it and it's not going to do me any good. Healthy is beautiful and I think everyone should put that on their beauty regimen. You're all beautiful and handsome, so stop listening to those unhealthy diets from models who surely have doctors to make them look _pretty_. Be confident, do what you love and be healthy instead. For me, that's what beauty is,'

There are details about the album and an upcoming concert tour but Chloe pays no mind to that because at this point, her heart has grown a couple of inches larger and the genuine happiness she feels just reading the soul of what the interview has successfully captured almost brings her to tears.

It was absolutely empowering and incredible that she looks at Rachelle in awe, sincerely proud at the huge step she just took. It's inspiring and with their rivalry and teasing aside, she's honestly proud of her.

"What? You weren't the only one knocking on doors of the unknown," the wildly famous singer tells her with a smirk.

It takes a moment to sink in the pleasant feeling of the moment but when it does they both laugh, unspoken words passing between them yet rings loud enough for the both of them to understand.

They made it. Despite the hiccups, the bumps along the way and the mistakes made. They've grown, and honestly still growing, and now they're each welcoming a new chapter in their lives.

"Some of the world is still not ready for people like you and me," Chloe says after some time, the magazine in her hands now with a golden signature and a note. _Go buy me some more candy, bitch._

"I've lost fans, I know but," she smiles, checking her nails as she does. "I've also gained new ones and I'm pretty sure these are the ones that would stick till the end. We've got one powerful community after all."

"Ah yes," Chloe sighs, giving out a smile of her own. "The gays will definitely take care of you until the end," she says with much certainty.

"Aww, look at you slowly starting to leave the baby gay status. I'm proud of you," Rachelle compliments teasingly while Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Tessa says I still need to go get the flag and kiss a girl at Pride before graduating," she sighs, shaking her head at the thought of her friend. Rachelle agrees to that before looking deep in thought.

"Tessa is… that friend of yours who worked on some of my events, right? Lovely dark curly hair, gray, sort of brown, eyes, cheeky smile and really nice hips?" Rachelle asks and Chloe takes a pause at the very colorful description because she's almost certain that Rachelle wouldn't remember most of the staff running around her photoshoots and live events.

"Yeah… that's definitely her," she slowly says, her brain suddenly working overtime.

"She's nice," Rachelle muses before launching into a really unrequired explanation. "She got me the medicine I needed and some really delicious tea when I had this bad cold one time. I actually haven't gotten to thank her yet—Is she here?" she asks and despite the casual tone, Chloe could easily detect the hint of eagerness underneath those green orbs.

It makes her wonder. Like really wonder. That perhaps, there might be _something_ there. Something familiar, that's for sure.

What's more surprising is, given that Tessa Marie 'please be sick at a safe distance because I don't want no virus' Shannon, with her usually very vocal, no secrets between us, friendship, hasn't really told her about this interesting story, one that is totally worth gossiping about. It's almost as if she was… keeping it to herself.

Like a secret crush?

"Oh my god!" she exclaims, eyes filled with mirth and a smile creeping on her lips.

Rachelle looks at her in confusion and Chloe suddenly feels powerful.

Deciding to finally to enlighten her, Chloe leans closer to excitedly whisper, "You have a thing for her! For _my_ friend!"

"What? No!" Rachelle quickly replies, her tone indignant. However, her avoiding eyes easily give her away.

Taking that as a challenge, Chloe begins typing furiously on her phone which visibly brings discomfort to the singer.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing."

Chloe looks up at her, a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

"What?" Rachelle asks with a frown, totally suspicious of her.

"I just think that you need assistance," she simply answers after a minute.

The frown deepens. "What do you—"

A knock is heard at the door and when one of Rachelle's assistants opens it to reveal Chloe's good friend, Tessa herself.

If there are moments in her life that she is very proud of and would like to repeat again, this would be one of them.

Rachelle gives her a look of disbelief before telling her assistant to let Tessa in. She looks just as confused at the 'super emergency' Chloe messaged her about yet as soon as she sees her, her eyes light up in surprise then suspicion.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" she asks Rachelle and Chloe knows her well enough to figure out that this crush is mutually shared.

What with the way she looks at Rachelle. Well everybody would, given that Paris Blake is a household name with the millions of fans worshiping her all over the world. But if someone would be highly immune to the famous superstar aura Chloe knows that Tessa is that person. With her no-nonsense attitude and her unfiltered personality, it's always a wild ride with her. She even thinks of Hollywood as a puppet master controlling everyone involved in it. So this is quite… contradicting to that belief.

There's an invite for coffee or dinner in between the conversation—as just a 'thank you' of course, as Rachelle had emphasized with the pointed look she throws at Chloe. The feeling is pleasant and maybe it's another door opening to something beautiful.

She slips out the room with a smile, relief filling her chest in the fact that playing cupid is still not lost to her. She'd been so good at it back then that she had once thought of making a business out of it. Ironically, she used to think that she was so much better at knowing someone else's match than finding herself one.

And maybe, she had been so scared of failing to connect with someone that she hadn't realized that she was too focused on finding love rather than falling in love.

Her eyes land on Beca nodding about something with one of the event coordinators. Her heart instantly picks up its pace, her gaze unable to waver amidst the flurry of activity around them, a reaction only Beca Mitchell can evoke out of her.

She looks gorgeous even from a distance, even when she's serious, deep in thought, distracted or just, all the time. How can one not be attracted to her? Especially when she is this focused in the one of the many things she does so brilliantly.

Dark blues land on her and Chloe's lips instinctively curve into a smile.

Actually, it's funny, how just when she stops looking for something to hold on to does this amazing human being crash right on her path, knocking her down all of a sudden and out of the _blue_.

Life is a funny thing after all.

And love? It found her and Chloe isn't letting it go.

Not this one.

Never.

* * *

Maybe she gets it now. The thrill of something forbidden or something to be kept secret of. The nervousness and the delight of it all rolled into one.

But kissing Beca behind curtains and loads of equipment right after the event ends is too good to think about work ethics and the dangers of being caught.

How could she even resist? Her girlfriend is insanely good-looking in that buttoned up suit whilst taking command of such an upscale event. No, Chloe is too weak to fight against this.

"Another night. Another success," she proudly says, smiling brightly as she wipes the smudged lipstick at the corner of Beca's lips.

"It's past six in the evening and I blame you for getting me into this routine," Beca complains yet her hands remain around Chloe's waist.

"Exactly, it is past six already so, can I please just take my girlfriend now and go home?" Chloe softly pleads, the one that makes Beca give in to anything she asks.

"We can't. We have to be at the after party slash Amplify Christmas party," the producer sighs, looking very unwilling to go to said party which will be held at another hotel, the Strada Empire.

"But can't we just call in sick? We just finished an event, for god's sake. Please?" she pushes on, placing her arms around Beca to plant soft kisses on her cheek.

"Chlo, I am required to give some sort of speech later," Beca reasons, looking at her apologetically. "We'll just go there for a couple of hours, eat a bit, say my speech, hang out with executives and important music industry people then we can go home."

It all sounds exhausting and boring. How she found it exciting back then is now lost to her.

So she leans in closer, lips trailing down Beca's jaw line where she gives all of her attention to, lips parting to accommodate soft skin.

"Okay, after my speech we'll leave. Just… two hours tops," Beca says distractedly but it's not enough and Chloe hums her disapproval.

Her hands trace curves as she continues her way down to Beca's neck, tongue swirling on flesh before she tenderly sucks on it.

"One. Just—just one hour," Beca quickly corrects and maybe leaving love bites on her girlfriend's neck is not a good idea if she is to go up on stage for a toast to the big bosses.

"Fine, an hour it is then," she says, proud of herself and the mess she can turn Beca into.

"I hate you," the brunette says just before she kisses Chloe, not really caring about the lipstick smudge she's creating yet again.

Resting her forehead against Beca's, she contemplates on the words circling around the back of her head all day. Add in the realizations she made a while ago.

"Becs, I…" she starts, looking into lovely shades of deep blue. "I want to tell them," she breathes out.

"About us," she finishes, her thumbs tracing the dips and curves of Beca's neck.

The silence prompts her to clarify even more. "I want to tell the rest of our friends about our relationship because… I sort of hate the fact that I can't get to say that you're mine, that we're together and that you're not single anymore, especially at the club," she explains, focusing on the fabric of Beca's suit which she's currently toying at the hem.

"Sort of?" Beca inquires, an eyebrow arched up as she searches for Chloe's eyes.

Exhaling in defeat, she finally blurts it out, "Okay, I hate it a lot and besides, this is getting hard to keep from CR and Jesse because we work with them almost every day and it's hard to keep making up excuses about my table full of blue roses or this necklace!" she says, lifting up the blue rose pendant hanging around her neck which Beca gave her one morning, two days ago.

"So we should tell them," Beca nods, gently brushing a strand of her hair.

"Really? I mean, I'd understand if you say no," she starts to say but Beca hushes her.

"I actually wanted to tell you something too," Beca confesses.

"I hate it a lot too," she whispers, lips curving into a smile.

"I was just so close to punching that guy earlier,"

"Yeah I know, I felt it," Chloe laughs before admitting, "He actually asked for my number _which_ I didn't give, by the way," she says, soothing Beca's sudden stiff posture by caressing soft cheeks—just like a kitten.

"Because, I have this really adorable, cute-sized, stunningly gorgeous girlfriend," she says just as Beca groans at her choice of adjectives.

"I am not cute-sized, you psycho."

"Shut up, you'll always be cute-sized to me," she giggles before capturing Beca's pout with her lips, the most effective way to win any argument.

Chloe lets herself get lost into the kiss, slowly deepening it as she contentedly sighs until she hears something loudly drop to the floor.

Both of them almost jump in surprise, quickly separating with their eyes wide at the source of the noise behind them.

"Oh god," Jesse repeatedly mumbles in panic as he fumbles for his yellow water bottle and his notebook while CR stares at them, eyes just as wide and body frozen in place.

When Jesse stands back up, fussing over his necktie before CR distractedly slaps his hand away, the four of them stay in awkward silence. Jesse avoids their eyes, looking down at the floor then at the walls like a child caught doing what he was told not to do. CR, on the other hand, looked like she saw Jesus or Drake, whichever of the two, with her eyes growing wider with every second and her mouth gaping open as if she was trying to say something she can't find the words for. Which is probably the most accurate description for what is happening.

Chloe tries to speak up and break the silence because again, awkward silences will be the death of her, but CR beats her to it.

"Really, Becs? Chloe? Of all the women you can take advantage of? How dare you lure and seduce her just as she's come out of the motherfuckin' closet? She's just a baby!" she hisses to which Beca throws her hands up in disbelief.

"You can't be serious now!" Beca says in protest.

Jesse grabs his necktie and pulls it off muttering dramatically, 'I can't with this family anymore!'

CR grabs her phone because 'I'm calling everyone—nah, I'm calling Lilly. This shit's on a crazy ass level!'

Beca literally just gives up on trying because, 'Why is it always me? I was the innocent victim in the first place!'

Chloe sighs because, 'Again, it was just that one time! I did not mean to touch your boobs! ...they are absolutely amazing though,'

Guess, they got what they asked for in the end. The secret's finally out.

* * *

 **January 2019**

It's cold.

The winter season is making it cold or maybe it's just her and her nervousness messing with her senses. Chloe is anxious and it's not really a good combination to have. Her leg keeps bouncing and even if she tells herself that she's done this several times before, the anticipation swirling in the pit of her stomach doesn't lessen.

She looks back down at the paper in her obviously shaking hands, repeating the lyrics and the melody in her head for the millionth time. She knows it by heart at this point but still, you can never be too sure.

Slowly letting out a breath, she thinks only of the positive things. It's just an audition like any other. She might get it. She might not. Who knows? That's just how it is in this line of career. At least she'd finally meet the great Lilly Okanakamura—who actually happens to be part of their group but prefers to linger quietly in the background which is why she had no idea.

On another note, she reminds herself to treat all her friends with pizza and beer after all this is done, no matter what the outcome may be. They've all been very encouraging with their support.

Flo has gotten her herbal juice for her throat, Amy had given her Vodka for extra confidence, Stacie dragged her to the spa to get a full body massage to ease the stress and tension, Aubrey introduced her to a vocal coach and relentlessly pushed her to keep herself fit, Jesse kept sending her musicals to watch and sweet Benjie gave her a hug and a lucky bracelet charm which she wore today.

Anyway, she's here and chasing her dreams again for the first time in years. It's a good step and whether she gets it or not, she can settle with the fact that she tried and she's not giving up even if she fails today.

"Just imagine it's only you and me," Beca's voice breaks her thoughts as she quickly looks up in surprise.

"Hey," she greets, smile widening as she lets out a breath of relief. "What are you doing here?" she asks as soon as she embraces her, arms tightening around her girlfriend.

Her surprise comes from the fact that it's a Wednesday afternoon and Amplify's work schedule operates mainly on the weekdays. As a matter of fact, Chloe had to take a leave of absence today which Beca had immediately signed, knowing what this particular Wednesday means.

"Where else am I supposed to be?" Beca asks with a smirk and all Chloe wants to do is kiss her. But they aren't alone and the few people auditioning with her are already looking their way. As much as she's proud to do so, she doesn't feel like suddenly coming out to a bunch of people in the room.

"I really meant to come here but not for another hour. The thing is, I can't focus on anything so Jesse kicked me out of the office," she admits and Chloe shakes her head in disbelief.

"I'm actually glad you're here," she truthfully says and Beca lets out a sheepish smile.

"I'm not actually allowed back here but," she glances around, "Well, I had to sneak in to see you before you go up there."

Chloe had always known that she'd been lucky having Beca in her life but it astounds her how she finds herself being reminded of it every single day. No matter what, Beca would always go an extra mile for her.

Always.

Looking back, she would've realized that this was the moment she knew.

Beca is the _one_.

An announcement for the audition to start in five minutes comes shortly and Beca looks at her, holding her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I'll be sitting there, right side, third row and I may or may not have an embarrassing little banner with your name it on," she informs her and Chloe shakes her head in disbelief.

"Hey," Beca says, making Chloe look at her. "You're already a winner to me and no, it's not because I bribed Lilly," she sighs and Chloe lets out a laugh. "But I just want to celebrate after this. Whatever happens, just have fun out there."

Beca smiles at her and it's those words paired with those calming blues that urge Chloe forward. Everything be damned, she's going to kiss her right this very second. Because it's all she wants to hold with her. She wants to sing while remembering this feeling, this moment, Beca's heartbeat and this kiss.

She carries it with her as she makes her way to the steps at the corner of the stage, pushing her forward and wrapping around her like the warm sunny morning. Taking a really deep breath and letting it out, she is finally beckoned to stage.

And just before she begins, she closes her eyes before opening them to the blaring spotlight, an old friend. Her lips part to suck in air and in the silence that almost reminds her of the years she's spent suppressing the desires of her heart, she finally opens her soul and sings.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Uh so this is awkward. First of all, let me explain my absence last Friday! Basically, I just got stuck writing this chapter due to lack of inspiration and motivation. I didn't want to push through it because I'm sure it's going to be shit and I don't like presenting stinky poo to all you lovely readers just for the sake of 'meeting the deadline'. So it took me one more week to write, my apologies. I had to honestly watch Captain Marvel again just so I could find inspiration! Thank you, my love, my wife. I ate a lot, read amazing Bechloe, (and Clexa, and Hollstein and Supercorp) fanfics and drunk so much coffee just to get my brain to work. And it finally did! I finished this one just about an hour ago and I'm very satisfied with it. Even got emotional writing it (the last part, dude). **There might be errors on grammar and spelling though because I haven't really completely re-read it and did some intensive reviewing but I wasn't going to make you guys wait any longer. I will get to the editing _later (baby)_ but first, I have to sleep.** So that's what happened and I really appreciate the concern (I'm alive and well, I swear).

There's one more chapter left and I'll try my hardest to make it next Friday (guess I'll have to watch Captain Marvel again) but if it doesn't feel right, then it's absolutely not going to make it. Quality first, always.

Thank you for all your birthday greetings and your patience. You guys are amazing.

 **kimmania : Honestly, I feel much more relaxed here than in AO3 mainly because I started writing here so I tend to share more personal stuff. Where as, in AO3 I am like, testing the waters a little bit and then I get so confused with writing the note at the end because sometimes it posts the last one so there's like two notes now and I don't know how to erase the previous note? It ruins my aesthetic lol. Ugh, I'll figure it out soon.**


	17. Thank God, It's Friday (Part 1)

**Chapter 17**

 **Thank God It's Friday**

 **Part 1**

* * *

" _ **Falling in love is more than just heaven or paradise. It's sacrifice, understanding, patience and… impromptu slow dancing to Rookie Season's 'Take It to Forever' at 3am."**_

 **2 years later**

Beca yawns just as she parks her car at Amplify's private parking area. Looking down, she grabs her coffee, a to-go cup from her favorite coffee shop. Just what she needs to get a much needed kick early in the morning. It's a beautiful Friday morning with the sun out and the clouds high up above the sky.

Sunglasses on, holding her coffee on the right, hand bag and car keys on the left, she finally steps out the car before shutting the door with a click. She presses the lock in the remote because, in spite of the tight security within the company, one can never be too sure these days anymore.

Making her way inside Amplify's glass doors, she goes through the motions like a routine. Greeting people with a nod since she's not known for smiling at such an early hour. Well, she's actually not known for genuinely smiling at any hour, to be honest. Fake smiling is more her thing but that's still better than nothing.

Once she reaches the floor of her office and the elevator bell dings, her chin naturally goes up, shoulders squaring and her face unreadable before she confidently strides all the way to her newly furnished office. The room goes silent as she walks in like a radio on pause before pressing play again as soon as she closes the door of her office.

Amplify has taken upon a new layout, their office undergoing some huge physical changes. New art pieces are brought in, brand new wide screen computers, new sleek shiny work desks, a larger lounge and comfortable recreation area for the creative minds, and of course, a chic office with a view for its overall producer of live events.

Unbuttoning her black coat, she hangs it on the hanger then places her bag by the stylish cabinet behind her and puts her coffee cup on the table, careful not to position it near important papers, organized neatly at the center of her minimalist modern-esque work desk. Her office looks fancy, too fancy for her taste but at least they stuck to the black and white color scheme she requested. The only request she made, as a matter of fact. Although, they did put in a little of Amplify's signature green color in little shades here and there. A little smudge of life which clearly, they think she doesn't have.

 _Blue would have been better._

Settling down her office chair facing the view outside, she sighs, leaning back and closing her eyes for her much needed ten minutes of silence. It's part of her personal list of rules. Rules which she strictly abides by.

 _ **Rule 1: Surround self with peace and positivity before plunging towards the chaos.**_

Speaking of peace and good vibes, she picks up the remote control to press play towards her electric vinyl player and _Youmi Zuoma's_ album, _Willowbank,_ plays in the background.

 _ **Rule 2: Music always makes the mood.**_

The digital wood clock in the shape of a cube on her desk reads exactly eight in the morning. That means it's time to work.

Straightening up, she swivels her chair to face her table and review papers notifying her about suppliers, events, budget cuts, requests, announcements and sponsors.

Like clockwork, Jesse strolls in, with his violet NASA themed necktie and all, carrying all their schedules and well, more papers for approval before greeting her a good morning. This year's music festival is happening in five months and major preparations are already being arranged. This also means that the whole office will start being busy stressing out and working 24/7 on it. Especially when their main promotions and marketing position is vacant. _As usual._

Which then brings Jesse to clear his throat.

"The applicant that has passed our initial interviews and assessments is here," he announces before placing all the files and evaluations from HR.

Beca braces herself for all the possibilities as she opens the file. It's another female. She slowly exhales, wondering how long this one's going to last. Their last promotions newbie had been fired for the questionable number of absences. The one before that walked out, screaming and crying, yet again. Of course, Beca gets called a bitch, and other names that are far worse than the first one, and security had to intervene after the crazy lady tried to throw a printer towards the glass walls of her office. And then there was the one before that, well, it's probably best not to speak of it. Basically, nothing new.

"When would you like me to send her in?" Jesse asks while she starts skimming all the information written.

Nothing she hasn't seen, honestly. Fresh college graduate. Has underwent a number of trainings, seminars and part time jobs. Big dreams. Loves music. Hardworking and dedicated. Blah. Blah. Blah. She already sees the advantage this individual could bring to the table and it's definitely not experience or achievements.

This one has youth which means someone who can relate to their biggest audience demographic. Although, disadvantages would be having to be open to more mistakes and could be easily pushed around by those whose had far more experience under their belt. But then again, there's this thing with new graduates, a hunger to prove that they can do whatever it takes. If she's a fast learner, thick skinned and has the confidence to face anyone in this industry then this might be the promotions newbie Beca had been praying for.

She hasn't failed a music festival event once and she's not looking forward to a first time.

"Now. Send her in now," she finally says, deciding that it's best to meet people in the morning, while her temper is still calm. Late afternoon Beca is the least patient and accommodating person in the office.

Jesse nods before walking out the door. He comes back a minute later with a young brunette following behind him. The file says she's 23 years old and was, interestingly, a part of an all-female a cappella group. They've won nationals. Beca raises her eyebrow at that. A cappella people are mainly nerds with talent.

It reminds her of someone. Another college a cappella alumni who worked under her for the same position two years ago. Probably the only person who, up until this point, has managed to impress her. The only one who actually deserved the position.

The potential newbie walks in and Beca quickly returns her focus back to the present. She can already tell that this one is definitely not thick-skinned. This one looks soft, fragile and has her head full of dreams that it almost reminds her of Benjie. She bets that it'll only take a day before she, unfortunately, makes this one cry.

Her finger presses on her temple at the thought because despite her track record, Beca hates making women cry. Her parents raised her well despite their imperfections. But when it just comes to working at such a challenging environment with such a huge responsibility to deliver, she cannot make any promises.

"This is our overall producer of live events, Beca Mitchell. She will be spearheading Amplify's annual music festival and all the live events we will be holding all throughout the year," Jesse introduces as the newbie instantly smiles widely at her.

However, it awkwardly fades underneath the emotionless front Beca always has.

 _ **Rule 3: Reserve smiles only for genuine and private moments. Always keep employees on their toes. Smiles are a reward in this field.**_

The newbie quickly stretches her arm and offers her hand for a handshake, "Emily Junk. It's an honor to work for you! I've been watching Amplify's music festivals for a long time and I'm just in awe at how you guys manage to create such awesome, awesome events!" she enthusiastically says, her happy energy already making Beca queasy. Also, this one is turning out to be very chatty. Jesse happily mumbles a 'why, thank you' and Beca shuts him up with a pointed look.

God, she hates the overly happy puppy ones the most. Those are the most dangerous ones, to be honest. Which, by the way, is based on experience and definitely a valid observation.

Maybe she should install double heavy duty locks on her apartment door later. To be sure.

For the meantime, she stares at the outstretch hand for a moment too long. Long enough to be considered uncomfortable for the newbie who seems caught in between not knowing if she should keep offering or slowly and embarrassingly lower her hand.

But before she decides Beca, reaches for the small yellow smiley bowl on her left—the only vibrant colored object in the room which she got as a gift for the new office. She picks a strawberry candy out of the small pile of fruit flavored candies and offers it to the newbie.

Looking surprised and uncertain, the young woman, Emily, takes it, eyes widening as she mumbles a genuine thank you as if she has given her a raise.

"The extra sugar is for the energy you'll be needing later but," Beca pauses as she takes out a neatly compiled folder. "You don't seem to need it."

She hands the folder to the newbie who scrambles to take it, "We're having a meeting later this afternoon. I want you to review all that and perhaps share some suggestions about it. The festival is in five months and we hired you in the last minute so it is much appreciated if you get the hang of things fast. I need reliable people and failure is not an option. Either you become the best or… unemployed. Also, you will get yelled at, at some point. Get used to it," she says, going straight to the facts. No need to butter things up at this point.

Emily gulps and visibly pales at the thought of the horrible reality laid out in front of her. But in spite of that, the young brunette nods, eyes filled with determination and somehow there's something in there Beca hasn't seen in a while. Passion.

"I'll do my best and I will not fail you," she says, straightening up as she holds on to the candy. It's almost endearing, like baby gazelle, and Beca really doesn't want to make her cry any time soon.

"Good," she comments briefly, eyes now fixed back to her papers. "Show her to her table," Beca says towards Jesse who pauses before he walks out the door to meekly say.

"Can I have some candy too?"

Beca eyes him for a moment, squinting a bit as he smiles sheepishly, "Just one! I need energy too! Preferably, mango. "

"Did you make that call I asked of you yesterday?" she asks monotonously.

"Of course I did, boss. It's already on paper," he says, pointing towards the papers he gave her.

Beca throws him a mango flavored candy which he catches excitedly.

She sighs, sometimes she does feel like she's managing a bunch of big babies. Leaning back, her fingers drum on the table as she goes deep in thought. They still as she goes to adjust the lady bug ring on her middle finger, softly brushing at the little red rubies on its wings. Her lips curve up a bit.

Hopefully, this music festival will be just as fun, if not more, as the others before it.

 _ **Rule 4: Ladybugs are always a sign of luck and as she'd been told, a friend that'll make you smile just when you need it the most.**_

* * *

It's six in the evening and Beca starts speeding up the last of her work for the day. Jesse and CR have already hastily left after she told them to go ahead. Besides, CR has brought her own car today anyway. It also happens to be the last Friday of the month after all, and Posen is going to start babbling about punctuality soon.

Organizing everything back in place, Beca starts shutting off her computer and checks her watch for the millionth time. Just before she turns off the light of her office, she hastily grabs her bag and her phone before rushing towards the elevator, willing it to come up fast.

Once she mumbles a 'good evening' to the security guard, she is almost running to her car. This night is the one night where she cannot afford to be late. She curses the traffic along the way until she stops by one of her destinations tonight.

Sunshine Blooms.

Trying to catch her breath, she only gives one look at the smiling lady behind the counter who already knows what she's here for.

"I almost thought you won't make it on time. I was just about to close for the day," she says fondly before carefully handing her beautiful bouquet of blue roses, wrapped in lovely special paper with a small teddy bear seemingly hugging it beneath.

"I would still be banging on the door even if you did," she replies with a smile of her own before rushing back out, muttering a quick 'Thanks!' as she does.

One last thing more, she tells herself as she rounds a corner and again mutters curses at the slow movement on the street. Her phone is blasting notifications every second. One quick look, shows that it's Stacie raining down threats at her. There's five missed calls from Aubrey and tons of ' _where are you?'_ from all their friends on the group chat.

She steps on the breaks in front of a restaurant and hisses another batch of curses as she bumps her hip at the door when she hurriedly steps out. She jogs to the entrance and again breathlessly reaches the counter, a hand to her injured hip. Not the first time, she's going to have a bruise there, by the way.

Her eyes narrow however, when Bumper Allen, The Crescent Cat's manager, faces her. "Ah, the grumpy little monster has come," he says dramatically but just before he goes into one of his dramatic anti-hero monologues, Beca cuts him off like a blazing knife on butter.

"Just give me my damn order or I'm going to call Amy so she can squish you to death," she demands coldly while he visibly grimaces. It does still baffle her how Amy's ex-boyfriend, her long time arch nemesis, got the manager position to one of the best restaurants in the city.

"Paolo! Give this pesky raccoon her order so she can leave now," he says before muttering, "I don't want to fail the annual health inspection," emphasizing every word annoyingly.

Beca is handed her take-out which she gratefully receives at the kind employees before eyeing Bumper with a death glare, "Just a suggestion, you might want to get rid of the huge rodent walking around your restaurant first," she says motioning over at him. His employees snort around him as she turns around to walk out with a smirk. She could hear his angry yells even as she drives off.

Everything about his disgusting nature is forgotten when she finally reaches the Barden Theater, thankful for the parking slot reserved for her. She checks her reflection on the mirror for the last time before finally opening the door of her car. However, she pauses for a second, eyes glancing anxiously at her bag. She makes a quick decision in the last minute as she opens it to grab a little black box and carefully puts it carefully inside her inner jacket pocket. With a beautiful bouquet of blue roses and take-out in tow, she finally rushes inside the theater.

The play has already started by now and Beca instantly knows which part she has arrived to. She almost has the entire script and scenes memorized by now. Her footsteps slow down as she walks at the side, carefully makes her way to the front. With her eyes transfixed on the stage, she takes her time. It's a full house tonight, a success for such a much awaited premiere and her heart beams with pride at that. This production has been highly publicized for months now, calling everyone to get tickets to one of Lily Okanakamura's original masterpieces. She's certain to find big names in the theater industry and celebrities watching tonight.

This would also mark the official debut of the Victor Barden troupe's rising star on her first ever major role in a massive production.

The set is grand and colorful as one of the actors finishes his heartwarming monologue to start singing, the pit orchestra playing its powerful first notes with their violins. There's a flurry of colorful satin as dancers run across opposite ends and swirl around.

The actor reaches a high note, impressively holding it for a few seconds before slowly settling down. The lights dim a little until a spotlight turns on and the dancers part, a sea of color split in the middle of the staircase to make way to a new voice. One that Beca has the luxury of hearing every single day for the past two years.

She stops breathing for a moment, a smile breaking her lips as she stands in the side, forgetting to even go to her seat up at the front where the rest of her friends are. She's sure most of the audience has fallen into some sort of trance at this point. Just like her.

Chloe is impossibly stunning underneath such bright lights. Her auburn locks curled perfectly and her dress, a dazzling shade of deep blue that glimmers whenever she sways. Her voice doesn't waver even as she takes a step down the stairs and Beca's knowingly smiles because she couldn't count the times she had given positive reassurance about that staircase issue. Chloe had been obsessively worried that she would slip down of from nervousness or miss a step and die of embarrassment, on her debut nonetheless!

' _Babe, babe, babe! I don't know what I'd do if I fall. My life would basically be over! I might as well run to the airport, go to Brazil, change my identity and enjoy about five months of vacation, at least,'_

' _Chlo, it's three in the morning. You will make it down those steps like the awesome star that you are and I will be there to cheer on you. Please, go to sleep, you psycho. Please, for the love of all that is good in this world,'_

' _Or, or! I can pay someone to cut the lights out like, like a black out!'_

' _If you don't shut up about failing when you are in fact the most talented performer I know, I will kiss you,"_

' _Yes but I just can't help—'_

Chloe, in fact, makes it down effortlessly and Beca smiles even widely. The grace and elegance she exudes when she connects with the actor comes naturally as they dance perfectly. It is such a captivating performance that it makes her want to do fist pumps and scream in delight. But that would be a distraction and Chloe cannot be distracted right in this important scene.

She's so wrapped up in the performance that she almost jumps at someone's touch.

"There you are. I was about to go set out a search party only to find you drooling over here," Tessa says as she proceeds to hook an arm around Beca's neck, dragging her to the front seats, not embarrassed or conscious about passing by audiences who eyes them irritatingly for blocking the view.

She pushes her towards one of the plush red cushioned seats next to Stacie as Aubrey angrily whispers at her 'Where you've been?' while Rachelle reaches over to hand her tissue. Tessa snorts and snickers at the gesture.

"Shut up," she whispers, pushing the tissue sheet away, shaking her head with a smile that can't help but spread all over her face.

Amy hands out snacks from behind which Beca isn't entirely sure if that's allowed in theater. But then again, perhaps she wouldn't have if Lilly hadn't allowed it. Everybody knows not to piss her off. There will be consequences and they are… grave.

Chloe's performance for her first scene ends with a perfect turn, a graceful dip and a thunderous applause, specifically coming from the front rows. With that the set changes and another scene takes place.

* * *

The standing ovation concludes the night a success and Lilly takes a bow with all her performers on stage. The gang also decides to impatiently head over to the club under Aubrey's reservations while Beca obviously hangs back to wait for Chloe.

Rachelle however, heads to the airport with Tessa, having to be in another live event tomorrow at Vancouver. Three years ago it would've been awkward to hug her ex-girlfriend goodbye but Beca finds that some things really do work out for the better. They'regenuinely friends now which then had the rest of their group slowly get over the hate they initially had for Rachelle. She honestly has Chloe to thank for that because somehow she and Rachelle had developed a friendship of some sort. Frenemies is probably the accurate word and really, she's had to intervene multiple times when they started getting fiercely competitive during karaoke nights—Beca had hastily and anxiously arrived to find that they had rented out the whole karaoke bar for the whole night just so they can go on a one-on-one in what they called a riff-off without a scandal breaking out in tonight's entertainment news.

Shaking the memory away with a smile, Beca starts heading towards the backstage after a couple of minutes. This is the play's first night and Beca knows that the cast and crew will be celebrating which was why she decided to let them have their moment before stepping in to steal one of their main stars.

Roses and food in hand, she finally makes her way towards the actor's waiting and changing rooms. Chloe's room is by the right and Beca stops in front of it, adjusting all her stuff on to one hand so she can open the door.

She hears talking, one voice belonging to her girlfriend and one which most definitely belongs to a guy.

It may be very tiny yet Beca knows she just can't help it, the dread of all the horrible scenarios crashing in the back of her head. That small spark of fear whispering things painful to hear.

Taking a deep breath, she pushes that all away before twisting the knob and pushing the door open. The strong thought that Chloe loves her and would never even think of hurting her prevailing over the doubts trying to plague her mind. She knows Chloe is different. She is special. She is Beca's special person. She's simply the _one_.

Beca is sure of it.

Chloe's eyes light up as soon as she sees her face, smile widening before she literally throws herself at her, knocking the air out of her lungs and almost taking her down if she wasn't so used to it. Her body has now been accustomed to every single hug Chloe gives her that her fast reflexes are now trained to avoid falling.

"I made it down the stairs."

"I told you nothing would happen."

Chloe buries her face in her hair as Beca sways them slightly, "I'm so proud of you," she sincerely says, something most people in the office would totally not believe she is capable of doing.

"Where were you during the opening though?" Chloe suddenly asks as she parts from her a bit to look into her eyes.

Sheepishly she smiles before guiltily eyeing her girlfriend. "Problems in the office only I can solve? Also I come bearing gifts!" she offers before holding up the flowers and food. "I'm sorry. Festival season is trying to kick my ass," she quickly says as Chloe shakes her head with a knowing smile before cupping her face to kiss her. A gesture that lets Beca know that all is forgiven.

"Yeah, don't mind me here at all! Just keep being disgustingly sweet!" a voice interrupts them as Chloe looks up, seemingly giving up while Beca lets out a sardonic smile.

"Hi Kyle. It's nice to see you too. Congratulations on opening night," she says as she eyes one of the extremely talented theater actors and Chloe's close friend.

He rolls his eyes at them, "Ugh, I should go head out. The lovey-dovey atmosphere you two never fail to create is making me miss my boyfriend more than ever," he sighs before standing up to head for the door.

"Alex is coming to California next month though," Chloe points out as she holds Beca close, arms around her neck where her hands unconsciously play at the ends of her hair. Beca's natural response is to wrap her arms around Chloe's waist.

"I know. But until then, I have to keep up with this every single night," he says, circling his finger at them.

"Well, I'm sorry if I have the best, most gorgeous girlfriend in the world, okay?" Chloe teases as Beca hangs her head and groans.

Two years in a relationship still doesn't make her immune to Chloe's sugary sweet open affections and bold declarations. Even if she has publicly received them with her face not turning a deep shade of red anymore, the effects still make her want to lock herself in a bathroom cubicle, maybe even drag Chloe along with her.

"Whatever, just don't eat each other out in there! I do not want to disinfect the room again!" he intentionally yells as he leaves making Beca groan again.

Now alone in the room, Beca turns to Chloe, holding up the take-out she got for her. "I know we're supposed to be heading out to eat but I also know that you've probably went on stage with an empty stomach again so I got you your favorite, Beef with Broccoli," she explains as Chloe squeals in excitement, eagerly taking the small box and the roses.

"You're my favorite," she says and no matter how many times Beca hears it, her heart still dances happily. "And I am starving," Chloe admits as Beca takes a seat next to her near the small table at the corner near the wide vanity mirror.

Beca's eyes glance on to her watch, Aubrey's probably going to be hunting them down any minute now because she's already had this mini celebration scheduled by the hour. Everyone and everything can wait though. Beca has waited all day just so she can get her girlfriend alone. They've both been busy these past few months. She only gets to see Chloe late at night when they are both dragging their tired asses to bed. It has been a struggle yet when midnight comes somehow they end up sleeping in the sofa instead due to exhaustion, curled up in each other's arms, it's all worth it.

"So, how's preparations for the Music Fest going? Is Rachelle attending it this year or is she being lazy again?" Chloe asks as she opens the take-out box to eat.

"Well, she says she's not headlining the event unless you buy her candy and beg her to go," Chloe rolls her eyes at that. "And there's going to be hot air balloons this year," Beca adds with a smirk, waiting for Chloe's reaction to the news.

Her girlfriend pauses mid-chew, placing down the take-out box down the table to look at her, probably silently asking her to confirm it again.

Beca nods slowly. "Yup, I just signed the papers,"

"No way!" Chloe says, a smile creeping at the corner of her lips. "You really took my suggestion on hot air balloons?"

"It was a really good idea and it's going to be a hit," Beca says with a shrug as Chloe shakes her head.

"I'm not even working in Amplify anymore but I think I should still get paid for all my golden ideas," Chloe announces and Beca feigns shock.

"I thought you'd figure it out by now. I dated you for your golden ideas. You're actually still working for us. _I'm_ the payment, babe," she teases which gets her a crumpled ball of tissue thrown her way.

They continue to banter back and forth as they always do. Laughter fills the room, soft lingering kisses in between it all. Chloe feeds her a spoonful of beef and Beca is already figuring out how to tell Aubrey that they just might not make it tonight.

The idea is crushed easily when Stacie calls to make sure they head straight to the club and that if they are currently doing _funny_ business it needs to stop or she'll have Lilly go get them which is the worst threat anyone can make.

She starts getting ready to go when Chloe stops her. There's something in her eyes that Beca can't place but she is sure there's a crazy idea going in her head right now and when Chloe gets ideas like that, it's really hard to stop her.

"Come with me."

If only she knew that Beca would go anywhere in this planet with her for no reason but to simply go. No questions asked.

Hand in hand, Chloe leads her to the familiar path towards the brightly lit stage. The theater is empty now with the audience seats now dimmed. Only a few of the staff loiter around and Beca is in awe how just an hour ago it had been bustling with life.

Now it's just quiet. Just her and Chloe standing on center stage.

When Chloe faces her, nostalgia hits her and she knows Chloe feels it too. "Remember that time years ago when you brought me up this stage for the first time?" she asks and Beca nods, envisioning the moment just as if it were yesterday.

"You said that I should follow my dreams and I should start… here," she continues, glancing around the theater. "Now, here we are indeed! I just performed in front of hundreds of people an hour ago. A successful sold out event," she smiles and Beca's chest just fills with pride yet again.

"I just wanted to share this moment with you," Chloe confesses softly and Beca's hold on her hand tightens.

Years ago, she had no idea that someone would care for her this much. That somebody special would want to share something so important to her. That there was a Chloe Beale for her.

"You know, I've always thought of you as an angel," she genuinely says as she looks down to blink away the tears threatening to fall down her face. "You just came at a time when I needed you the most. You came and I just realized… so many things. But mostly the fact that I deserve to have more than just okay and average. To finally recognize and feel what love is."

The tears do fall this time and Beca is there to reach out and wipe them away. She looks devastatingly beautiful in that blue dress under these pretty lights and Beca just wants to hug her tight, to show her how much she appreciates her too and to kiss her all night.

But for now, she lets Chloe pour her heart out and settles with a tender kiss on Chloe's cheek instead. Hoping to convey all the words stuck in her chest right now in such a small gesture.

"I'm really happy right now," Chloe tells her, the brilliant blue in her eyes capturing all of Beca's focus. She could stare at them forever.

"And you are one of the biggest reasons why. You make me so happy, Becs," Chloe honestly declares and that's when it hits her.

Chloe looks anxious for some reason and that's when Beca's heart starts to beat loudly. Two years together and she can already easily spot all of Chloe's tells. They basically read each other like an open book and even going as far to adapt to each other's mannerisms. It is that exact same look Chloe had given her when she confessed her feelings to her years ago in the kitchen of their now shared condo unit.

Having been lost in Chloe's eyes and her heartfelt words, she's failed to notice just how strangely quiet the whole theater was or how for some reason the lights on the stage are still so bright even after the show. The slow transition from yellow to red and finally to blue is already an obvious hint that this isn't just a casual night.

"You used to hate Fridays because they remind you of pain and you drown yourself in blue because for a long time it's all you feel. But I want to change that, permanently," Chloe says, inhaling in deep before reaching into the pockets of her dress—an important must-have of any dress as Beca has always emphasized.

But none of that registers in her mind anymore because Beca's heart now stops for a second.

The lights all over the theater open and Beca's mind literally just goes blank out of shock. All the seats on the lower level are filled with people carrying blue umbrellas which all open at the same time. There in the middle of a sea of blue forms big bold white letters that read,

' **WILL YOU MARRY ME ON A BLUE FRIDAY?'**

When she looks back at Chloe, there's a beautiful diamond ring sitting in the middle of the little box Chloe is holding in front of her.

"I'm not going to kneel because you said it's ridiculous and that it's something men made up in the middle ages so, I'm not going to," Chloe says with a smile before getting serious again.

"But the point here is, and I'm going to say this again for like the billionth time because it's true, I still stand by what I said. I'm here, I'm staying and I want to stay permanently. I want this and I want it really, really, _really_ bad. I want you, Beca and I want to make you just as happy for the rest of our lives." Chloe professes before exhaling shakily.

"So, will you marry me on blue Friday?"

She looks at the ring, speechless and stunned at all that is happening that the only thing that does come out of her lips are somehow, unfortunately,

"You can't be serious."

The second she says it however, she quickly realizes how wrong that sounds. Chloe's face almost falls into that of a heartbreak filled with disbelief. Which is why, in a flash, Beca is rectifying her mistake.

"No! It's not—I-I mean, yes! Well, what I really meant is—"

In the end, she sighs in a mixture of frustration and defeat before quickly reaching to her inner jacket pocket to take out a small black box which she had been carrying around for a month now due to the fact that she just didn't know where else to put it or who to entrust it with—even though she did hand it over to Aubrey for the first two days because of course, every Posen owns a safety box the minute they are born.

She opens the box to reveal a diamond ring and it's almost comical how a chorus of gasps escapes from the watching crowd.

"I love Fridays because I met you on a rainy Friday in front of Destiny Mart, of all places, and now I want to spend every Friday holding you in my arms, drowning myself in blue because the shade of your eyes has become my favorite color."

The second she lets it out, a smile blossoms in both their lips followed by laughter. She looks into Chloe's eyes and it's an easy read as usual. Chloe nods just before Beca leans to kiss her. It cancels out the noise breaking around them as she holds Chloe close to her.

When reality finally hits her, another important question pops in her head. "Just curious, where did… all these people come from again? Because I'm pretty sure that even if we invited all our relatives and friends it still won't be this big," she asks Chloe who only shrugs before spitting out the truth.

"I have connections."

"Babe… please don't tell me that those are Paris Blake's fans."

"Uhm… well, go big or go home?"

Beca groans again for the third time tonight, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. Whatever solace she tries to find is gone when their little gang throws what seems as a lame version of confetti. Because of course, they are in on this as well and that the dinner party venue is really the theater itself. Even the fact that both Stacie and Aubrey had thwarted every attempt of her to propose to Chloe all month long was part of it all, stating that it was a bad idea every time she set a date. Only to find out that they only kept saying so because Chloe's proposal had taken almost three months of preparation and Beca would've ruined it all. The three damn months where she seriously thought that Chloe had been worrying so hard about a stupid staircase when all along the truth was that she had been anxious about this. That everything that had led to this point was somehow calculated in her being at that exact place and time. That maybe she had always been where she was supposed to be all along. Standing in front of Destiny Mart, one stormy shitty night two years ago with having nothing worth living for but her job.

Beca replays that night every time she feels so high with happiness. Because sometimes, it's the things that seem so small and unimportant that are the ones that would actually mean the most. She may have conceded to fate at that.

She eyes the diamond rings on their fingers and feels her heart grow thrice its size at the thought of what it truly means. _What it promises._

She looks at Chloe, smiling so brightly enough to dazzle even the sun itself and it just occurred to her, how much her life would've sucked had she been a fool to have let this all go out of fear. To let her go.

So she spends the rest of the night doing exactly that, never letting her go.

 _ **Rule 5: Fall hopelessly in love with a redheaded psycho with big blue eyes whose name is Chloe and hugs you like it's the last day on earth.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi loves.**

 **Apologies for the delay. Life's been busy and the writing needs to be of quality. We can't have shitty writing. Nope, Bechloe doesn't deserve that. It's all or nothing.**

 **Don't worry, there's still a second part because it had gotten so long that I decided to cut it into two parts.**

 **Anyway, it has been a long journey hasn't it? Thank you for staying with me until this point.**


	18. Thank God, It's Friday (Part 2)

**Chapter 17**

 **Thank God, It's Friday**

 **Part 2**

* * *

" _ **Oh, I'll never let you get away. Oh, I'll take it to forever, baby,"**_

 _ **-Rookie Season**_

 **1 year later**

Summer hits California and newly concocted iced drinks with the most ridiculous names are being introduced to beat the heat. Instagram is loitering with memes about the beach and Baywatch bodies. Summer road trips are being planned here and there while the Hollywood industry is busy releasing music and movies people would look forward to this season.

Of course, Amplify with its trendsetting culture has gotten into the summer vibe as well and has just welcomed the season with their 'Temple of Apollo' event, named after the infamous Greek god. With about fifty club DJs mixing their beats from dusk till dawn while people celebrated with the bar's summer themed alcohol concoctions as they danced to the music and splashed into the massive pools.

The event was a blast and yet again the woman behind it was mainly to blame for it. Amplify's golden girl or, as the others prefer, one shot kill weapon. In her leadership, the company's live events department has only gotten excellent reviews. However, working for her is no joke. Like, seriously, _no joke_ and everyone within the company knows that a success as huge as that isn't achieved by being a pushover. No, Beca Mitchell is the last person on earth you'd call a pushover. She is actually, what you'd describe as strict, harsh and cold, a force you do not want to ever go against. Beca doesn't ask. Never. She demands.

Which is funny because behind all that prestigious title, the infamous reputation she carries and intimidating crisp iron-pressed suits she dons, the great overall producer of events, Beca Mitchell, succumbs to _my_ demands.

My name, you ask?

It's Bella. Bella Mitchell.

Well, actually it's Bella Mitchell-Beale now.

Beca just got married to Chloe, the prettiest redhead I've ever seen. Which means, I get to officially call her mine now too. They are both mine. Although, I still love Beca a little bit more because we had a longer history together but she doesn't need to know that. She can keep getting jealous over Chloe's affections for me. Speaking of affections, I do miss Stacie and Aubrey too. They should come by more often. The more women, the better.

Maybe, I should stroll by the new neighborhood later and look for Aubrey's house.

Oh, and I now also have a brother named Mallows which sucks because he is a slob and still gets half the attention from Beca and Chloe. He sleeps all the time and makes a mess over the counter. He keeps sitting on my box as well even if he is too fat to fit in it which is why I _demanded_ a new box. It is way fancier and it's yellow. Well, as long as he doesn't charm the hot ladies two doors down from our new home then all is bearable.

Speaking of new home, today is moving day and there's a lot of boxes I can jump into which means I love moving day. Moving day for me is like Christmas for humans. But then I also love shiny Christmas balls so…

Anyway, sorry for getting off track. The new house is bigger. Not as big as I would have loved it to be but it will have to do. The windows are wider, I can hop on bigger platforms which Beca had bought because I do deserve only the best. There's a backyard, a pool, more posts with my name written on it for me to scratch, and a second floor. Honestly, I can do without the pool. Water is not my friend. On the other hand, if I push Mallows in it, would he swim or would he... sink?

As of this moment, Beca and Chloe are busy moving stuff around. I bet Beca is dying. She looks like it too. Unfortunately, she's never been athletic or at least, physically fit. Maybe I should catch a bird later and feed it to her. All that scrap she eats looks bland and I doubt you can get energy from that.

But… I think it's a little too late for that. The worst did just happened. Beca just collapsed on the mattress laid out on the bedroom floor. The same mattress she has been hauling up to the second floor half an hour ago. How she even led a team and carried huge events behind her back, I have no idea. She can't even assemble the bed, for god's sake! Maybe I should go check on her. She can't die. It's her job to serve and provide for me for the rest of my life.

 _Beca, you can't die._

"Hey, baby," Beca huffs, tiredly opening her eyes as I press my nose on her cheek and thank god, she's alive.

 _Do you need milk? A dead bird, perhaps?_

"I'm fine. Just tired," she says and really she does look like shit so I lick her hair because I can't have her looking like shit. The Mitchell-Beales are supposed to look presentable and clean at all times. We have a reputation to uphold.

Something Mallows obviously doesn't understand.

"I love you," Beca mumbles, reaching to stroke my cheek and combing her fingers gently through my fur. It feels pleasant.

 _You better. I demand all your love._

"Becs?"

 _Ah, Chloe. My beautiful Chloe. I demand all your love too._

"Babe, as much as I like seeing this cuddle-fest going on right now, we really need to put this bed together," Chloe points out before kneeling down next to Beca on the mattress so she can kiss me on the head.

 _Yes. Kisses! More. I need more than just one, pretty goddess._

"Can't we just sleep on the floor tonight? We've been working and sweating our asses all day and I'm hungry," Beca lazily says as she rolls on her side and props her head up with her hand.

Her question gets a kiss from Chloe and this is the part where I eye them in annoyance because I'm sitting right in front of them. I need love and attention too! No, scratch that. _I_ should be the center of attention.

"I'll order pizza then. And after that, we put up the bed," Chloe says in that tone of finality and this is the part where Beca has to comply. She has no choice. Chloe knows what's up. She learned that from me.

 _Beca just do it. Be nice. Chloe is ours now. She cannot leave this family. Ever._

"Alright. Pizza, bed then I can finally pass out for real. Got it," Beca sighs, movements sluggish despite conceding and Chloe's lips curve into a smirk.

I know that smirk and it's not something I'm comfortable with because I totally know where this is heading.

"Okay," Chloe slowly begins and I really should leave.

"That's too bad though. I really wanted to test… the _bounce_ factor of this mattress and _durability_ of the frame but I guess we can do that some other time," she innocently shrugs and really, my insides are turning sour and my ears are bleeding.

I've already gone through so much trauma over the past few years because they kept testing the quality of their bed… and the sofa… and the kitchen counter… and the shower stall… and great, now Chloe is leaning closer to Beca, lips on her jawline as she whispers a low and sultry, "I'll go call delivery,"

Beca straightens up, looking wide awake than ever before, a burst of energy seemingly passing through her right at this moment. It's only a matter of seconds until she's pulling a squealing Chloe back down with her on the mattress and… I'm out. I won't wait for those annoying giggles to turn into another traumatic memory.

 _Annoying lovers_.

* * *

Of course they end up not being able to finish anything. Maybe except for a particular _activity_ that they've suddenly had all the energy in the world to engage in for hours. The bed's frame still remains unassembled, the mattress still lying next to it on the floor and several boxes still loiter all over the place. But the humans don't seem to mind at all as they enjoy pizza in the living room, probably the only part of the house that looks decent. The sofa they have ordered has arrived early this morning and Beca's favorite fluffy white carpet adorns the floor. The color theme has changed too. Beca's usual black and white aesthetic has added shades of grey, dark blue, pink and red. Which isn't bad. As matter of fact, it looks pretty with the new shades complimenting the dark hues. A burst of new color really does make a difference.

It's doesn't look boring anymore.

Before Chloe, Beca had such boring taste in everything. I was literally the only color in her life. I still am actually, the only color of their life… _fine, me and the marshmallow slob are the colors of their life._

Mallows is sleeping and snoring near the faux fireplace. No surprise there. When doesn't he sleep?

I, on the other hand, prefer to stretch around the sofa. It's much better than the first one since it has an automatic, one touch of a button, reclining feature and all. But I don't think Beca and Chloe appreciate that feature enough tonight since they've both settled down the floor, eating the pizza laid out on the coffee table. They look comfortable though. Chloe sits in between Beca's legs, her back leaning against Beca's front. Both of them are just wearing loose shirts. Clothing which looked like to have been the nearest pieces they had grabbed before leaving the room.

"I want to go back to Bali," Chloe sighs, fingers running languidly up and down Beca's leg. "Can't you just ask Amplify for another week off?" she proceeds to ask, turning her head a bit so her temple softly bumps into Beca's.

"If it were up to me, I would but I really need to get back to work on Monday," Beca regretfully replies, an answer that makes Chloe whine softly. It is quickly placated with slow sensual kisses trailing down her neck. Chloe softly hums at the action, obviously pleased by it.

"How about this," Beca begins to suggest just after she places a kiss on Chloe's shoulder where her shirt slips a bit, Beca's lips brushing on skin as she speaks.

"We can schedule another trip next year? Or maybe… every year?" Beca proposes and Chloe perks up a bit to the idea.

"Like an annual honeymoon?" she says, a trace of a smile forming on her lips.

"Yes, I guess we can call it that," Beca simply shrugs while Chloe excitedly turns to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'd love that," she says and it's disgustingly sweet how they look at each other. That sort of thing after all these years just can't be real.

Or maybe it is possible. I don't know. I'm just a cat with simple pleasures. I see women. I like women. Women like me. I get all their affection. The end.

I love my life.

I eye my two humans and of course they end up kissing… again. I must admit, it does make me happy to see them both like that. Beca, especially. I do remember the first time when the gorgeous Stacie Conrad laid eyes on me and decided that I was the one Beca needed. Which isn't surprise because Stacie has an eye for exceptionally pretty things and breath-taking art. She always had good taste after all.

It was Beca's birthday when I met her. I remember clearly, the way she looked when she saw me. The genuine surprise as I was being lifted out of the box with a huge blue ribbon around my neck. Stacie had told me that maybe I could finally be the one to bring a real smile to her face. I did.

I remember the first night we had. The party has ended. It was just the two of us and she cradled me in her arms as she sat on the kitchen floor and looked at me like I was special, which I definitely am. I said 'hi' and pressed my nose against hers. Whatever I did must mean something because it seemed like she was about to cry. She did.

That was when I realized how awful everything around her had been going. I've seen it all. The emotions and feelings she hides from the world. There were the average nights when it's just bearable and then there were those nights that are, well, painful. Painful to see her wiping away tears and painful to hear her broken sobs tearing through the door of the bathroom.

Nevertheless, I try to do my best. To annoy her when she finds herself thinking too much. To complain whenever she pays too much attention at the wine bottle and not me. To demand everything I wanted whenever she feels like the world seems too heavy to face. It's all just distractions and never a permanent solution, I know. But Stacie says it's my job to make sure that she'll be okay. That even if she wallows in sorrow at least, I'd be there. She won't be completely alone.

It was like that for almost a year until… those obnoxious knocks on the door woke us up one late night and then there she was, barging in like a hurricane, Chloe Beale. One beautiful messed up redhead. She literally kicked the door open and made lots of noise in what was Beca's lonely and quiet world. She sort of like, threw a rave and wasn't even sorry about it.

I should've been scared of the intrusion, really, but it was so funny seeing Beca suddenly performing parkour all over the house, exerting so much energy for the first time outside the gym without Aubrey's supervision and throwing things around while being chased by a seriously hot woman that I just thought that, _'If that isn't the luckiest thing in the world, what is?'_

Then it happened. That one small thing. They stopped running and finally see each other like it's the first time—because a girl screaming your name and listing all the injustices you've done to her is not something you do on the first meeting so I deduced that they definitely met before this. I just saw sparks flying all around them. Of course, Beca is dense because she is a useless lesbian and didn't realize it then but I did. I knew it was going to be something. Something big.

So I watched it all unfold. Slowly. So slowly that I thought I was going to die from the unbearably slow pace of it all.

Chloe ended up sleeping on Beca's bed that night and I almost cried in joy because, ' _Finally! A hot woman sleeping in her bed'_

The sight had been so satisfying that I need to be sure of one thing.

How cuddly is the redhead?

So, I made my way up the bed, despite Beca 'the most useless lesbian' Mitchell trying to tell me otherwise, and snuggled up to Chloe. She smells like something sweet. Like sugar pastries and fresh roses. That was enough to tell me that, Chloe is someone whom I can spend a lifetime with… if Beca decides not to be a complete asshole to her and ruins everything. Which she totally was.

It is beyond me how anyone would deny a pretty woman begging at her feet to let her stay and serve her whichever way she pleases. I had to intervene and stand my ground just to get her to say yes. Because as Beca's most beloved, I too have a say on who gets to stay and who gets to leave.

I can see right through it all though and I know why she was being so mean to Chloe. She may always have a thing for stunning redheads with lovely eyes but it definitely goes beyond that reason.

Chloe compliments her personality very well. She's soft where Beca is hard. She challenges her. Makes her do things she wouldn't even try to do. Maybe, even _stopped_ to do. To step out of the box and cross those lines she herself made. Chloe scares her because she's starting to change her life in a way that has never happened before and it feels so good. So achingly familiar that it reminds her of something she had lost. It was almost too good to be true. And Beca is falling down deep and hard, the first step to a broken heart according to Beca and her long list of heartbreakers. But Chloe is a beautiful once in a lifetime occurrence and she couldn't initially see that.

Stacie told me that Rachelle wasn't like Chloe. She and Beca were too alike. Too similar. And personalities like that, they clash often. Beca was just too in love to see it. Too wrapped up in the fantasy of having someone who finally chooses to be with her. So when everything started falling apart, an irreparable crack that not even love can hide, she couldn't understand why it happened.

 _Stupid Beca and her foolish heart._

Unlike her, I wasn't blind. I saw it. The potential she and Chloe could be together. Could do together. The happy, beautiful picture they would make if they weren't so stupid… and _useless_.

Back then I really had high hopes still. Until Chloe's presence in her life seemed to suddenly vanish out of the blue one day and Beca just looked even worse than she's ever been.

For almost a month she looked miserable and even though she hid herself behind complete denial, I could tell that whatever trace Chloe left on her was so strong to be just a fleeting feeling. It's not just a crush or a temporary attraction anymore.

When you meet the one, it's just over, you know? The end game. That's what they say.

And then there's also, if it's meant to be then it shall be.

Which was why when she brought Chloe back home with her one night for some lame movie watching, I almost cried. Almost. I was so happy, I quickly rubbed myself fondly all around her.

Okay, I was marking her because I can smell Mallows' stench all over her. _Stupid marshmallow slob_.

However, my hopes start crumbling once more because this time, it seems that Beca is acting like she's just hanging out with Stacie. I could not count the times I wanted to throw things at her and make her see the change in the way Chloe looks at her. When before it had been friendly and caring, this time it had meant even more now. Those lovely blue eyes stare at her in the way that Beca had secretly looked at Chloe when she wasn't looking months before. The only difference was, Beca had done it unconsciously until she realized what it was. Chloe's on the other hand, seemed sure. Aware. That's the exact word for it. Aware.

Sadly, it seemed that Beca would never meet her eyes long enough to find it. That telling spark. She only pushes a bit then pulls back quickly, allowing herself to be comfortable yet still putting a wall in between her heart and its only desire.

So I had to watch, painfully yet again, as Chloe longingly gazes at her and smiles in a way that she only would if it's Beca. Anyone would have wished to stab themselves in frustration with every hug Chloe engulfs her with. Because nobody sees the way she hugs her with her eyes closed as if savoring that precious moment. Nobody but me. And yet Beca remains passive to every affectionate gesture Chloe gives her.

If that already sucks, wait till the kiss. Yes, _that_ kiss. The one that Chloe secretly gives to the most clueless lesbian in the entire universe. How had she not woken up to that kiss? I know I shouldn't be surprised but, really?

 _How?!_

I saw it when I was strolling towards the bathroom to relax in the sink and believe me when I say just how perfect it looked until it ended. The closest thing you can compare it to is Cinderella's _tiring_ dance at the ball until the clock strikes midnight and everything becomes poo.

Chloe felt guilty that night and I had to console her. I've never felt so helpless because no matter what I do, Chloe had thought that they would never become anything more than friends and that she was evil for breaking Beca's trust by doing something her heart wanted to do. I wanted to strangle Beca that night to wake her up and slap some sense in to her.

Fortunately, Stacie, my gorgeous Stacie, did just that. She had easily gotten Beca to spill out all those suppressed feelings she had been keeping—even from me. It's like finally verbalizing something you are in denial of for such a long time. I bet, it feels freeing. I also got to snuggle up to Stacie, cling to her for a long time and purr at everything she says because she's never wrong when it comes to love.

I guess, that had been the sign that things are slowly moving towards the direction it was supposed to go. When it's meant to be, I tell you, it is meant to be.

Chloe, yet again, being the beautiful hurricane that she is, barges in the house one night. She's looking for Beca and I was silently wondering if this could be it. The night where one of them finally becomes brave enough to do it. To break the god damn painful cycle. Of course, I knew it was going to be Chloe. As someone who impulsively acts on how she feels, it had to be her.

She's the one.

Beca, of course, was an idiot. Even though I did get where she was coming from, she's still an idiot for leaving like that after Chloe pours her heart out to her. I also knew she couldn't stay away.

Beca runs when her heart is at the brink of shattering down the floor. She runs as far as she can go. She ran away to the park when she found out that that girl she liked back in high school kissed her for experiment and nothing else despite the obvious pining. She ran away to a club when the roommate she had feelings for in college got a boyfriend. She ran away when that woman she was dating years back broke up with her for some shitty reason. She ran away to Stacie's house when Rachelle cheated on her. But here's the thing, she doesn't run away far enough that she loses her way back.

Beca always runs but she always comes back.

She remained friends with both her high school and college mistakes despite her heart breaking all the time. She's forgiven her third mistake and helped her through a tough time. She wanted Rachelle back no matter how grave that mistake had been. Because that's just how she is, Beca makes it look like she doesn't feel but she does, a lot, and her heart, despite being fragile, is just as big as the entire universe. Always giving, always so trusting once it opens its doors that sometimes, I'm not even sure if that's a good thing anymore.

But yes, Beca always comes back because when she loves, it's one that lasts until the end. Which is why I begged Chloe to stay. I sat on her lap and dug my claws on the fabric of her blouse so she wouldn't leave. I would've made a scene if she still tried to leave but she seemed to need my company after everything that had happened. So we ended up curled around each other in Beca's bed as she cried herself to sleep. _My poor sweetheart._

Beca should seriously be thanking me. She'd never have a lovely wife today if it weren't for all that I did.

It's crazy how everything just slowly unfolds and clicks in place—and just how they are starting to make-out in front of me again— no matter how dim everything around us seems to be. Everything always settles in a good place. People just have to go through those horrible things to appreciate it. To consider it as a blessing.

Okay, I must say, I think too much —or maybe, plot the demise of my enemies too much— and now things are starting to escalate in front of my very eyes because of my carelessness. I guess, an intervention is now required before these two start christening the living room.

I jump from the sofa to the coffee table and prepare to launch myself in between them.

 _Beca, I thought you said you were tired._

"You can't have pizza," Beca says as she eyes me settling comfortably on Chloe's lap.

 _You can have your pizza. You're just jealous that Chloe prefers hugging me than kissing you._

She eyes me sharply when I unapologetically rub myself all over Chloe and frowns.

 _Ah, the stench of jealousy. That's the name of my perfume._

There's a glint in her eye and I should have known. That I am now currently at a slight disadvantage than before.

"Mallows, come here, baby," Beca exaggeratedly coos at the slob who is kneading the carpet with his filthy paws. She pets him softly on the top of his head, on his cheek and under his chin as he melts into her touch, all the while eyeing me with a raised brow like a challenge. A big fat, _'What? You think I won't do it?'_ , thrown my way.

 _That fuckin' marshmallow slob. I got to say, well played, Beca. Well-played. Doesn't change anything though. You still owe me kisses, bitch._

* * *

A house party with more women than men is always my kind of party.

Beca and Chloe have invited their friends and colleagues tonight and of course I'm just happy to see my favorites. Scaring Amy is also a highlight of my night. The poor woman just seems to see me as some sort of black hooded figure holding a scythe, which I probably try to exude every now and then. I still do believe that I was a scary warlord, a death god who everybody had trembled upon, centuries ago. She'd run to the other room every time I walk by and rub myself all over Stacie and Aubrey.

There's a new addition to the gang, by the way. Her name is Emily and we've already bonded. She's very pretty and has a heart as sweet as my Chloe. At this point, I wouldn't mind coming home with her for a night. Or maybe I should ask Beca and Chloe to let her stay in our house's spare room tonight instead?

Speaking of the two, I glance over at their direction at the kitchen. They've exchanged stolen kisses every now and then that I just got bored watching them earlier. Thankfully, they are laughing with Jesse and CR now. All is well—

Or not.

Everybody seems to be in a pleasant mood. Flo has just switched the music to something more upbeat as CR starts moving to the beat, my sweet Emily is talking animatedly with an equally eager Benjie, Amy is grabbing another bottle of Tequila from Beca's bar, Jesse is already gearing up for the much awaited karaoke competition by flipping at the song book with such a serious expression, Lily is scrutinizing the painting Beca paid so much for and which Chloe still thinks of as a deformed fish instead of whatever Beca said it was, Aubrey is currently handing out her housewarming gift to Chloe while Beca mutters a, 'That better not be a yoga mat or that disgusting vegetable health drink again', and then there's Stacie…

 _My love, tell me what's wrong,_ I ask as I hop up at the bar stool next to her.

"Bella," she says softly before stroking my fur. I almost purr in delight but then all these satisfying kitty rubs isn't why I am here.

 _Something's bothering you. I can tell with the look… and the whiskey._

Stacie simply takes a sip of her drink before her eyes carefully return to what seems to be occupying her thoughts all night.

 _Aubrey. Of course, it's her. Are you finally admitting that this friends with benefits thing is stupid when you are in fact still in love with her? After all these years._

Stacie only exhales loudly, fingers now absentmindedly running through my fur as I perch on the bar's table. Beca wanted a personalized bar inside the house for the aesthetic and for gatherings like this. Chloe likes pinning Beca behind said bar and maybe that's really the reason why it exists. Another occurrence that has been another traumatic memory in my head just last week.

"She says it's time we stop…" Stacie murmurs softly and I look up at her sadly. Those pained eyes don't seem to want to _stop_.

"It was my idea. Everything," she continues to admit. "The break up, the friends with benefits thing and now… I guess, I've been an idiot all along," she chuckles softly yet it doesn't reach her eyes, "I thought I was saving her, but I might have been just trying to selfishly save myself for all the cowardly reasons."

 _Bingo! You have. For all the brilliant love advices you've been giving other people. Maybe it's time you follow your own advice. You know she deserves more and I know you think that she deserves someone who isn't you. But wake up, honey. You know you are worthy and you know you are capable of long lasting relationships like those two lovebirds in the kitchen. She wants more… with you and that is why she is ending it. For the love of lesbian jesus, you're both hurting each other if you don't do something about it._

Stacie finally looks down at me, a small smile on her face before she tenderly kisses the top of my head.

"It's always nice talking to you," she tells me before she gets up and takes a really deep breath. With determined eyes, she finally exhales and downs the rest of her drink before walking over to the woman who holds her heart.

It's only a matter of time before those two finally get things right and yet again, I, Bella Mitchell-Beale saves the broken-hearted fools.

 _Ah, another day in the office._

Looking around, I spot Mallows, stealing food at the table before scurrying off to a corner. He's probably going to go in to a food coma later and he better clean his shit up or I'll really shove him in the pool this time and bury his body where Chloe or Beca won't find it.

 _Speaking of which—Oh crap, the lovebirds are making out again… Got. To. Go. Intrude._

* * *

The party has ended, the house is a mess and Mallows did enter into a food coma. He's still breathing though… unfortunately.

Settling down the sofa, I rest my head on top of my paws and look at Beca and Chloe, wrapped up in each other's arms, leaning on to each other, as they slow dance in the middle of the living room. They are totally drunk at this point and that's exactly what they do whenever they get happily drunk at past midnight.

"Have I told you that, you look so lovely tonight," Chloe softly says with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, you have… for like a thousand times now," Beca replies with a light laugh.

"What? It hasn't reached a million yet? That's not right," Chloe slurs and they both chuckle at that.

Beca tightens her hold and Chloe settles her head on her shoulder.

"I…" Chloe starts, seemingly unable to continue as she pauses and I wonder what it is about.

"You… what?" Beca asks and it prompts Chloe to finally make up her mind.

"I have a confession… about our first kiss,"

My ears perk up and my eyes widen at the topic. I definitely know where this is going.

"And what about our teary, snot filled, stomach grumbling first kiss?" Beca jokingly says which makes Chloe whine in protest.

 _Oh Beca, if you only knew._

"Yeah…" she slowly says. "That's the point, Becs. That wasn't… exactly our… first kiss,"

 _Yup, there it is!_

"What do you mean?" Beca asks, obviously confused. "I totally remember our first kiss! We were pouring out emotional shit all over the place and then ate at three in the morning because your stomach was protesting."

"Actually, you'd totally remember it… if you hadn't been sleeping," Chloe breathes out and they've stopped swaying to look at each other. Beca looking betrayed and Chloe looking guilty.

If cats can laugh, I would've and it will surely be a cackle.

"What?"

"We were doing movie night, about a week before we got together," Chloe slowly explains and Beca just stares at her. "And you… dozed off and… and… well, I didn't mean it. It just happened and maybe I just couldn't help it! I really liked you then and I just… kissed you,"

Beca looks like she has just experienced a system malfunction or something.

"What?!"

 _Beca, you should've kept singing. You could totally reach the high notes with that tone._

"I know it's been years now and I should've told you but I just… forgot after everything that's happened... and now we're married and it suddenly came to me again when you told them _your version_ of our first kiss during dinner," Chloe says with a sheepish grin as she twists her fingers and looks like she expects the worst.

"Chloe!"

"I know! I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner!"

"I've told _my version_ of our first kiss over and over again to people for the past two years when it wasn't even our first!"

"Yes, I've heard! And again, I'm sorry! But at least, you know, your version was _officially_ our first?"

 _Are you guys seriously fighting? Is this like the first dumb marital fight? Oh dear… Mallows! Mallows, you piece of shit! Wake up! We have to stop our humans from getting a divorce!_

 _Ow! Bella, what the—_

 _Get up, idiot!_

"Great, even our children are upset," Beca mutters as she eyes me swiping a paw at the slob.

She's about to head off to wherever when Chloe grasps her shirt and pulls her back towards her to capture her lips with her own.

"So dramatic," she mumbles between kisses before deepening it to the point where Beca gives up the fight, if there was even any to begin with, and simply tugs her closer, tilting her head to the side so their lips fit perfectly against each other _._

I look back at Mallows and the amusement in my eyes must be telling because I could tell how pissed he is right now.

 _Oops. False alarm. Go back to sleep._

 _I hate you._

 _Likewise._

"I know I'm still your only favorite," Chloe whispers as Beca kisses her cheek then her neck, holding her tightly again.

"You're going to be the death of me," Beca sighs, a smile painting her lips.

"Yet you can't live without me."

"I'm still upset though."

"So, how can I… make it up to you then?

 _Oh my Hayley Kiyoko… here we go again._

The humans eventually get lost in each other and thankfully, they've closed the door this time. I'm really happy for them. I really am, despite all the sarcasm and shit. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life seeing those fools make tons of memories together.

It makes me think though. About love, is all. That maybe it is real. That it still exists despite everybody shitting on the idea of it. Despite how many times people say that they've given up on it. I think it's just a bunch of lies. Because, I think deep down, they still believe in it and are just too scared to try again.

So, here's a toast to the ones who are hurting, those who are secretly still waiting, those who can't make the first move, those who keep denying it when its right in front of them all along, those who feel like they are never going to feel that way again, those who are too scared to try again, those who hate the idea of it because they are simply protecting themselves, because it's hard… because it's not easy, it can mess you up and it can be complicated at times.

But what is love, really? What does it mean? People have written songs about it, wrote novels, made movies, dedicated poems and even killed for it. Maybe there's just no words to define it. It is intangible after all, isn't it? Or maybe everybody's just thinking too hard about it when it's only such a simple thing.

Love probably is something you want to wake up to. Something you smile about. Something you cry about. Something you get excited about. Something you'd childishly, stupidly do things for. Something that people dream of having. Something you'd want to keep for the rest of your life. Something you want to throw away. Something you should be thankful you could feel even if it was just for just a moment in your life.

Love is… love is… love is… the center of everything, I guess.

But what do I know?

I'm just a cat after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello loves!**

We've reached the end and I absolutely want to thank you all for reading and for being so kind and so lovely all through out with all your sweet words and comments. Thank you so so so much for loving all the characters and appreciating them! I had so much fun writing this story and seeing all your reactions with every chapter. This is officially the last update for **Blue Friday.**

A perfect ending, I believe for our Bechloe. Oh and a little bit of Staubrey on the side. Love always wins, right? And also, it is only appropriate that everybody's most beloved character in the story ends it. Yes, Bella Mitchell-Beale seems to have become a favorite by the majority. I can tell.

She is the most unique character I've ever done, literally. Don't we all want a sassy lesbian cat?

 **For the music lovers** **(like me)** **out there who are interested in the soundtrack I listened to while writing and is featured in this story, here's the Spotify playlist for it and since the link doesn't show no matter what I do, here's the name of the playlist:** _**Blue Friday**_

 _ ***my Spotify username is of course, redchocopanda***_

It might actually be a while before I write another Bechloe fanfic (I'm actually currently one for a different fandom) but don't worry, I'll definitely be writing about this two again soon.

Again, thank you for staying and simply reading Blue Friday.

 **Hugs and Blue Friday kisses,**  
 **Redchocopanda**


End file.
